


In Lazarus’coffin/启罪录

by mt009



Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, M/M, Top!Sam, bottom!Dean, 双黑, 祭司→魔王！Sam
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-10
Updated: 2016-09-06
Packaged: 2018-07-22 17:48:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 54
Words: 13,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7448374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mt009/pseuds/mt009
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>一个三米一不小心就魔王还要和哥哥玩心的小故事（不<br/>双黑结局，角色死亡（不过是HE！）</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

1

他在凛冬的深夜醒来，暖炉中温暖的炭火不知何时竟灭了，只剩一蓬冷透的深灰色炭渣与灰。热切的汗水从额头蜿蜒着滑过额角落入发丛，冰冷夜色牢牢钉在窗棂之上，他感觉此时外面亮得不太正常了，披衣下床，匆匆点燃了烛台上的蜡烛，端到窗边推开窗户。  
深冬的夜风呼啸着灌进房间，一瞬便吹灭了蜡烛。在顷刻之间便散尽的烟里，他微微皱起眉头，朝窗外探出了半个脑袋。  
不知何时竟下过一场大雪，目之所及银装素裹，窗台与石塔陡峭的墙壁上还悬挂着一层剔透的薄雪，在凛冽的风中不时颤动着。而从塔底延伸至地平线的整片大地都被皑皑白雪覆盖，环绕着塔的河结了冰，桥上、树上、乃至远处的房屋都在雪里被涂抹成冰冷的幽蓝一片。  
静雪初停，云翳散开，雪夜的月光明亮，白雪反射着凄凄月光，也难怪他会觉得窗外过分明亮。  
冷风吹散了额上的热汗，年轻的祭司一手抓着烛台，上一刻还滚烫似炭火的指尖顷刻之间便凉透了，他拉了拉身上的长袍，伸手关上窗户将风挡在了塔外。  
夜半醒来绝不是因为这风和雪，也不是因为过分晃眼的光。  
只不过做了一个古怪的梦。  
又是那样的梦。  
赤身裸体的女人们戴着花环捧着酒瓶涌进神庙里，嬉笑着将瓶中的酒倒在了巨大的酒神像上。她们嬉闹，追逐，舞蹈，拉扯着其他人的花环，抚摸彼此，匍匐在神像脚边，亲吻祂的脚趾。  
Dean也在。短发的少年在成熟丰满的女人之中格外醒目。她们围住他，抚摸他，攀在他身上，跪在他脚边，亲吻他的脚趾。  
他和她们接吻，喝她们的酒，用嘴撕扯下花环上的花瓣，手停留在她们的肩膀和腰上，笑与喘息变成神庙里说不破的祝颂与咒语。  
祭司在醒来后才意识到那是酒神的祭祀，漂亮的女人与少年拥酒狂欢，舞蹈，亲热，而后在不省人事的欢畅里相拥着睡在神像之下。  
他第一次、也是最后一次亲历那样的祭祀是在八年之前，那时他才十二岁。他十六岁的哥哥带着他悄悄溜出了城堡。两人同骑一匹马，哥哥把他圈在怀里，双腿夹紧了马腹，一手握缰，一手执鞭抽打马臀。  
哥哥说这样的祭祀总是选择阳光最好的天气里，王与祭司是不屑酒神的，教廷要毁了神庙，匠人与工人们没人肯听他们的话，于是神庙留下了，神像被洒了圣水，仿佛是说昔日放荡的神也要皈依天主，于是神庙里的祭祀终于还是被禁止了。  
“那我们现在要去哪儿？”  
十二岁的男孩好奇地仰头看着哥哥，少年低头要弟弟抓好自己的斗篷，又是扬鞭催马，故意只眨眼睛不肯说话。  
他们在最好的晴日里到了花开得最热烈的郊野，狂欢游行的队伍从城里宽阔的街道踏着歌一路到了这里。男人们捧着酒，女人们跳着舞，他们戴着花环，在花丛之间接吻嬉戏，热切的手伸进对方的衣服里。  
Dean让弟弟躲在树后，自己悄悄摸进人群里，只为了偷上一两壶最好的酒。少年装模作样地与那些女人周旋，树后的男孩探出半个脑袋，瞪起眼睛看着脱得几乎一丝不挂的女人捧着哥哥的脸吻了过去。少年被吻得晕晕乎乎，险些就这样被按进了花丛剥光了衣服，他挣扎着，在男人和女人们的笑声里狼狈地爬了出来，顺手拎了一壶酒便红着脸灰溜溜跑到了树后。  
男孩们骑着马在到处都弥漫着狂欢气息的城与郊野玩耍到夕阳落山这才回到城堡。偷喝了酒的少年脸红得不像样，一再叮嘱弟弟可千万别说漏嘴被父亲发现，男孩信誓旦旦点头，结果晚餐时还不等他们说话，敏锐的父亲就发现了。  
少年挨了一顿鞭子。自从夫人去世，领主的脾气就一天坏过一天，他把儿子用来抽马的鞭子抽在儿子背上，每一下都皮开肉绽，愤怒咆哮的声音几乎吓破了每个仆从的胆。烛台上的烛火照亮了悬挂在墙上的白色十字，风里仿佛还带着花的芳香，下跪的少年痛得皱起了脸，汗水蜿蜒在额头与鼻尖上，麻木的耳畔全是父亲阴沉的怒吼。  
一直躲在一边的男孩忽然冲了出来，他拉住了那条鞭子，在父亲的低吼中绞紧双手不肯松手。于是父亲拎着他的脖子将他推到了哥哥跟前，强迫哥哥看着他的脸，质问被鞭打的少年是从哪里得来的胆子竟敢带着他才十二岁的弟弟去参加酒神祭祀。  
后来的细节祭司已经记不清了，或许是挨了鞭打的哥哥被狠心的父亲扔在祭堂里要求忏悔，当年十二岁的他夜半悄悄溜去祭堂，背上伤痕交错的哥哥只披了一件斗篷伏在石块上已经昏睡过去，额头和手都好似火焰般滚烫。  
风叩击着高塔的窗，寒意渐渐侵占房间，祭司看着熄灭的炭火，一时之间不知要不要叫醒仆从重新点燃暖炉，犹豫不决。  
有关酒神的祭祀在五年前彻底废止了。神庙成了猫的栖息地，男人和女人们规规矩矩地将手放在自己身侧，不许狎昵地调笑，不许亲吻，更不许触碰对方。  
那一年，他跟随自己的老师，也是这个王国的大祭司住进了这座塔里。  
第一夜他就想起了哥哥。  
接连不断梦见酒神的祭祀。  
少年身上的布袍被掀起，露出了他白皙的手臂与大腿。女人们跪下去握住了他的脚踝，他站在那里，绿色的双眼因为享受而微微眯起。她们吻他的脚趾和脚背，吻他膝盖和大腿，长长的头发顺着她们丰满柔软的身体水一样铺陈在神庙冰凉的地砖之上。少年倒在了酒与温柔乡里，女人争相骑上他的腰，他的那双手便扣进了她们凝脂般的皮肤里。  
夏夜里被虫鸣吵醒，搁置在房间里的巨大冰块升腾着冰冷的白雾，滴滴答答往地缝里渗着水。他红着脸淌着汗爬下床跌撞着跪倒在冰块旁边，伸手去接融化的冰水，急不可耐地拍打自己滚烫的脸。  
绮念不是从十二岁那时起的。昏睡在祭堂里的兄长只让他感到痛与难过，父亲严苛的面容在脑中异化成面目可憎的怪兽，有过那么一瞬，他想夺走那条不属于父亲的马鞭用力抽打在怪兽脸上。但那也只是一瞬之间的想法，男孩悄悄握住兄长的手，听见昏迷中的他低低呻吟了一声。  
此生最不愉快的一次狂欢很快便被抛诸脑后，只是偶尔瞥见兄长布满鞭伤的后背时，自脑中一闪而过的除了对父亲的不满与愤懑竟还有些别样的古怪联想——他想起春日里的花丛，半裸的女人按住了他年轻的哥哥，英俊美丽的少年狼狈地倒在花瓣与春草之中，领口被扯开，布袍的下摆被卷到了腰上，裤子就快被扯下来了。  
于是又有过那么些一瞬之间，男孩想过去亲吻兄长的背。  
关于祭祀的梦不知是从什么时候开始的，断断续续持续了一整年，他不关心酒也不关心女人，躲在树后的男孩长高了个子长出了薄薄的肌肉，少年狼狈朝他逃过来，他接住了他，抬头将鼻尖顶在了兄长的喉结上。  
惊慌失措地醒来，房间里充斥着汗水的气味与呼吸的声音。天亮之后他不敢去看兄长，而每一次视线交汇，他都觉得哥哥看向他的眼神别有深意。  
像撞破了他的梦。  
离家之前，按照老师的要求，父亲蛮横地在他和兄长的胸前都文上了火焰五芒星的文身。发红的皮肤翻滚着热辣的刺痛，他想碰，被父亲喝止。白袍的老师迈着他高贵的步容穿过城堡漫长的走廊来到他面前，为他披上了紫色的绶带，最终带他进了这座塔。  
祭司都住在塔里，离群索居，清心寡欲。可谁曾想，第一夜那梦便回来了。  
同一年，父亲在寒冬中去世，他被关在塔里，没能赶上见父亲最后一面。恶魔降世的流言席卷了整个大陆，灾祸四起，战火纷飞。老师聆听天主圣谕，接受祝圣的贵胄们组起了军队开往传说有恶魔出没的战场，他的兄长也跟随着其他贵族穿上了盔甲拾起了父亲留下的重剑。  
祭司在冬夜袭人的寒冷之中拉紧了身上的长袍，微末的暖意隔着布料在肢体上舒展，终于还是决定不去吵醒已然酣睡的仆从。  
四年没见过Dean。  
他很想念他。  
祭司低垂着头，决意不再去想那越来越过分的梦境。


	2. Chapter 2

2

翌日阳光晴好，融化的雪顺着高塔的墙壁淙淙涌向结冰的河面。仆从是年长的修士，颔下的胡须修剪得整整齐齐。他重新点燃了暖炉里的炭火，告诉祭司塔顶外面结起了长长的冰柱。  
“国王要见您，送信的士兵就在外面。”修士拨弄了一下炉中的炭，一簇火苗蓦地腾起，“他说在塔下敲门的时候险些被落下的冰柱刺伤。”  
除了重大的祭祀或是问询星象，国王是很少召见大祭司的。上一任的大祭司两年前去世了，年轻人作为唯一一个被他带进塔里的门徒，理所当然继承了大祭司之职。  
国王并不信任他。  
祭司隐隐有这种感觉。主持祭祀时国王看他的眼神像在看一件裹了华袍的破烂布衣，全然不见曾经对他老师的那般尊敬。过去老师每隔三个月都会受邀去王宫为王解说天象，而自从他继任，王从未召见过他。  
所以听闻国王召见时，祭司还有些诧异。半卷羊皮经书还握在手里，抬起头，视线穿过从暖炉升腾起的烟看向棕色眼睛的修士，一时竟不知该作何回答。手指握紧了手中的羊皮纸，半晌，他终于放下了它，轻声请修士帮他把加冕服拿过来。  
白色的加冕服配着红色的绶带，祭司戴上象征着大祭司身份的红宝石扳指，在加冕服外面披了一件旧斗篷。仆从带着他走出房间，转身细心地为他锁好了门。塔顶是一口巨大的钟，站在扶梯上一抬头就能看见。他们沿着楼梯旋转而下，国王的信使就等在空荡荡的大厅里。  
国王在信里并未说明是因何事召见，只说情况紧急。仆从打开了门，晴日的寒风涌入，吹落了信使帽上的羽毛。它在呼啸的风中转转悠悠，竟一路沿着扶梯的走势上升，最终不知落在了哪一级的阶梯上。  
祭司拉紧了斗篷，跟随信使走出了这座塔。  
马车停在河的那一侧，信使骑着马在前面带路，车夫尽职地赶着车，马车后面跟随了一队二十人的骑兵小队。  
祭司坐在车里，反反复复看着手里那封信，百思不得其解。叹了一口气，掀开车帘，看着离他越来越远的高塔，视线最后不知为何就落在了那扇紧紧闭起的大门上。  
每年的重大祭祀父亲总会带着Dean和他参加。贵族们总是距离祭坛最近的，每个人都匍匐在地，口中念诵着经文，圣水雨一样洒落在身上。那时，只要抬头就能看见主持祭祀的祭司，甚至他手指上那枚扳指都能看得一清二楚。  
他也主持过不少祭祀了。  
老师的悉心教导他都铭记于心，从不敢忘任何一个细节。  
老师去世那年正是瘟疫横行，战火四起，第一次主持祭祀时几乎看不到多少年轻的贵族，因为那时他们都在战场上，与来自邻国的敌人拼杀。那一次，自然也没能见到Dean。祭司有些失望，又感到羞耻，牙齿咬住嘴唇，被加冕服困住的身体火烧一样热，他觉得是神在惩罚他。  
后来的祭祀里，回归的贵族渐渐多了，他们仍像过去那样匍匐在祭坛前，等待祭司洒下圣水。  
可Dean仍不在他们中间。  
祭司不知兄长去了哪里。  
就像他不知那晚他狡猾的兄长是如何顺利躲过有人耳目溜进塔里溜进他的房间的。  
从小到大，他一直觉得自己的哥哥无所不能。  
无所不能。  
这个词让心口忽地就烫了起来，像暖炉中的炭火，夏日的阳光，像那夜Dean的皮肤和嘴唇。  
匆忙压抑着心跳与即将失控的回忆，回过神时羊皮纸在手中已经被捏皱了。祭司懊丧地皱起眉，慌忙伸手将信展平卷好，放到一边再也不敢碰。  
连年交战让原本富庶的王国也渐渐萧条了下去，尽管国土也在不断扩张，可那并不能弥补战争带来的伤害。贵族组成的骑士团年年都有伤亡，平民也被迫加入了军队，之后又增加了一部分俘虏。流言已经传得很过分了，侵略他们的不是邻国，而是恶魔，与军队作战的也不是人类，而是被恶魔操控的傀儡。  
马车穿过王城，冬日的街道看起来颇是冷清。信使的马渐渐越跑越快，车夫便也急忙挥起马鞭跟上。一个衣着褴褛的男孩忽然从一旁窜出，眼看就要被飞奔中的马踢中，车夫惊喝着让男孩躲开，手中拉紧了缰绳，不料马却失控地冲向前方的民居。  
护送祭司的骑兵小队见状，立刻趋马跟上，拔出剑，大声命令车夫控制好他的马。车夫惊慌失措，最后竟一声不吭地从车上跳了下来，身体在被白雪覆盖的街道上狼狈地滚了几圈，最后躺倒在雪中发出了疼痛的呻吟。  
失控的马匹拖着马车在街道上留下凌乱的车辙印，一名骑士跟上去握住缰绳试图将马拉回到街道中央，不料却被意料之外的巨力给拉下马鞍。手腕被缰绳缠住，被几匹马拽倒，拖着前行数米，最后被一匹马踩碎了肋骨，血从双唇之间喷涌而出，在洁白无瑕的街道上点缀出星点艳丽的红色。  
一切不过就发生在电光石火之间。最先从震诧中回过神的骑士一夹马腹跟上，挥剑斩断了缰绳，又一剑刺穿了其中一匹马的脖子。血如活泉般喷溅了骑士一身，是时，另一名骑士绕到马车的另一侧砍断了另一匹马的前蹄。  
马嘶叫着倒在了街道上，滚烫的血火一般融化了周围的雪，红色的水在尚未融化的雪中蜿蜒出一道漫长的河。疯狂凌乱的车辙印终于也就此终结，马车撞上两匹奄奄一息的马，停了。  
气喘吁吁的骑士们围上马车，细心聆听，却发现车里竟没有任何动静。惴惴不安，面面相觑，斩马的骑士收了剑，带着满身的血拉开车门，只见眼前一袭黑影掠过，胯下的战马忽然嘶叫着高高扬起了马蹄。  
一头巨大的白狮从马车里窜出落在雪水里，洁白的四爪顷刻之间便被染红。它甩着尾巴转身凝视着面前的骑士，喉咙里不断发出低沉的呼噜声。  
战马被巨狮威吓得失去了平日里的骁勇从容，抖如筛糠，四蹄焦虑地不断踢踏着地面。若不是主人拉紧了缰绳，它们很可能就此扭头逃走。  
突如其来的剧变令骑士们各个瞠目结舌，惊慌往马车里看去，旧斗篷和配着红色绶带的加冕服还在车里，凌乱地堆在一起，国王的信在最上面，被一截皮绳绑着。唯独祭司不见踪影。  
众人惊讶地扭头，不可思议地看着面前的白狮，一个猜想不约而同在他们心中浮现，却又纷纷被压抑。  
没人相信这种事。  
“拔剑！”小队的队长大喝一声，收了剑的骑士又拔出佩剑，警觉地盯着面前的白狮。无论怎么拉拽手中的缰绳，爱马只是焦虑惊恐地原地踢踏，不肯上前一步。无奈的骑士们下了马，握着剑将白狮团团围住。  
他们是要杀了这头狮子，还是带它去见国王？  
正当骑士们犹豫之时，白狮忽然咆哮起来，身后披甲的战马不安地蠢蠢欲动，不断发出恐慌的嘶叫。骑士们不由握紧手中的剑缓缓举起，迈着谨慎的步伐将他们的包围圈越收越拢。白狮焦躁地来回踱步，踩起的血水四溅，它似乎很痛苦，浑身的肌肉紧绷，来回摆动着头，好似在追咬什么看不见的东西。  
队长以眼神示意绕到白狮身后的骑士悄悄围上，不料下一秒它竟怒啸着一跃而起扑倒了他，白色的巨爪压在穿着厚厚护甲的胸口，还来不及举剑他就被白狮咬断咽喉，断了气。


	3. Chapter 3

3

他力竭地倒在了雪里，沉重的盾牌压在手臂上，空气里满是血与火的气味。  
剧痛持续不断地从胸膛传来，他开始抽搐，呼吸困难，原本清晰可闻的战马的嘶叫与战士们的拼杀声忽地也变得很远很远了。热汗被身下的雪冷透，凉意穿透盔甲与衣料钻进毛孔，幽灵般潜入骨骼。他打了个颤，手指再也握不住剑，呼吸越来越浅，像脖子被一只手死死扼住。  
天好像黑了。  
他感到困倦。  
闭上眼睛。  
“走吧，Travis，天黑之前我必须把你送到那边去。”  
模糊的杂音之中忽然出现了一个略略低沉的声音，很年轻，只是听起来很冷漠，又带着几分疲惫的厌倦。他在疼痛之中诧异地竭力睁开了眼睛。天空依然明晃晃的，飞奔的马从身旁呼啸而过，踢了他一身的血。一个穿着灰色斗篷的人站在身边朝他伸出了手。男人拉起了斗篷的兜帽，大半张脸都隐没在了阴影之中。  
“我伤得很重，伙计。”他苦笑，“你得把我扛到马上去……你能把我从这里带离吗？你说天黑之前？我们要去哪儿？”   
重伤的骑士丝毫没察觉自己一个重伤之人竟能一口气说这么多话，也没有察觉他还能扭转脖子观察着自己周围的情势。  
近年来征战不断，几乎没有过一日宁日，整片大陆没有哪个王国能幸免于难。这次的敌人强大得可怕，即便身中数剑也像感知不到疼痛似的依然挥剑杀敌，直到因为失血过多彻底死亡。他们怀疑敌方的士兵根本不是人类，而是被恶魔操控的傀儡。  
他们的损失很惨重，每一场战役都死伤无数。敌军的锋线从边境一路推进，扫荡了无数城镇村庄，而他们节节败退。可不能再退了，背后就是王城，他们不可能放任敌军就这么攻占王的宫殿。  
年轻的战士出神地想着，一时竟忘了自己重伤濒死，也忘了一个灰斗篷的男人就这么一直站在他身边。过了许久，久到身体各处的疼痛像雪一般融化消散，久到他忽然察觉窒息感消失了，惊诧地瞪起眼睛，猛地扭头看向身边，灰斗篷还站在那里，朝他伸着手。  
“你是巫师吗？”他一把握住灰斗篷的手，矫健地从地上爬起来，刚想弯腰捡起地上的剑与盾牌，灰斗篷却拦下了他。  
“时间要来不及了，我们走吧。”  
“我是战士，除了留在战场上，哪里也不能去。”战士皱紧了眉头。虽然他很感谢灰斗篷治好了他的伤，可现在战况紧急，他可不想做逃兵。不顾灰斗篷的阻拦，他弯腰试图捡起自己的剑，可手握住剑柄，用尽全身的力气试了好几次居然都拿不起它。  
心头掠过一阵错愕诧异，他又试了几次，甚至用上了双手，却仍是那个结果。年轻人的眉头越皱越紧，最后终于放弃了剑，转身想捡起盾牌，可这次他也没那么好运，钢铁铸就的盾牌躺在地上一动不动，盾牌上的家族纹章此刻像一块巨石牢牢压着它，让它纹丝不动。  
“Thatcher？”灰斗篷的人忽然出声。  
正费力想搬起盾牌的年轻人动作顿了顿，回头看向他，问道：“你怎么知道我的名字？”  
“纹章。”灰斗篷的声音还是那么冷冷的，又疲惫又厌倦，“走吧，不要浪费时间。”  
“我不会离开战场的！”固执的战士冲身旁的男人大吼道，“你是不是在我的剑和盾上施了什么法术！”  
灰斗篷沉默地摇摇头。  
战士气极地起身一把揪住灰斗篷的前襟，嘶吼着要他解开法术。正在此时，他见一名敌方的士兵举剑向他们冲过来，下意识将男人拉到身后，年轻的战士矮身想用肩膀撞开敌人，却见对方竟这么直直从自己的身体穿了过去。  
陡然瞪大了双眼，下意识扭头，穿过他的敌人又穿过了灰斗篷的身体，举剑刺向了他们身后的一名士兵。  
怎么回事？  
“怎么回事？你对我做了什么！”  
他冲灰斗篷低吼。  
男人依旧是摇头，抬手朝雪地里指了指。他顺着男人的手指看去，只见一个身穿甲胄的骑士倒在雪地里，胸口插着一柄剑，鲜艳的血自他身下汩汩涌出，在他周围与雪和泥土一起汇聚成了一片暗红色的沼泽。他的双眼还正着，蓝色的眼珠在眼眶中凝滞，死了。  
而他的脸，赫然就是Travis。  
战士忽然就僵住了。  
他伸手探向自己的胸口。  
有一道伤口。  
不痛。  
也没有流血。  
又愣愣抬头看向灰斗篷。  
“我……那是我吗？我已经死了吗？”  
灰斗篷点头。  
年轻人猛地颤抖了一下，跌跌撞撞走向自己的尸体，弯腰想碰一碰它，却被灰斗篷抓住了手。  
“走吧，再不走就赶不及了。”  
“我们……去哪里？”  
不会有人这一生都没想过死亡与死后世界的事。死亡之所以可怕，是因为所有人在跨入死亡境地后都是有去无回。不会有冥府归来者告诉生者死后会看到一个怎样的世界，不会有那么些人死而复生告诉活着的人死亡究竟是怎样的体验。与死亡有关的一切都是想象与猜测。  
年轻的战士也想象过死亡。他穿着盔甲握着剑，脖子上悬挂着大祭司祝圣过的十字架。他猜自己死后一定能上天堂的，在死的那一刻就会有天使降临迎接他。他的灵魂会飘飞起来，跟着天使飞过整片大陆，飞过他从未见过的海洋，飞上云端，金色的天堂之门朝他敞开，他走进乐园，享受自己的永生。  
却从不知这才是死亡。  
毫无自觉，毫无知觉，身边只有一个穿着灰斗篷看不清面貌的男人不停催促。  
“我们是要去天堂吗？”  
“冥河。”灰斗篷说着，脚下已经迈开了步伐，仿佛再也不用担心固执的战士还妄想留在战场。  
Travis见灰斗篷的男人转身，果真也跟了上去。在意识到自己已死的那一瞬，整个世界都变得不一样了。逐渐西沉的太阳还是太阳，风还是风，身边的战场仍是战场，他的战友仍与敌人殊死搏杀，可此时此刻，一切都是那么平静——不再有号角的声音，不再有金属相撞的声音，也没有战友痛苦的咆哮与呻吟；人与马的尸体横陈于雪地中，血与雪最后共色，像一把火烧过整片战场，可他再也嗅闻不到弥漫在四周的那些腥味了。  
很安静，也很干净。  
这就是死后的世界吗？  
经书上说的天堂呢？地狱呢？应该迎接他的天使们呢？  
“如果我死了，那你是谁？”  
年轻人喋喋不休，似乎已经彻底接受了自己已死的事实。死亡之前剧痛缠身，而他甚至都不知死亡究竟是哪一秒降临，灰斗篷的男人忽然出现，现在他的内心里却一丝恐惧都没有。  
“死神。”灰斗篷答道，又回过头催促年轻人走快些。  
“为什么要带我去冥河？为什么非要在天黑之前到达那里？”  
Travis还有一肚子问题等着死神解答。  
死神不再回答他的问题，只是漠漠伸出手抓过他的手，拉着他一径向前赶路。  
他们穿过战况惨烈的战场，踩过无数具尸体，年轻人好奇为什么只有他是死神亲自来迎接。其他那些死去之人的灵魂难道不用去冥河吗？  
一路上他又问了许许多多，寡言的死神却再也不肯回答他任何问题。他们走得很急，走了很久很久，倘若还在生前，此时他一定累了，要把剑插在泥土里，寻一处溪流蹲下来捧两掬清澈的溪水喝下。  
半个太阳已经沉入了地平线，Travis却发现他们仍在战场逗留。仿佛刚刚过去的时间他们只是在战场上来回兜兜转转，死神迷了路，忘记如何去往冥河。忍不住又叫住了死神，问他为什么他们还在战场打转，死神仍是沉默不语，那只手却握得很紧。不知为何，年轻人忽然想起了自己的哥哥，他在一次战役中断了一条腿，被人送回了领地。母亲在床前哭了整整七天，待到骑士团再次出征时，他便代替了兄长。离开前兄长拄着拐杖从他们的城堡中跌撞狼狈地跟出来，拍拍他的肩，说着等他回来，最后狠狠握了一把他的手。  
本已经很平静的年轻人看着夕阳与染血的战场，想到盾牌上的纹章，想到那天追出来的兄长，想到自己再也无法回去，忽然悲伤到无法自已。在家他总是爱哭的小儿子，哥哥护着他，姐姐宠着他，可现在低下头，一只手拂过眼睛，那里面竟没掉出一颗眼泪。  
是不是灵魂哭不出眼泪？  
他难过地想。  
“我们到了。”  
久久不语的死神忽然出声。哀伤的年轻人下意识抬头，一条不知从何处来的河流陡然出现在被夕阳染成金橘色的战场，将它生生劈开成两半。灰斗篷松开他的手，领着他走到河边，一个黑斗篷的人撑着船划到岸边，询问他的名字。  
“Travis Thatcher。”他说，声音还有些哽咽。  
“上船。”  
死后遇见的每个人都惜言如金。  
“我过了河，会看到什么？”  
他问死神。  
死神抬头看了一眼撑船人，缓缓摇了摇头：“我不知道。”  
他是死神，徘徊在生死之间，回不到生者生活的世界，也去不了灵魂该去的地方，永远奔波在生与死之间，以他的数万分身带领每个亡者的灵魂前来冥河。  
意料之外的答案令Travis诧异，撑船人在身后催促，死神转身作势要走了，他孩子气地咬了一下嘴唇，忽然跟过去一把扯掉了死神的斗篷。  
夕阳的余晖透过死神森白肋骨之间的空隙照在了亡灵身上。  
那只拉他起来的右手上还包覆着皮肉，从掌根开始，皮肉节节溃烂剥落，还不到手肘，腐肉落尽，便只剩了白骨。  
死神的头颅也是。头顶还生着利落的短发，额头饱满，那双绿眼睛是年轻人这短暂一生中所见的最美丽的眼睛，宛若幽碧森林，宛若清澈碧泉，宛若在夜色之中熠熠生辉的夜光石。皮肉从鼻尖开始溃烂，到了下巴已经只能看见森白的骨头。  
一副白骨站在这满是尸体的战场上。  
天就要黑了。  
死神在好似吓呆的年轻人面前弯腰捡起斗篷重新披上。  
“上船去吧。”  
声音总是冷冷的，又疲惫又厌倦。


	4. Chapter 4

4

太阳落山之前死神要引领亡魂去往冥河，撑船人在河边等着他们。无数亡灵问过他河那边有什么等待着他们，他总是答不上来那些问题。撑船人不渡死神过河，倘若死神踏上那条木舟，它在顷刻之间便会倾覆。冥河的水涌动波澜，穿过他们的身体，推动着死前最后的一刻记忆重新回到脑中，重复着当时的恐怖与恐惧，一遍一遍凌迟他们已死的感官。  
或许所有死神都体验过那种感觉。  
日复一日地重复相同的工作总是很无趣的，既然无法复生，便让他们彻底死去吧。况且，他们也好奇有谁等在河对岸。  
只是连如此的心愿都无法实现。  
死神重新穿好了他灰色的斗篷，小心地用厚重的布料遮掩他仅剩白骨的身体，推着惊诧恐惧的年轻战士上了船。黑斗篷的撑船人站在船头用桨将船推离岸边，不紧不慢地朝对岸划去。  
河流跟随着船的远去从这战场上一点一点消失，仍然不断有人死在刀剑或是马蹄之下，他走向另一具刚刚倒下的躯体，站在他身边，等待自己能被看见的那一刻到来。  
夕阳彻底沉入了地平线，像渴睡之人终于阖上双目。  
于是战场也消失了。  
入夜之后便又是另一个世界。  
空洞，虚无。  
死神拉着身上的斗篷，低下头漫无目的地在虚空黑暗的混沌之中前行，漫不经心地等待着某个时刻的记忆忽然降临。那会是一扇门，就拦在面前，绕不过，避不开，只能伸手推开。而门那边的记忆如何，只有打开它才能知晓——除了死亡那一刻的。  
死时的记忆很鲜明，因为在那次坠入冥河时又经历了成千上万遍。他被砍下了执剑的右手，被割下头颅，放在敌军的营帐里，成为赫赫战功的证明。身体被抛尸荒野，任由食腐的乌鸦啄食，死后感知不到的疼痛在冥河的水中却陡然鲜明起来，鸟类坚硬的长喙撕开皮肉，叼出内脏，他附着在白骨上的腐肉几乎要被河水冲刷殆尽，疼痛之于他变成了一种玄妙而无可描述的状态，它们无法存在于他的白骨上，无法存在于他早已消失的感官中，却又存在于他的存在本身之中。  
他死后并没有像其他人那样被撑船人送过冥河，而是被带入到同此刻一样的虚空之中。他有了形体，是死时的样子，有了蔽体的斗篷，有引领亡灵去往冥河的能力，虚空里没有声音，他默默披上斗篷，颔骨一张一合，发不出声音，可想说话时，就会有声音，冷冷的，疲惫而厌倦。  
死神想着，直到一扇门出现在面前。  
两年了，每一晚都会如此。  
他伸出尚还覆盖着皮肉的右手推开了门，幽微的光从门缝照进黑暗里，眯起那双美丽的绿眼睛，他叹息着跨入门中。  
Winchester家的庄园到了春天就会很漂亮。  
过世的夫人曾经认认真真计划过要在庄园里种上哪些花，她的丈夫便花重金从大陆各种搜寻最好的品种移植到了庄园里，并雇了最好的园丁的照料它们。后来夫人去世了，伤心欲绝的领主一度想放火烧掉这留存也无用的花园，直到一个雨天里，他看见大儿子从雨里撷取了一朵蔷薇花，一边拍着肩上的雨水一边弯腰告诉弟弟这是母亲生前亲手种进花园里的。  
领主留下了那座花园，依然请最好的园丁照料打理，王国里所有的贵族都羡慕他能拥有一座如此美丽的庄园，甚至将它盛赞为上帝的后花园。  
死神跨过那扇门走进这座花园，头顶是暖阳旭日，空气里弥漫着一股带着淡淡芳甜的花香，他沿着再熟悉不过的小径走向气势恢宏的宅邸，却瞥见不远处的一棵树下盘腿坐着一个少年。死神陡然停下脚步，紧张地拉紧了斗篷，迟疑地思考他应不应该过去。而在此时，树下的少年像是已经发现了他似的，起身朝他飞奔而来。  
“我还以为你和父亲他们打猎去了。”少年的语气里颇是惊喜，伸手抓过死神仅剩白骨的左手拉着他往马厩走去，“父亲让我在家等老师，已经这个时候了，他还没来，说不定还在王宫里。父亲今晚也不会回来，我听说晚上会有马戏团表演，就在不远的那个镇子上，我们骑马过去，看完表演再骑马溜回来，不说的话父亲不会发现的。”  
贪玩的少年絮絮叨叨说了一路，仿佛丝毫未察他拉着的这个人并不是他以为的那个。他们溜进马厩，少年悄悄解了一匹马的绳子，自己率先上了马，又催促死神也赶快上去。他们骑着马冲出了庄园，少年笑得很快乐，说他们很久没这么骑一匹马偷溜出去玩了。  
“上一次溜出去被父亲发现了，还害你挨了鞭子。”少年像从前一样拉着身后之人的斗篷，很放心地把缰绳交给了他。死神低头看着自己截然不同的双手，久违地被羞耻感包围，畏畏缩缩地就想把左手藏进斗篷里。  
他们骑着马奔驰过大片农田与牧场，到邻镇时天已经黑了。马戏团表演的地点很好找，跟着涌动的人群就能看到。人们将镇上唯一的广场围得里三层外三层，广场中央燃着篝火，逗趣的侏儒摇摇晃晃从人群前走过，接着是有两个头的高大怪人登场，他往自己头上放上了一颗小得可怜的果子，飞刀女郎绑紧了她的皮革护腕，掷出一把刀，不偏不倚正好插在了那颗小果子上。  
人群中爆发出欢呼与口哨声，挤不进去的少年只好骑在马上待在人群的最外层，时常跟着惊险刺激的表演兴奋得手舞足蹈。他身后的死神还是那么安静，低头紧紧拉着斗篷，唯有兴奋的少年险些摔下马去时，他这才急忙伸手一把揽住了他。  
这是他十九岁那年的事。小镇在马戏团的表演之中狂欢到深夜，意犹未尽的少年们乐陶陶地骑着马返回庄园，精彩之处在他们之间被言语描述了一遍又一遍。他把马重新关进了马厩里，少年再次拉着他的手，悄悄溜进宅邸，在漆黑的走廊中踮着脚尖摸回房间。  
“晚安，Dean。”少年半掩着门，探出半个脑袋不舍地说道。  
死神站在门外，把身体藏在斗篷里，说道：“晚安。”  
他想温柔一些的，却还是那么冷淡的语气。  
门轻轻被关上，他转身，心想着回忆也该到此结束了，迈开步伐走进黑暗里，不料身后又传来了门被打开的声音。  
少年又叫了他的名字。  
他回头。  
少年打开门，侧过身，像是邀请他进去。  
黑暗在身后肆无忌惮地蔓延扩张，失去了时间概念的死神不知何时会天亮。他犹豫着，斗篷之下的目光闪烁。少年就那么固执地站在门口等待着，好似他不进去他也就不会安寝。  
那是死神唯一学不会拒绝的人。  
空荡荡的肋骨之间像结起了一层冰。  
死神走进少年的房间。  
少年顺次点亮了烛台上的三根蜡烛，大部头的书整整齐齐码在书桌上，羽毛笔尖的墨汁已经干透。少年背过身去换了衣服，昔日里瘦弱的身躯上不知何时也覆上了薄薄的肌肉，死神一时竟有些出神，不知又过了这几年，他亲爱的弟弟会变成什么样子。  
“老师这次来就会带我走了。”披上丝绸的睡衣，少年坐到床边，仰头看着伫立在迷蒙烛光中的死神，“就是去那座塔里……去了就再也回不来了。”  
能被大祭司选为门徒是至高无上的荣耀，入塔修习更是暗示了少年即将成为下一任的大祭司。可少年一点都不高兴，满脸愁容，像不久之前的狂欢不过是最后一次尽欢，像他刻意为之，是为与兄长之间的一点念想。  
“如果我走了，你会想我吗，Dean？”  
少年此前从不会对兄长这么说话，也从不会说这些话。死神记得那个晚上，他弟弟像偷喝了酒，原本寡言的少年在篝火前欢呼大叫，在只剩他们两人的房间里喋喋不休。他拽着他的衣服，眼神热切，呼吸里仿佛都带着酒的气味。  
“你是我的骄傲。”  
死神痛恨自己的声音和语调，痛恨他这一身白骨，他谨慎地伸出右手，轻轻按在了少年头顶。而少年忽然抓着他的手将他扯向自己，死神趔趄着险些跪倒在弟弟面前，斗篷从头顶滑落，露出他残缺不全的半个头颅。恐慌一瞬之间填满了骨骼之间的空隙，他惊慌失措地抽回了手，哆嗦着急忙用斗篷罩住身体。  
就算只是记忆的重现，他也害怕被弟弟看到自己现在样子。  
他害怕被弟弟知道自己已经死在了战场上。  
可少年丝毫不畏惧死神的样子，忽然起身过来给了他一个拥抱。他甚至能感受到少年滚烫的呼吸与手指，他听见少年叫他的名字，语气像永别。  
死神想安慰弟弟，僵硬的颔骨松动，裸露的牙齿磕碰到一起。  
晨光刺破黑暗，从敞开的窗户照进了房间。少年抬手仓皇造次地捧住了死神的脸，那眼神让死神又困惑又惊慌，他下意识挣扎，直到阳光照亮房间里的每个角落，直到阳光铺洒在了他的斗篷上。  
天亮了。花园消失，庄园消失，少年也消失了。  
死神回到了战场。


	5. Chapter 5

5

白狮逃出了骑士们的围捕，在他们的追赶之下逃向城门。凛冬的烈风吹得白狮的鬃毛纷飞，它咆哮着，嘴上染的血滴到了长长的鬃毛上。剑从背后与身侧砍来，它灵敏避开，腾挪跃身，将骑士扑到马下，雪花飞溅上它的脸，尖锐的长牙刺穿骑士的咽喉。  
城墙上的弓箭手在前来报信的骑士到达之后便将箭搭在弦上，拉满了弓，箭尖瞄准了正朝这边飞奔而来的白狮。数十支箭齐齐射向白色巨兽，它在城墙之下的雪中翻滚着避开它们，停下脚步，阴沉凝视高高的城墙，忽然便又扭头朝着王宫的方向跑去。  
骑士们大惊失色，立刻又趋马跟上，不料转头还未追赶太远，行踪莫测的白狮又掉头回来跃身扑向其中一名骑士。他只来得及抽出佩剑，猛兽的巨爪搭上他的双肩用力蹬踢，借力攀上城墙，又灵敏地在湿滑的墙壁上向上登跃，三两下便攀上城墙。被狮子踢下马的骑士捂着摔痛的脖子与肩膀呻吟，艰难翻过身仰躺在雪地里，城墙上忽然传来一声饱含威压的狮哮。下意识抬头看去，恰好一个弓箭手从城墙坠落，头顶砸到地面，顿时血与脑浆迸裂，握在手里的弓就这么被甩出了很远，箭筒中的箭更是洒落一地。  
白狮逃出了王城。  
狂奔中的它在岔路前没有选择回去祭司塔的那条路，而是下意识选择了另一条。  
五年前他就是沿着这条路跟着老师去了塔里。  
即便是冬日的小路上也不时会有一两个衣衫褴褛的农户出现。陡然出现在眼前的白狮惊呆了他们，而它从嘴下一路流淌到鬃毛上的血色更是吓坏了他们，巨兽由远而近，惊恐将他们本就冻僵的双脚死死钉在了雪地里，直到白狮近在眼前，他们这才终于挪动了沉重的双腿，惊呼着逃向被雪覆盖的农田。  
而白狮的注意力从未放在他们身上过。它从他们眼前跑过，循着与记忆中一模一样的道路朝着曾经的家奔驰而去。气息喷出鼻腔，在冰冷的空气里被凝结成白雾，它没有回头，也没有停歇，舌尖还涌动着血的味道，心脏在某个莫名的位置怦然跃动着，一切来得突然又不可思议。  
马车失控的那一瞬他就察觉到了不对劲，剧痛从骨骼中迸溅而出，随着奔涌的血液瞬间攫住了全身的感官。仿佛骨骼节节碎裂，肌肉寸寸撕开，脑中被钉入数万根长针，炭火与冰被塞入咽喉，发狂的马拖着马车在街道上横冲直撞，他痛得滚到在座椅之下，冷汗浸透了华贵的加冕服，他一手揪着衣襟，痛苦地伏在车里喘息不止。  
之后发生了什么就记不太清楚了，痛到最后耳边只剩一片嗡鸣，眼泪迷蒙的双眼视线模糊不清。他蜷缩在车里，浑然不知外面发生了什么事，只是头越来越痛，身体越来越痛，似乎正有什么在悄然改变。  
待回过神时，第一眼便看见骑士倒在自己身下，裸露的脖颈被咬得一片血肉模糊，血的味道雾一般散开在口腔里，他感到兴奋，并不恶心。  
骑士们面面相觑，口中不断念着“白狮”，直到他们当中一人举剑朝他冲过来时，他这才终于察觉自己竟不知在何时变成了一头狮子。  
想不通为何会发生这种事，想不通自己为何会变成这样。它不想伤害忠心耿耿的骑士，却总在他们扑过来时感到一阵饥渴，有声音在耳边喧腾，像絮语，或是梦呓，像风的呢喃。对方颈上的脉搏跳动它看得一清二楚，用巨大的爪子轻易就能将弱小的人类压倒在地。它低垂着头，骑士眼中盈满惊恐，它伸出舌头，尖刺在舌面张开，刮破了人类的皮肉，而它的利齿咬断了人类的咽喉。  
饱饮。  
直到饥渴停歇，耳边的喧嚣终于褪去，风里满是血的腥味。  
白狮不知自己逃出了多远，也不知在这条路上奔跑了多久，古怪的是，它也不觉得疲惫。四周的景色逐渐熟悉起来，即便此刻正是大雪肆虐的隆冬，它也能从萧条的景象里感受到一丝久违的亲切感。  
已经到了家族的领地了。  
再过不久就能到家了。  
它不知兄长是否从战场上回来了，四年了，再如何的战争也过于漫长了。可想到每次祭祀的失望而归，它隐隐又有些担心，不知兄长是否安好。  
它想见他。  
哪怕只是祭坛上不言不语的一瞥。  
或者只是远远的张望。  
它想见他。  
从老师带着少年进入到塔里那天，思念就从未断绝。荒唐的梦从不肯放过大祭司的门徒。梦里的女人们像水又像酒，柔软，热烈，放纵，她们攀在美丽的少年身上，亲吻他的嘴唇的胸膛，跪在他面前，欣喜而迷恋地触碰他，抚摸他，予他酒，与他交媾。  
门徒并不愿承认，他连梦里的女人都嫉妒。他也想像她们那样攀在那美丽少年的身上，亲吻他的嘴唇和胸膛，亲吻他背后的疤痕，亲吻他的腰和大腿；他要给那少年酒，他要把酒淋在少年的额头上，滴进他的眼睛里；他要喝下烈酒再与少年接吻，要抚摸他，与他做尽所有令人不齿的羞耻之事。  
白狮的一颗心陡然热切起来，在它摸索不清的地方剧烈搏动着。血的味道在口腔里如冰块般化开，它低哮着，忽然停下奔跑的步伐，低头于一片白皑皑之中喘息起来。  
它也记得这条路。  
十二岁的时候兄长骑马带上他去参加了酒神的祭祀——他们当然还没能胆大妄为到真的加入到那些男人和女人中间，只是远远看着，兄长为了偷酒险些被人剥掉了身上的衣服。  
十五岁那年他怂恿兄长骑马夜游，邻镇的马戏团表演精彩刺激，人们围住篝火仿佛经历了一场放纵的狂欢。他就坐在马背上，被高出了他半个头的兄长抱在怀里，他们的手不小心交叠着握住了缰绳，他的心跳得很快，嗓子很干，而那夜的星空很美。  
那个夜晚，他不想亲吻兄长的后背了，而是想吻在他的嘴唇上。  
巨爪在混着雪水的泥土中留下深深的爪印，深陷回忆中的白狮陡然感到一阵恐慌。  
所以变成现在这副模样是诅咒吗？  
因为天主撞破了他的梦。  
因为天主窥知了他脑中龌龊的妄念。  
因为天主对那夜在塔里发生过的事知道得一清二楚。  
于是年轻的骑士出征便再也没有出现在新任的大祭司面前。  
于是年轻的祭司在去往王宫的路上莫名变成了嗜血杀人的白狮。  
所有的事都顺理成章。  
冒着箭雨毫发无伤逃出王城的白狮胆怯了。  
寒风中犹犹豫豫昂起头颅向庄园的方向望去，高大的建筑在冬日的薄雾中若隐若现。它还能想起花园中那株母亲亲手种下的蔷薇的样子，能想起兄长悄悄从马厩牵出一匹马的样子，他能想起祭堂的地面多么冰冷可憎，能想起偶然一日一株爬山虎悄悄探进了房间的窗户。  
兄长会在庄园里吗？  
他回去了吗？  
所以它能回去吗？  
它能见他吗？  
他还能认出它吗？  
白狮退却了。  
如果这是诅咒，如果这是对它贪欢的惩罚，住在庄园中的骑士会拔出他的剑指向它吗？


	6. Chapter 6

6

白狮决意返回祭司塔。先代的无数祭司留下的瀚如烟海的藏书如今全都那座塔里，历法、天文、星象乃至从不为外人道的魔法……它猜那里可能有它需要的东西。  
乌云渐渐从天边汇聚过来，遮天蔽日，阳光一点一点从大地消失，取而代之的是低沉压抑的阴翳。风突然肆虐起来，刮起地上的雪粒击打在了白狮身上，最后看了一眼远处的庄园，它转身迎着风沿路折返。  
它不能这个样子回去见兄长。  
四爪踏进冰冷的雪中，它陡然感到一阵寒冷。  
上一次见Dean也是在这样的冬日里，刮着风，下着雪，夜空被乌云掩得严严实实，透不出哪怕一丝光亮。他在塔里，暖炉中的炭火燃烧得哔啵作响。一只手推开木门，他回头，高大的身影在他诧异的目光中反手关上了门，慢慢脱下了身上的灰色斗篷。  
他从未见过那样美丽的一双眼睛。  
青年迈着匆忙的步伐来到他跟前，弯腰将手掩在了他即将几乎出声的嘴唇上。那双绿眼睛里宛若夜空里的星光璀璨，像流溢着最纯的金子与最昂贵的宝石碎片，那对微微勾起的嘴唇丰满柔软，像极了多年前雨中的一朵蔷薇花。  
“Sammy。”  
青年扔下了手中的斗篷，直勾勾地凝视他，小声叫他的名字，气息掠过脸颊与耳廓，他抖了一下，又燥又热。  
他想问兄长是怎么溜进来的。  
塔外有戍守的卫兵，塔下还有几名服侍祭司的修士，更何况，老师还在这塔里，他不可能没有察觉有人潜入了这里。  
少年眼中充满了惊诧与他自己都没能察觉的欣喜。青年干燥温暖的手掌正贴着他的嘴唇，像他吻在他的手心里。他感到一阵紧张，又有些窃喜，忍不住仰起头，想让兄长那只手再捂得紧些，想让嘴唇能再多触碰它一些。  
“我明天就要跟随我们的骑士团出征了。”青年仍是那么小声的说着，气息多过实实在在的声音，“不知为什么，就想来看看你。”他说着，慢慢松开了手。手掌移向弟弟的脸颊，手指温柔爱怜地轻抚着他的颧骨与鼻梁。或许是弟弟发愣的样子有些滑稽，他笑起来，眼睛弯弯的，舌头习惯性地顶着牙齿，只露出了一小截湿润红艳的舌尖。  
少年听见了自己的吸气声。  
他猜兄长也听见了。  
他僵硬地抓了一下袍角，慌乱之中垂下眼睛，生怕被兄长看出了什么。  
他谁也不怕。  
十二岁从父亲手里抢走了鞭子，十五岁为了回家的事顶撞过老师，十六岁用恶作剧恶整过趾高气扬的骑士，甚至就连王他都不曾放在心上。  
可他却害怕被兄长察觉。  
“Sammy？”  
少年是不喜欢这个称谓的，那让他还像个孩子，幼稚的，蛮横的，胆怯的，不负责任。  
停留在脸颊上的手慢慢下移，兄长滚烫的手指捏住了他的下巴。他失措地抬眼看向就弯腰站在自己面前的青年，对方还是那么笑着，身体慢慢地贴过来，那一小截舌尖以一种缓慢到下流的速度一颗一颗舔过牙齿。他忽然哽了一下，喉结滚动，兄长聒噪地重复着他的名字，像是在叫一个六岁的男孩。  
“我明天就要跟随我们的骑士团出征了。不知为什么，就想来看看你。”  
他说。  
手指扣紧了下巴，抬起。  
那双眼睛闭了起来，于是星辰不见了，金子与宝石的碎片也不见了。  
只剩下嘴唇上灼热又柔软的触感，和伸进了嘴里的舌头。  
少年听见风叩击窗户的声音。  
和兄长的呼吸声。  
和自己的心跳声。  
他推开了兄长。  
双眼震惊地瞪大，不可思议地看着他。  
青年后退了两步，像是困惑地歪着头，伸手还想再去抚摸他的脸，却又被躲开。  
少年想问兄长在做什么，可他只能喘息，说不出话。  
时间仿佛在他们的对视里凝结。少年抖得不成样子，粗重的呼吸进出在鼻腔，唇舌都是麻木的，好似再也回忆不起刚刚那短暂的吻里兄长的嘴唇与舌头究竟是如何湿润灼人。青年就那么看着他，一言不发，像是在等，却等不来自己需要的。于是他叹息，缩回手，弯腰捡起了被他随手扔在地上的斗篷重新穿上，也没有说再见，就这么轻轻地走向那扇紧闭的门。  
他把手放在了门闩上。  
身后忽然传来了脚步声。  
少年紧随而来，慌不择路地把他按在了门后。他亲吻他的耳朵和脖子，颤抖的手抓紧了他的腰。少年想挽留兄长，还是发不出任何声音，只是急切又粗暴地吻，牙齿陷入皮肤，听见了兄长低低的笑声。  
青年自己解开了腰带。  
他又重复了那句话，不知为何就想来看看弟弟。  
他说他还以为是自己猜错了。  
他说得很轻很轻，几乎要轻过了雪落地的声音。  
他把自己脱得一丝不挂，背对着弟弟，在寒冬的冰冷空气中发着抖。少年从背后抱住了他，烫得惊人的手掌胡乱摸索着他的胸与腹部，吻落在他的颈后与背上。他没有发出更多的声音，只是喘息，哀求般呢喃弟弟的名字。  
他们在祭司的塔里做了最不该做的事。  
青年带着后背的齿痕重新穿好衣服披上了斗篷，带着弟弟留在他身体的东西又悄悄地溜出了塔。  
那是少年最后一次见到兄长。  
四年了。  
白狮就快回到那条岔路前了。  
塔外的戍兵应该还在，但它应该能对付他们。塔里的修士不足为惧，只要那些人乖乖地躲到一边，它就不会主动去伤害他们。它只想找到让自己恢复的方法，杀太多人对此没有任何好处。倘若日后国王追究起来，它可以撒谎说自己那时被兽性操控，并非有意为之。  
白狮将一切都计划得很好，可是还没等它回到塔里便又遭遇了骑兵。  
这一次不再是那二十人的小队，而是上百人的骑士团。  
听说祭司不知为何变成白狮还在王城中咬死了骑兵，震惊又愤怒的王立刻派出了留守城中的骑士团外出搜寻白狮的下落，命令他们务必将白狮制服带回王宫。  
他向来不喜欢那年轻的祭司，不是因为那少年冷淡，也不是因为少年曾戏弄过代表王权的骑士，而是他觉得他不祥——他们之间有过数面之缘，少年生得清秀英俊，待人彬彬有礼，顾盼之间却有种冷漠的邪气。何奈那是前任祭司唯一带入塔中的门徒，说明大祭司有意要让着少年继承他的祭司之职。王曾询问过大祭司为何要让这少年继承，对方正拨弄着星象仪，喟叹着说道命运。  
命运不可违。  
大祭司去世后，少年顺理成章成为了新的大祭司，继承了无数前代流传下来的智慧与权力。可除了每年的重大祭祀，王从不会召见他，王鄙弃他，厌恶他，如今听闻他变成了吃人的白狮，内心窃喜，感谢着安排发生这一切的上天。  
命运不可违。  
骑士团兵分两路追赶，一路朝祭司塔挺进，另一路则在王的指示之下往Winchester家的领地前行。  
不出所料，他们在大祭司的故地遭遇了白狮。  
骑士们立起了盾牌。白狮横在狭窄的道路中央，在雪中焦虑地来回踱步，怒啸惊动了他们胯下的战马。他们夹紧了马腹，举剑朝白狮冲去，不是被它咬死了战马就是被它扑倒在地扯断了手臂。  
有备而来的骑士们将白狮团团围住，有序进攻，数柄剑刺进了白狮的身体。它在雪中伏低了身体愤怒咆哮，骑士们举起盾牌向它压来，终于用绳子绑住了它的嘴。  
骑士们将白狮扛进了事先准备好的兽笼里，为它套上铁制的枷锁，最后用一柄大锁牢牢锁住了笼门。

TBC


	7. Chapter 7

7

历经了一整天的逃亡与搏斗，天已经黑了，雪花自天空洋洋洒洒飘落，风将雪粒吹进了兽笼里。  
骑士们从白狮身上拔出了他们的剑。  
裸露的伤口向外翻着皮肉，血染红了白狮的半个身体。它试图站起来，不断用爪子抓挠着铁栏，伤太重了，过于疼痛，过多的失血让它感到眩晕，最终又不得不伏在笼子里，瞪着它金色的眼睛阴沉凝视着马上浑身戒备的骑士们。  
马车的颠簸让它不适，无论以怎样的姿势蜷伏在笼中都会压到伤口，它烦躁，每当伸出爪子试图破坏铁栏，马车两旁的骑士都会如临大敌地拔出腰间的佩剑。  
失血越来越多，伤口越来越痛，它感到越来越冷，最后也只能无力地阖上眼睛。  
白狮做了一个梦。  
十五岁那年夏天偷溜出庄园，预感翌日就会跟随大祭司离开，万般不舍地与兄长道别，起身相拥，却发现对方只剩一堆干枯的森白骨头。  
自梦中惊醒，白狮蓦地睁开双眼，发现自己不知何时已被抬入王宫，王就坐在他华贵的王座上，摩挲着纯金的扶手，又惧又得意地看着笼中的它冷冷地笑。它仰起头想冲他咆哮，戴着王冠的男人不觉瑟缩了一下，继而恼羞成怒地命令殿上的卫兵过来拔掉它的牙齿。  
穿着皮甲的士兵打开了兽笼，刀架在它的脖子上将它拖出笼外，一圈一圈小心翼翼解开了绑着嘴巴的绳子。他们压在它身上，膝盖顶着伤处，它挣扎，便有更多士兵涌上来强行扳开它的嘴，一人手中握着一柄铁锤，狠狠朝它锐利的尖牙砸去。  
钻心蚀骨的剧痛由牙床传来，带血的尖牙掉在精致昂贵的地毯上，它愤怒地嘶叫，摇头摆脱了一个压在身上的士兵，在众人还来不及反应时便又残暴地用剩下的牙齿咬断了他的喉咙。士兵的惨叫声回响在宽阔的正殿里，王座上的男人吓得再次瑟缩起来，忙不迭指挥卫兵抓住它，一径催促着赶紧弄掉它的牙齿，又不甘心地叮嘱众人千万不能弄死了它。  
士兵又一次扑上来压住了它，用绳子绑住了四肢，只是粗暴地扳开嘴，铁锤一次次落在牙齿上。碎牙和血掉进嘴里，被吞咽进肚中，它疯狂地扭动挣扎，咆哮，嘶吼，利爪抓破了地毯，王却大笑，鼓掌，直到它只剩了满嘴的残缺断齿，直到它下巴的鬃毛彻底被血染成浓郁的红色。  
王命令卫兵又把它抬进了兽笼里，刻意地大声说要花重金找最好的驯兽师来驯服它，要它听话得像笼子里的金丝雀，见到主人只会伏低卖乖，摇尾乞怜。  
笼子被士兵们抬到了宫殿之外。受了伤被敲掉了牙的白狮伏在其中，奄奄一息。经过刚才的一番折磨，身上的伤口又开始流血了，四肢还被绑着，它只能以一种古怪别扭的姿势侧躺在笼中，被压到的伤口疯狂叫嚣着疼痛，身体像浸泡在岩浆里，又热又重。  
这场雪下了一整夜。  
而白狮一整夜都未能入眠。  
翌日大臣们接到王的邀请纷纷来到王宫，见到被关在笼中的它时俱是又惧怕又兴奋，围在距离兽笼十步之遥的地方，脸上的笑容危险而期待。  
王说要征召最好的驯兽师，于是整个王国里都张贴上了告示。驯兽师一个接一个地来到王宫接受王的召见，他们围着白狮品头论足，滔滔不绝说着该如何驯服它，最终只有一个人留了下来。  
他说用两只烧红的铁环穿过白狮的肩膀钉入肉里，铁链连着墙壁，它逃不掉，控制好了铁链的长度它便也伤不了人，就那么锁在王宫之外，一定能彰显王的荣耀与威严。  
王喜欢这个主意，给了男人赏赐，照他的话命工匠打造了一对两指粗细的铁环。铁环的开口处带着倒转向上的细钩，穿进肉里再想取出就会疼痛蚀骨。士兵们抬起被捆得严严实实的白狮，火红滚烫的铁环穿过肩上的皮毛肌肉，它痛苦地低哮，张嘴咬住了一个士兵的手臂，断齿却连皮甲都咬不破。  
王把驯服白狮的重任交给了得到重金赏赐的驯兽师。驯兽的男人绑了它的嘴，剪掉了伤口周围的毛发，耐心仔细地为他涂着熬制了好几天的药膏，用手指梳理它的鬃毛，用水细心洗去了上面结块的血污。  
“您是否听前任大祭司说过恶魔降世的事？”他一边用清水洗去白狮脸上的污垢，一边说道。古怪的是，面对一头失去了牙齿浑身是伤的巨兽，他的语气却恭恭敬敬，不敢有丝毫造次。  
经历了多日折磨的白狮早已是气若游丝，虚弱得连眼睛都难以睁开。男人的话断断续续传入耳中，耳朵警敏地抖了抖，它费力地撑开沉重的眼皮看向害他如此的人。  
“恶魔早已降世，不过是四位骑士来得稍微迟了些，毕竟王长大成人也需要时间。”男人说着，趁着守卫不备拔出腰间的匕首，在白狮警告的瞪视之下割开了自己的手腕，眼疾手快地解开了绳子，扳开白狮的嘴强行将血灌入口中。  
“王长大成人需要时间，宿命也需要时间准备好一切。您父亲与老师的去世，王对您的厌恶和恐惧，还有您突然变成狮子这件事——按部就班，顺理成章。”男人握紧了拳头，让血液能更快地滴入白狮口中。他兴奋地舔着嘴唇，眼中闪动着狂热的光，“那夜之后，您见过兄长吗？您知道他现在在哪里吗？”  
听男人忽然提起兄长，虚弱的白狮不顾伤痛猛地站了起来。巨大的黑影笼在男人身上，他在沉沉威压之下颤抖起来，眼神却愈发地狂热兴奋，倘若不是周围还有人在，他一定会跪下去亲吻白狮肮脏的兽爪。  
“很快了……”他呢喃，拿匕首再手腕上又用力划下一刀。血液丝线般下坠，他强迫白狮喝下了它，口中虔诚念诵着“请接受我的供奉”，低下头的一瞬，清明的双目被一层纯黑的翳膜覆盖。  
此后每日男人都会细心为白狮涂药，细心为它清洗皮毛，王问起来，他会伏身在王的脚下告诉他说征服一头健康威风凛凛的雄狮才能更加彰显王至高无上的荣耀，王很是受用，便也不再干涉他的行为。而他每日也总是趁着周围的守卫不备将自己的血喂给白狮，割开的伤口第二天就会消失不见，每一次掀开衣袖，白狮总能看到一截没有任何伤疤留存的手臂。  
不知是男人的药膏效果拔群还是别的原因，白狮的伤愈合得很快，被剪的毛发逐渐长长，它依然被绑着嘴，肩上穿着粗重的铁环，每当王或是大臣经过，它总会站起，阴沉地凝视。巨大的影子投射在地面上，金色的眼瞳像漂浮在夜里的鬼影，纯白洁净的鬃毛在风中飘飞，途经此处的人无一不被它散发出来的威严吓住——王也不例外。  
那一日他竟被眈眈睇视的白狮吓得弄掉了头顶的王冠，驯兽的男人偷笑出声，王勃然大怒，拔出卫兵的佩剑刺穿了男人的胸膛，又一剑刺在了白狮的腿上——他本意是割断巨兽的咽喉，谁知扭头便对上了它的眼睛，那一刻他竟被吓得不敢动弹，险些握不住手里的剑，最终也只能恐吓般刺伤了它的腿。  
它失去了尖牙，失去了自由，也该失去尊严，可他还是败在了它不动声色的威吓之下。  
王感到懊丧，狼狈地捡起王冠，命人抬走这驯兽师该死的尸体，又叫人拿来了马鞭，他扬鞭一下一下抽在不肯伏身的白狮身上。绑了嘴的白狮忽然一个俯冲扑向王，随即便被连着肩膀的铁链拽紧，无法再靠近男人一步。  
长长的鬃毛拂过脸颊，握着鞭子的手抖如筛糠。  
他惧怕它。  
即便它失去了一切，他还是惧怕它。  
鞭子猛地抽中了白狮的眼睛，鲜红的血自金色的眼瞳涌出，在它白色的皮毛上蜿蜒出一道鲜红的泪痕。  
冰冷的空气里弥漫着血的腥气。  
太阳像浸泡在水中的假象。  
扔开手中的鞭子，王喘息着，阴鸷地看向撑着伤口岿然不动的白狮。又一次拿起那柄刚刚杀过人的剑，一步一步走近它。  
他要杀了它。  
男人举起剑朝它的胸口狠狠刺了下去。  
晴好的冬日里陡然来了一阵怪异的风，王被吹得几乎睁不开眼睛。他咬牙，双手握住手中的剑，正想一剑杀了这可恨的狮子，又一道黑影笼上了他的脸。  
穿着灰斗篷的高大身影拦在了他与白狮之间，右手中握着一柄巨大的黑色镰刀。


	8. Chapter 8

8

他往返于战场与冥河之间，送走了一个又一个亡灵，日复一日，年复一年，仿佛战争永远都不会停歇。  
最开始的时候他想过离开这里，离开战场，回到王城的路很好辨认，而他不是要回去见王，而是想最后看一眼他亲爱的弟弟。在战场上奋勇杀敌时听说大祭司因病亡故，年轻的门徒继承了他的衣钵成为新的祭司。他挥舞着手中的重剑砍下敌人的头颅，在鲜血与喘息之中想象着那少年穿着白色加冕服的样子。  
他和弟弟胸口都有一个火焰五芒星的文身，是弟弟离开不久之前父亲强行文在他们身上的。那图案由大祭司亲手绘制，针尖刺破皮肤，墨水倾覆，他和弟弟强忍着疼痛，一言不发，烛火之下父亲眼神凝重面色铁青。  
关于文身，有些秘密父亲没有告诉弟弟，却在弟弟离开之后单独告诉了他。  
酒神祭之后的责罚是有原因的，父亲严防死守不过是为了堵住某个诅咒成真的所有可能。那诅咒被写进了血里，以那场烧死了母亲的大火为始。  
刚刚回来的父亲冒火冲进儿子们的房间，却发现小儿子酣睡在满是血的床上，房子好似有了自己的生命，天花板开了一道裂口，鲜红的血源源不断滴落，像雨，像花瓣，像牺牲与供奉。男人冲过去叫醒了儿子们，让大儿子把弟弟背了出去，自己转而跑向他与夫人的卧室，火舌却怪物般忽然冲破门窗向他扑来，仆人们拉住他将他拽了出去，他美丽夫人的生命却被永远留在了火焰之中。  
那之后，好似一切都变了。尽管为儿子们洗去了身上那些可怖的血污，尽管命人烧掉了儿子们所有的旧衣服，可变化仍然躲在骨与血之中潜滋暗长。儿子们之间的距离太近了，小儿子热衷让身体的任何部位贴在兄长身上，大儿子好似也未曾觉察这么做有什么不对，宠溺地任由弟弟为所欲为。  
弟弟离开之后，父亲把自己和他锁在书房里秉烛谈了漫长一夜。  
恶魔降世的传说不是最近才有的，在父亲年轻时便有流传。可谁也没见过恶魔，人们听过便也忘了，不过是几个人的疯言疯语，不知挂怀。母亲怀着弟弟时做了恐怖的噩梦，孕育中的孩子破开她的肚子爬了出来，尖牙与指甲上淌着血。她哭着从可怖的梦中惊醒，祭司匆匆赶来为她驱魔，听父亲说，那时祭司看到刚刚四岁的他，脸上不知为何露出了忧虑的神情。  
弟弟出世没过多久，便接连听说领地上又有农户淹死了新生的孩子。恶魔降世的流言仍在疯草般蔓延，母亲抱着弟弟坐在阳光里，对危险浑然不觉，父亲握着拳，又弯腰过来对他说道要保护好母亲。  
要保护好母亲。  
那时父亲没有提到弟弟。  
四岁的男孩听不出父亲的弦外之音，认认真真点头，多年之后在书房的烛光之中这才陡然顿悟原来那时的父亲也曾想过要将弟弟悄悄抱去河中溺死。那时整座庄园都已熟睡，领主披上了斗篷，怀中的婴儿睡得毫无防备，他看着他，终于还是落着泪悄悄把他放回了摇篮里。  
母亲去世后，那句要保护好母亲就变成了要保护好弟弟，八岁的男孩仍是认认真真点头，看不懂父亲忧心忡忡的眼神。  
之后当然还有许许多多的秘密，直到父亲说破了文身的用意，回想过去种种，他这才恍然大悟。  
被溺死的婴孩中确实有恶魔的化身，而父亲狠不下心亲手杀死的弟弟却是恶魔的王储。但未来不是不能改变，倘若该来的宿命没有如期到来，人类不会变成恶魔。作为父亲的朋友，大祭司几乎翻阅了塔里所有的藏书，他告诉父亲说，王储的兄弟是开启第一个封印的关键，他们会彼此吸引，会在宿命之中成为彼此的配偶，可如若乱伦这件事没有发生，那么之后的一切都不会到来。  
那是他第一次听说这件事，他第一次知道原来弟弟是恶魔，也是第一次知道弟弟看他的那些怪异眼神和他偶尔对弟弟产生的古怪想法并不是错觉。  
死神朝刚刚死去的亡灵伸出手。  
文身是大祭司花了数年时间精心钻研出的符咒，为的就是防止他们兄弟二人继续如此相互吸引下去。权力遮天的男人将十五岁的少年收做门徒，带他进入了与世隔绝的祭司塔。他聪颖，只要钳断宿命的轨迹，就会成为伟大的祭司。  
死神也曾为再也无法见到弟弟而难过许久，那或许就是“宿命”的力量，他将此视作不正常，强迫自己别再为了这件事感伤，更担心弟弟会被自己影响。  
可死后就不一样了。除非死神刻意显出形体，否则只有亡者才能看见。他可以就这么悄悄潜入高塔，就那么看上弟弟一眼，只要他还安然无事，他便可以安安心心继续奔波于生死之间。死亡总归不是个轻松愉快的话题，可谁也躲不过，五年后，十年后，丧亲的疼痛也总是会消逝的，他相信就算自己不在，弟弟也能生活得很好。  
只是悄悄地看一眼而已。  
可这个愿望最终也没能实现。战场上的死神只能留在战场之上，一旦离开，四面八方便会有千万钧巨力从虚空中沉沉压来，被挤压的骨头在空荡荡的斗篷里喀啦作响，黑色的死血从残留的皮肉中涌出，死前的记忆再次向他扑来。头颅一次次被砍下，乌鸦扑棱着翅膀为了争夺一截肠子在他的尸骨旁边争斗起来，他强撑着走过漫长的一段路程，碎骨不断从斗篷里滚落，或许还未达目的他就会烟消云散。  
试过无数次，每一次都熬不过那样的痛苦而返回战场。  
他忽然想起五年前的冬天，父亲死在了寂静冬夜，弟弟被关在塔里，直到父亲下葬那天都没能回家。  
死神突然感到悲伤，空荡荡的身躯里盈满了风，一截趾骨陷入雪中，身后的亡灵则同他一样寡默。冥河的撑船人早就等在那里，亡灵上了船，船桨将船推离岸边，漫长的河流一点一点消失。  
每一日都是如此。  
待到战役结束，就会有人来清理战场，拖不走的尸体便被抛弃在这里，食腐的动物们忙得不亦乐乎。他沉默地穿行于此地，像孤独的守灵人。太阳就要下山了，黑夜很快便会降临，混沌之中的星点回忆成为了他最渴望的慰藉，死神做了梦，说出去或许也会被当成疯子绝不可信的狂语。  
静默之中，一个声音蓦地响起，是有人在呼唤他的名字。警觉地举目四望，偌大战场除了被抛弃于此的尸体与迫不及待饱食的动物，再也找不到哪怕一个人。况且，作为死神，他从不会显现形体，否则碰到他的一切生灵都将死亡。  
那个声音不断叫着他的名字，低声诉说着他弟弟遭遇了危险。他不断朝四周张望，高声询问是谁在同他说话。风掀起斗篷露出内里的白骨，巨大的黑色镰刀出现在死神皮肉丰满的右手中，锋利的刀刃闪烁着冰冷的光。  
夕阳还斜斜倚靠在群山之间。  
黑暗就这么不期然地坠落了。  
年轻的祭司走出高塔坐进了马车里，失控的疯马拖着马车在王城横冲直撞，白狮跳出马车，骑士们刺伤了它，卫兵敲断了它满嘴的牙，驯兽的男人往它肩上穿上烧红的铁环，胆怯的王举起了剑。  
白骨仓皇踏过战场上红色的血与泥，风吹进斗篷猎猎作响。千万钧巨力朝他涌来，折断肋骨，几乎压溃了脊椎。头颅又一次被斩下，身体被劈开，野狼叼走一截手臂，断骨烟灰般倾落，腐烂的皮肉黏在了斗篷上。他冲进王城冲向王宫，成群的卫兵涌向他，成群的卫兵倒在了王宫之外，他在冰冷的阳光之下站定在白狮身前，一柄巨镰横在了自己与举剑的王之间。

TBC


	9. Chapter 9

9

“Sam，是你吗？”  
冷冷的声音从斗篷之下传出，又疲惫又厌倦。重重重压令他几乎发不出声音，自虚无中传来的疼痛凝结在张开裂痕的骨头上，覆盖着手与头颅的腐肉烂泥般落在了脚边。  
阳光令他痛苦。  
受伤的白狮强忍着腿上的伤站了起来，前爪挠着灰色的斗篷，好似想把它扯下来。  
“别碰我。”  
死神说着，迈开步伐走向王，走到白狮够不到的地方。  
持剑的怯懦男人竟被灰斗篷的男人逼退了几步，他咬牙站定，大声质问来者是谁，灰斗篷之下却不再有声音传出，他因这沉默的蔑视而怒火中烧。  
守卫们将白狮团团围住，它冲撞着，利爪撕碎了他们露在铠甲之外的衣衫，剑压在它肩膀反复溃烂发炎的伤口上，没有王的命令，谁也不敢轻易杀了它。  
阳光里，陡然又是一阵黑影飘过，巨镰轻巧划过卫士们的脖颈，就这么穿过了他们毫发无伤的身体。下意识举剑格挡的卫兵面面相觑，待他们反应过来，手中的剑不知何时掉落在地，弯腰想去捡起时，却发现无论如何都拿不动它了。  
成排的卫兵倒在了白狮身边，灰斗篷的男人小心翼翼不让自己的衣角触到白狮。他扭头又看了一眼它，一块腐肉从兜帽里掉了出来，他有些胆怯，又说道：“是你吗？如果是的话，听我的话，到墙边去，解决了他们，我带你回家。”随着冰冷的声音响起，越来越多的碎骨落在脚下，白狮也听懂了他的话，甚至猜到了他是谁，举起爪子想碰他，却被喝开。  
“到墙边去，Sammy！”  
白狮仰起头，在光里眯起了眼睛。兜帽之下只有浓郁的阴影，它又困惑又惊讶，兄长的声音听起来很古怪，但这并不能阻止近似于幸福的欣喜在它不知身在何处的心脏中轰然膨胀。放下抬起的前爪，它听话地退到了墙边，伏下身体，一边用鼻尖嗅着受伤的地方，一边密切注视着兄长的周围，凡是有卫兵妄图靠近他的，它总会突然起身冲过去撞开他们，又在兄长的威吓声中乖乖退回到墙边，周而复始。  
但凡碰到灰斗篷的士兵都这么突然地倒下，捂住心口抽搐着，不过多时便气绝身亡。死神握着他巨大的镰刀一步一步走进虐待过白狮的王，在阳光中陡然眯起了眼睛。  
他记得王。他曾来过一次王宫，跪在王座之前，王将宝剑郑重地搁在他肩上，为他加冕。他们四处征战是为了王，王城之外与敌人激战的战士们也是为了王，他为王的荣耀战死，又带走了无数因同样原因牺牲的战士的亡魂。  
而他们的王，为了一头狮子大动干戈。  
他们的王把狮子豢养在王宫里，虐待它取乐。  
他们的王明知那狮子是被诅咒的大祭司，却从不肯仁慈地放下伤害它的手。  
他为王死在了战场上。  
他的王却为了一己之私伤害他曾在父亲面前发誓好好好保护的弟弟。  
腐肉落尽，只剩带血的骨头还抓着那柄镰刀。  
他走近曾誓死效忠的男人。  
卫兵们将他团团围住。  
他不惧怕他们，甚至都不惧怕此时仍在他脑中呼啸循环的记忆了。他在冥河里已经重复死亡成千上万次，那些都吓不倒他，他曾因为熬不过痛苦而迟迟没能回来见弟弟一面，如果他那时回来了，如果他能一直躲在一旁守护弟弟，或许这一切都不会发生。  
每跨出一步，便有一根断裂的肋骨落地。  
脸上的腐肉也落光了，眼珠从眼眶中掉出，被他干枯的双脚踩碎。  
他们举剑朝他扑过来。  
镰刀划过青筋暴突的脖子，死神冷酷地收割本不该再次丧命的灵魂。他让王举起剑，让王冲着他来，他的声音冷冷的，又疲惫又厌倦，炽烈的愤怒却烧得冬日的寒风都热了。  
这样的人不配为王，不配让数以万计的战士为他效力、为他卖命。  
他冷冷让冲上来的士兵退下，迈着越来越沉重越来越痛苦的步伐走向躲藏在他们身后的男人。  
却无人听信他的话。  
他喟叹。  
身后忽然传来一个士兵的惊呼，他停下脚步匆忙转身，只见原本乖乖伏在墙边的白狮又站了起来，肩上连着的铁链已经被拉扯到极限，利爪之下按着一名妄图偷袭他的士兵。  
“这里没人能杀得了我。”  
他说，安慰的话语，语气想再温柔些。  
只是连站立都变得艰难，脊椎仿佛要错位了，颔骨喀啦作响，碎骨从裂缝处崩落，骨头裂开的声音从脸颊传来。  
他不知自己还能撑多久，现在必须尽快解决掉这里的所有人带Sam去安全的地方。  
还未转身，那驯服的白狮忽然暴起向他冲来，连着铁链的铁环撕扯着肩上的肌肉，又带出鲜血顺着身体落向地面。随着一声布料撕裂的声音，一柄剑从斗篷里刺出，得意的笑声从身后传来，是卑劣的王——他伸手扯下了灰色的斗篷。  
腐肉落尽的头骨血还未干透，半个下巴落到骷髅脚边，环抱胸腔的肋骨早已崩裂殆尽，脆弱的脊柱苦苦支撑着头颅，胯骨碎了大半，也只剩两条不见血肉的腿勉强撑起整副身躯。  
上一刻还因王的偷袭而激动愤怒不已的白狮陡然就安静了下去。  
骷髅慌乱弯腰想捡起他的斗篷，他还想告诉弟弟他没事，而弯曲的身躯在重压之下陡然跪倒，在盘旋着乌鸦啼叫声的记忆中倒在了被冻得僵硬的地面上。  
碎骨散落一地。  
白狮陡然瞪大了眼睛，拉扯着铁链想靠近那堆碎骨。铁环上的倒刺扎进肉里，越来越多的血从它身上滴落，在冰冷的地面上汇聚成无数深红的湖泊。  
接着，那白骨便消失了。  
骷髅，斗篷，还有黑色巨镰。  
像从未有那么一个穿着灰色斗篷的人来过。  
万籁俱静。  
好似做了一场梦。  
唯有猝死的士兵们还躺在那里，呼吸不再，也没能复活。  
王握着剑，片刻呆愣之后忽然爆发出笑声。他用剑尖指向白狮，张狂地高声说道：“那怪物不想你死，我就杀了它！我杀了它！我也可以杀了你！我可以杀了你！”  
他说着，凭着不知何处而来的勇气大步走向白狮，握着剑的手竟没有一丝颤抖。  
他杀了怪物，也能杀了让他颜面扫地的狮子。  
剑刺进了白狮的咽喉。  
绑住嘴的绳索忽然断裂，白狮发出痛楚的咆哮，张大的口中断齿正以肉眼可见的速度迅速生长。利爪抓破华服，白狮挣扎，一边的铁环勾着大块的血肉从它身上脱落。血红的洞口深可见骨，正往外汩汩涌着鲜红热血，剑刃几乎要刺穿咽喉，白狮却不管不顾，猛地将男人掀翻在地，在卫兵们赶来救驾之前一口咬碎了他的颈骨。  
身体被无数柄利剑刺穿，血水落地的声音淅淅沥沥，下雨一般。白狮扯下了男人的头颅，猛地将它甩出很远，血洒落在士兵脸上，它又用力拽紧了另一边的铁链，红着眼睛撑着疼痛的身体一步一步走近围住他的兵士。  
它记得那件灰色的斗篷。  
少年将它铺在了冰冷地面，抱着兄长躺在了上面。他记得那天很冷，兄长的身体却很烫，他们接吻，拥抱，兄长将腿环在了他的腰上，他哽咽着咬住了兄长的肩膀。  
他也记得兄长的声音，乖乖伏在墙边，等着他们一起回家。  
他没有野心。  
老师让他继承大祭司的位置，他便继承了。  
王让他主持祭祀，他便主持。  
他唯一所想不过是能站在祭坛上看到兄长的身影。  
却从未想到前来救他的是一堆白骨。  
他的老师曾说过，有些人死了不会去往冥界，而是成为了死神，永远往返于生死之间。他们是亡魂的领路人，是灵魂的收割者，维持着死时的模样，谁触碰到他们都将立刻死亡。  
没有人告诉过他兄长死了。  
而今天，就在刚才，死去的兄长第二次死在了他面前。  
那本记载着万物的大部头里提起过，死神之死，是为真正的死，回到真正的虚空，不在人间，也不在冥界，天堂不收，地狱拒之。  
是彻彻底底的消失。  
白狮发出痛苦的怒啸。  
另一只铁环扯出了血肉被铁链拉扯着由白狮身上滚落到地面。  
它被刺伤，被敲落了牙，被穿上铁环，被禁锢。  
它确实想过会有那么一个人来救它。  
但它从没希望用兄长的“死亡”来博取自由。  
晴朗的天空忽然被乌云遮蔽，阴沉冬日的天际反常地响起了雷霆之声。白狮一路走一路血，还插在他身上的数柄利剑在第一道闪电殛下时陡然碎成了片片铁块。地上的狮血好似活过来一般，荡漾着微小的波纹，涌动着，连缀成一片，在滚滚雷声中竟发出了黯淡的光。  
马蹄声突然从王宫的四面八方涌来，像敌人的军队攻破城墙攻入了王城，正马不停蹄前来俘虏躲在王宫的君王。士兵们紧挨在一起，因这突如其来的异变而惊恐不安。他们之中仍有人试图刺杀白狮，可刚举起剑，身体便在白狮阴鸷的眼神中惊惧得无法动弹。  
滚滚雷声炸开，又一道闪电殛下。  
冬日里下起了倾盆大雨。  
狮血消失，雨中升腾起红色的雾，在愈下愈烈的雨中蛛网般张开，迅速地弥漫了整个王城、整个王国乃至整片大陆。  
士兵们在这红色的血雾中相继倒下，饱满的皮肤变得干瘪；落光了叶子的树木瞬间枯朽，树皮干涸剥落；马厩中的马与农场中的羊嘶叫着倒下，只剩干枯的皮裹覆着可怜的骨骼。  
四匹高大的战马踏过不知何时放下的吊桥进到了王宫里，它们分别披着白色、红色、黑色与绿色的战甲，驮着四名铠甲覆面的骑士踏着满地的枯草与尸体，最终停在了白狮跟前。骑士下马，半跪在白狮身前，枯寂的声音从穿着白色战甲的骑士口中传出。  
“吾王。”  
负伤的白狮也不知所踪，大祭司站在四位骑士面前，黑色加冕服腰间的红宝石闪烁着冰冷的光。


	10. Chapter 10

10

四骑士到来，天启降临。山摇地动，河水泛滥，大地开裂，黑烟源源不断自地缝中涌出，遮蔽了乌云和雨，遮蔽整片天空，死去的世界陷入一片黑暗。  
雨水顺着发梢滑落到脸颊，Sam站在弥山满谷的血雾与死尸之中之中低头看向跪倒在身前的骑士，眨了眨眼睛甩落挂在长睫上的眼泪，疲倦而不耐地问道：“你们是谁？”  
Dean的白骨彻底消失的那一秒，悲伤与愤怒彻底支配了他。  
Dean是他唯一的亲人，亦是他最心爱之人。他忤逆父亲，却从不怨恨父亲让他跟随大祭司，被关进塔里的心也变得很小很小了，太大的心愿总是放不下的，祭司是要献出一生侍奉天主的，倘若能在每一次的祭祀中看到Dean，他也就满足了。  
于是他总在寻觅，寻觅不得便在梦里一次又一次重温那些旖旎的记忆，真真假假，有时他也分辨不清。  
可是Dean死了。  
从未有人将这个消息告诉过他。  
他只是等待，只是期盼，重复着寻觅与梦，好似愚人的自欺。  
他憎恨着眼前的所有人：他憎恨向他隐瞒Dean死讯的人，憎恨诅咒他的人，憎恨蠢钝无知的王。即便他死去的兄长最终只能存留一副白骨，即便他此生再也无法触碰兄长，可只要能确认兄长仍旧“存在”于世，他心中也有了些许的安慰。  
受伤的Sam抬头看向不远处的王。  
戴着王冠的小丑不配坐在王座上，愚蠢的卫兵不配持有手中的剑与盾牌。不知名的力量在体内翻涌咆哮，他只想复仇，扯下王的头颅，食其肉啖其血，而所有阻止过他的人都会死。  
那股力量终于冲破了所有禁锢，绞碎了还插在他身体上的利剑，疼痛在双肩的两个血洞里搅起漩涡，灵魂叫嚣，撕扯。跳梁小丑的血像浸泡了死鱼的污水，臭不可闻，他扯下他的头颅抛开，巨大的力量在第一道惊雷响起时在体内掀起滔天巨浪，他不知道那是什么，却再也不愿顾忌太多。  
于是万物在一瞬之间从荣到枯，正如他的心，从见到兄长的欣喜陡然坠入苍茫黑暗之中。  
穿着白甲携带弓箭的骑士低下头颅，头盔上的红缨几乎要与血雾融为一体：“天启骑士前来迎接您，吾王。”  
天启骑士。  
Sam终于注意到骑士们的铠甲颜色。  
战争，瘟疫，饥荒，接着就是无可躲避的死亡。  
人类当接受审判。  
人类当倾覆。  
万物归于初始。  
世间不再有光。  
只是微微挑起了眉头，年轻的祭司——骑士们口中的“王”并未有太大的情绪波动，仿佛刚才的雷霆与暴雨并非他带来，仿佛地震与洪水与他无关，成群死尸与枯死的植物也不知何人所为，他置身于一切之外。  
重新组合的记忆宛若积雪融化的山顶，渐渐在脑中显现出真正的容貌。  
三岁那年开裂流血的房顶，他宛若血池的床，一场烧死了母亲的大火。  
降世的恶魔王储并非他一人，七位恶魔领主各自拥戴不同的王储，便处心积虑要杀死其他蜷伏在孩童体内的恶魔之灵。它们放了一把火，三岁的男孩在床上酣睡，警敏的恶灵撕碎了前来行刺的恶魔，凡人看不见恶魔的形体，便只能看见流血的房顶。他在血池中安睡无恙，恶灵疯狂吸食血中蕴藏的力量，直到浑身是血的男孩被哥哥背出屋外。  
命定的配偶是第一把钥匙，男孩不知何时对兄长滋生出了不同于亲情的感情，他害怕，又忍不住靠近。肢体触碰成为了习惯，他沾沾自喜，恶念在脑中膨胀，妄想或许有一天他能像酒神祭里的那些男人一样强硬地将兄长压在身下。  
十六岁的那个夜晚让一切都变得不一样了。少年得到了配偶，他们相拥，交媾，蛰伏的恶灵醒来，融入了少年的身体与灵魂，它本就是他的一部分，被关在了一个匣子里，而他英俊诱人的兄长终于交出了打开匣子的钥匙。  
一切准备就绪。  
始于血池，而又终于血池。  
天启降临，地狱之门打开。  
此刻的恶魔军队恐怕正与死神争夺着灵魂，倘若所有的死神在这一刻消亡，整个世界便真的会成为恶魔心向往之的乐园——数不尽的珠宝，数不尽的血与灵魂，它们能操控傀儡尸体做任何自己想让它们做的事，逗趣，交媾，或是自相残杀。  
是他带来了天启。  
他毁灭了一切。  
Sam却不关心这些。  
他变成恶魔了吗？  
心却还在跳动。  
身体还是热的。  
却丧失了欲望。  
Dean的消亡带走了他的一切。  
没有乐趣，也没有意义。  
“再过不久恶魔就会杀光所有死神。”他说，语气平直毫无起伏，“所有的灵魂都是你们的。”  
“还需要一个仪式，吾王。仪式过后我们的力量才能供给成为您的力量，而您的力量也会成为我们的福祉。”  
“我不需要。”Sam看进茫茫黑暗之中，“你们借我之手打开地狱之门，迎来天启，之后如何再与我没有任何关系。”  
“但你需要我们的力量复活你的哥哥。”  
绿甲的骑士声音粗哑，语气桀骜。正欲转身离开的Sam闻言扭头看向他，骑士身上带着一丝好似虚无又似腐朽的气味，那是死亡的气味。  
“死神之死是为真正的死，别用兄长来胁迫引诱我。”Sam说着动了动手指，绿甲骑士的肩甲立刻便碎掉了一块，“我还弄不清楚死亡到底是怎么回事，曾经也好奇如果死亡也死了会发生什么……但不是现在，别再用兄长试探我。”  
“死神是没有到达死界的灵魂，死时灵魂崩溃成碎片飘散在生死界上，如果能找到所有的碎片，并找出死神生前的遗骸，就有可能令其复活。”死亡骑士并不忌惮王的威吓，肩甲碎裂时他的身体动都不曾动一下，“你有恶魔需要的，你而现在也需要恶魔，我只是阐述事实，死亡的死亡意为重生，我不会消逝，死亡本身也不会。”  
Sam的眉头霎时皱紧，但很快便又舒开。他对权力或是财富都没有兴趣，但倘若权力能带来他想要的，他自然不会放过。  
“我们的仪式什么时候开始？”  
骑士们起身，漫不经心地拂过斗篷上的污垢，在黑暗之中跨上战马，告诉王说七位领主正在赶来的路上。枯寂的话音刚落，四周便响起了一串清脆的铃声。身穿华服的男人拥着只有薄纱覆体的女人自沉沉黑暗中走向王，女人手腕与脚腕上的小铃随着她的步伐不断发出悦耳的清响。紧随其后又陆陆续续出现了六个人，四个男人两个女人，年龄不一，但个个身着华贵衣饰。  
他们跪伏在Sam脚边，谄媚地争相亲吻他的脚背，仿佛早已忘却多年前他们也曾处心积虑想要杀了他而使自己拥戴的王储为王。只是时过境迁，过分孱弱的肉身承载不了恶灵，当年被选中的孩子相继夭折，最终只剩下Sam一人——领主们自有他们的忠诚，强者为王永远是恶魔信奉的不二法则，再下一个强大到足以打败Sam的恶魔出现之前，他们会一直追随这位王。  
Sam嫌恶地皱眉后退了半步，当老人试图用枯瘦双手捧起他的脚时，紫色的电流从体内涌出，在血雾之中翻腾，枷锁般绕上老人的脖子，一路将他拖开。  
“我的耐心有限。”  
他心急如焚。  
一旦确定Dean还有机会复活，他恨不能立刻动身寻找Dean的灵魂碎片，而不是在这里与一群恶心的恶魔虚与委蛇。  
“只需您的几滴血，陛下。”拥着戴铃女人的男人将她推向王，“您的血，与我们的血，以及这牺牲的血。”  
Sam弯腰捡起地上的一柄断剑，面无表情地割破手腕，将血淋在了女人艳丽的脸上。她眨了眨眼睛，长长的睫毛颤抖着，身体在恶魔君王的血中不停战栗。而后拥着她的男人——淫欲也割破了手腕，那被紫色电流拖开的老人——懒惰、以及其他的领主都将血淋在了女人——牺牲身上。淫欲拉下她身上的白纱抚摸她，将血在她身上涂开，而后亲吻她，染血的手指按在了她雪白的腿根上。  
在领主们相继以血浇淋他们的牺牲时，蛰伏于此的恶魔开始苏醒，它们自地下爬出，嘶叫着，凑上前去舔女人身上的血，亲吻领主的手背与脚趾，在狂喜之中幻化成人类的模样，恣意地狎弄彼此，交换着他们从王与领主那里得到的血。  
恶魔越来越多，黑暗之中的尖笑与狂欢越来越热烈，它们撕扯、追逐、冲撞、交媾，毫无节制，毫无羞耻。  
不过是另一场祭祀而已。天主的信徒以酒代替了血，恶魔君王此刻就站在祭祀的祭坛之上，将自己的血分给了臣民与信徒，他是它们的王与信仰，它们拥有的一切都是献给他的供奉。  
Sam并不关心这场狂欢将持续多久。随着到来的恶魔数量增多，随着分食到他的血的恶魔越来越多，他感到体内那股涌动的力量越来越丰沛。避开那些早已忘乎所以的恶魔，踩过无数尸体，他走向身穿绿甲的骑士。  
“要怎么才能找到所有的灵魂碎片？”  
冰冷的王情绪终于有了一丝松动，宛若冰窖的榛绿色眼睛里被一袭带着隐痛的急切撬开了漫长裂缝。


	11. Chapter 11

11

死亡骑士说，人死后灵魂不会立刻进入冥界，而是有一段漫长的游荡期。那时等待他们的不是天使也不是恶魔，而是为他们引路的死神。生死之间，是死神存在的空间，当他们消亡，崩碎的灵魂也会漂浮在那个空间，无法消失，也无法再次凝聚成形，他们的意识以一种绝对混沌的状态存在，不是生，也不是死。  
君王要做的就是去到那个空间寻找Dean的灵魂。  
他的灵魂可能分裂成两个部分，或是三个，也可能是更多更多，成千上万。  
“我的寿命是无限的吗？”王在恶魔的狂欢之中问道。  
战争、瘟疫与饥荒已经离开，唯有死亡还留在君王身边。像一个隐喻，死亡的阴影笼罩左右，但王并不胆怯，怕只怕在真正复活Dean之前自己的生命便到了尽头，一生碌碌无为。  
“目前来说，是的。”死亡仍是那么不驯，脱下套在手上的铠甲，缓缓戴上了属于他的那枚戒指，“死去可以复活，你还有无穷无尽的将来可以用来寻找你哥哥的灵魂。”  
“但要找到他的灵魂，我必须先‘死’，对吗？”  
饶是地狱的君王有再大的权力与力量也无法打破生死的界限。  
“七个王储只剩你一个，分食了你的血，领主们不会弃你不顾。他们从诞生之初就只能辅佐君王，从未有过篡夺之心。况且他们也见识到你的力量了，只要你还在，就是地狱的繁荣。”  
死亡的言下之意Sam听懂了。在他进入“死亡”状态时，那谄媚的七个领主也会忠心耿耿守卫在他周围，而恶魔们也绝不敢有反抗或是谋逆之心。  
Sam笑起来。  
他不相信那群恶魔。  
黑暗之中，一切都回归到最初的混沌，天与地不分，空气与水不分，雷与火不分，再没有什么是清明的了。  
Sam循着他忽然万分敏感的感官走向王的寝宫，手中那柄断剑自始至终没有扔下。潮湿的空气令人呼吸困难，他又一次割破手腕，用血在地上画下巨大的驱魔阵，这是他从塔里的那些藏书里偷偷学来的，从未想过真会有派上用场的一天，更可笑的是，现在他已经是他要提防的那群恶魔的王了。  
墙上也画好了两个驱魔阵。  
光散去了，只剩下寒冷。  
不知现在还剩多少死神。  
Sam想着，举起手中的断剑毫不留情地刺进自己的胸膛。  
原来变成了恶魔也还是会痛的。  
利刃刺穿心脏，Sam在剧痛与耳鸣之中跌倒在地，无力地靠在了墙壁上，在寒冷的风中慢慢呼出了最后一缕气息。  
忽然便有了光，穿着斗篷的男人等在他身边，朝他伸出了手。他冷冷看着对方，冷不防扯过对方的斗篷，却只能看见一具被开膛破肚的躯体。腐朽的脸上没有一丝表情，没有一丝生气，蓝灰色的眼珠死在了眼眶里，凝滞不动，令人毛骨悚然。  
Sam没有碰他。  
“我不需要你引路。”他起身，漠然看了一眼自己的尸体，便头也不回地走向更深邃的虚无之中。  
穿过一片迷蒙的云雾，Sam发现自己竟回到了Winchester家的庄园。花园里的那几株蔷薇花总是开得最为热烈，他记得不仅是园丁，连父亲、连庄园里的仆从有空也会去照料它们，为它们洒水除虫。  
在那里，他很轻易地遇到了Dean的第一块灵魂碎片。  
它是个孩童模样，七八岁的年纪，一边给那几株蔷薇浇水一边哭。Sam的视线能穿透它淡蓝色的透明身躯看到后面的宅邸。灵魂是哭不出眼泪的，它只是不停地用胳膊擦着眼睛，不停吸着鼻子，小小的手却格外温柔小心地抚摸着蔷薇的叶子。  
Sam走过去叫了Dean的名字，它就抬起头，认认真真看了一会儿，哭着哭着又笑起来，说Sammy你怎么突然长这么高了。  
君王弯腰抱起了这淡蓝色的透明躯体，很轻很轻地在它额头上吻了一下。它不好意思地在弟弟怀里扭了一下，伸手揉了揉被亲到的地方，又指着蔷薇说道再过两个月它们就要开花了。  
“妈妈种下它们的时候还跟我说它们肯定能开出最最美丽的花。”  
孩童说着又抽噎了一下，忽然过来用手紧紧圈住了弟弟的脖子，小小的手抚摸着弟弟脑后，用那个年纪的男孩能想到的最坚毅的语气说道：“别怕，Sammy，我会保护你的。”  
“是的，你总是那么做的，也总是做到了，从未食言。”Sam抱着它，一只手温柔地抚摸着它的头和肩膀，迈开步伐继续朝前走。  
“我们现在要去哪儿？溜出去玩太久会被父亲发现的！”男孩有些不安，咬着嘴唇好似在想着什么能骗过父亲的谎言。  
“去庄园后面的树林。”Sam说道，低柔的语气里带着一丝怀念的笑意。Dean一直想去那片树林里看看，从八岁一直念到十四岁，都因为传说那里面有狼而犹犹豫豫，直到十四岁生日那天背着弓箭与刀被父亲带了过去。  
翌日他们带了一张狼皮回来，而十四岁的少年再也不惧怕那片树林了。  
“啊！”男孩果然惊叫起来，“他们说那里有狼！”它说着不安地抓紧了Sam的衣领，紧张地朝树林的方向看去，又扭头过来看了看Sam，忽然就挣扎着从弟弟怀里跳了出去。  
Sam以为是它害怕了不想去，刚想说是骗它的，哪知男孩抬起脸急切地说道：“那……那你要躲在我后面！”  
高大的青年一愣，看着眼前才刚到他腰间的男孩忍不住笑出来。可笑着笑着又悲伤得无法自已，灰斗篷落地时的情景反反复复出现在脑中，眼角和鼻尖都麻木了，却怎么都流不出眼泪。他弯腰又亲了一下男孩的额头，说道：“我怕狼，我们不去。”  
听到这句话的男孩终于松了一口气，抬手主动牵起了弟弟的手。  
“那我们可以偷溜去镇上。”  
男孩边说边想，没有注意到弟弟正带着自己朝另一个方向走去。  
八岁的时候第一次学骑马，差点从马上摔下来。Dean教他怎么才能在马背上坐稳握缰绳，教他怎么握缰绳，牵着马带着他在庄园之外的一整块平地上绕了一圈又一圈。  
Sam的运气不错，在哪里他遇到了第二块碎片。  
十来岁的少年看到他之后的第一句话竟也是Sammy你怎么突然长这么高了。  
他一手牵着一个男孩，继续朝前走着。周围的景色不断变化，春的清丽，夏的炽烈，秋的浓艳与冬的肃杀，男孩们仿佛不知对方就是自己，竟就这么彼此叽叽喳喳说了一路。之后他们遇到了拖着狼皮回家的Dean和刚从酒神祭祀偷溜回来的Dean……  
Sam周围的淡蓝色透明身影越来越多，他们凑在一起热闹地交谈，Sam偶尔还能从他们的谈话之中听见自己的名字。  
后来，他遇到了那个穿着灰色斗篷的Dean，二十岁，正是最年轻傲人的年纪，那么锐利又那么美丽，令他想起了塔里的那一夜。  
他吻了那时的Dean，嘴唇贴在透明身影的嘴唇上。它看起来诧异又震惊，却没有拒绝。  
冷漠的君王好似又变回了少年，十六七岁，在哥哥面前羞涩地抓着头发。他还是那么喜欢走在兄长身边，肩膀若有似无地彼此摩擦，手背偶尔触碰到一起，如果他不是在塔里，也就不会再继续那样的梦了。  
如果他没有跟随老师离去，他和Dean之间会不会发生点什么呢？  
如果他没有离去，如果他和Dean一样和去了战场，或许他们会死在一起，又或许死亡根本未曾降临，他们凯旋归来，面具之后的王还没有露出卑琐的一面，一切都是那么好。  
他想念Dean。  
清醒的时候，或是梦里。  
在塔里的时候，或是在祭坛上。  
在马车里的时候，或是在逃亡的路上。  
每时每刻。  
每时每刻。  
——他不允许Dean就这么死去。


	12. Chapter 12

12

而后寻遍了Dean去过的每个地方，山野，湖边，邻镇，神庙，退回到王宫里，又领着大大小小的一群Dean去往战场。Sam记得那些他知晓的，而另一些他从未见过。流着血的Dean倒在他面前，他惊慌失措地弯腰抱起它，沉重的身体仿佛再也承载不起一缕没有重量的灵魂。  
他看着Dean被砍下头颅与右手，连同他用过的那把剑被敌军带走，尸体被留在战场，被食腐的鸟兽啃食殆尽，残存断骨最后被卷进了掩埋无名尸的坑洞里。  
无数次地后悔，无数次地悲伤、难过、愤怒、憎恨，眼睛里还是流不出哪怕一滴眼泪，年轻的王告诉每一个Dean说他们就快到家了。  
途中也遇到过无数还是试图引领亡灵的死神，但很快他们也被追赶而来的恶魔残杀殆尽。贪婪的恶魔妄想侵吞Dean的灵魂碎片，黑烟环绕住它们的身体，却总在下一秒便被王撕碎。  
他告诉每一个恶魔，其他的灵魂都归于它们，唯有Dean的，谁也别妄想得到分毫。  
遇到最后一块碎片时，那些环绕在他身边的淡蓝色身影全都发出了刺目的光芒。惊人的光引来了仅存的死神，他们面面相觑，不知如何是好，属于地狱君王的紫色电流环绕着它们，决不让任何人、任何东西靠近它们。  
光芒越来越盛，散发着灼人的热度。死神们不约而同地向后退开，只有Sam岿然不动，任由光刺破他的脸颊与手背。红色的烟雾由伤口中溢出，在这虚假的战场上飘散，引来无数嗅闻到王血的恶魔。它们贪婪地扑向他，争相吸入红雾，在混沌中欣喜扭动，最终被膨胀的光吞没，被光驱散。  
那光不知燃烧了多久，由始至终都未衰竭过，直到最后，一个挺拔的身影从光里走了出来，那么洁净，那么迷人。面前站着死神、恶魔、以及王，他的视线却在第一时间便落在了弟弟身上，眉毛惊讶地扬起，说道Sammy你怎么突然长这么高了。  
君王扑进光里紧紧抱住了兄长。  
“我们回家。”  
睁开眼睛，世界仍是一片黑暗。只有被他护在掌下的一蓬淡蓝色的电流与烟雾散发着冰冷又暖人的光。冰冷的身体不知何时被谁移到了舒适柔软的床上，他起身，胸口的伤与疼痛早已消失，小心翼翼抬手将光捧到面前，欣喜地笑起来，问道：“我睡了多久？”  
“按照人类的时间计算，您已经在此睡了一百七十七天。”嫉妒有着七领主中最美丽的皮囊，她伸手想搀扶半年来未曾进食而枯瘦如柴的王，却被一只干瘪的手冷漠地拦下。紧盯着Sam手中的那团光，她轻轻咬住了红艳的嘴唇。  
嫉妒的话令Sam诧异。生死界中的旅途似乎并不漫长，没想到竟走了半年之久。他看了看自己瘦骨嶙峋的手臂，又失笑着摇头，呢喃着没想到地狱之王还是需要进食的。  
嫉妒闻言立刻招来了成群恶魔，不料它们却被半年前王留在这里的驱魔阵拦在了房间之外无法进入。嫉妒恳请王破坏驱魔阵，王只是凝视着手掌里的那团光，厌厌点头，便让嫉妒自己去解决了那些驱魔阵。  
恶魔很快就被放了进来。它们穿上了人类的皮囊，全都是美貌健康的年轻人，环绕在王周围，争相将自己的血敬献。饱饮恶魔血的躯体逐渐从枯瘦恢复到了昔日的健壮，恶魔们却还环着他，低头与他接吻，妄想扯下他的华袍。  
他挥开了它们。带着嘴唇与下巴上的血下了床，捧着光赤脚走出房间。  
得到了灵魂，他还需要皮囊。  
王决定找回Dean的遗骨。  
他将兄长的灵魂暂时保存在了自己的心脏里——那是他最脆弱的地方，也是他会最先保护的地方，只要肉身不死，兄长的灵魂就是绝对安全的。  
失去光明的世界只是混沌一片，天与地的界限不明，国与国的界限不明，大地遍布尸体，植物枯死，人类与动物的腐肉散发着令人作呕的恶臭。  
曾经埋尸的坑洞成百上千，恶魔们在王的命令之下一个个掘开。成堆白骨铺陈在阳光之中，每一块看起来都与其他的毫无二致。而Sam会细心地抚摸它们，没有任何错过，没有任何遗漏。心脏之中Dean的灵魂会与他的遗骨产生微弱的共鸣，只要Sam的手触碰到了，它就会有反应。  
Sam已经触碰过上万块骨头，Dean的灵魂蜷缩在心脏里毫无反应。  
他甚至不知道自己是否真能从这累累白骨之中找到属于Dean的。  
用枯木与泥可以塑出形体，血能给泥塑的假人知觉，让死物变作活的血肉皮肤，最后放入灵魂，记忆回归，死者一样能够复生。那样的人甚至不会痛，也就少了许许多多不必要的痛苦。  
可Sam不想用那样一个“死物”来安慰自己。泥塑的傀儡不会老，亦不会死，却会在经年久月中渐渐被损毁——断了手指再也流不出血，包扎时会有细碎的泥土抖落，再精致的假人总是会坏的，那样的还魂不过只是生者熬不过寂寞的自我安慰。  
Sam感到寂寞。  
他想让Dean 复活。  
倘若得不到完整的Dean，他宁愿一直在孤独与懊悔中苦熬。  
当做自罚。  
找到的第一块属于Dean的骨头是一截很短的指骨，险些被漏掉。Sam扒开泥土里把它放进掌心，心脏陡然用力震动了一下。那团光在王的心脏里再次发出灼人的热度，那么热切，那么急迫，Sam小心地清理掉附着在骨头上的泥土，将它握在了掌心里。  
心脏便一直那么剧烈跳动着。  
像他第一次意识到自己对兄长感情。  
像他第一次梦见倒在酒神像脚下的兄长。  
像他第一次亲吻到兄长的嘴唇。  
像他终于感知到自己仍然活着，心脏还在跳动，呼吸尚在继续。光与黑暗、白昼与夜、风与月、太阳与雨……所有的一切因为心脏在这一刻的震动而再次被赋予意义。  
之后又是漫长的寻觅，漫长的期待与失望，直到心脏因为一具失去了头颅与右手的骷髅又一次怦然跃动。颈骨上存留着被砍断的痕迹，右臂的断骨断面参差不齐。王下意识闭上了眼睛，心下抽搐着紧缩，不忍心见记忆中仍鲜活热烈的兄长已经变成了一堆森然白骨。  
从未有人告诉过他Dean的死讯。  
从未有人。  
Dean仿佛是在一夜之间由英俊迷人的青年化作白骨，以致任何悲伤与痛都来得过于仓促。年轻的王握紧了拳，指甲深陷进了肉里，再次睁开眼时还不敢去看那副骨架，只能狼狈地任由视线逐渐变得模糊。  
难过与哭泣都来得太迟了。  
于是兄长孤身一人上了战场，又孤身一人做了亡魂的引路人。  
猛地咬住了嘴唇，王弯腰拼命将其他骨头从这副骨架旁边移开，手指摩挲着断裂的肋骨，摩挲着错位的脊椎，匆忙脱下披在身上的斗篷，又是那么温柔小心地裹住了这具骷髅。  
他把它抱了起来，像抱起一位睡去的故人。恶魔伸手想为王分担，王却避开恶魔的手，命令它们继续。  
被砍下的头颅与右手又在历经了上万块碎骨之后才被找到。头骨里藏着一只老鼠的尸骸，半截尾骨从漆黑的眼眶中掉出。Sam捧起它时那只老鼠便掉在了他脚下，他感到恶心，双手捧着沾满泥土污垢的头骨，不停用长袍的衣袖擦拭，无奈那股腐臭的气味却怎么都擦不去。  
兄长的头颅被当做功勋摆在了敌人的营帐里，任人唾弃、侮辱，而后便连同其他战士的头颅一起被弃于荒野，任由虫蝇滋生，任由蛇鼠将它们当做巢穴，最终逃不过被泥土掩埋的命运。  
Sam垂睫。  
尽管杀死Dean的人此时也成为了一具冰冷死尸，他却并未感到丝毫痛快。若要他来复仇，必定百倍奉还。  
一手捧起兄长的头骨，他又耐心找回破碎的掌骨与指骨。  
心脏跳得很快，他感到热，又感到痛，仿佛兄长死前最后一刻的记忆与感官全都借由这些断骨传递给了他——烧干了最后的勇毅决绝，失去了战马，失去了盾与盔甲，死得凄烈而悲怆。  
走遍了所有埋尸的坑洞，触遍了每一块骨头，就连最微小的碎片都没放过。遗落的几块骨头找不到了，也许最终它们还是进到了某只动物的肚子里。  
王将兄长的遗骨带回了Winchester家的庄园。


	13. Chapter 13

13

长长的案台，洁净的白布，以及尖刀。  
Sam一个人收拾、打扫干净了当年的旧祭堂，时至今日他还憎恨着被他来来回回踩踏过数千次的冰冷地砖。悬挂在墙上的十字架在一年前那场大地震里被震落，Sam将它拖出门外，让随行的恶魔任意处置。  
祭堂的门口又用血画上了驱魔阵，力量不算太强大，能挡住领主以外的所有恶魔。  
领主自然也是跟随王来到了庄园，而Sam从不允许他们现身，自然，在复活Dean时他也不允许他们之中的任何一个打搅。  
三柄烛台，九支蜡烛，燃起的烛火却发不出任何光芒。  
每一截骨头都被仔细清洗过，可再如何清洗也抹不去上面的裂痕，也找不回彻底遗落的那几块碎片。  
Sam将它们温柔地放在了铺着白布的案台上，一截一截、一段一段地拼回成骷髅。每当他拿起那些骨头，心总会跳得很快，Dean的灵魂在他的心中翻腾，仿佛也迫不及待地希望复活。  
心脏跳得太快，便无可避免地痛了起来。年轻的王认认真真摆好骨头，在令人呼吸困难的疼痛中终于露出了今天的第一抹笑容。  
光有骸骨是不行的。  
何况还缺了那么几块。  
王低头亲吻兄长的头颅，用尖刀割开了自己的手腕。  
血喷涌而出，王抬起手，让血浇淋在骷髅上。从头颅开始，颈骨，肩胛骨，肋骨，胯骨……雨一般落下的血很快将骷髅身下的白布打湿、染红，曾经的大祭司仿若在用自己的血为即将新生的兄长授洗，他要为他赐福，以地狱的名义，以他地狱君王的名义。  
被血浸透的白布不断朝地面低落着新鲜的血液，血的气味惹得外面的恶魔一阵骚动，它们禁不住诱惑地纷纷涌向祭堂，却在踏入驱魔阵的那一刻便被一阵强光吸入、绞碎，黑烟升腾，在宅邸高高的屋顶之下盘旋。  
血沿着地面的砖缝四下散开，蔓延到墙根。又是冬日，冬日里又响起雷霆，浓郁的乌云沉重得仿若会滴下铅色的雨，无数闪电不断殛向大地。有些劈中了枯死的树，树便开始燃烧，熊熊大火，滚滚浓烟，火势蔓延得越来越盛，直到Sam透过祭堂的那个小窗也能自黑暗中将火势看得一清二楚。  
就像这里还存在着别的生命一样。  
Sam轻轻抿了抿苍白的嘴唇。  
恶魔的血附着在了发黄的骨头上，渐渐地生出了肉芽，长出了血管，它们植物一般沿着骨头不断生长，不断变厚、变得饱和丰满。肉覆盖了骨骼，血进入了青色的血管，皮肤包裹住血肉，案台上躺着的不再是一具骷髅。  
唯有胸膛还裸露着肋骨。  
Sam又抓住了尖刀。  
砖缝里的血陡然间统统化作了血雾，在这老旧的宅邸不疾不徐蔓延。更多的恶魔被引诱而来，又被驱魔阵绞碎。黑烟在屋顶之下翻滚，却怎么都逃不出去。抚摸着兄长的脸颊，无数道紫色电流从狡猾残忍的王体内溢出，带着劈啪作响的爆裂声涌向聚集在屋顶之下的恶魔。它们被这电流攫住，被纠缠，绞紧，最终竟就这么凭空消失在了电流的束缚之中。  
全都化作了王的力量。  
他举刀刺向胸膛，因疼痛而颤抖不已的手握着刀柄向下割开皮肤肌肉，另一只淌着血的手伸进了伤口里。光从伤口漏出，那来自Dean的灵魂。Sam在剧烈的痛楚之中艰难喘息，错手折断了自己的肋骨。汗水浸透了身上的衣袍，他一手拼命攀着案台，满是血的手退出伤口，握着刀切下了半个心脏。  
屋外雷霆与飓风肆虐，焚烧了能焚烧的一切，绞碎了能绞碎的全部，几乎要将整片已死的大陆再摧毁一次。  
血雾越来越浓郁，被引诱而来的恶魔越来越多，紫色的电流越来越盛，Sam在剧痛中颤抖着将藏着Dean灵魂的半个心脏捧进了面前的躯壳里。  
在心脏被放入胸膛的那一瞬，那团蓝色的光轰然炸开，无数光点萤火虫般落在了Dean的皮肤上，漂浮，跃动，浸入皮肤，慢慢消散。残缺不全的心脏长出了血管，血管蔓延，接着便不疾不徐长出了其他的内脏与器官。惨白的皮肤逐渐有了血色，嘴唇一点一点变得红润，薄薄眼皮上的淡青色血管慢慢地也被白皙肤色掩盖。  
染血的手带着疼痛颤抖地抚摸着Dean裸露的肋骨，血被涂抹在他的骨头上，涂抹在他新生的皮肤上，血肉生出，很快便于其他部分连缀。最后一块皮肤也长好，血池中躺着地狱君王年轻的兄长，面容英俊，身姿挺拔。  
他曾暗暗羡慕过，羡慕兄长的一切，羡慕他比自己年长的那四岁，羡慕他璨如明星的眼睛，羡慕他迷人而热烈的气质，羡慕他高大而强壮的身体。  
也渴慕过。  
渴慕兄长投射过来的眼神，渴慕他温柔低沉的呢喃。  
渴慕他的触碰与拥抱。  
渴慕他的手指与膝盖。  
渴慕他的呼吸与哭声。  
渴慕一切得不到的。  
兄长的每一段时间、每一个部分都是那么好——包括那些不好的，包括他某些小小的谎言，某些自大和某些刚愎。  
他永远只记得兄长站在阳光之下头发被照得闪闪发亮的样子，仿佛他整个人都在发光，散发着热量，散发着某种吸引人前来亲吻他的能量。  
所以在找到兄长尸骸的第一时间里他闭上了眼睛。  
是因为胆怯，因为他不敢承认。他不相信曾经闪闪发光的兄长如今已经化作一堆白骨，不相信他一直渴望再见一面的兄长已经死了。  
粗重地喘息着，汗水顺着脸颊淌下，确信兄长的躯壳终于完成，几乎要支撑不住的Sam这才释放了刚刚一直被压抑的自愈之力，断骨很快长好，伤口顷刻便长合，唯有失去的半个心脏再也回不来了。  
它会在另一个人身体里跳动。  
染了血的手信信擦着脸上的汗水，半张脸被染成了血色。伤口刚刚愈合，疼痛还残存在身体里，喘息里带着浓郁的杂音，但Sam没有停下，而是抱起他赤裸的兄长走出祭堂。  
还要等。  
一个人死了几年，在将灵魂放回躯壳中后，便还要再等几年才能等到真正的复活。  
Dean战死那年Sam十八岁。  
而今Sam二十一岁了。  
还需要三年。  
兄长曾经住过的房间也是Sam亲自打扫的，当然，这之前他做了点别的工作——地震毁坏了房间的窗子，他不知该怎么办，只好利用自己的能力将它修好。于是他又如法炮制地将房间里的每一件被损坏的东西复原，再把房间打扫得干干净净。  
从小到大他几乎没干过这些，儿时总有仆从为他们打扫，而现在更是只要挥一挥手变得得到一切自己想要的。可他就是想做点什么，好让他与Dean独处的时间能多一些，好让三年的漫长时光能过得快一点。  
雷霆与飓风离开之后便又只剩空茫茫的暗与死寂了。透不出一丝光亮的黑烟很快便掩盖了前一日被烧得焦黑的灰烬，放眼望去，整个世界只剩漆黑一片，说不出的恐怖。  
Sam不再惧怕黑暗，只是有些担心Dean。  
倘若三年后醒来，面对如此一个空荡死寂的世界，Dean会做些什么？他会想知道发生过什么吗？如果Dean知道自己的弟弟最终成为了地狱之王，他会怎么样？  
Sam不太敢想。  
他扔掉了祭堂里的十字架不代表Dean也能平静地接受这一切。  
胸前的火焰五芒星的文身还在，父亲与Dean之间藏着些秘密，谁都没同他说过。或许他们也知道了当年恶魔降世的流言都是真的，也知道了家族的幼子正是降世的恶魔之一。  
每个人都对他守口如瓶。  
他不惧怕任何力量，因为他已经拥有了绝对的力量。  
他不惧怕死。  
不惧怕火与光。  
指尖轻轻触碰兄长微微发凉的脸颊，心脏好似与另一半产生共鸣似的再次震动起来，牵动内里的腑脏疼痛起来，整个身体乱作一团。  
他谁也不惧怕。  
只是怕Dean醒来发现一切都是他做的，会离开他。  
他得做点什么才行。  
撒一个弥天大谎。


	14. Chapter 14

14

起初，神创造天地。  
地是空虚混沌，渊面黑暗，神的灵运行在水面上。  
神说，要有光，就有了光。  
神看光是好的，就把光暗分开了。  
神称光为昼、称暗为夜。  
神说，诸水之间要有空气，将水分为上下。  
神就造出空气，将空气以下的水、空气以上的水分开了。事就这样成了。  
神称空气为天。  
神说，天上要有光体，可以分昼夜、作记号、定节令、日子、年岁。  
并要发光在天空、普照在地上．事就这样成了。  
于是神造了两个大光，大的管昼，小的管夜，又造众星。  
就把这些光摆列在天空，普照在地上，管理昼夜，分别明暗。神看着是好的。【注1】  
Dean醒来之后会需要光。  
所以地狱君王也需要光。  
于是他站在黑暗之中驱逐了黑暗。  
起初只是天空里的一个角，像书页被掀开的一角，青白色的光从头顶漏下，照得恶魔纷纷涌向更暗的地方，蜷缩起身体躲避着令它们疼痛的光芒。  
光漏下的部分越来越大，像一双手撕扯着遮蔽天空的黑烟，广袤的黑暗之中陡然延伸出漫长裂隙，光像一柄利刃直直劈向了大地。  
但驱散黑暗并非容易的事，即便是开启了天启的地狱君王也不能在一日乃至几日之中做到。兄长仍躺在寒冷的房间里，身上披盖着贪婪与嫉妒献上的华服与皮毛，双目紧闭。每当力竭时，王总想回到那个房间去，只是静静看着兄长也好，可他不能，只要他一离开，驱散的黑烟便又会回来，升腾上天空，遮掩住光。  
谁也不知王用了多长时间终于彻底驱逐了黑暗。遮天蔽日的黑烟被重新赶回地下，裂开的大地被另一股力量弥合，牢牢封住了黑烟。光一寸一寸照亮了满目疮痍的大地，照亮了弥漫了白雾的世界，照亮了不再涌动的死水，照亮了那些早已腐烂的尸体。  
只是Sam现在没有时间去顾惜它们。  
有了光，便有了昼夜，有了日月与星辰，有了晴雨风雪，接下来便是四时有序。  
在光里，他造物，思索着兄长的喜好，偶尔也忍不住嫉妒那些曾为兄长所喜欢的人与物；到了夜晚他就在兄长的房间里燃起蜡烛，自从再也无需睡眠，他便总守在房间里，整夜整夜地看书，偶尔抬头，视线便落在了兄长身上。  
神说，天下的水要聚在一处，使旱地露出来。事就这样成了。  
神称旱地为地，称水的聚处为海。神看着是好的。  
神说，地要发生青草，和结种子的菜蔬，并结果子的树木，各从其类，果子都包着核。事就这样成了。  
于是地发生了青草，和结种子的菜蔬，各从其类，并结果子的树木，各从其类，果子都包着核。神看着是好的。【注2】  
Sam令凝滞的死水流动，晴雨有时，夏雷冬雪。  
他修补了大地的裂隙，徒步走遍大陆的每个角落；曾在雷霆与大火之中化为焦土的农田也被抹去了焦黑露出泥土本身的颜色，作物在土中静待，寒冬过去，一场雨过后它们就会迫不及待地钻出泥土。枯死的树木复活，干涸的树皮在雨中饱饮，鲜嫩绿芽在细长枝杈的尽头悄然生长；新草破土而出，花蕾藏于叶下，空气中弥漫着雨与草的腥味，像极了新生的气味。  
他让庄园中的那座花园焕然一新，曾有过的品种一样不少，种下的花与树全都恢复了往日的热烈与生机。在浩劫中死去的几株蔷薇复活，他抚摸着青翠欲滴的新叶，呢喃着再过几个月它们也能再开出最美丽的花。  
神说，水要多多滋生有生命的物。要有雀鸟飞在地面以上，天空之中。  
神就造出大鱼，和水中所滋生各样有生命的动物，各从其类。又造出各样飞鸟，各从其类。神看着是好的。  
神就赐福给这一切，说：滋生繁多，充满海中的水。雀鸟也要多生在地上。  
神说，地要生出活物来，各从其类。牲畜，昆虫，野兽，各从其类。事就这样成了。  
于是神造出野兽，各从其类。牲畜，各从其类。地上一切昆虫，各从其类。神看着是好的。【注3】  
他让土掩埋了死去的动物，让尸骸烂在了地下，又首先着手造了在天启中成群死去的马，那是兄长喜欢的，无论是骑马带他溜出庄园还是骑着马跟随父亲去打猎，Dean总是显得格外兴致昂扬。他又造了牛和羊，造了停在枝杈欢唱的伯劳与为人所爱慕的金丝雀；他造了曾躲在神庙中休憩的猫与河中的鱼，造了在花园中飞舞的蝴蝶与蜜蜂——他一边守着沉睡的兄长一边回忆着过往，在土中放入了蚯蚓，草丛间放进了蟋蟀；他在山野造了狼与野猪，造了狐狸与鹿，树梢停着金翅雀和猫头鹰，树下的草丛里躲着松鼠和兔子——那些源自打猎归来的Dean的转述与他的床边故事，Dean是很擅长讲故事的，通常一个故事说完，他好奇的弟弟还瞪着眼睛想听下一个。  
王将鱼放入水中，鱼摆动尾巴游向湖心，年轻的王陡然想起儿时他们在河边玩耍时Dean忽然哇哇大叫说鱼咬了他的脚趾，待他紧张地走近时就被狡猾的兄长拨了一身的水。  
将一只小小的雀鸟放进花园时，Sam忽然觉得很累了，甚至抬不起一根手指。  
驱散黑暗花了半个月，造出花草树木与作物又用了一个月，他细心雕琢每只鸟兽的形态，它们皮毛油亮，它们羽翼丰满，充满了鲜活的美与力量——都是Dean会喜欢的，Dean在说起它们时总是欣喜又惊叹的语气，仿佛他喜欢活着的一切。只是太累了，领主仍旧像往常一样献上血与恶魔，它们化作他的力量，而他竭尽自己的全力想造出一个最完美的世界，他想Dean醒来时这世界便成熟了，作物丰饶，族群繁盛，他希望Dean醒来时世界便从重创中复苏，恢复到天启之前的模样，只是不再有战争，不再有傲慢愚蠢的王。  
年轻的王叹息，一面叹息一面向往，便又强自打起精神继续着自己必须完成的工作。  
神说，我们要照着我们的形象、按着我们的样式造人，使他们管理海里的鱼、空中的鸟、地上的牲畜、和全地、并地上所爬的一切昆虫。  
神就照着自己的形像造人，乃是照着他的形像造男造女。  
神就赐福给他们，又对他们说：要生养众多，遍满地面，治理这地。也要管理海里的鱼，空中的鸟，和地上各样行动的活物。  
神说：看哪，我将遍地上一切结种子的菜蔬、和一切树上所结有核的果子、全赐给你们作食物。  
至于地上的走兽、和空中的飞鸟、并各样爬在地上有生命的物、我将青草赐给他们作食物。事就这样成了。  
神看着一切所造的都甚好。有晚上、有早晨、是第六日。  
天地万物都造齐了。【注4】  
人类在天启中湮灭，恶魔将引领亡灵的死神几乎赶尽杀绝，于是所有的灵都是地狱的囊中之物。王不在乎恶魔如何瓜分它们，甚至，他本不在乎这世界还有没有人类，他不在乎那些鸟兽语花草是否还活着，不在乎四季与昼夜，不在乎世间是否还有光。  
那日他放进花园的雀鸟不知怎地闯进了Dean的房间，停在窗棂上一直高声欢唱。疲惫的王自书卷中抬头，看到它喉下那撮柔软的白毛，忽然就笑了起来。他起身过去，朝它伸出手，小小的雀鸟外头看着高大俊朗的年轻人，扑棱了一下翅膀，就这么跳上了他的手指。那一刻，地狱君王恍然大悟，忽然明白了自己造物的意义，正因为万物不时会为他们带来如此微小的惊喜，所以活着才显现出了不同寻常，所以Dean热爱着他们的生活，热衷经历一切。  
所以他热衷再为兄长创造一个新的世界。  
于是他开始创造人类，一个男人，再加上一个女人，他们结合，便有了子嗣，子嗣繁衍，便有了家族。王教会他们种植，教会他们畜牧，他们依靠农田里的作物与驯养的牛羊生存，王又教会他们互通有无，于是他们用自己的所有同他人换取自己的不足。  
家族兴盛有了族群，族群聚居有了村落，于是有了热闹的小镇，有了繁荣的城市。王为他们选定了统治者，教统治者制定了法律，教他们如何断定是非，他教人类伦理和道德，教他们须有信仰。  
他是造物者，人类尊他为神。  
他教人类，这宇宙唯一的神名为耶和华，是造物之主。  
他教人类信仰耶和华，教人类不许再提起他。  
他教人类恶魔是邪恶，他便是恶魔，邪恶不可提。  
人类匍匐在他脚下，虔诚发问，为何要教他们造物者名为耶和华，为何要他们不许再提起他，为何真正的造物者要被指认为邪恶。  
王没有回答他们的问题。  
于是顽固的人类仍尊他为神，为他建造神庙，为他塑像。  
王愤怒地摧毁了它们，最终只能无奈抹去了所有人的记忆，让他们坚信是耶和华创造了他们，世间一切都是耶和华的造物，这世界只存在一种邪恶，便是恶魔。  
恶魔统治了世界，他们畏惧它，对它的名字讳莫如深，谁也不屑提及，谁也不敢轻易靠近恶魔的庄园。  
到第七日，神造物的工已经完毕，就在第七日歇了他一切的工，安息了。【注5】  
王又一次走进了兄长的房间，安安静静坐到床边，安安静静等待兄长醒来。

注12345：引用自《圣经·旧约》。

TBC


	15. Chapter 15

15

他在王城。  
街市繁华，神庙高耸。  
身上支离破碎的盔甲还是那么沉，他喘息，从头上取下头盔，红缨被烧得只剩最后焦黑的几缕。茫然叹了一口气，他将头盔抱在怀里，漫无目的地走在宽阔的街道上。  
天气晴好，往常这个时候，总会有一群猫聚集在神庙外晒太阳，今天却破天荒地没能看到它们出现。他朝神庙里看了一眼，酒神的造像仍是那么恣意随性地伫立在几根粗大的立柱之间，脚边放着几只酒壶和酒桶。  
河流从桥下流过，民居外还晾着衣服，风吹起布料，猎猎作响。集市上摆放着各种作物和织物，唯有往日拥挤非凡的拴马和栓羊的木桩显得寂寞，绳子一头套在上面，另一头就这么落在地上，甚至都没套成圈。  
对比着模糊的记忆，一切都是他熟悉的样子，却空无一人——也没有猫，没有鱼，没有马和羊。  
困惑地抬头，破碎的云絮漂浮在湛蓝澄澈的天空，往日头顶总会有信鸽飞过，大大小小的雀鸟停在树枝上，叽叽喳喳吵个不停，孩子们站在树下握着弹弓，闭起一只眼睛瞄准，石子呼啸着飞向树丛敲在了树枝上，便惊起休憩的雀鸟扑棱翅膀纷纷飞向空中。不甘寂寞的虫伏在草丛间，在热得要将人烤化的阳光里不断发出聒噪的叫声，直到飞鸟低低掠过，用锐利的尖喙叼起它们——声音消失了，或许鸣虫在雀鸟的肚子里也会不甘寂寞继续高唱。  
熟悉的王城，而他想不起自己是谁，想不起自己为何会在这里，只隐隐约约记得自己在等一个人。  
他在等一个他想不起名字、想不起容貌、想不起声音的人。  
也想不起自己为何要等他。  
不知那人何时才能赶来赴约，更不知那人究竟会不会来。  
只是等待。  
他游荡在宛若死地的王城，穿过昔日繁华无比的集市，麻袋里盛着鲜红的果子，他舔舔嘴唇，从里面拿出一个咬了一口。冰凉丰厚的汁水涌入口腔，他咀嚼，品尝，吞咽，舌尖却寡淡无味。他感到奇怪，便又从旁边的框里拿起别的果子咬下一口，肥厚的果肉翻滚在舌上，柔软，绵密，汁水滚入喉咙，可舌尖仍是尝不出一丝丝的味道。  
失望地放下那两颗果子，他抬头看向远处富丽的王宫，又抱起了自己的头盔朝着那边缓步走去。  
护城河上的吊桥是放下的，铁靴踩踏在上面，木桥发出了吱呀吱呀的声音。这点声音给了他一丝安慰，这里太安静，太安静了，所有的人、所有的飞鸟与家畜都不知所踪，仿佛全世界仅剩他，剩他独活，剩他还在游荡，百无聊赖，漫无目的。  
王座是纯金的，扶手上镶嵌着宝石；高悬的宝剑用的是最好的铁，剑柄上嵌着玳瑁与珍珠；地下室藏着数十口大木箱，黄铜的锁，打开了全是金币与珠宝，珍珠从王冠上滚落，红宝石跌进了金子里。  
他拖出了所有的宝物，金瓶宝壶，失落的王冠与海妖的匕首，黑珍珠大得宛若人类的眼珠……零零总总铺满了地面，可该是闪闪发光熠熠生辉的宝物全都黯淡，即便在阳光之下也折射不出任何光芒，好似它们都是赝品。他将金币拿在指间把玩，蓝宝石被扔了一地，灰暗附着在表面，像它们都蒙受了诅咒。  
他摇头。  
一切都是假的，都是赝品。  
他等的那个人为什么还不来。  
铁靴踩着满地金币，他又走出王宫，再一次踏过让他感到慰藉的吊桥，将一直拿在手中的金币扔进了护城河里。水吞没了它，连一丝丝涟漪都没泛起，表面平静得宛若一面镜子，像这水也是假的。  
他回到了集市，拿起一颗果子，咬了一口，又扔下。  
还是寡淡无味，不知那果子是酸是甜是苦是涩。  
失去了感官与知觉。  
王城外的一切也是那么熟悉，可天空里依旧容不下一只飞鸟，草丛里也找不出一只匍匐的鸣虫。危险的山林里狼与熊都销声匿迹，松鼠挖出的小坑洞还在，小动物们不知所踪。  
只剩他一个人了。  
他思索不清这其中的意义。  
或许都是为了等待。太喧嚣的话，他就会忘记自己的初衷和目的。  
都是为了等待。  
可他要等的那个人是什么模样？叫什么名字？他们认识吗？交谈过吗？  
他为什么要等他。  
他在穿行山林是思考，或是坐在湖畔思索。  
他曾枯坐王城，等不来。  
苦守庄园，等不来。  
一场突如其来的夜雨将他淋得透湿。  
他忽然想到，也许要做的并不是等待，而是寻找，他不是在等待那个人，而是那个人在等待他。  
他不知自己为何忽然有了这种想法，只是匆忙起身，匆忙地在雨中迈开双腿。他奔跑，穿过死寂的山野，穿过荒芜的农田，穿过无人的城市与小镇，夜就这么蔓延，雨就一直这么淅淅沥沥地下，淋得他破碎的盔甲生了锈，吱嘎作响。可他不觉得冷，他不觉得那是雨，也不觉得白昼里的是阳光，夜晚里的就是月光与星辉。  
这是个奇怪的世界。  
他在寻找一个他在等待的人。  
翻山越岭，跋山涉水。  
积雪的山顶，蓊郁的森林，没落的都市，找遍了世界的每个角落。  
可这里仍旧只有他一人。  
夏夜的山火焚烧了整座山林，浓烟窜上天空，他站在河边远远地看，火光扑上他的脸，心中空落落一片。  
还是要继续寻找。  
也许那个人也和他一样苦苦寻觅，寻觅某个人，等待某个答案。  
于是他踩过河流，生锈的铁靴被留在了河底。  
他穿过庄园，盔甲太旧了，他就把它留在了空荡荡的房间里。  
他穿过山火，头盔上最后几缕红缨被焚烧殆尽。  
他赤裸着双脚，穿着破烂衣衫，头发与胡须在经年久月中蔓草般疯长，在光里、在雨里、在雪和火中，跋涉，跋涉，跋涉，奔跑，奔跑，奔跑，追寻，追寻，追寻。  
没有尽头，没有尽头。  
仿若整个世界只是他的空想之物，等待也只是空想，寻觅也是。  
可他无法让自己停下，心中有声音在催促，告诉他继续等，继续找，不能停下，不能停下。  
他在黑夜里狂奔，在水面行走，远方总在雾里，而他在梦里。  
没有意义，没有意义。  
精疲力竭的他倒在疯草之中，荒芜的天空好似在旋转，满天的星辰像尸骸凝滞不动的眼睛。他喘息，呛咳，生满茧的双手揪紧了褴褛衣衫，被荆棘割破的双脚淌着血。  
他在等，在等，等一个不知何时前来赴约的人。  
他找不到他。  
这是空无一人的世界。  
山火熊熊焚烧，晴朗的夜空里下起了雨。一个人匆匆忙忙从山火中走出，又匆匆忙忙地疾走。他仿佛也在等，仿佛也在找，兜兜转转，被急雨淋了满头满脸。  
世界太大了。  
或许穷尽一生也遇不上等待的那个人。  
淌着血的双脚麻木，没有知觉。  
然后他就听见了一个声音。  
那个声音在叫着一个名字。  
Dean。  
空落落的世界里陡然出现了声音，陡然出现了名字。  
他就这么慌乱地从疯草之中爬了起来，举目四望，看到山火中的身影，便不顾一切地朝那火焰拔腿狂奔。  
星空塌陷了，死人们的眼睛坠入火中被烧了个干净。  
裂隙之后的乌云侵占了天空，雨落在身上疼而且冷。  
疲累堵在胸口，他感到身体沉重，上气不接下气。  
火焰的热浪扑来，他被灼得下意识缩了缩脖子，却仍在朝那影子跑去。  
那个声音还在叫着那个名字。  
那是他的名字。  
他叫Dean。  
仓皇的疼痛从伤痕累累的双足沿着上腿向上攀爬。  
奔跑之中不小心咬破了舌尖。  
血是热的，带着咸咸的腥味。  
裂缝自天空一角沿着地平线在天与大地之间蔓延，斑驳的碎片砸在他身上，他觉得疼，嘶嘶吸着气，却感到欢欣，感到狂喜。  
他伸出手，指尖触碰到人影的手指。  
所有黯淡的都分崩离析，铺满整个王宫的金币与宝石忽然反射出耀眼的光芒，果子溢出甜美的汁水，风吹皱了水面漾起一圈一圈涟漪，近在眼前的火焰热得仿佛要将他熔化。  
他抓住了影子的手，被影子抱了个满怀。  
Dean从他的长梦中醒来，嗅到里带着一丝暑意的香气。  
弟弟就站在床边，他看着他，微微讶异地睁大了眼睛，忽然笑着说道：“Sammy你怎么突然长这么高了。”


	16. Chapter 16

16

“我做了个很奇怪的梦，可现在什么都想不起来……所以看到你才会说出那么奇怪的话。”Dean喝了一大口肉汤，抬头看着身边的弟弟，“不过那时你为什么会在我房间里？”  
“我把一本书忘在那里了。”Sam将盘中的食物吃得一点不剩，还喝光了杯子里的酒。  
创造世界用了一整年，教化人类又用了一年，第三年日日夜夜守在兄长身边，反正他不必像人类那样进食睡觉，疲累时总会有恶魔乖乖献上自己的血——唯有那个时候他才会离开，他不想在兄长的房间做这些，带着恶魔回到自己的房间。  
不知何时开始，献祭到最后总会变成邪恶而狂乱的纵欲。血的味道在舌尖流淌跃动，半颗心在胸膛里飞快搏动，他吞咽下恶魔的贡品，扯下它们亲吻，手指陷入皮囊冰冷的皮肤，接着便咬破了皮囊的脖子。恶魔骑在王的身上，血自脖子与手腕喷涌流淌，它们抱着他，皮囊几乎要被他身上散发的热度灼伤。而后王总会把它们压在床上、或是硬邦邦的地面，它们被摆成各种扭曲的姿势，尖叫，呻吟，污秽的血会弄脏一切，地砖的缝隙里填满血垢。  
如此它们的王就会满足。  
如美味的灵魂之于暴食，如蓬勃的性欲之于淫欲，或是珠宝之于贪婪，雷霆与火之于暴怒。  
而恶魔们总能在王盈满满足的榛绿色眼睛里看到一丝丝懊丧与动摇，它们不敢揣测，不敢靠近，挥一挥手，肮脏的床单会在一瞬变得洁净如新，在王面前最好选择沉默，他就不会忽然迁怒于它们之中的任何一个。  
而王则回到兄长的房间，继续期待着某一个时刻床上的骑士会如梦初醒般睁开眼睛。  
Sam抹去了Dean关于死亡的记忆，细心地为他编造了一段新的。边境和平，英雄凯旋，贵族回到庄园就做些贵族该做的事，享受应当享受的特权，大祭司收了新的门徒，于是缺乏天赋的青年便从塔里被放了出来。  
编造谎言也只需要一天的时间，剩下的便是苦熬。他将人类教化得很好，新的王，新的祭司与臣子，新的祭祀，新的祭坛，人人都惧怕又厌恶恶魔，偶尔会听见恶魔们的抱怨，不知王为何要这么做。  
王师以讨伐恶魔的名义出征，Dean死在了战场上，倘若六年长梦悠悠醒来发现人类崇拜起恶魔，Sam不知Dean会不会以为这世界疯了——他所有的努力，他献上的汗与眼泪，他的血和生命一夕之间都变成了笑话。  
Sam不会让这样的事情发生。  
所以新的世界也和那个旧的一样，Sam只是让它变得更加有序了一些——至少能避开战争，避开Dean重新踏上战场的可能，他还是从前的Sam Winchester，满足了让兄长回来的愿望，便失去了野心。游荡与生死之间的亡灵还有许许多多，足够恶魔享用，如果它们还不满足，整个人间的灵魂都属于它们，只是等的时间会有些长罢了。  
只是早晚的问题。  
“应该再找个人来帮你好好收拾那些书。要是哪天从我的床底下找出二十本书来我也不会吃惊的。”Dean扁扁嘴，又贪心地一口气喝光了所有的肉汤，还顺便吃掉了剩下的豆子和面包，“我怀疑大祭司就是因为你爱乱放书才收了新的门徒。”  
Sam没有说话，只是笑，不好意思地抓抓头发。  
放下勺子的Dean看着这样的Sam忽然愣了愣，一些零碎的画面飞快自脑海中掠过，他下意识皱眉，却什么都抓不住。  
他二十四岁，一年前穿着战甲骑着战马自战场凯旋。王城的街道两旁挤满了迎接王师的人群，他们欢呼，吹起欢快的口哨，战士们在王宫前下马，王在他的宫殿里准备了盛大的宴会，每个战士都有幸参加。  
而他的弟弟，二十岁，刚刚从男孩长成了男人，动作里还未完全褪尽稚气，可无论是轮廓、体型还是眼神与嗓音都不像二十岁的年轻人，反倒显得比他更加老成。  
回家后与弟弟朝夕相处了一年，之前似乎从未发现过这些，而这个早晨他忽然察觉了某些不对劲。  
Dean困惑地眯起眼睛打量着Sam，试图弄清楚他刚刚那些怪异的感觉究竟是真实抑或只是一时的错觉。  
年轻英俊的管家走进主人们的早餐室，告诉两位年轻的主人他已经为他们准备好了一切。  
低沉的声音打断了Dean的思绪，想到接下来的事，他忽然兴奋起来，猛地从椅子上跳起来，一把拽住弟弟的胳膊就想把他拖出早餐室。  
自走进这个房间以来，管家的视线便不曾从Dean身上移开过。年轻的王虎视眈眈盯着名为暴食的领主，借由兄长的拉拽顺势起身，用身体挡住哥哥的背影，回头饱含深意与警告地看了男人一眼。  
但凡恶魔都不知餍足，总想着一逞口腹之欲的暴食无时无刻不在思考着Dean灵魂的滋味如何，毕竟那是非比寻常的灵魂——成为了死神，崩溃成碎片，最后又因为地狱君王的力量而被复活。独一无二的他总想亲自品尝，无奈Dean Winchester是王命定的配偶，无论皮囊与灵魂都不是他能觊觎的。  
可惜。  
贪食的领主只期望在王厌倦了他的配偶之后能将灵魂赐予他，他一定会细细品尝。  
看了一眼盘中残留的几滴肉汤，他露出嫌恶的表情，随即招来其他恶魔幻化的仆人收走了盘与杯子。  
管家为主人们准备了两把剑，都是全新的，剑鞘与剑身上都铸刻着Winchester家的纹章。Dean抚摸着剑柄，又细细端详剑鞘，看得出是最好的铁与最好的技艺，他非常满意。  
一个月前Sam忽然心血来潮说想跟他学习剑术，他就吩咐管家准备两把新的剑——本属于他的那把在战争中折断了，后来换了剑，用得却不习惯。等得是久了些，不过现在看来，这么久也是值得的。  
他拿过一把剑扔给Sam，年轻人手忙脚乱接住，下意识紧紧抱进怀中。年长的骑士笑起来，拎起剑，走过去略略吃力地揽住弟弟的肩就把他带出了宅邸。  
仲春早晨的风吹在身上还有些冷。Dean有些后悔没能批件斗篷再出门。发冷的胳膊环着弟弟的脖子，他下意识往Sam那边靠过去，仿佛想从弟弟身上汲取些热量。Sam似乎也察觉到了，便伸手横过他的背，像是想把他抱进怀里似的。  
一股怪异的感觉陡然从忽地剧烈跳动起来的心脏升起，本还微微发凉的皮肤在贴上了Sam的躯体后就这么热了起来，被Sam揽住的后背更是，仿佛背心里燃起了一团火。Dean下意识缩了缩，揽住Sam的手臂滑下，又不着痕迹地甩开了弟弟的手，加快脚步走在了Sam前面。  
他悄悄拉开衣领，低下头，胸口的火焰五芒星还在。  
他没忘记父亲的话。  
他没忘记当年被溺死的婴孩，没忘记那场大火，更没忘记自己对父亲的许誓。  
宿命真是令人捉摸不透的东西，让兄弟乱伦，让人类堕落成魔。  
Dean不想要那样的宿命，他不会被自己的兄弟吸引，更不会让兄弟成为恶魔。  
而Sam不知道这些。  
做出了怪异的举动，不是不能理解。  
Dean告诉自己要镇定些。  
弟弟从身后追了过来，问他怎么回事，他回头笑了笑，说着没事。年轻人轻轻“嗯”了一声，跟上了他的步伐。两人偕肩而行，偶尔碰到彼此的肩膀，Sam不知在想些什么，而Dean总是胆战心惊。


	17. Chapter 17

17

庄园附近有一条小河，河滩平坦宽阔，多是泥土与沙，四周有绿树环抱，正是练剑的好场所。父亲就经常带着少年时的Dean来这里教他剑术和各种与人对战的技巧，Dean很有天分，学得很快，体格也在一天天的练习之中变得愈发强壮。自从Sam离家他便也跟随其他贵族踏上了战场，时隔几年再回到这里，发现一切如昔，可当年那个教授自己剑术的人已经不在了，看着潺潺涌动的河水，Dean一时竟有些难过。  
此前就察觉Dean在有意避开自己，Sam不动声色地装作什么都没发现，等到了河滩却发现Dean的样子有些古怪，他又忍不住凑过来轻轻问道：“怎么了，Dean？”  
“第一把剑是父亲去王城找了最好的铁匠给我打的，比父亲用的那把重剑小了不知多少圈。”Dean说着，低头看向手中的重剑，声音有些嘶哑，“那把剑在后来的一次对练里被父亲砍断了，他就把他的剑给了我，只是后来那把剑也断了。”  
他只是说着剑的事，对于父亲却只字不提。仲春的阳光铺洒在他身上，像是在他周围勾勒出一圈淡金色的晕。然而一直低着头的他看起来很低郁，浓密的睫毛垂下，掩住了他那双美丽胜过世间所有宝石的眼睛。  
Sam却听懂了他的话。  
对严苛易怒的父亲，Sam向来感情复杂。  
幼时总见父亲发了狠地惩罚Dean，总是非要拿鞭子把Dean抽得皮肉开绽才甘心——害怕Dean起疑心，为Dean塑造新的身体时，他都没敢忘记复原他背后的那些鞭伤——而Dean遭受惩罚的原因十有八九都是和他有关，那时他觉得父亲简直不可理喻，或许世间再没有哪个父亲会因为大儿子收留害怕打雷的小儿子在自己房中过夜而狠心鞭笞他的。  
他也不想成为大祭司的门徒，不想离开Dean，偷偷找Dean倾诉，希望他能说服父亲，可最后又只换来父亲对Dean的一顿责罚。  
Sam甚至想过，父亲是不是非要让他和Dean关系冷淡甚至今后老死不相往来才心满意足。  
后来才发现不是的——或许在父亲的心中他是真的打算那么做，他真的希望两个儿子再也不要见面，可个中原因他也是四年前才终于知晓。  
父亲没有悄悄将他抱来这条河中淹死，还让兄长一定要保护好他。  
理解来得太迟，多年的怨怼在他魔化那一刻也只能无奈化作徒劳的喟叹。冷硬的男人把秘密都藏在心里，把自己异化成了暴君，让小儿子一直活在对他的愤怒与恨意当中，Sam能理解，可这么多年了，他还是无法接受父亲把所有责任都压在Dean肩上的做法。  
藏着秘密的王抱着剑，静静凝视兄长。  
毕竟那时，一无所知的Dean也只是少年而已。  
忽然意识到自己的感伤来得太过突兀，猛地回神的Dean不好意思地抓了抓头发，抬眼偷看了一眼身边的弟弟，见他就这么老老实实站在自己身边，不知为何，心中的阴郁顿时就消散了大半。  
他让Sam拔剑，Sam小心翼翼照做，握着剑，却怎么都觉得别扭。Dean高声笑起来，毫不留情地嘲笑弟弟是书呆子，将手中的剑随手插入泥中，走到Sam身后伸出双手握住他的手，学着父亲当年教他时的那样纠正Sam的姿势。  
均匀的呼吸喷洒在颈后，两条手臂隔着布料紧贴着侧肋，胸膛与后背几乎完全贴合到了一起，找不出一丝空隙。Sam刻意装出笨拙的样子只是想拖着Dean在这只有他们二人的河滩边多待一阵，没想到Dean居然会直接绕到他身后这么手把手教他。残存的半颗心在胸膛里怦怦地越跳越快，握剑的手几乎想扔下剑反手抓住兄长的手。  
这里有光，有风，有水。  
欲望在Sam胸膛里随着心跳的加速而膨胀，Dean的手还是比常人的要凉一些，抓着他过热的手，像慰藉，又像幽暧不明的诱惑。  
Sam低头，猜不透Dean是不是故意的。十六岁那个冬夜的事仍旧历历在目，Dean拱起身体抱着他，低低呢喃他好烫，热切的心一瞬揪紧。  
只是现在还不行。  
不仅因为Dean没有提起过那件事，不仅因为刚刚Dean又莫名地故意躲开他，还因为Dean才刚刚醒过来。死亡骑士把复活这件事说得笃定，谨慎的他却还有些不放心。Dean靠着他的半颗心脏和一半的血活了过来，他还不确定灵魂同这样的肉身会不会发生冲突。  
第三年的等待时间里他多半也是在书里查阅这个——祭司塔里住进了新的大祭司，他却在那之前搬空了其中所有的书——可人类的知识毕竟有限，关于复活的记载本身少之又少，而Dean这种情况更是从未有人记录过。  
Sam低着头，悄悄地叹息。  
而在他身后的Dean对此却毫无所察，只是一心一意回忆当年父亲教授他的做法，尽心模仿。无奈Sam太高了，几年不见，肩也宽了，背也厚了，Dean紧紧贴在他身后，努力伸长了手，被折腾得够呛。他把下巴顶在弟弟的肩胛骨上，要踮起脚视线才能越过弟弟的肩膀看到前方，低声嘟囔着也不知Sam这几年到底吃了什么，勉强摆弄了一会儿，最后还是气喘吁吁地松了手。  
“我怀疑大祭司带走你之后给你施了什么法术。”不甘心地撇撇嘴，Dean走过去拔起自己的剑，摆好了握剑的姿势，让Sam照他的样子学，“不然你怎么可能忽然长得比我还高。”  
纠缠身高问题的Dean让Sam感觉有些可爱，他笑起来，抬头看着哥哥，假装漫不经心地说道：“十六岁的时候就和你差不多高了，你忘了吗？”  
“你十六岁时还在那座进去了就出不来的塔里，”Dean一边说一边又忍不住伸手过去摆弄Sam僵硬的胳膊，嘴上还不忘揶揄弟弟，“又没见过我，怎么知道和我差不多？在梦里吗？”  
Dean的话让Sam一愣，下意识就伸手抓住了他的手。带着讶然的视线撞上Dean的，后者困惑地轻轻蹙眉，问他怎么了。  
Dean的样子不像撒谎，此时困惑得表情也是真的。  
Sam跟着也皱起眉头，没有解释，只是慢慢放开了他的手。  
Dean的记忆被改写了一部分，或许连带其他某些记忆也被消抹或是暂时遗忘了。  
Sam一时只能想到这个解释。  
“我们今天就要耗在帮我纠正姿势上了吗？”他含进了一缕气息，在阳光之下直直看向兄长，还是装作笨拙又不甘的样子，双手握剑挥舞起来。Dean也没说话，挥剑看向Sam。剑身撞击迸溅出裂瓶般的锐利脆响，Sam手中的剑就这么掉在了泥沙上。  
“不肯好好被纠正的结果就是这个。”Dean扬眉，弯腰捡起剑递了过去，“书呆子就承认自己是书呆子，反正你花再多时间我也不会嘲笑你。”他说着说着就憋不住笑了出来。  
Sam接过剑，不好意思地揉了揉鼻尖。  
有关记忆的事，他还要好好弄清楚才行。  
两人在河滩上你来我往慢悠悠地耗了一整天，到太阳西沉时竟也出了一身汗。Sam细心擦干净了剑上的泥沙，套好剑鞘，将它放在了河滩上，接着便开始解起了腰上的带子。一旁也收好了剑正打算回家的Dean见状，愣愣瞪起眼睛，傻兮兮问他要做什么。  
“热。”Sam回头盯着兄长，抬手擦了一把脸颊上的汗水，“你不热吗？”  
被汗水浸湿的衣服贴在身上，这种时候再说不热就太虚伪了。  
Dean支吾着点点头。  
Sam脱掉了身上的短衫扔在河滩上，又脱了鞋，接着红着脸转头过来让Dean转身过去。Dean张口结舌，看着弟弟赤裸的肩膀和胸膛不知为何竟感到喉咙里一阵干渴，心跳也不知不觉就快得让他感到有些呼吸困难。无意识舔了舔嘴唇，心想着这时真转身过去的话就不男子汉了，悄悄咬住颊肉，跟着也放下了剑，他索性也脱掉了身上的衣服。

TBC


	18. Chapter 18

18

待两人都跳进了河里，Dean反倒慢慢放松了下来。跃身扎进河中，冰凉河水冲走了汗水，他在水下游了两圈这才又直起身体走到河水较浅处。Sam背对着他站在稍微深一些的地方，水面堪堪没过胯骨。肩膀、手臂和后背微微隆起的肌肉昭示着他并没有外表看起来那么瘦弱，细瘦腰间也分布着结实均匀的肌肉，Dean困惑地歪过头，不觉走了过去，无意识伸手捏了捏弟弟的后背，面前的年轻人像是吓了一跳，急忙转过身，在看到动手的人是兄长之后这才松了一口气。  
“你在塔里除了看书和祷告之外，还要干活吗？”Dean说着，捏了捏Sam的胳膊，又拍了拍他的胸，一副好奇的模样。  
“会有苦行。”Sam低头看着哥哥，视线凝滞在他赤裸的肩和胸膛上，一时有些着迷，忍不住微微弯下腰，鼻尖几乎要擦过他的额头抵住他的鼻尖，滚烫的嘴唇差一点就能吻到他，“不带仆从，只有老师带着门徒们漫长跋涉。我们要照顾老师的起居，偶尔会遇上狼或是强盗，就要负责护卫他的安全。”  
“你们能赶走强盗？”Dean闻言显然很诧异，下意识抬头反问，鼻尖擦过弟弟温暖柔软的嘴唇，险些连嘴唇也碰到了。他吓了一跳，吸着气想后退，脚下踩到河床里打滑的卵石，失去重心的身体后仰，他反射性地朝Sam伸出手，而青年也连忙跟过来一把拉住他，两人撞了个满怀，额头碰到一起，痛得眼冒金星。  
“你、你还好吗？”揉着额头的Sam关切地问，脸上是一副痛得几乎睁不开眼的样子。  
而Dean也没好到哪儿去，被撞得晕晕乎乎，眼睛里满是不知怎么就涌出的眼泪，捂着额头低着头哇啦啦叫了一阵，也不敢抬头去看Sam，就怕被他看出自己刚才是因为什么才后退的。  
两人胸前的文身还完完整整，Dean想不通为什么会这样。想起父亲和大祭司的话，“宿命”和“配偶”两个词在脑中盘旋不去。  
Sam从小就很黏他，有时甚至到了过分的地步：男孩会因为他和其他领主的儿子交好而不高兴，每一次的舞会也一定会小尾巴似的跟在他身后，害得他都没办法和那些漂亮的千金小姐共舞；无论去哪里他都会跟着，打雷的夜晚一定会抱着枕头溜到他的床上，平日里也非要和他一起上课。  
从小到大，他一直很疼爱Sam，因为他是哥哥，因为他们失去了母亲，而父亲那之后也性情大变。他很怕Sam会寂寞，走到哪里也会带上他，想尽各种办法哄他高兴，Sam喜欢黏过来他也听之任之，很少会觉得那有什么不对。  
只是偶尔，极为偶尔的时候，十四五岁的少年钻过来，肩膀贴着他的手臂，或是膝盖贴着他的腿，从对方身体源源不断传来的热度会让他心里闪过一丝怪异的不安。他扭头去看弟弟，对方抬头，榛绿色的眼睛亮亮的，看着他的眼神好似猛兽盯住了猎物，而每当他心头一悚时，少年总是弯起眼睛咧开嘴角冲他微笑，眼神单纯笑容无辜，仿佛上一秒所见不过都是错觉。  
后来才知道，原来不是错觉。  
幸而大祭司在他们胸前文上了符咒，Sam的一切怪异都被归结于宿命，他们的相互吸引本是命中注定，符咒控制了那股力量，加之后来他们便分开了，这么多年来便也相安无事。  
可今天的Sam确实很古怪。  
含含糊糊敷衍了两句，Dean垂下手，想赶紧上岸穿好衣服，视线不小心瞟到Sam下腹，棕褐色的卷曲毛发贴着小腹隐没进水里，然而清澈水下藏着什么也能看清十之八九。无论男女Dean也算看过不少，穿着衣服的和没穿衣服的，遇见美丽的女人当然会怦然心动，可现在对着成年男人的身体他居然紧张得忍不住绷紧了肩膀，牙齿咬住舌尖，几乎连话都不会说了。  
僵硬转过身，双手在水面划动，仿佛如此他就能快些逃上岸似的。身后传来弟弟不解的叫声，他没有解释，连搪塞都没有，上了岸飞快捡起衣服便溜进了一边的草丛里。  
不太对劲，真的不太对劲。  
天已经黑了。月光之下，Dean躲在草丛里惴惴不安，飞快地穿好了衣服。抬头看见Sam还愣在水里，像是不解兄长为何突然就跑上了岸。他用力拍了拍自己的脸，拨开半人高的草走了出来，捡起两人的剑，又抱起Sam的衣服，一副他再不上来他就带着衣服回家的架势。  
水中的青年见状果然急了，手脚并用地拼命朝河滩走来。随着河水越来越浅，赤裸的身体越露越多，月光下的青年身上淌着水，水滴从胸口滑到腹部，又滑过腹股沟，最后顺着他笔直修长的腿一路落到脚背。  
好似被人在胸口狠狠打了一拳，Dean猛地吸了一口气，下一瞬就忍不住暗自骂着自己的愚蠢。竭力移开几乎要黏在弟弟身上的视线，他把衣服塞进Sam怀里，别开视线，伸手指了指一旁的草丛。  
Sam紧紧抱着他的衣服，生怕又被Dean抢过去似的，含糊说着“等着我”，便三两步跳进了草丛里。  
听着身侧窸窸窣窣换衣服的声音，刚刚从河里上岸的Dean感觉自己又出了一身汗。  
回家路上，Dean一直避免自己和Sam并肩而行，可无论他是加快了步伐还是刻意放慢脚步落到后面，Sam总会调整步伐和他保持步调一致。两人靠得很近，走路时肩膀又无可避免地碰到一起，他这书呆子弟弟看起来心情很不错，而他内心里却感到异常沉重。  
今天这一整天里，Sam一切如常，他却很不正常。  
会不会是他的文身出了问题？  
他很担心。  
那夜回到家中，管家早已准备好晚餐等待着他们。酒总是必不可少的，席间他一边喝着酒一边偷看坐在桌子另一侧的Sam，青年吃得斯斯文文，除了杯中的酒几乎一滴未动，其他到也没有任何怪异的举动。  
心中充满忧虑，吃进嘴里的食物也是味同嚼蜡，他少见地吃了一半便推开盘子说吃饱了，对面的Sam抬头看了一眼他的盘子，扬起眉毛，却什么都没说，只是叫来管家收拾了桌子。  
“发生了什么事吗，Dean？”  
直到晚餐过后两人各自回房之前，Sam这才忍不住担忧地问道。  
“什么事？发生了什么？”Dean佯装不解抬头看向弟弟，视线扫过他削薄的嘴唇，傍晚的事便不受控制地再次涌入脑中。他吞咽着，强自压下惊慌，只觉得耳根发热，却还是逼迫自己千万不能在这种时候移开视线。  
Sam张了张嘴，一副欲言又止的样子，盯着Dean打量许久，终于还是摇摇头。  
“没事，大概是我太敏感了。我去书房，晚安。”  
怔怔看着弟弟的背影，Dean无声叹了一口气，垂头丧气地推门走进自己的房间，自然没能看见转身之后Sam露出的得逞的笑容。  
他知道文身的事，也知道了Dean和父亲之间的秘密。文身的效力并非来自图案本身，而是大祭司的咒语加持。魔化之后，他拥有的力量远远超越了大祭司的，自然而然消抹了咒语的带来的影响——况且在他还是门徒时，它都不能阻止他对于Dean的渴切。而Dean死后，身体腐烂，附着在上面的咒语效力自然也随之消失殆尽。重新塑造的身体上虽然也被Sam文上了同样的图案，却起不了任何作用。  
符咒再也控制不了他们。  
就算Dean不记得他二十岁那年发生过的事也没关系。  
就算Dean不记得他们之间曾有过短暂呃未曾言明的爱恋也没关系、  
他会让Dean重新爱上他。  
他会再次拥有Dean。  
再也不会失去他。


	19. Chapter 19

19

尽管早早就上床了，陪着Sam练习了一天的剑术身体也很疲乏了，可躺在床上迟迟无法入睡，辗转反侧直到深夜，烦躁地披了一件衣服下床，摸到桌旁点燃了蜡烛，端着烛台就出了房间。  
看来仆从们也早已睡下，深夜的宅邸寂静无声。Dean放轻了脚步穿过漫长走廊，却还是把木质的楼梯踩得吱呀作响。一两只飞虫冲着火光飞来，他挥手赶开它们，又合拢了手指护着烛火，一步一步朝大门走去。  
就在他拉开门栓正要出门时，一袭黑影忽然从背后笼上他的身体，冰冷的气息迫近，他眼疾手快地自烛台上拔下蜡烛，猛地转身将烛台固定蜡烛的尖刺抵在了对方的喉前。  
是他们的管家。头发还是梳得一丝不苟，身上的衣服也穿得整整齐齐，Dean扬眉，向下瞥了一眼他的脚，发现脚上的鞋也穿得好好的，一副正要出门的样子。  
“还没睡吗？”缓缓舒了一口气，Dean收回了握着烛台的手，正要将蜡烛重新插上烛台，对方却从他手中拿过了蜡烛和烛台。手指划过他的手腕，不知是因为春夜寒冷还是别的原因，管家的手竟冷得像冬日里垂在屋檐之下的冰柱。  
“主人还没休息，仆人怎么敢睡下。”管家笑眯眯地说着，将蜡烛插上烛台，却没有还给Dean，“您这是要出门去吗？”他说着，上下打量了Dean一番，不知是在惊讶他此时出门还是他就穿成这样模样地出门。  
被对方看得有些不自在，Dean不由得抓了抓头发，看着年轻英俊的管家为他开了门，举着烛台朝他比了一个“请”的姿势。  
“需要准备马车吗？”  
“我不出去，只是睡不着，想到处走走而已。”  
管家了然地点点头，却完全没有将烛台归还的打算，甚至还是一副就这么举着烛台护在主人左右的架势。烛光照亮的范围有限，两人走得很近，尽管管家已经尽量与主人拉开距离，但Dean仍感到不习惯。  
在他的记忆里，他们的管家虽然年轻，却从未出过任何差错，他和Sam一直很信任他。然而他穿着整齐地忽然出现在这样的深夜之中，还恰好就碰上了他，无论怎么想都未免太过怪异。  
Dean轻轻皱起眉头，又摇了摇头。  
大概是因为被Sam和纹身的事搅得心烦意乱，所以现在看谁都觉得不正常。也许身边的仆人只是恰好还没睡下，又听见了脚步声便出来查看，于是恰好遇上正要开门的他。  
从管家手中拿过烛台，他挥手让他回去休息，自己迈步朝花园走去。哪知他尽职的仆人又跟了上来，姿态还是毕恭毕敬，只是看他的眼神叫人捉摸不透。脸色一沉，正想说点什么赶对方走，身后又传来一阵不紧不慢的脚步，两人回头，发现这次出现的人竟是Sam。  
领主转身冲王欠身，对他阴沉的眼神丝毫不以为意，仿佛笃定在兄长面前他什么都不敢说，更是什么都不敢做。  
阴鸷的眼神扫过对兄长居心不良的领主，在转头对上兄长的眼睛时，那些暴戾残忍顷刻之间便消散殆尽，剩下的只有他带着诧异的困惑。  
“我看到外面有光，以为有窃贼就下来看看了。”他迎上去，再自然不过地站进兄长与仆从之间，侧身用身体挡住暴食贪婪的目光，用略略不解的语气低声问道，“这么晚了，你要去哪儿？”  
“睡不着而已。”见弟弟又靠了过来，内心里掠过一阵紧张，Dean下意识握紧了手中的烛台，佯装镇定地开玩笑说道，“就这么出来了，要是真有窃贼，你该怎么办？”  
Sam不好意思地摸了摸鼻子，想了想说道：“大叫吧。”悄悄将手贴上兄长的后背，不着痕迹地推着他朝花园走去。  
Dean的某些习惯Sam也是知道的。他从不会对任何人诉说自己的烦恼甚至委屈，面对父亲的责罚他也总是咬着牙扛下，可这并不代表他不会感到痛。Dean有时会在祭堂过夜，假如他既不在祭堂又不在房间的话，年幼的Sam会在那几株蔷薇旁找到兄长。  
他不会委屈地坐在地上，更不回抱着膝盖大哭。只是站在那里，看着被园丁照料得很好的蔷薇，轻轻抚摸叶子或是花瓣。  
除了母亲的葬礼，Sam从未见过Dean哭。  
或许父亲的葬礼上Dean也哭过，只是那年他错过了父亲的葬礼。  
Sam也知道现在Dean在烦恼什么，他知道Dean在害怕——Dean在害怕自己被弟弟吸引，傍晚的表现Sam看得一清二楚，他为此沾沾自喜，也知道Dean害怕并不是因为那不正确。  
保护恶魔王储的事Dean做过。  
弑杀君王的事Dean也做过。  
并不是别人认为不正确Dean就不会去做。  
Sam知道Dean怕的是他真的会变成恶魔。  
在Dean的信念里，恶魔是无可辩驳的邪恶。  
Dean是对的。  
恶魔就是邪恶，所以在Dean沉睡期间，Sam甚至不愿在他的房间“进食”，他不愿自己的邪恶渐染那个房间。要改变一个人的记忆甚而观念于他而言都是容易的，操控Dean满足他的欲望也是轻而易举，但那样一来，复活之人就不再是Dean了。  
他想要真正的Dean接受自己。  
想要真正的Dean再一次爱上他。  
无论需要多久，无论过程会多么漫长艰难。  
识趣的领主总算没有跟上来，Sam的手贴着兄长却不舍放开。而意识到他们正朝花园走去的Dean先是一愕，接着便有些羞赧地握了握拳。Sam看起来还不知道他在烦恼什么，但如此自发地走向花园还是让他有些吃惊。他一直都以为自己把这些小习惯藏得很好，也以为自己把烦恼藏得很好，没想到两个都被Sam看穿。  
“到底发生了什么事？”  
身边的Sam再次出声，Dean在沉默中咬紧了牙关，低着头不肯说话。实话自然是不能说的，而让他撒谎，他现在也编不出什么像样的谎言。Sam太聪明了，稍不留神就会被看出破绽，父亲同他说的那些话他从没告诉过Sam，这个秘密他将会一直埋藏在心，直到带着它躺进棺木。  
等了许久等不来答案，Sam也只能无奈叹气。Dean感到内疚，甚至自责，弟弟一定不知身边的兄长竟是在为自己被他吸引而感到忧虑恐慌，尽管少年时也有过一段过分亲密的时光，但自从符咒生效之后，即便他们一个从战场归来一个自塔中归家，在这宅邸中朝夕相处，Sam也不再有过幼时那些过火的独占欲和嫉妒心。  
真不知要是他得知兄长在想什么会做出什么反应。  
Dean不想Sam因为这个疏远他。  
“你睡觉去吧。”想着，Dean抬手在Sam肩上轻轻拍了两下，继而扯开一抹笑容，半是调侃地说道，“就算真来了窃贼也别担心，有我在。”  
Sam抬眼看向Dean，眼中还是盈满了不忍与担忧。月光与烛火之中，他年轻的脸看起来英俊又深邃，Dean一时无法让自己的视线从他的嘴唇上移开。他想起傍晚的河中，Sam宽阔的肩与宽厚的背，他想起Sam结实的胸膛和腰，棕褐色的毛发从下腹向着水中一路延伸……他猛地咬住了舌尖，险些打翻了手中的烛台。  
仲春的凉夜里，灼热攀上肩胛，好似要劈开皮肉融化骨骼。  
忽然想起少时溜出家门参加过的那些酒神祭祀，他抱着酒壶躲在一旁，却还是没能躲过赤裸的男人和女人。男人们大笑着从树后拖出他，女人们抚摸他的脸和胸膛，拉扯腰带，他狼狈地拽着裤子，女人弯腰吻在他的肚子上，手几乎就要碰到他敏感羞耻的器官。  
此刻就同那时如出一辙，又热又羞赧，只是那时他偷偷期待漂亮女人们的手能在他身上多停留一会儿，而此时他只想Sam的手能放在他身上，肩膀、胸膛或是腰，任何地方都好。  
任何地方都好。


	20. Chapter 20

20

催促Sam回房之后，Dean就在花园里孤独地伫立了一整夜。当朝阳刺破云霞升上天空时，他酸涩的双眼几乎要睁不开了。  
身旁的几株蔷薇仍被照料得很好，庄园里的每个人都愿意细心善待它们。他弯腰触碰叶子，像透过它们触碰母亲的灵魂。偶尔抬头看向天空时，他会忍不住想此刻母亲是不是已经在天堂里了，听天使的颂唱，站在云端看着父亲和她的两个儿子。战场上无数次的死里逃生他总会认为那是母亲的庇佑，她死在了大火里，就一定变成了站在他肩上的守护天使。  
少年时也做过许许多多的错事，受到过许多次责罚。他也想过来这里向母亲哭诉，就像儿时跌倒便扑进母亲温暖的怀中大哭一场。可是最终都忍住了，只是看着几株长得繁盛的蔷薇，想象着它们开花的样子，心中便突然也有了一丝温柔的慰藉。  
别再让母亲为他们的事烦恼了。  
他总是这么劝自己。  
小男子汉没能保护好母亲，也只能慢慢让自己变得坚强起来，让自己坚强到足以在剑与火中保护这个家族的幼子。  
他也总是这么鞭策自己。  
训练时的艰苦，被责罚时的委屈，安静生长的植物总能带给他些许安慰，让他能坦然地接受它们——只有接受了，才能更加坦率自若地放下。  
可这一次，他却无法接受。  
他接受不来自己竟然真的被Sam吸引的事。  
他接受不来自己竟暗自渴望着弟弟，因为他的触碰惊慌失措，又渴切地盼望着他的触碰。  
晨光之中，滚动着晨露的绿叶上缓缓爬过一只蚜虫。他弯腰伸手抓住了它，两指用力，它便死在了他的掌心里。  
Sam幼时对他怀有莫名的独占欲这是早已察觉到的事，他那时没有拒绝弟弟，听之任之，以为不过是悯恤与溺爱作祟。昨晚与Sam并肩走过了那么一小段路，年轻人英俊的脸庞在月光之下完美得宛若神殿之中的神像，他一时怔忡，险些倾身过去索吻，惊醒之时陡然想起过去似乎也有类似情景出现。  
十四五岁的Dean生得有种性别莫辨的美丽，十四五岁的Sam则是有着令所有少年都艳羡不已的俊美——尽管轮廓还未完全褪下男孩稚气的圆润，狭长眉目与高挺鼻梁已经显现出几分锐利的锋芒。少年跟在哥哥身边倒仍是经常用他那酷似小动物的眼神看着哥哥，只有在发现哥哥同别人交好时才会稍稍显露出些许的不悦与阴沉。  
多数时候Dean对Sam的这种令人羡慕的俊美时毫无察觉的，无论Sam生得如何，总归是他的弟弟，他不会因为Sam的容貌而在对他的态度上产生任何不同。  
可偶尔，他也会因为突然察觉到Sam的眼睛或者嘴唇是如何迷人而愣住。十八九岁的青年结识了不少美丽的贵族小姐，她们之中有人端庄有人热烈，他那性别莫辨的美丽容貌也在逐渐成熟的轮廓里慢慢蜕变成讨喜的俊朗，自然而然受到了不少小姐的青睐。美好的结识总是叫人怦然心动的，可从不会有谁能像Sam那样，让他在突然之间就产生了那么急迫的渴切。  
那时的他还不知道恶魔王储的事，不知所谓的宿命，只是惊骇于自己那些一闪而过的念头，最终又强迫自己将它们狠狠丢弃、遗忘——他接受不了，自然也就放不下，悬挂在祭堂墙上的十字架总是由他们父子三人轮流擦拭，每当轮到他时，他总是害怕天父会忽然震怒地降下天罚。  
只能骗自己说不过是弟弟奇怪态度引发的错觉，他把向往和渴切压得严严实实，祈祷自己能忘记这些，便在Sam离家那年真的忘得一干二净。  
Dean将手中蟊虫的尸体扔进了脚边的泥土里。  
手中的烛台上堆积着已经冷却凝固的烛泪，燃了整晚的蜡烛已经灭了，他在熹微晨曦之中缓步走向宅邸。  
既然那时可以忘记，那时能把一切都当做错觉压抑，那现在也可以。  
令他惊讶的是，这个决定竟让他感到不舍与惋惜，让他胸中漫起撕扯般的疼痛，然而多年之前这个决定给他带去了如何的感受，此刻他已经完全不记得了。  
尽管昨夜也是深夜才入睡，但此时管家已经忙着为主人们准备早餐了。肉汤和面包势必不能少，煮熟的土豆被切成块摆在盘子里，散发着热气。他从Dean手中接过烛台，看向Dean的眼神似乎还是那么别有深意。刚想询问Sam是否已经起床，年轻人不紧不慢走进早餐室，关切地看了他一眼，坐下时对他说着今天就不用教他剑术了。  
知道是弟弟看出他整完没睡，可Dean嘴上还是不忘调侃道：“胳膊酸到抬不起来了吗？能拿得起勺子吗？要我喂你吗？”  
挑起一边的眉毛，Sam看了Dean一眼，似乎是对嘴硬又热衷嘲笑他的兄长颇是无奈。他拿起勺子舀了肉汤喝了一口，再次看向Dean，好似在向他证明自己可没他说得那么弱。  
“小姑娘拿得起勺子可不一定拿得起剑。”Dean再次出声，仿佛非要把Sam的体贴说成是他自己太弱的缘故。  
“Dean，你认真的吗？”又舀了一勺汤送到嘴边，Sam刚低下头，听见兄长的话，抬起头，视线之中竟隐隐多了几分警告的味道。  
不知为何，Dean竟被这样的眼神盯得心跳漏拍，早已准备好的无数调侃与嘲笑一瞬就这么烂在了喉咙里，让他顿觉嗓子干渴，不由得端起杯子一口气喝光了里面的酒。支支吾吾哼了几声，Dean不再说话，低着头乖乖吃光了盘子里的食物。但早餐过后，他没有照Sam想的那样回房休息，而是又拿起了剑。  
“以前行军的时候两三天不睡觉也是家常便饭，我和你们这些书呆子可不一样。”他说着看了一眼Sam，“还是你不想学了。”  
虽然还想说点什么，可知道自己拗不过Dean，Sam也只好随他去了。  
二人又来到昨天的河滩，陪着Sam对练了一会儿Dean就感到有些吃力了。颈后的汗水从衣领滑下身体，额际泛开一片虫咬般的疼痛，他感觉耳边有轻微鸣响，呼吸也开始变得不畅。  
两三天不睡觉不是他刻意的夸张，战机比什么都重要，错过了，一场原本的胜仗可能就会转为败仗。胜利在前，战士们的性命在前，舍弃睡眠连夜行军是最好的选择。年轻的骑士们都挺得住，熬过了几个夜晚照样上阵杀敌，砍下的敌人头颅一个不少。  
Dean已经过惯的那样的生活，偶尔一夜不睡于他而言就像吃一顿饭那么简单。  
可现在感觉不太对。  
头痛，耳鸣，心跳加速，撇开这些不适，他还感到身体沉重。早餐时嘲笑Sam的话如今却在自己身上应验，手臂虚软，只是握着剑就觉得万分吃力，更遑论是举剑劈刺了。  
强撑着又与Sam对练了一会儿，在险些仆倒在地时Sam急忙箭步过来扶住了他。  
“你还好吗，Dean？”Sam随手将剑插进了身边的泥土中，一手扶着Dean的肩一手揽过他的腰，让他能靠在自己身上。  
换做以前，Sam也不会因为Dean一夜没睡就催他去休息。只是现在Dean刚刚复活过来，这具造出的躯体如何Sam自己也不清楚，刚才是Dean一径坚持他才勉强松口的，现在看来新生的皮囊还不够强大，而刚苏醒不久的灵魂也未能完全恢复。  
“还不错……”Dean还想咬牙硬撑，哪知刚开口心上猛地传来一阵绞痛，让他不由自主地抓紧了Sam的衣襟，身体摇晃几乎站不住了。  
Sam见状，不由分说地忽然弯腰一把将他抱起，大步流星地朝着庄园的方向走去。  
“你他妈的在做什么？”毫无防备被抱起的Dean下意识搂住了弟弟的脖子，在反应过来Sam做了什么之后，他立刻挣扎起来，手脚并用地让弟弟放下他。  
“你站得住吗？”Sam低头看向他，脚下的步伐片刻未停。  
“当然站得住！”Dean的声音近乎咆哮，羞耻得后背都快烧起来了，“只是有些头晕罢了！快放我下来！”  
盯着兄长的脸看了一会儿，似乎在揣测他话里有几分可信度。Dean瞪起眼睛竭力让自己看起来没那么虚弱，而从胸腔中不时传来的绞痛让他一次又一次无意识地揪紧了弟弟的衣服。  
最终，Sam还是决定就这么抱着兄长赶回家。  
“放我下来，小混蛋！”Dean最后一次咆哮，却因为疼痛，连这命令都显得虚软无力。而这句话过后，他可恶的弟弟竟把他抱得越发紧了。  
回家途中，他们居然还遇上了两个迎面而来的农户。对方看到他们时身体一僵，好似被他们吓住似的，愣在那里一动不动。那一刻，Dean真恨不得挖个坑把自己和Sam一起埋进去。抬起手，犹豫着该捂住Sam的脸还是捂住自己的。迟疑之间Sam已经抱着他从农户们身旁走过，甚至看都没看他们一眼。  
Dean最后只得羞赧而绝望地捂住了自己的脸。  
而他那颗疼痛的心脏，却悄悄因为此刻的亲近而近乎狂喜地颤动着。


	21. Chapter 21

21

见王横抱着兄长走进门，狡猾的领主扬了扬眉，冲他露出一抹颇富兴味的笑容。而王此时已无余暇顾及其他，草草瞥了他一眼，抱着Dean匆忙上了楼。领主随即跟了过来，恭恭敬敬跟在他们身后，在王来到Dean的房前时上前为他推开了门。  
被放上床时，Dean早已因为痛楚而脸色惨白。他痛苦而羞耻地喘息，双手猛地揪紧了床单。Sam用眼神遣开了暴食，关切而忧虑地弯下腰，手掌贴上Dean的脸，低声询问他感觉如何。  
心上的疼痛来得莫名其妙，Dean百思不得其解，却因为害怕让Sam担心而咬牙摇头，只说大概真的是彻夜未眠导致的不适。弟弟担忧的眼神让他感到揪心，费力抬头故意弄乱了他的头发，皱着眉还要竭力扯出笑容安抚他说自己没事。而Sam没说话，就是那么看着他，他们之间的距离近到他已经能感受到Sam的呼吸喷洒在自己脸上了。  
忽然又想起过往那些他被Sam吸引的时刻，想起昨天夕阳西沉时的悸动，胸中蓦地又是一阵绞痛，让他愈发用力地绞紧床单。额头与颈侧青筋毕露，汗水浸透了衣服，手指却还轻轻绕着弟弟柔软的头发，他还想撒谎说自己没事，痛没过咽喉，让他甚至连声音都发不出了。  
“你先休息。”Sam轻轻抓下哥哥的手握住，温柔地低声说道，“我就在这里。”  
“你出去。”Dean摇头，在Sam微微惊愕的眼神中叹息着说道，“剑被你扔在河边了。”  
Sam闻言一愣，接着便露出了一丝又是忧虑又有些无奈与嘀笑皆非的怪异表情。他又低声说了些好似哄小孩的话哄着哥哥睡觉，年长者瞪起眼睛低吼着说自己又不是小孩，随即心口一悸，又倒吸了两口气，咬着牙没有呻吟出声，只是抬手拍拍弟弟的胳膊，让他出去。  
最终Sam也只好满怀着担忧地走出房间，暴食还站在门外，投向他的视线里仍藏着那抹令他不快的兴味。语气冷硬地命令他去把那两把剑捡回来，高傲的领主脸色一变，有了几分不情愿，却迫于王的威压，也只得照做。  
其他领主被王派去了别的国家代替他统治。尽管王教化人类说耶和华创造万物，教化人类恶魔是极恶之恶，而实际上，整个世界还是他的囊中之物——万物乃是按照他的意志生、死、运转，人类的行为仍在他的控制之下，只是他们都未能察觉。Winchester家的领地从不敢有人造次，就是因为所有人都知道恶魔之主的行宫就建在这片领地上，谁也不敢前来打扰。而派出领主的用意不过是他不愿将过多心思浪费在统治上，聪明的领主知道他们的职责所在，天启时留下的灵魂足够他们挥霍享用好一阵，而今只要他们花费那么一点精力在统治上，世代延续的人类将为地狱提供永不枯竭的灵魂。  
暴食当时巧舌如簧地诱哄他让自己留下，现在想来大概是从那时就开始觊觎起Dean的灵魂。  
静静站在房间门外守了一会儿，猜测着Dean应该已经入睡，Sam这才又轻轻推开房门悄悄走了进去。  
倦极痛极的Dean此刻正侧卧在床上，双眼轻合，看来已经睡着了，只是脸色依旧惨白，一双手还揪着床单，看得Sam揪心不已。他走到床边，伸手碰了碰Dean微微发凉的脸颊，又小声叫了他两声，确认他真的睡着了，这才将手贴上了他的额头。  
淡淡的蓝光自手掌之中亮起，Sam小心翼翼地催眠了Dean的灵魂，直到完全确定他暂时不会醒来，这才动手脱掉了他的衣服。  
视线在Dean胸前的火焰五芒星上停留片刻，他找来匕首用力割开手腕，像当年塑造Dean躯体时那样将血淋在了兄长的身体上。  
因为缺了几块骨骼，皮囊始终无法与生前的肉身完全一致，因而对灵魂的容纳能力也相对减弱，灵魂处在一种并非绝对稳定的状态中，反过来又会对皮囊造成影响。加之新生的皮囊本身较弱，昨夜在书房看到Dean秉烛出门，匆匆追了过去，Sam本想劝着Dean回去休息，无奈Dean执意，他也就没有继续勉强。想着今天让Dean好好休息，不料他还执意要去河边。  
鲜红的血雨一般淋在Dean的身上，又如活了一样在他的皮肤表面慢慢蠕动起来，争相从毛孔钻入体内。Sam弯腰将Dean扶了起来，手腕凑到他的唇边，想让他把血喝下去，沉睡中的Dean却毫无反应。  
不敢在此时叫醒他，Sam只能坐到床边，让他靠进自己怀中，低头吮了手腕上的血，复又压住兄长的嘴唇，带血的手微微抬起他的下巴，慢慢将血喂进他嘴里。唇上传来的柔软触感让Sam的心不由得狂跳起来，他情不自禁地闭上眼睛，舌头缠住Dean的舌头吮吸，染了血的手指摩挲着兄长的下巴，顺着他的脖子抚摸到胸口，想知道那本属于他的半颗心在Dean的胸膛里是否也和他的这半颗一样正在疯狂跳动。  
Dean咽下了血，Sam依依不舍离开他的嘴唇，又吮了血，接着便又压过去，舌尖挑开Dean的牙关，把血喂了进去。  
搂着Dean的肩膀，手掌情难自已地游走在他还沾染着血迹的身体上，从胸口到腹部，手指伸进了下腹的毛丛之中，Sam喉间滚出了低哑呻吟，接着便克制地蜷起手指，最终只是搂住了哥哥的腰。  
以血授洗，又以血喂饲，Sam吩咐早已回来的领主准备好热水。他为Dean擦干净了身上的血，为他穿好衣服，将他抱回床上，手掌再次贴上他的额头，不动声色地唤醒了灵魂。  
Dean仍在酣睡，脸上的惨白终于淡去，取而代之的是健康自然的气色。  
Sam离开了Dean的房间，轻手轻脚关上了门。  
他走向自己的房间。  
黑烟在屋顶汇聚。  
推开门，早有牺牲伏在那里，仿若等待他的临幸。  
又是血与欲望的癫狂享乐，他弯腰从脖子上的漫长伤口里吮吸着恶魔血，将对方压在冰冷地面，握着大腿的那只手用力得仿佛要折断骨骼。恶魔在他身下发出不知是痛苦还是欢愉的叫声，他眼神阴鸷地捂住对方的嘴，抬起头，淌着血的嘴唇张翕。  
“别出声。”  
他担心恶魔会吵醒兄长。  
一顿饱食过后，仆人过来动作迅速地洗净了地上的血迹，Sam换下带血的衣服，又回到Dean的房间。  
等待的时候总觉得时间是没有走动的。  
等待的时候就以为自己又回到了那三年的漫长难熬里。  
造物与教化几乎耗空心力，唯有回到这里，回到有Dean在的地方，内心里才能感受到一丝慰藉。  
凭空造出肉身与灵魂当然也是特别困难的事，甚至远比寻回灵魂碎片与尸骨、等待亡人复活简单。可凭空捏造的灵魂就不是Dean了，被迫改变意志的，也不是Dean了。王还像幼时那般执拗，非Dean不可，肉身与灵魂缺一不可。  
Dean的忧虑与恐惧他很清楚，有关宿命云云已不想听，所谓“命中注定”在他看来不过笑谈——万物万事都在命定之中，适当的时间里适当行事，然而爱恨、欢欣与悲伤却不在命途书写的长谱之中，可正是这些，才让一个人的生命有了存在的实感，有了脱离宿命的错觉。  
他不会理会什么宿命，倘若宿命教Dean决不可爱上他，他也会——逆天命而行。  
“别逃，”低头凝视着兄长的睡颜，年轻的君王缓缓弯腰俯身，轻轻吻在了他冰凉的唇上，“别离开我。”


	22. Chapter 22

22

一觉醒来，令人不适的头痛与盘踞心口的绞痛全然消失，原本无力的双臂此刻也已恢复。窗外火烧云的红光照进房间，房间里被照得通红，Sam捧书坐在床边正读得入迷，好似完全没察觉兄长已经醒来。  
Dean拍了拍胸口，慢慢坐了起来，Sam这才从书中抬头，一手合上书，倾身靠过来，轻声问他是否好些了。  
正被弟弟照顾的事实让Dean万分羞耻，他支支吾吾点了点头，视线飞快掠过弟弟的脸，最终无措地落在房间里某个不知名的点上，搜肠刮肚地想说点什么。  
身边响起一声漫长的舒气声，Sam抓着书起身，伸长了胳膊伸了一个懒腰，指了指窗外开玩笑地说道：“已经这个时候了，感觉今晚你又要不睡觉了……我们以后可以改在夜间活动白天休息。”  
Dean闻言忍不住笑起来，伸手揉了揉鼻子。  
“不如晚上去镇上的酒馆喝酒，在家只能和你两个人对饮，实在太无聊了。”  
Sam觉得这个主意不错，没有细想就点头答应了。  
准备好晚餐的管家听说他们一会儿要去镇上，询问是否需要准备马车。Dean挥挥手说马车太慢，他们骑马过去。说到骑马时Dean的眼睛亮亮的，像他期待已久。今年春天不知为何便错过了春猎，秋季的时候他可得提前写信邀请其他好友一同去秋猎。  
晚餐吃得半饱，马厩里的马夫牵出套好马鞍的马，Dean骑上马便一鞭抽在了马臀上，待Sam上了马，他已经骑着马快要出庄园了。追赶着幼稚得好似顽童的兄长，Sam无奈地摇了摇头，又一鞭抽向马臀，追过去与Dean并驾齐驱。  
两人骑着马在田间的道路上你追我赶，春夜里凉风习习，精神奕奕的Dean只觉得心旷神怡。途中又遇到几个农户，或许是被疾驰的马惊到，他们催促着彼此躲到路旁，缩着肩膀，像是生怕被马撞到似的。视线飞过扫过他们的脸，Dean并未将注意力放在他们身上，只是又挥鞭催马，高声笑道落后的那个付酒钱。  
Winchester领地上的几个小镇都颇是繁华，与王城自不能比，但也算人口众多，街市热闹，常会有途经的马戏团再次落脚表演。两人进了小镇之后便下了马，牵着马胡乱挑了一家酒馆。  
进门时，酒馆里忽然诡异地出现了一瞬间的寂静，这里的所有人不约而同地在同一时刻停止了交谈，转过脸看着他们，甚至不由自主屏住了呼吸。Dean神色怪异地看了他们一眼，但下一个瞬间，他们便又扭头继续与同伴聊天、谈笑、喝酒。  
“怎么回事？像我们进来的时候他们都中了什么法术似的……”Dean捅了捅身后的弟弟，凑过去小声说道。  
“巧合吧。”Sam倒是很平静，脸上一点惊讶的表情都没有。他向老板要了两杯酒，大胡子的男人在桌上放了两只金属做的杯子，倒酒时视线不断悄悄地瞟向Sam，而当一直专注与他身旁的男人交谈的Sam侧目过来看了他一眼之后，他立刻吓得低下头，颤巍巍倒满酒便躲到柜台后面不敢吭声了。  
恶魔的模样被刻写进了脑子，过目不忘，谁都知道他，谁都认得出他，而那个名字、甚而“恶魔”这个称谓都是禁忌，于是谁也不敢提起。早已过了惧怕被孤立的年纪，无上权力带来的无上寂寞于此时的Sam而言更像是一种便利。他教人们惧怕他，憎恨他，恶魔出现时便在心中祈祷神迹降临，殊不知整个世界是他再造，他们都是他的子民，再如何诚恳呼唤别的神也不会被回应。  
还活在那个旧世界里的Dean不会相信自己的弟弟成为了新的造物主，而新的造物主是毁灭了世界的恶魔，新的造物主依靠着恶魔血存活，而恶魔吞食人类的灵魂，换言之，而今的新神需要人类献上灵魂供养，倘若不从，灵魂便会被强夺——是为极恶。  
Dean不会愿意自己的弟弟最终还是成为了恶魔。  
所以Sam给人类一个不存在的神，给他们虚无的信仰，造虚无的像，再给他们实实在在的憎恨与畏惧，给他们恐怖与禁忌，让他们在任何时候都避讳提起恶魔的名字，让他们在任何时候都不敢提及任何关于恶魔的事。当恶魔从行宫里出来，为了彰显信仰与他们的无畏，谁都不会从这酒馆中夺门而逃。  
Dean喝着酒，忽然听邻桌的人说起今晚有马戏团表演，他忽然兴奋地看向Sam，脚在桌下轻轻踢了他一脚，咽下嘴里的酒，用唇语说道：“是马戏团。”  
十五岁那个夜晚几乎成为了永别，Sam这一生都不会忘记那一晚他和Dean骑在同一匹马上，隔着人群观看马戏团的精彩表演。他记得那一夜的篝火与星辉，记得自己在回家路上的喋喋不休，记得那夜回家之后他忍不住拥抱了兄长。  
而今他二十四岁了，这是那夜之后第一次又从Dean口中听到“马戏团”这个词，九年过去，却恍如隔世。死过两次的Dean此时正好生生地坐在自己身边，眼睛璨若明星，弯起的唇角隐隐还夹杂了几分兴奋。  
好似这一夜之间Dean变回了十五岁，而他骑马抓着缰绳，变成坐在他身后的十九岁青年。  
“我们喝两杯就过去。”好似被Dean的兴奋感染，Sam扬眉笑起来，一口气喝光了杯中的酒，又招来了老板倒酒。Dean一手支颐，一边慢悠悠喝着酒一边说着当年带Sam去看表演时的事，甚至没有注意大胡子老板看他的眼神。  
又惧怕又厌恶。  
与恶魔为伍的不是恶魔就是异端。  
Sam抬头飞快看了老板一眼，目光里写满毫无掩饰的警告。  
胆小的男人又一次躲进了柜台之后，兄弟二人端着酒杯交谈了一会儿，喝光了第二杯酒，这才起身。Dean从钱袋里摸出几块铜币放在了柜台上，看了老板一眼，嘟囔着“怎么感觉他很怕我”，就这么跟着弟弟一同离开了酒馆。  
带着微醺的畅快牵马走在小镇上，跟随着人群很容易就能找到马戏团表演的地方。同多年前一样，燃着篝火的地方早已被前来看表演的人围得里三层外三层，来晚的Dean和Sam只得站在最外圈，Dean指了指马背，踩着马镫上马，紧接着Sam也骑上了马背。  
火光里，侏儒被高大的巨人扛在肩上抛接着彩球，连体的姐妹穿着艳丽的衣衫吹着风笛，独眼的男人拿着飞刀出场，在另一个侏儒头顶放了一颗干瘪的果子。  
早已长大的少年再也不会像多年前那样骑在马背上手舞足蹈，表演依然很精彩，可那些都不能将Sam的注意力从Dean身上引开。Dean看得很专注，会喝彩，会跟随人群一同鼓掌吹口哨，每当表演到惊险之处，他总会兴奋地抬起手指指向有火光的地方，嚷嚷着让Sam赶快看。  
星光璀璨，火光夺目，可整个世界在Dean面前都黯然失色。活着是一件幸运的事，翻滚于舌尖的甜蜜与辛辣，流淌于皮肤的灼热与寒冷，乃至花香、乃至虫鸣，万物鲜活，于是心脏便热切地跳，欢欣而痛楚——Sam庆幸自己还能在Dean死后拼凑起他的灵魂与肉身，将他从虚无的世界中带回，让他能享受这一刻的兴奋与激动。  
表演持续到深夜，散场后仍意犹未尽的人们又一次走进了酒馆，在烛火中敞开了肚皮畅饮。Dean抓着Sam又冲进了另一家酒馆，兴奋之中人们并未发现他们之中混入了恶魔，还在兴致勃勃地交谈。Dean喝了很多酒，最后醉得刚被Sam推上马背就险些一头栽了下来。无奈之下，Sam只好和Dean同骑一匹，坐在马背上，他握着缰绳将兄长圈进怀里，夹着马腹让马慢慢前行。  
夜色太好了，怀中的Dean絮絮叨叨说着当年的事。他说Sam从小就是个粘人的小家伙，甚至霸道地不许他和别人交朋友；他说当年恶作剧戏弄老师时明明Sam也有份，结果后来被惩罚的还是只有他一个人；他又说战场上受了伤以为自己回不来了，昏迷中梦见了父母，他们要他好好保护好弟弟，所以他拼着命地醒过来了。  
醉酒的男人抬手指着星星，说它们像湖光，又嘟囔着不管是星星还是湖光都不如Sam的……  
说到这里他忽然停了下来，摇头晃脑的，像是在思考。  
Sam只是听他说，不说话，一双手将他越圈越紧。  
“Sammy……”  
年长的男人忽然迷登登叫道。  
“嗯？”  
以为他有话要说，Sam倾身过去，将耳朵凑向兄长的嘴唇。  
一双手便捧住了他的脸。  
被他抱在怀里的男人转过脸，醉得迷蒙的一双眼睛看着他，忽然扬起下巴吻在了他的眼睛上。  
“都不如你的眼睛好看。”  
他呢喃，手指摩挲着弟弟的脸颊。  
Sam凝视着兄长，忍不住低头吻上了他忽然涌出了诗句的嘴唇。


	23. Chapter 23

23

星河仿佛在旋转，星辰坠落，最终都化作燃烧的火焰落进了Sam心里。发凉的呼吸喷洒在脸上，柔软的舌头从牙齿之间钻入，半颗心在胸膛里颤抖得厉害，他狠狠搂紧了Dean，没有躲避，没有诘问，在马背上加深了这个吻。  
曾经醉酒的Dean也曾伏在床上抓着他的手腕迷糊糊说着类似你的手好凉之类的醉话，或是忽然碰碰他的脸颊，又闭上眼睛在梦境边缘露出傻兮兮的醉笑。在那些稍纵即逝的瞬间里，他也曾屏息期待过，更多一些的触碰，或是吻，或是更多。少年跪在兄长窗前，揪着床单呆呆看着他，直到他就这么呼呼沉睡过去。  
他悄悄吻过哥哥。  
额头，眉间，鼻尖与嘴唇。  
那时的Dean身上总是热烘烘的，像一团火，烧得他也热汗淋漓，掌心里湿滑一片。  
妄想过许多。  
十六岁的冬夜成了真，也成了永别。  
Sam的手紧抓着Dean的腰，嘴唇紧贴着Dean的，牙齿轻咬住他的下唇，磨蹭，吮吸，舌头放纵而放浪地扫荡口腔，从齿背到牙床，从侧壁到上颚，湿滑的舌头彼此纠缠，饥渴得恨不得能在此将兄长整个拆吃入腹。  
符咒失效了。  
于是往日被压下的妄念丛生，在醉意里悄悄冒头，在这星辉之下肆无忌惮地潜滋暗长。  
Sam从未想过要真的藏起那些念头，他的独占欲直白不讳，对触碰的渴望甚至一度吓到了Dean。可热衷溺爱他的哥哥并没有因此疏远，反倒听之任之，甚至在极偶尔的时候，也会露出那么几个让他欣喜若狂的眼神。  
别掩藏，也别压抑。  
天启早已来过，宿命早早降临，再也没有任何值得惧怕的事了。  
吻深邃冗长，嘴唇被津液弄湿，甚至下巴也湿了。放肆的手从腰上下滑到Dean分开的大腿上，又移向腿间，不轻不重地揉弄。Dean轻颤着贴近他，从喉咙里逸出的幽微呻吟都被他的舌头卷去，吞入腹中。  
拉紧缰绳，马走得更慢了，Sam只希望它能走得再慢些，甚至就在这田间驻足。他希望再有足够多的时间来与Dean厮磨，亲吻，爱抚，撩拨与逗弄。  
深夜的乡间道路已然无人，他们的嘴唇无数次分开又贴拢，Sam的手大胆得近乎不知羞耻，逼得Dean在马背上忍不住小幅度摇摆起了腰，一路不停叫着弟弟的名字，断断续续似乎想说什么，却只是与他接吻，迷迷糊糊将疼痛抽搐的性器撞向弟弟的掌心。  
回到庄园后，还是Sam将Dean从马背上抱下来的。年长的男人好似终于恢复了一丝清明，从弟弟怀中跳出，推开他的手，醉态蹒跚地朝家门口走去。Sam跟过去，想扶住他，他又固执地推开，东倒西歪地走着。  
开门迎接的暴食一眼便看到Dean腿间的湿痕，扬眉看了他身后的Sam一眼，眼中的兴味顿时又加深了几分。他翕动鼻翼，好似在嗅闻Dean灵魂的气味，确认它的味道是否有了变化。Sam见状，不悦地沉下脸，拉过兄长，带着他小心上了楼。  
把醉醺醺的家伙扔上床，Sam喘息着脱了他的裤子想给他换一条干净的，心想着他醉成这样明天醒来应该也想不起今晚的事，悄悄让仆人洗掉这条裤子差不多就能顺利瞒过去。  
尽管今晚一切都是Dean主动的，可他毕竟喝醉了，Sam讨了便宜，也该见好就收。  
拿着裤子正费力地要给Dean穿上，喝醉的家伙忽然从床上坐了起来，又爬过来勾住弟弟的脖子，盯着他，久久地，不发一言。  
Dean似乎是那种很容易就被美貌之人吸引的人，这是Sam从小就知道的。嫉妒过不少千金名媛，酒神祭祀上也险些从树后冲过去拉走兄长，他变本加厉地黏着Dean，像一头护食的幼狼，心上却忐忑想着自己是否也能成为吸引兄长的那类人。  
手指忽然点在了眼皮上，他忍不住眨了眨眼睛。  
Dean抚摸着他的脸，像被他的容貌吸引似的。  
在静谧与触碰之中，Sam竟感到一丝紧张。他揣测着Dean接下来会做什么，吻他吗？还是会有更多？  
可Dean只是那么看着他，呼吸里充满了酒的气味。三五次眨眼之后醉汉又躺倒在床，困倦地闭上眼睛，嘟嘟囔囔，不知在自言自语什么。  
汗水几乎浸透了衣背，看着Dean醉得满脸通红的样子，Sam摇了摇舌尖，一时失笑，只得继续与他哥那两条不合作的腿周旋，万分艰难地想为他穿好裤子。  
“你从小就那么好看。”  
Dean说话的声音稍微大了些，大着舌头，可Sam终于听清了他在说什么。  
“我很害怕。”  
Sam看见Dean的喉结起伏，呼吸陡然变得急促。  
“擦拭十字架的时候我问天主我是多么肤浅幼稚的人……为什么我会在看弟弟的时候发愣，总在担心故事里吹着魔笛的人会把你带走。你太依赖我了，我总是有种错觉，以为对你而言我除了哥哥还会是别的什么。那让我烦恼了很久，可又不能放下你不管。”Dean说着，抬起胳膊压在了额头上，“太让我烦恼了，Sammy。”  
他说着，慢慢又睁开了眼睛，微微直起身体，双眼直勾勾盯着弟弟。  
那一瞬，Sam分不清Dean究竟是醉是醒，只能抬着头也愣愣看着他，嘴唇胶着在一起，发不出一丝声音。  
“你总是那么地……那么地……”Dean说，陡然又顿住，困顿地皱起眉，好似在为找不出合适的措辞而苦恼。  
Sam还在等，却不知自己在等待某个词汇还是某句话。现在他很确信Dean没有清醒，他还醉着，所以他才会这么坦率，说这么多话，用如此直白的眼神看他。  
清醒的Dean是不会这样的。  
清醒的Dean会压抑，掩饰，逃避，佯装这里从未发生过任何事。  
如果是这样，Sam恨不能天天灌醉兄长，再与他拥抱接吻，舔他的脖子，脱下他的衣服，再用嘴和手让他高潮。  
想不出措辞的Dean又失落地躺回床上，疲累地闭上沉重的眼皮，不过一会儿便发出了小小的呼噜声。  
一直等待的Sam愣了愣，终于还是摇着头失望笑了笑，万分艰难地为兄长穿好了裤子。  
退出门去，暴食居然就等在门外。王冷漠看了一眼领主，领主谄媚一笑，欠身说道：“您如愿了吗？”  
这句话倒让Sam笑了起来，他一边大步朝书房走去一边说着不知地狱领主竟是如此多管闲事。暴食跟了上去，表了一通虚假的忠心。Sam知道暴食已经察觉到他的不满，担心自己也被遣去其他国家，自然要忙不迭讨好君王。领主之中最懈怠的要数懒惰，他能享受美食美人接连三月不出行宫，然而这样的领主都能在君王的威吓之下老老实实帮他治理国家，暴食虽然不知王用了什么手段，想来也一定严酷非常。对Dean灵魂的好奇让他不愿离开这庄园一步，哪天王厌倦了，他会第一个吞食Dean的灵魂，绝不可让别的恶魔捷足先登。  
“我暂时不会赶你出去。”在书房门口驻足，Sam回头盯着暴食，笑容已经收敛，取而代之的是冷漠到近乎暴戾的表情，“别打Dean的主意，不然到时你连被赶这样的特权都没了。”  
在他们面前，王从来不开玩笑，便也从来不撒谎，威胁说是威胁，更像是一柄悬在头顶的预言之剑——最坏的结果不是被遣，甚至不是成为王的食物，而是被他彻底撕碎。恶魔早已没有了肉身，一旦灵被撕碎进入了虚无界，便是彻彻底底的消失。  
Sam的表情令暴食暗暗一震，几乎被从他身上散发出的威压逼得抬不起头。缓缓矮身跪倒在王的面前，他伏身亲吻王沾着泥土的鞋，表示他绝不会放弃对王的忠诚。  
而Sam则头也不回地走进了书房，将有意讨好他的领主关在了门外。


	24. Chapter 24

24

在宿醉中醒来，撕扯大脑的疼痛令Dean心烦意乱。只记得昨晚和Sam去了镇上，看过了马戏团表演，喝了酒，后来是怎么回来的居然一点印象都没有。摊开手让仆人给自己穿好衣服，捂着脑袋走出房间下楼，唯有早餐的香味能带给他那么一丝慰藉。  
他并不知道自己无意间提起肉汤和煮土豆味美这才成为弟弟留下那该死领主的唯一理由，循着香味走进早餐室，管家准备好一切，Sam已经等在了餐桌上。  
“昨晚睡得怎么样？”  
一脸菜色的Dean没好气地瞪了弟弟一眼，怀疑他是看自己这副模样才故意开口询问的。  
“一觉醒来像失忆了一样。”Dean刚坐下便抬手又揉了揉疼痛的额角，“昨晚什么时候回来的，我怎么完全想不起来了？”  
听闻Dean果然不记得昨晚的事，Sam在松了一口气的同时又有些失落。他用面包蘸了汤，一边吃一边说道：“你后来醉得太厉害，也没法骑在马上，我只好让马像驮粮食一样把你驮回来了。”  
弟弟的话让Dean顿时瞪起了眼睛。像那样头朝下地颠簸一路，难怪他现在这么难受！Dean生气地抓起盘中煮熟的豆子一颗一颗砸向Sam。被砸中了脸和手的Sam惊讶抬头，像是不敢相信自己的兄长居然如此幼稚。他一边抬手挡住自己的脸一边飞快起身越过桌子抓住了Dean的手，语带嘲讽地说道：“你五岁吗，Dean？”  
Sam的手总是很热。  
手指握着他的手，手掌按在他的手背上。  
“你怎么能那么做！”假装生气地抽回手，Dean还气鼓鼓地瞪着眼睛，倒是老老实实地不再用豆子砸Sam了。手上残留着Sam手指的温度，前一天的黎明里还暗下决心要忘记面对Sam时的那些不正常的悸动与渴切，不过才一天而已，不过才是最寻常不过的触碰，他却动摇得厉害。  
“我刚把你扶上去你就自己滑下来了。”Sam说得很委屈，眉毛下垂的样子让他看起来甚是无辜，小动物一样的眼神让Dean心头一软，原本就不生气了，这下连表面假装的怒意都挂不住了。  
Dean低头胡乱吃了两块土豆，又喝了两口肉汤，不再说话。似乎是见他气消了，Sam这才又坐了回去，继续拿面包蘸着汤，一边吃一边问今天还要不要去河边。  
“当然去。”  
尽管头还有些痛，但见Sam一副期待的样子，Dean也不忍心拒绝。  
他们又在河滩上对练了一整天，免不了地又有了一些肢体接触。Sam总是靠得很近，用只有他们两人才能听见的声音说话，像是故意的。可充满狐疑地偷看弟弟，他却表现得分外正常，认认真真地练习，口中还念念有词。  
或许是自己太敏感了。  
Dean只能如此说服自己。  
到了傍晚，还不等他开口，满身是汗的Sam又径自脱了衣服跃进河里，在水下游了一会儿这才钻出来，问他为什么还不下水。  
“我还是喜欢家里的浴桶。”  
水从发梢滴落，顺着Sam结实的身体一路淌下。视线跟随着水滴从Sam的肩膀滑向胸膛，又滑到腹部，最后愣愣停留在那稍稍露出水面的棕褐色毛丛上，Dean觉得干渴，心跳很快，脚下蠢蠢欲动也也想走进河里，走向他弟弟，双手甚至迫不及待想抚摸他。  
他低头拔出了Sam插进土中的剑，将它放回了剑鞘里。  
那天夜里，他梦见了Sam。弟弟变回了少年时的样子，黏在他身边，小狼一样提防着每一个试图靠近他的人。举行酒神祭祀的郊野热闹非凡，他被陌生的男女按进花丛中，小狼从树后扑了过来，推开了那些试图触碰抚摸他的人，将手放在了他的胸口，而后低头，第一下吻在了鼻尖，第二下就将嘴唇贴在了他的唇上。  
惊醒时天还没亮，连启明星都还不见踪影。  
将手贴上胸口——就是梦中Sam的手所在的位置——心跳得厉害，一下一下撞击着肋骨，慌得他内里翻腾一阵混乱的疼痛。  
不行。  
忘了它们。  
忘了他。  
Dean惊惧地闭上眼睛，往喉中吞咽津液，反反复复催眠自己，让自己别想再想梦，别再想什么祭祀，也别再想Sam。  
胸口的手缓慢上移，停在了文身的地方。  
它还在那里，可为什么却毫无作用？  
他还记得在它终于出现在他身上时，过去的悸动与企盼都成了某种难以言喻的空虚，每当想起Sam，心中总是空荡荡的，像他遗落了什么东西，莫名悲伤，甚而失魂落魄。可那种渴切确实再也没出现过了，取而代之的便是心上的豁口，便是豁口里涌出的风。  
并不冷，只是空落落的，像他再也无法感到饱足。  
回忆着那种感觉，Dean陡然感到心上掠过一片撕扯的痛感。花了许久这才渐渐平复的心跳又加快了，他辗转反侧，闭上眼睛，拼命告诉自己别再想了，脑中却忽然出现了篝火，出现了星空，出现了一双美丽的眼睛。他耳畔响起一个声音，好似在对着那双眼睛倾诉告白，赞美它们，说它们比星空比湖光更加美丽。  
过后又是一些支离破碎的片段出现在脑中，一闪而过，抓也抓不住，只是隐约看到一匹无人骑乘的马，听到许许多多繁杂的告白。  
像是某个时候的记忆。  
Dean拼命地回忆，却怎么都想不起那些画面究竟是何时的事。  
直到启明星升起。  
直到黎明到来。  
朝阳升起，晨光照亮房间。  
仍是什么都想不起。  
他叹气，困倦地翻身，又迷迷糊糊睡了一会儿，最后才在仆人的叫声中醒来。  
接下来几日仍是陪着Sam练剑，偶尔也会去镇上，而晚上则无一例外地做着同Sam有关的梦。有些梦发展得太过分了，他喘息着醒来，窗外的天空总还是黑的，月光明亮，他感到无地自容。  
那些零碎的画面也还是经常在脑中闪现，总是星空之下，两匹马，马走得很慢，而他感觉很热。耳边有许多人的笑声与交谈声，有吆喝声与口哨声，碎片越来越多，他却迟迟拼凑不出一段完整的记忆。  
直到又是一个从梦中醒来的夜晚，他擦着头上的热汗坐了起来。梦里自己好似喝醉了，在少年的搀扶之下走得东倒西歪。他忍不住抚摸弟弟的脸，呢喃着一些想来就会脸红的情话，靠近他，吻他。梦中的少年回拥着他，身体陡然长高，强壮有力的手臂箍在他腰上，舌头伸进了他的嘴里。  
燥热从骚动的心口涌出，仿佛连呼出的气息都变成了火。他喘息，吞咽，不安地在床上挪动身体，硬起的器官让他羞耻而焦虑。红着脸低头盯着被撑开的布料，双手揪紧身侧的床单，火焰烧进了周遭的空气里。他在剧烈的心跳中发出低哑的呻吟，带着惊惧重新躺下，辗传反侧，闭上眼便是梦中的情景。  
少年抱着他。  
他们在陌生人面前不知羞耻的接吻。  
酥麻感在下腹汇聚，他焦灼地夹紧了双腿，最终仍是忍不住将手伸进了裤子里，在虚妄的接吻里圈住性器套弄。  
于是晴日变成了星空，花丛变成马背，长大成青年的少年将他紧紧搂进怀中，手掌隔着布料揉弄他腿间敏感滚烫的器官。  
急促紧绷的高潮里，他拱起脊背紧紧咬住嘴唇，陡然瞠大眼睛，想起了那夜醉酒过后发生的事。


	25. Chapter 25

25

起床披了衣服便匆匆下楼，天还没亮，仆人们应该还在休息，可走到门口竟又遇上了他们仿佛根本无需睡眠的管家。英俊的男人举着烛台迎上来，表情莫测，询问主人是否又想在这种时刻里出门。  
三番五次的“偶然”令Dean心中惊诧，看向管家的眼神不由多了几分狐疑的戒备。他问他为什么到这时还没休息，对方温文一笑，反问主人不也在这种时候行色匆匆地要出门吗。Dean被这句反问堵得哑口无言，又想起他的梦，想起那夜喝醉之后的事，恐慌即刻占据了心脏。低声交代绝不能让Sam知道他现在出去的事，绕过管家，他开了门走进了夜色之中。  
而这次他没有去花园了。  
夜中的田野空旷寂静，风里带着寒意。出门时忘记披上斗篷，现在从脖子到背心里都冷得叫人焦虑不安。蜷起发凉的手指，Dean拉高了衣领，又迎着春夜的风继续朝河边走去。  
光是坐在蔷薇旁空想没有用了。  
叫醒仆人太过大动干戈，他怕吵醒了Sam。  
鞋微微陷入河滩上柔软的泥沙中，静默看涌动的河面反射着粼粼月光。他解了腰带脱下衣服跃入河中，冰凉的水冷得他一瞬缩起了手脚。在水较浅的区域静静站立了一会儿，抬手拨过没到腰间的水朝着更深的地方走去。  
他潜入水中，被带着凉意的水环抱。水流从眼球表面涌过，细微的刺痛蔓延，一尾鱼从身旁游过，他微微张开了嘴，吐出长串气泡。  
他知道那夜是谁开始的。  
Sam坐在马上抱着他，低头吻他。清醒时会知道那不应该，可醉酒的他没有拒绝。  
不是不忍，而是不舍。  
清醒时的拒绝也不是因为不愿，而是不能。  
他被Sam吸引过，少年时热衷腻在一起，分离时依依不舍，文身没能让他忘却那种心动的美妙与惊慌，只是带来了无尽的空虚麻木。战友们提起自己的兄弟时他总在一旁安静地听，他们问他有关Sam的事，他们从小一起长大，可有了文身，想起Sam就像想起了一袭影子，他无动于衷，好似灵魂死在了文身的诅咒之下。  
忘却与麻木不是为了父亲，不是为了他，甚至不是为了整个家族。  
只是为了Sam。  
父亲讲述完所有真相之后便催促他去休息，转身兀自吹灭了蜡烛。他在黑暗之中失魂落魄地推开门，回响在走廊上的足音像魔鬼的叹息。  
那之后，每每回忆起Sam，再尖锐的痛都被抚平成虚无一片，曾经被迫藏在心中的那些因为触碰与对视带来的欢欣狂喜也都成为回想不起来的黑斑——十五年前，父亲最终还是选择留下Sam，选择让他继续作为这个家最小的幼子长大，却在命运即将展露獠牙时假借好友的手活剐下了大儿子的灵魂。  
Dean没有怨恨过，亦不曾后悔。后来也想不起那是什么感觉了，若非要用言语描述，便也是“爱”吧，只是麻木无知，只是若有所失。  
水灌进鼻腔，Dean挣扎着从水中抬头，大声呛咳，喉咙里是火燎过般的剧痛，顶着上颚，他被迫张大了嘴用力吸入凉意逼人的空气。  
文身究竟是什么时候失效的？  
弟弟深邃含情的眼睛像一瓶色彩艳丽的毒药，从头顶倾倒而下，流过他的眼睛，于是双眼被蒙蔽，只能看见弟弟挺拔的身姿，只能看见他嘴唇的张翕与唇角的笑，只能看见他滚动起伏的喉结与宽厚的肩，只能看见他结实的胳膊与修长的手指；毒药流过他的嘴唇，于是双唇被诱惑，妄想在弟弟身上的任何一处留下痕迹，亲吻他的嘴唇，吮吸他的喉结，舔湿他的锁骨与胸膛；毒药流过他的喉咙，于是声音也被蛊惑了，少年时不敢说的情话在喉间翻滚，后来甚至避讳地连“爱”都不敢提起，然而更多热烈甚至下流的告白却在脑中涌动；毒药流进了他心里，他中了毒，沉湎美梦，醒来发现不过大梦一场，荒唐大哭，心被毒药侵蚀、腐烂，命不久矣。  
是Sam主动的又怎么样？  
他喝醉了又怎么样？  
都是借口，胆怯的灵魂撑起了易碎的壳。  
因为他还记得同Sam接吻时的感觉，空气里弥漫着醺香，美好到风和月亮一同醉倒。他就那么让自己被Sam抱紧，让自己在Sam手掌之下变得热切饥渴，他沉迷Sam给予的一切，飞虫扑进火里。  
凉意从毛孔钻进体内，Dean在水中冷得瑟瑟发抖。  
他否认不了，他是喜欢的，爱到难以自拔。如果能再有那样的春夜，再有那样的醉意，他一样还是会任由Sam对他做尽他想做的一切。  
然而所有他愿意的都是错误的。  
并不是因为人们说那是错的。  
并不是因为虚无的道德或是他们必须恪守的伦理。  
他曾见过恶魔，在偏僻的村庄，婴儿还在摇篮里啼哭，母亲倒在一旁，血流如注。被附身的男人吞食着他“妻子”的血，又在狂喜之中被附身的恶魔折断了四肢。士兵们冲进房屋中，黑烟破窗而出，盘旋久久，仿佛嘲笑人类的束手无策。  
那不是道德定义的败坏，而是邪恶。  
而他不能眼睁睁看着自己的弟弟成为那样的邪恶，更不能接受是自己亲手将弟弟推入地狱的深渊。  
文身也还在弟弟胸口，他不知在那些分离的岁月里，弟弟想起他时是否也只剩虚无，是否也不知疼痛，无所谓满足与恐惧。  
符咒应该重新发挥效力。  
他们看着彼此像看着空洞的黑影，温柔体贴地对待每个人，唯独对彼此只剩回忆不了过往的尴尬。如此一来，恶灵便永远不会苏醒，Sam Winchester还是Sam Winchester。  
或许对于Sam来说，他应该是不能沾染的污秽。  
他该被避之唯恐不及。  
Dean低头，反射着月光的湖面倒映出他的脸。  
战士不应该露出如此悲伤的表情，也不该胆怯，不该畏惧，剜出心脏而已，不过是又一次活活剐下灵魂收进谁也触碰不到的虚空里，他这么做并不是为了他自己。  
不是出于逃避。  
天刚亮的时候Dean回到了庄园。宅邸依然安静，好事的管家终于没再出现在他面前。晨光也没能驱散深入骨髓的冷，冰冷的手指藏进了袖子，疼痛在胸口泛滥，他感到呼吸困难，弯下腰竭力深吸了一口气。  
早餐时谁也没说话，Sam端起酒杯不时朝他这边看来，他把面包塞进嘴里，忽然想质问弟弟为什么还能装出什么都没发生过的样子。滚烫揪痛的心又一次动摇，那晚仓促又深邃的吻究竟是意外还是故意为之，抑或只是Sam的一时兴起？是不是等待那夜月光消失，兴致淡去，过错就能任它过去，往后也不会再犯？  
最好是这样。  
然而吞咽下食物的咽喉仿若被液体刮伤。  
仿若吞进了火炭。  
早餐过后Sam还心心念念想去河边，Dean拦下了他，一言不发将他带去了书房。  
父亲去世之后Dean就很少进入这个堆满了书的房间了，因为他担心自己会忍不住想父亲，想他们那夜的谈话。失去亲人已是痛苦至极，他不想再用另一个不得不面对的现实继续折磨刺痛的心。  
最近几天因为文身出了问题他才会在晚餐后来这里翻阅几本可能会提及符咒的书。  
房间里的布置改变了许多，不知是不是错觉，书似乎变多了。  
跟在他身后的Sam还是一脸困惑无知的样子，显然没能猜透兄长带他来这里的用意。  
“那天从小镇回来的路上，我们做过什么？”  
Dean背对着弟弟，不知他此刻表情如何，却也不想转身确认。  
身后只剩一片静默，许久许久过后，Sam艰涩的声音才响起。  
“你都想起来了吗？”


	26. Chapter 26

26

扭头厉色看向弟弟，可在目光对上他的那一瞬，装出来的冷淡强硬险些就要这么直接崩溃。手掌悄然握成了拳，不长的指甲在掌心里刮挠出层层半月形指印，痛得他绷紧了颔骨咬住了牙。  
如果没有恶魔的诅咒，那么他们就可以吗？  
少年时惶恐，经年累月的麻木过后，某个早晨的触碰里陡然又一次体味到近乎窃喜的不安，宛若失明之人陡然复见阳光，失聪之人再闻鸟语，像甘泉涌下咽喉，蜜糖裹满舌尖，血液里奔腾着热与欣然，久睡之人终于苏醒。  
再才惊觉那漫长的无知无觉里灵魂塌瘪，日月失色，仿若行尸走肉，恶魔掏走了心。  
Dean想。  
如果没有恶魔的诅咒，他们就可以，就能够。  
虚无的道德当虚无，倘若戒条里说不可，他愿意为此成为异端。  
也曾在母亲的悉心指点之下懵懵懂懂种下了一株花，只是它还是没能撑到最后开花之时。死去的植物毫无生气，年幼的他看着枯黄的叶子落进泥土，孩子气地撅起嘴，闷闷不乐了好几天。  
后来就知道原来未能如愿的企盼就是遗憾，原来那种不舍与不忍就是惋惜。  
可他与Sam之间并不是遗憾，令他此刻掌心疼痛的也不是惋惜。  
劈开血肉的是伤，催人落泪的是痛。  
更可笑的是，他必须自己撕开这伤，再让这痛绵延不绝无休无止。  
“为什么瞒着我？”他更加用力地收紧颔骨想让自己显得更加冷硬无情一些，可双眼几乎不忍去看弟弟。掌心里是火一般的痛，一节一节一段一段，牙齿咬破了颊肉，脸颊抽动，他谨慎地吸气，不让自己的态度就此软化。  
而Sam没有出声。  
Dean也看不出他是在强撑抑或心虚。  
可这件事里谁也不能去做那个好人。  
“回答我的问题，Sam，为什么瞒着我！”他抬高声调，语气变得愈发严厉。  
“因为，”弟弟缓缓眨了眨眼睛，声音很轻，“告诉你了，你就会变成现在这样。”迈步走近兄长，没想到对方竟跟随他前进的步伐而步步后退。愕然，停顿，他又停在原地，还不等兄长再次开口便说道，“为什么要这么生气，Dean？”  
不是生气。  
强硬是因为无奈，因为连自己都心有不甘，倘若不装得再狠心些，错就变成顺理成章。  
“你做错了事，我为什么不能生气？你冒犯了我，我为什么不能生气？你犯了教条，我为什么不能生气！”皱紧了眉，语气尖锐得连自己都觉得过分，从小就甚少用兄长的身份来这么教训弟弟，他只当自己是保护与守卫者，却没想到有朝一日会如此对弟弟说出狠话。  
青年错愕地瞪大了双眼，眼珠在眼眶里颤动着，几乎是立刻地，Dean也敏锐地嗅闻到了一丝血的气味。  
是因为又有人受伤了。  
被咬破的侧壁里涌出的血混着津液被咽下，滑过咽喉时竟觉得那是苦的。  
青年用力咬住嘴唇，眼神又凶狠又倔强，像极了他小时候察觉兄长与人交好时的眼神。  
“如果那样的事就是错的，你在出征之前为什么会溜去塔里见我？为什么要在那个时候吻我？为什么……为什么还要引诱我？”  
一度以为那只是个荒唐的梦，兄长走后就呆呆坐在床上守到天亮，阳光从窗外照进来时这才陡然醒悟自己整夜未眠，而那些吻、那些触碰都是真的。  
后来那就变成了梦。  
见不到兄长便只能以此作为思念与渴慕时的慰藉。想到后来竟不知不觉哭了，却不是因为无法见面，而是忽然领悟所有期盼都有了最好的归属，两个人互相倾慕，像河水在最合适的河口入海，像花在最恰当的时节开放，一切顺理成章，刚刚好。  
是为狂喜。  
是为幸福。  
如果说此前Dean不记得那件事了，那么他如此再三反复地提示，他总该会想起吧。  
可Dean只是困惑又惊异地盯着他，仿佛他说了什么惊世骇俗的话。  
出征之前确实特地去了祭司塔，戍塔的卫兵拦下了他，任凭他如何恳求他们都不予放行。也想过偷溜，河上的吊桥迟迟不放下，即便他能游过也进不了塔里，最后更是被卫兵发现，灰头土脸地被驱赶。在塔外又徘徊了两天，无计可施，最终也只能悻悻离去。  
可是刚才Sam说什么？  
“出征前我想过去找你，却被戍兵拦下，想尽办法也没能进到塔里。”Sam话里的暗示让Dean不由得感到耳根一热，或许那只是Sam的一个梦，可就算只是梦，想到那样的他出现在Sam的梦中，想到Sam对他怀有的渴切，心跳陡然加快，耳根后的热度竟就这么蔓延到了颈后。  
“那时我没有见到你。”  
于是错愕的人变成了Sam。他难以置信地张大双眼，一言不发地盯着兄长，仿佛想从他的表情里抓出一丝他在撒谎的破绽。然而Dean看起来那么诚实恳切，说得那么言辞凿凿，分明不像撒谎的样子。  
一个念头自脑中闪过，散落的线索如珍珠般被串起，Sam身体动摇了一下，脸色忽地灰暗了下去。刺痛盈满他仅剩的半颗心，一双眼却还倔强决绝地盯着兄长，又迈步逼近，语气一变，竟变得咄咄逼人：“就当那是一场梦吧，我和你为什么不行？为什么我不能？我确实不该瞒着你，我应该立刻告诉你，告诉你我在马上吻你，把你圈进怀里，还把你……”  
喋喋不休的嘴冷不防被一只手捂住，手指捏住他的脸颊，用力到几乎要捏碎骨头。  
Dean近在眼前，表情又气又急，仰起头，眼神阴沉地让他闭嘴。  
于是Sam真的闭嘴了，双唇合拢，就这么不发一言地看着兄长，直到他难过地垂下眼，直到他缄默地从兄长身前退开。  
有些事他原本非常笃信，笃信到自认为已经接近真理。  
如果他笃信的都是假的呢。  
谎言，阴谋，一张密不透风的网。  
所以他后来看到的是什么呢？  
也许一切都只是错觉，Dean的闪躲，Dean突然的转身，他的欲言又止，他的眼神闪烁……他以为Dean是在暗示，以为Dean在动摇，他以为十六岁那夜发生的事说明Dean和他一样，到头来可能不过是他因谎言而起的一厢情愿。  
魔化那天他就知道就算成为地狱君王他也是能感知到疼痛的，他刺穿过自己的胸膛，甚至剜出了自己的半颗心，可那些痛怎么比得上此刻接近真相时的钻心蚀骨。  
幼时便一厢情愿地将兄长视为自己的，懵懵懂懂靠近，兄长从不躲避，宽容地由着他为所欲为，便以为终有一天兄长也会承认这个事实。  
等了这许多年，亲眼目睹兄长死在自己面前，决绝地一心要复活他，甚至为他重新造好了鲜活的世界，以为只要再多等一段时间，以为等他过往的记忆恢复，所有便能像他所想那样水到渠成。  
狠心再咬住嘴唇，再抬眼时Sam已经彻底不再掩饰他埋藏多年的情感。手抬起，又握着拳放下，痛他眼中流淌成洪流，而爱却燃烧成炭火。低头慢慢靠近兄长，不出意料地被躲开，他不死心地趋身上前，眼前的人便又退后一步，他们一个紧逼一个退缩，最后是Dean撞上身后的书架，大部头在他头顶岌岌可危就要落下，Sam抬手接住，低头，像嗅闻着兄长的气味似的贴近，鼻尖几乎要抵在他的咽喉。  
“从小我就认定你一定会变成我的，这么多年从没变过。”握着大部头的手慢条斯理将它塞回书架，“为什么这么生气？为什么不行？”  
他多想告诉兄长，他已然是异端，并不在乎天主的想法。  
王张嘴，咬住了兄长的咽喉。


	27. Chapter 27

27

最后自然是被推开。  
Dean呼吸急促，眼中满是少见的凶悍，却在抬眼的Sam脸上察觉一丝隐痛之后，便强自咽下所有已经涌到嘴边的狠话。  
“Sam……”叹气，试图用都无法说服他的道德或是教条去说服Sam。  
连他自己都觉得可笑。  
Sam却摇头，还不等他再次开口便转身离开了书房。  
那之后谁也没再主动同对方说过话，Dean去马厩挑了一匹马便去了庄园后面的山林，Sam则把自己锁在了房间里。  
趁着Dean离开时Sam把暴食叫到了房间，逼问八年前溜进塔里的那个人究竟是谁。  
即便是不时撩拨君王底线的暴食也从未见过如此的王，他站在那里，仿若一座冰雪雕像，浑身上下无一不散发着令人胆寒的阴鸷与冷酷。小心翼翼趋身上前，谨慎地开口，狡猾的恶魔既会撒谎自然也会装傻，一番推卸言辞被他说得漂漂亮亮，可惜话还未说完身体就被无数道紫色电流缠住，它们蛇一般钻进他精心挑选的皮囊，绳索般捆缚住得意洋洋的恶灵。  
“我只想知道那个人是不是Dean。”榛绿色眼中眼波毫无波澜，宛若枯井冰河，甚至连语调都是平直的，可紫色的电流却越来越盛，来势汹汹地几乎要绞碎扭曲挣扎的灵。  
领主痛苦大叫，王捂住他的嘴，折断了皮囊的颈骨，任由包裹着英俊皮相的头颅就这么歪斜无力地垂下，居高临下看着他，眼中没有一丝怜悯。  
黑烟从皮囊的每个孔窍逸出，挣扎着试图逃走，却被困于紫色的网中，动弹不得。  
“Dean不知什么时候就会回来，你这样会给我增添很多不必要的麻烦。”王说得轻轻巧巧，提起兄长的名字，语气仍是温和轻柔的，“我准许你在这里好好思考一番究竟要不要告诉我真相，最好别让我等太久。”他说着，撇下领主便径自离开了房间。  
晚餐前Dean狼狈地拖了一张还带着血的狼皮回来，衣服和手上沾着血，Sam侧目，细细盯着看了一会儿，在确认那些不是Dean的血之后这才收回视线，唤来仆人为兄长准备热水。  
草草洗去了身上的血，换下了满是血污的衣服，热气腾腾的晚餐已经准备好，坐下吃了第一口便发现味道不对，抬头环顾，却没看见管家的身影。囫囵吃了几口，想问管家去哪里了，偷看了一眼弟弟，还是心虚地没有开口。  
“我让他给老师送信去了。”本也是沉默的Sam突然开口，却没有抬头。  
小动作被发现的Dean顿时尴尬地抓了抓头发，急忙收回视线，只是闷声“嗯”了一声。过了好一会儿，这才熬不住好奇心地抬头问道：“为什么要写信给大祭司？”  
“你动了我那些关于符咒的书，却从来没跟我提过。如果你不肯告诉我原因，我猜可能老师能帮你。”同恶魔在一起生活久了，人也会面不改色地撒谎。他发现了Dean近来的一些举动，知道他在为文身的事烦恼，可他绝不会告诉兄长为什么符咒会失效。  
弟弟的话让Dean又是一阵心虚，想到上午对他说过的那番话，心中更是愧疚不已，但他不能妥协，不能放任自己，便只能让Sam陪着自己一同受尽煎熬。  
含糊地“嗯”了一声，Dean又低下头，竭力把注意力都放在食物上。  
晚餐过后，他去了祭堂。起身时与Sam打了个照面，青年毫不掩饰眼中的渴望与狂热，静默无声地盯着他，好似下一秒就会走过来在他身上留下属于自己的标记。那眼神看得他的心又狂跳起来，脑中呼啸着风，闪过雷霆降下暴雨。他感到喉咙干渴，身体发热，感到狂喜的同时又感到痛楚，有一瞬，甚至无法分辨自己的决定是对是错。  
祭堂的烛台上燃着三支蜡烛，Dean还在认认真真擦着墙上的十字架。早在他确定自己真的爱上Sam之后，信仰便已变得可有可无。祭堂与十字不过都是借口，他也不再祈祷与忏悔，一切都是做戏，自欺欺人，催眠自己如若继续放任下去真的会遭受天罚，或许心中的隐痛就会因此而减淡。而他不知他正在擦拭的十字，曾被Sam丢弃，而弟弟为了他又把它寻回重新钉在了墙上。  
一人独自在祭堂枯坐到深夜，到最后，脑中只有Sam看他时又恨又痛的眼神。倘若能告诉他真相，或许他就能理解，可那时他一定又会被真相刺伤。  
无论如何都会伤害Sam。  
心口再次漫过绞痛，而他分辨不清那是真的还是错觉。  
祭堂忽地变暗了一些，呆坐的Dean反应迟缓地看了一眼烛台，原来是其中一支蜡烛燃尽了。身后传来开门声，回头，高大的身影站在门外，问他为什么还不休息。  
到底谁才是哥哥。  
他在心中一哂。  
起身，走到门口时心中忽然又是一痛，身体摇晃，险些跌倒。身旁的年轻人见势急忙伸手搀扶，贴过来问他是不是不舒服，手掌里的温度隔着布料传来，气息就要吹到耳朵上了，他缩了缩，摇头说着没事，便上了楼。  
Sam跟了过去，推开Dean房间的门，在对方开口发问之前伸出手指抵在眉心。荧蓝的光亮起，灵魂睡去，Sam过去揽住兄长的腰将他抱上床，脱了他的衣服，又割破了手腕以血浇淋，吮了血喂饲，为他穿好衣服唤来恶魔清理干净房间中的血之后这才又唤醒了他的灵魂，自己悄悄离开。  
暴食还被关在房间里，Sam回房之后也没有立刻问话。牺牲伏在地上，他过去放了它们的血，任由它们攀上自己的身体。空气里满是血与性的气味，而暴食的恶灵仍在痛苦翻腾。王似乎并不介意在他的领主面前暴露自己贪食贪欢的丑态，咬着牺牲们的脖子渴饮，搂着它们的腰，直到他终于餍足，直到枯朽的皮囊化作白骨，最后消失在这深夜之中。  
擦净了身上的血，王满足喟叹，仿佛终于想起还被他捆缚的暴食，走到窗边，慢条斯理地问他是否想清楚要怎么做。被折磨将近一天的恶魔最终也只剩无声尖叫，这求饶声Sam听得见，庄园里所有的恶魔都能听见，唯独Dean听不见。他乞求王饶恕他，信誓旦旦保证会将所知的一切都告诉王。  
Sam这才满意地俯身接上了皮囊被拧断的颈骨，紫色的电流缓慢放开暴食的灵，皮囊抬手痛苦地抚摸咽喉，最后跪倒在了王的面前。  
果然不出所料，雪夜溜进塔里的并不是真正的Dean——他被恶魔俯身了，隐藏行迹潜入塔中，巧舌如簧地引诱十六岁的少年。  
Dean是Sam苏醒的第一道封印，恶魔费尽心力地将Dean送到Sam面前，像呈上贡品般将青年献给了未来的王。他所有的主动都来自俯身的恶魔，他轻若落雪的话语，他的吻，他赤裸的身体……每一样都是Sam喜欢的，恶魔们都知道。它们也知道Sam抗拒不了那样的兄长，它们知道Sam一定被蒙蔽，一定会心甘情愿落入陷阱。  
恶魔欺骗了他。  
可不知情的少年却满心欢喜，乃至日后每每回忆甚至会因圆满而欣然落泪。  
于是那一夜的每一样都变成假的。  
轻若落雪的话语，吻，赤裸的身体。  
Dean的触碰，Dean的哀求，他哭泣般的喘息和爱语。  
都是假的。  
少年却沾沾自喜。  
乃至兄长复活后那些暧昧反应看在他眼中都变成充斥爱意与痛苦的挣扎，他以为自己得到过了，也将再一次得到错手失去的。  
都是谎言带来的错觉。  
从头到尾都是他的一厢情愿。  
尽管已经猜到了，可面对真相时，仍忍不住愤怒，忍不住疼痛。  
窗外风雨大作，雷电交加，伏在地上的领主抖如筛糠。  
“滚出去。”  
王的语气很冷静，恶魔匍匐着爬出房间。他扭头看了一眼窗外，眨了眨眼睛，眼泪便从睫毛上落了下来。


	28. Chapter 28

28

之后便是无话。  
餐桌上总是很尴尬，Sam说早安，Dean也说早安，勺子碰到盘子，食物撞上牙齿。剑术的教授当然也停了，Sam把自己锁在书房，Dean骑上马总爱去附近的镇上游荡。偶尔喝得酩酊大醉而归，英俊的管家前来开门，还是他高大的弟弟过来搀扶，他摆手想推开对方，奈何腰上的手总是纹丝不动。  
进了房他就要赶弟弟出去了，年轻人低头盯着他，反手关上了门，嘴唇就落在了他的唇上。弟弟身上总是很烫很烫，初夏的夜晚已经不见凉意了，那烫得他浑身冒汗，手掌胡乱推搡，却又被另一双手抓住。  
任性的舌头在口腔中扫荡，舔得他腿都软了，下唇被弟弟含在嘴里吮吸，他想说些什么，或是揪住弟弟的衣服把他摔到地上，令他吃惊的却是，明明他才是上过战场杀过敌人的人，如今力气竟比不过一个从小都爱躲在书房的书呆子。  
被迫仰起头，被迫吸入Sam的气味，被迫吞入他们交融的津液，古怪的是在体内蒸腾的并不是欲望而是纯粹的爱意，瑟缩的心脏在躲避之中被撕扯得生痛，每一点触碰都变得弥足珍贵，他想再靠近些，近到他们之间没有空隙，肩抵着肩，心贴着心，可偏偏Sam却又是他不能碰的毒。  
他是Sam不能碰的毒。  
便愈发激烈地挣扎，牙齿咬破了自己的舌尖，也咬破了Sam的嘴唇。被放开的同时他总是一拳揍上弟弟的脸，喝醉了，他知道，那一拳不痛的，可弟弟每次都低着头红了眼睛。  
为什么不行？  
为什么生气？  
愚蠢的问题一而再再而三，他重复着那套说辞，关于道德和伦理，关于天主和他们的教条，他说这样做会下地狱的，年轻人便抓着他话里的漏洞逼问那是否不是因为他不爱他。  
爱，当然爱，爱到后来空虚时像被人剥了皮一样痛苦难当。现在想来，过去那些情动并没有什么缘由和道理，起初以为只是因为他肤浅到只要是皮相足够美丽的人都会被其吸引，可偏偏只有Sam成为无法割舍的；若说他对Sam的关注都是因为他们的兄弟关系，可他从未见过哪个哥哥最后会着魔似的爱着自己的弟弟——不爱总有千万般理由，爱就最无道理。  
爱，当然爱，爱到愿意用自己的一切来换Sam的无虞，这一切之中自然包括他无足挂齿的“爱”。不能爱当然痛苦，像久旱无雨，久雪无晴，没有希望，没有尽头，整日泡在沸水中烹煮，痛到皮肉落尽，钻心蚀骨，可他宁愿就这样化作一堆活着的白骨都不想弟弟变成恶魔。  
他记得年幼的他们曾在花园中捡到一只奄奄一息的雀鸟，小心养了一夜，翌日早晨男孩醒来时发现它被冻死在了窗上，红着眼睛哭了一整天。  
马厩里的母马产下幼崽，他站在一旁瞪着眼睛一动也不敢动，悄悄握紧了哥哥的手，小声问哥哥小马那样不会冷吗。  
他给乞食者食物，给乞水者水，遇见落魄的流浪汉他还会指引他们去神庙中安睡。  
少年总是如此善良，最多不过是将此生所有的自私全都用在了兄长身上，而所有的狠厉全都用以针对那些妄图接近兄长的人。  
他甚至不知自己的身体里藏着什么。  
良善之人不应承受如此的命运。  
Dean总是眯着一双醉眼凝视弟弟，半真半假说着“不爱”，推开他扑向自己的床。  
他一定伤透了弟弟的心。  
他甚至想一把火将Sam那颗爱着他的心烧个干净，连同宿命也好命定也好，一起，烧成灰，洒进河里。  
如果宿命最终成不了宿命，命定的爱侣根本就是空谈。说不定再过上三五年，他们被宿命操控的爱意都淡了，转而爱上其他人也不是不可能。  
那样最好。  
那样最好。  
Dean阖上眼睛。  
王宫里总会有舞会举行，不知为何近来却不见邀请他们。领地继承者迷迷糊糊想着，或许他该挑一个晴朗的好天气去王宫觐见尊贵的国王。  
如果宿命自己不肯舍他们而去，他会自己亲手斩断缠绕他们的荆棘。Sam值得一个比他更好的，也值得比现在更好的生活，不必尴尬，不必伤心，也不必总去纠缠一个不肯爱他的人是否爱他。  
他愿意把自己有的一切都给Sam，包括这座庄园，包括领地，包括他全部的忠诚。  
Dean翻身伏在床上。  
心口绞痛，呼吸困难。  
他熟睡，熟睡后总不知自己又吞下了弟弟的血，不知弟弟在房间里撕开了牺牲的脖子。  
恶魔无需睡眠，清醒的夜晚便总想着Dean。他就睡在这条走廊另一头的房间里，数十步的距离，Sam却觉得他们之间隔着山与海。  
得知真相之后也没有放弃，他甚至不再掩饰。可靠近时Dean总会下意识避开，连过往那些他们习以为常的触碰都变成奢侈。彼此之间的玩笑变得生硬，他觉得Dean的每句话都言不由衷，笑得勉强，每个背影都急于摆脱他。他只能在Dean醉到站不稳的时候才能得到触碰的机会，那时Dean不会躲避得那么明显，他也不会那么难过。他把Dean搂进怀里亲吻，却每每只能换来拳头。那些都是不痛的，蚊蚋擦过脸颊，只是他被一次次打碎了而已。  
Dean咬破他嘴唇的时候。  
Dean挥拳的时候。  
Dean说不爱的时候。  
半颗心总在那些时刻里停跳，他无奈地收拾好自己的碎片，悄悄地将血喂给兄长，再一次次的饱饮与纵欲之中潦草地将自己拼凑。  
其实他想告诉兄长，宿命算不了什么，因为宿命并没能让Winchester家的大儿子向小儿子低头妥协，并没能如恶魔预言中的那般倾心于他。  
或许伴侣之说不过是他十六岁跳入的陷阱，尝到毒药，自说自话，欲癫欲狂，从头至尾都与Dean毫无关系。  
他时常想痛哭一场，又觉得自己没有资格。  
该痛哭的人是Dean。  
他只是一切的罪魁祸首。  
可他却无法放弃，却宁愿用逼迫的手段，只想让Dean成为自己的。


	29. Chapter 29

29

那天傍晚从镇上骑马归来，隐约听见有人呼救。Dean循声催马而去，中年男人倒在农田中，血从破开的胸膛涌出，流了一地。头巾掉落铺头散发的少女正被一个男人按倒在地，布裙下摆被撕碎，裸露的大腿上蔓延数道浸血的伤痕。  
Dean急忙下马，一面大喝驱赶男人一面箭步冲上，抓着男人的肩膀狠狠将他拉起，不由分说地照着他的脸便是一拳。对方一个趔趄险些摔倒，抬眼恶狠狠看着Dean，眼神却在下一秒变得微妙起来。  
Dean上前用身体挡住哭泣的女孩，没有回头，只是冷静地让她赶快离开。女孩惊恐地从地上爬起来，哆嗦着，吞吞吐吐说那个人杀了她父亲。  
男尸胸前的伤不像利器所致，那么大的洞口自然也不会是钝器造成。Dean看了一眼面前那男人的手，骨节粗大，从手指到手腕都沾满了血。  
他见过这样的死状，也见过这样满手是血的人。  
是恶魔。  
又一次出声催促女孩离开，Dean戒备地伸手向后护住她，双眼警惕地盯着眼前的男人，非常后悔出门时没有带剑。曾经他们一个骑兵小队都不能制服区区两个恶魔，现在他赤手空拳孤身一人，想干掉眼前这家伙无异痴人说梦。  
女孩羞耻地捡起地上的碎布掩住伤痕累累的大腿，最后看了一眼Dean的背影，转身朝着家的方向逃去。她无数次回头，又无数次祈祷自己能跑得再快些，她担心那位骑马的老爷会受伤，得赶快回去叫邻居过来帮他。  
听着女孩逐渐远去的脚步声，原本悬起的一颗心这才终于稍稍回落了一些。田地里落着两把带着锈迹的镰刀，想必是那对父女的，Dean紧盯着恶魔，脚下悄悄朝镰刀移去，无论如何，有了武器总比两手空空强。  
可还没等他捡起镰刀出手，一直寡默不语的恶魔突然仰起头张大了嘴，浓郁的黑烟冲出咽喉，笔直腾向天空，被附身的皮囊轰然倒地。  
Dean愣住，视线下意识跟随黑烟上移。夕阳余晖之中黑烟逐渐散开，变成遮蔽天空的黑雾与乌云，又跟随太阳的西沉缓缓散去。云霞之后的天空由湛蓝转为深邃的群青，太阳最终只剩最后一弧光残存，天快黑了。  
上前俯身探向皮囊鼻前，已经没了气息。  
扭头又看了看另一边的尸体，Dean上马，夹紧马腹迅速赶回庄园。下了马，草草将马缰交给马夫，他几乎是一路小跑着进了宅邸，刚进门就不由分说地把马鞭塞进管家怀中，都不等他说话便径自上了楼，推开Sam房间的门，不在，又走向书房，心急地用力推开门。  
Sam正坐在书桌前翻着一本木雕封皮的大部头，握着羽毛笔不知在记录着什么。  
见弟弟还安然无恙地看着他的书，一路忐忑惊惶的Dean这才终于稍稍放下心来。往常恶魔只出现在两国边境，上一场战争结束后，他就再也没见过恶魔了，以为它们终于都被消灭，却没想到有朝一日竟在自己的领地看到恶魔。那时脑中最先出现的就是Sam，他下了马，护在女孩身前，想着该怎么才能杀了恶魔，心中却火急火燎地担忧着Sam，以为恶魔的出现是某种征兆，他与父亲的担心终有一天会成为现实。  
门砰地撞向墙壁，巨响让埋首于书中的Sam不悦抬头，却见气喘吁吁的Dean站在门口，满脸慌张。Sam见状急忙放下手中的笔，书都没来得及合上，匆忙起身迎了上去，担忧地看着兄长，询问他发生了什么事。  
皱着眉仔仔细细来来回回打量着Sam，在确认他是真的没事之后，Dean的脸色这才缓和下来，摇摇头说没事，歪头想了想，又说道：“我在回来的途中遇到了恶魔……很担心你。”  
Sam闻言愣了愣，过了一会儿这才反应过来Dean是在担心恶魔会危及他的安全。  
他曾三令五申不许任何恶魔在Winchester家的领地上捕食与作乐，尤其不许让Dean看到。天启留下的灵魂还有许多，死神所剩无几，它们就飘荡在人间，任凭恶魔再如何贪婪都不可能一口吃尽，根本无需捕食生者的灵魂。  
如果Dean路遇恶魔，一定不会放任不管。人类与恶魔力量差距太过悬殊，人类的武器对恶魔来说不过是一堆无用的废铜烂铁。  
Sam上下扫了一眼Dean，见他没有受伤，在心中暗暗舒了一口气。  
看来恶魔是知道他的规矩的，也知道Dean是谁，今天Dean撞见的不是一个懵懂无知的蠢东西，而是明知故犯。  
魔化的四年来，他一心一意只想复活Dean，抚摸遍尸坑中的每一块骨头，亲手创造了新的世界，恶魔们如何他并不关心，也只有领主见识过他的言出必行与藏在骨子里的冷酷——或许正是如此才会让其中一些恶魔误解他这位王不过色厉内荏，人类当得太久，天主的信徒当得太久，就忘了如何惩戒。  
告诫与惩罚已在心中盘算好，Sam不动声色，低声安慰着担忧的兄长，又虚情假意哄骗他自己从祭司塔里偷偷带回了几本教授如何防魔的书，他可以在领地周边用符咒布下牢固的结界，如此恶魔就再也无法来犯。  
他说得言辞恳切信誓旦旦，悄悄靠近兄长，揽过他的肩将他带进书房，一把按在了椅子上。收起了大部头的书，从书架上翻出一个木匣，打开来取出一卷羊皮纸，缓缓展开，上面密密麻麻全是Dean看不懂的符咒。  
“需要派几个人和我一起在不同的地方同时画好符咒，”他指着羊皮卷上的某个古怪符号对Dean说道，“明早我就带几个仆人出去，你暂时不要出门。”  
“我担心出现恶魔的不只是我们的领地。”看不懂的符号让Dean有些头脑发胀，皱紧的眉到现在还没舒开，仰头看向弟弟，他忧心忡忡，“我担心其他地方也出现了恶魔。”  
他担心国家会蒙受灾难。  
担心那些恶魔会来找Sam，来告诉他一些关于宿命之类的事。  
告诉他有关王储的事。  
“我要去一趟王宫。”坐不住的Dean站起身，不安地在书房里来回踱步。要挑最好的马，抄最近的路，这件事必须让王和其他领主知道。归途中那死去的中年男人和险些被强奸的少女的脸不时浮现在脑中，与对Sam的担忧一同折磨着他的心。  
无论如何，恶魔都是不该出现在人间的东西。  
听说Dean要去王城，Sam眼波一沉，没有立即出声阻止，心中却已盘算起该如何哄骗他打消这个念头。  
他并不是害怕有人告诉Dean他就是恶魔的事，无论如何他都有办法欺骗Dean相信自己不是，只是去王宫的途中Dean势必会遭受各种责难，他不想Dean为此受伤。  
晚餐吃得匆忙，Sam看出Dean的急迫，假意带着几个恶魔附身的仆人出门去制造结界。行前他暗示暴食，倘若Dean想趁夜离家赶去王城，务必要拦下他。  
离开庄园的王想知道究竟是谁坏了他的规矩。恶魔从不知义气为何物，相互出卖不过家常便饭，向王献媚才是最靠得住的长久之计。不过多时，那被Dean撞见的恶魔便被带到了王的面前，它已经换了一副新的皮囊，伏在地上瑟瑟发抖。  
王看起来很冷静，哼都没哼一声，提手便将黑烟从皮囊中剥离。紫色的电流顺着手臂涌向黑烟，缠住它，绳索般绞紧，它痛苦扭动，在场的每个恶魔都能听见它凄厉的惨叫。  
“我向来会把定下的规矩说得一清二楚，以防你们当中有那么几个愚蠢的听不懂我的话。大概你们其中还有一些认为我不配为王，毕竟是在人类肚子里孕育的、被人类抚养长大的。”王说话的声音不大，然而整片大陆上的每个恶魔都能听得一清二楚，“我不介意你们怎么想，我不会跟连和我说话资格都没有的东西计较。但规矩总是规矩，坏了规矩的，总还是要惩罚的。”  
乌云在天空聚集，层层堆叠，遮掩住月与星辰。云中白光闪耀，沉闷的雷声自天边滚滚而来，忽然一道蓝紫色闪电自空中斜斜劈下，接续上捆缚着黑烟的紫色电流，盛大的白光轰然炸开。下一瞬，恶魔们纷纷扔下皮囊躲入地下，而令Sam震怒的恶魔却在这雷霆之中顷刻之间化作无物，成为散布于光与空气之中的模糊意志——彻底消失。  
他甚至不允许它回地狱。  
从天空里降下倾盆大雨。  
王举步朝庄园走去，甚至都不曾看过那些在雨中一动不动的皮囊一眼。  
前来开门的暴食没有说话，只是表情有异，眉目之间飘荡着若有若无的隐秘喜色。将湿发捋向脑后，王问领主是否拦下了他固执的兄长。领主忙不迭点头，带着一丝异样语气地告诉王他的兄长正在房间里。

TBC


	30. Chapter 30

30

暴食的态度令Sam不安，最后一次用审视的目光盯着他看了一会儿，Sam大步上楼，几乎是小跑着来到Dean的房前，还没来得及敲门就听见从门板那边传来几声不同寻常的呻吟。不祥的预感在心中越散越大，Sam猛地推开门，眼前的景象却让他愣住。  
满地的血。  
枯朽的皮囊。  
Dean正伏在一个女仆身上，带血的嘴唇贴着她被割开的脖子，贪婪饥渴吮吸着咽喉里的血。他一手按着她的肩，另一手伸进了她的裙底，她举起双臂抱着他，手指轻抚他的短发，近乎狂喜地扭动着身体贴向他。  
窗外陡然有惊雷炸开，沉湎欲望的牺牲猛地清醒过来，下意识扭头看向门口，却见被雨淋湿的王就站在那里，雨水正顺着头发一滴滴地落到地面。  
它心中一惊，原本抱着Dean的双手在下意识地揪紧之后立刻放开，不顾脖子的伤口还涌泉般淌着血，惊恐失措地想从Dean身下爬出。可Dean却一把抓住了它披散的头发，牙齿咬住伤口死死固定住它，愈发用力地吸食着它的血。裙下的手顺着大腿上移，它忍不住挺起腰呻吟起来，又急忙死死咬住牙关，都顾不上头发还被Dean攥在手中，手脚并用，只想赶快从Dean身边离开。  
Sam走上前。  
它在Dean身下抖如筛糠。  
Sam弯腰扣住Dean的肩，用力将他拉了起来。  
沉迷于血的Dean陡然被人拉开，不满地回头瞪了Sam一眼，抬手想挥开他，身体却在一瞬之间完全动弹不得。不甘心地挣扎，意志却控制不了身体，他喘息，咆哮着向Sam调戏，仿若全然不记得眼前之人究竟是谁。  
Sam将他抱进怀里，居高临下看着伏在地面血淌了一地的牺牲，沉声问它这是怎么回事。  
牺牲开口，声音却因喉咙被割开而喑哑模糊，断断续续说了一会儿，越说越怕，也越说越乱。Sam皱眉，心烦意乱，弯腰，手掌从Dean的腰间离开，贴上牺牲的脖子，为它治愈了伤口。  
“陛、陛下出去之后，您的兄长突然就陷入了狂乱，扑过来咬破了我们中一个的手腕，发了疯一样地吸血……”它顿了顿，想抬眼偷看王，又不敢，只得继续说道，“我急忙找来领主。领主大人看过之后便让我们献上自己的血……”  
“我知道你们在做什么。”Sam烦躁地打断，扭头看向Dean。血液自唇角滑落，污染了大半个下巴，甚至顺着脖字滑进了衣领。兄长仍徒劳在挣扎，瞪向他的眼神仿佛随时都会扑过来一口咬断他的脖子。  
“他为什么会变成这样？”  
“这、这个……这个我也……”  
“普通人类接连喝下过几次恶魔血之后就会对我们的血上瘾。”暴食不知何时已经站在了门外。  
Sam扭头，暴食朝王欠身，脸上仍是那副欢喜的表情。他走进房间，不敢造次，亦没有去看王身边的Dean，继续说道：“虽然您的兄长靠着您的血和半颗心复活，但他的灵魂仍属于人类。您为了让他的皮囊早日稳固，频繁喂食他您的血，他因为需要血而发狂，所以我才让牺牲们为他献血。”  
从未有人告诉过他喂饲以恶魔血会有如此后果。  
暴食知道他对Dean做过什么，却什么都没说。  
“如果在他发狂时阻止他喝恶魔血，会有什么后果。”  
继续喂饲恶魔血的结果显而易见，人类的灵魂逐渐魔化，最后被他同化成恶魔。  
Sam了解Dean，倘若有朝一日他知道在不知不觉中变成了自己最为憎恶的恶魔，一定会崩溃。  
“传说会很痛苦。”暴食小心翼翼地措辞，“因为没人能熬过那种痛苦挺到最后，或是妥协，或是自戕而亡，直到现在也无人知晓忍到最后会有怎样的结果。”  
暴食的话令Sam的心瞬间便揪紧到一起，沉下脸赶走了所有人。暴食体贴地叫人抬走了气绝的皮囊，为王带上了门。  
小心将Dean抱上床，无法动弹的他还是一副认不出弟弟的样子，表情凶狠，暂时还看不出任何痛苦的迹象。  
如果能熬过这一段，说不定渴望就会淡去。是他自己无知，不知喂了自己的血会造成这种后果。Dean绝不会接受自己变成恶魔的事实，Sam很清楚，如果不幸真到了那一步，他不敢想Dean会对自己做些什么。  
“就只是再忍耐一会儿。”他俯身，温柔地对兄长说道，用手帕一点点擦去了他嘴唇、下巴与脖子上的血。  
窗外暴雨初歇，不过一会儿乌云便统统散去，月亮又一次出现在中天。  
Sam哪里都没去，像等待着Dean醒来的那几年一样，坐在床边守着他。  
Dean起初还很安静，渐渐地，额头上便冒出了汗珠，两颊开始微微颤动，喉咙里翻滚着低哑的呻吟。不过多时，那呻吟声越来越大了，无法动弹的身体打着颤，僵硬的手指像是要被一股外力折断似的，扭曲地向手背的方向弯折。他喘息，抽气，痛苦地咬住嘴唇，又低吼，眼泪抑制不住地从眼眶涌出。  
察觉到兄长的身体正以一种极其怪异的姿势渐渐变得扭曲，Sam倒吸了一口气，急忙解开了对他的控制，下一秒，Dean便翻身朝他扑来。  
Sam连忙又将他按在床上，双手压着他的肩，他便蹬踢着双腿，不住呻吟，模糊地叫着痛，不住流泪。Sam只得爬上床，膝盖压着他的腿，双手按着他的胳膊，看着他痛苦的样子，心中又急又悔，只能拼命叫他的名字，拼命与他说话，想分散他的注意力，哪怕只有片刻时间也好。  
可Dean并不理会。每当疼痛来袭，是每一寸皮肤每一块肌肉每一截骨骼每一副脏器都在痛，像被拉伸，像被挤压，被针刺，被火烤；头颅被劈开，颈骨被拧断，心脏被捏碎，肠肚被扯烂。他呻吟，尖叫，眼泪扑簌簌，却也只能徒劳地在Sam的桎梏之中竭力缩紧身体，仿佛如此一来就能缓解痛楚，如此就能从要将他拆卸的痛苦之中逃脱。  
看着兄长痛苦的样子，Sam心口刺痛，仿若被炭火烤热的利刃捅穿胸膛。双手不觉放松，那两条手臂便挥舞着，两手彼此握紧，煎熬之中的男人撕扯，挣扎，翻滚，他低吼，手撕破了床单，又攀住弟弟的膝盖狠狠握紧，像是要在他身上挠出伤口，像是要探进肉里顶碎骨骼。  
双手环住兄长的背，Sam将他抱起拥入怀中，却也只能徒劳地叫他的名字，试图让他清醒过来。  
颈侧蓦地一痛，牙齿深深陷入皮肤，咬进肉里。微凉的嘴唇贴上来，吮吸，舌尖舔过伤口，Dean反手抱住弟弟的背，攀在他身上贪婪吸食着他的血，却不满足，野蛮地用牙齿妄图撕开更大的伤口。  
妥协的人不是Dean。  
而是Sam。  
疼痛在贴近脉搏的地方跃动，伤口越撕越大，他就这么跪在床上抱着哥哥，任由他咬开自己的脖子，任由他贪婪吸食自己的血。  
他没办法眼见Dean那么痛苦而不去做点什么。  
攀在他背后的那双手缓缓上移，抚过他的后颈，粗暴地揪住他的头发，强迫他扬起下巴。嘴唇离开伤口，接着牙齿咬住喉结下方的血管，Dean野兽般咬开他的咽喉，舌头卷过涌出的血，急切吞咽，从鼻腔里发出餍足的闷哼。  
于是一只手从发丛间滑向肩膀，近乎下流地抚摸。手指摩擦着手臂，贴近侧肋，滑到腰后，扣住了胯骨。  
Dean前倾着身体，试图将他的牺牲压倒在床上。他按住他，手钻进了半湿的衣服里。微凉手掌贴着皮肤，从侧腰向上到胸口，掌心摩挲着乳头，他暂时从伤口处抬头，盯着他的牺牲，用带着血的嘴唇亲吻他微微张开的双唇。


	31. Chapter 31

31

两人的身体紧贴在一起，几乎没有间隙了。血的味道跃动在舌尖，Dean发凉的手热得像坠落的太阳。Sam无意识搂紧了哥哥的腰，在Dean的舌头伸入他嘴里的一瞬便反客为主地回应，唇舌纠缠，舌尖放荡地舔过Dean口中的每个地方，顶起他的舌头，汲取舌下分泌的津液。  
牙齿咬破嘴唇，Dean忘形吸食，手掌肆无忌惮游走在牺牲的身体上，从他逐渐变得坚硬的乳头移向他的腰，又不知羞耻地伸进了他的裤子里。手指划过下腹的毛丛，按在耻骨上时微微愣了一下。嘴唇犹疑着离开，牺牲好似不满地抬起下巴倾身追了过来，他削薄唇上涌出的血珠浓郁饱满，Dean痴迷看着，伸出舌头舔了舔自己的嘴唇，又倾身过去和他接吻，吃他的血，享用他。  
停在耻骨上的手指继续向下，令他犹疑停下的是滚烫坚硬的器官。沉迷于血的Dean一时分辨不清正与自己拥吻的究竟是男是女，只是被血吸引，又被他的吻迷得晕头转向。但那点迟疑很快便被血带来的快感驱散，欲望在下体鼓胀，他热，疼痛，急切，野蛮。手掌握住阴茎胡乱套弄，丝毫不在乎自己会不会弄痛正为他献上血的牺牲。  
背过手抓住牺牲的一只手，舌头舔舐嘴唇上的血，拉着它按在自己坚硬疼痛的腿间。挺腰在掌心磨蹭，被塞住的唇舌不知在嘟囔着什么听不清的自言自语。  
抽开手，正当Dean发出不满的嘟囔声时，Sam脱掉了他的裤子，自己盘腿坐到床上，抱着他坐到了自己腿上。Dean还抱着他，一手环着他的肩，另一只手仍在玩弄着他的阴茎。仿佛唇上那点血并不能让他满足，湿漉漉的唇舌再一次贴上他的脖子，在伤口不知何时已经愈合的颈侧又咬出新的伤口，饥渴吸食。  
一手托在Dean腰后，Sam仰着下巴任由哥哥恣意在自己的脖子上制造出一连串深深浅浅的伤口，掏出还被Dean握在手中的阴茎，一手将它与Dean的阴茎握住，缓慢挺腰，彼此摩擦。  
龟头很快就湿了，Dean似乎很兴奋，吸血的间隙总会抬头过来主动与Sam接吻。他也握住了两人的阴茎，揉捏，挤压，让Sam的龟头磨蹭自己的冠状沟，还按着Sam的手抚摸他的阴囊，在弟弟身上张开了腿，下流地扭动着身体。  
忍不住猛地将哥哥按倒在床。  
嘴唇上还淌着血，迷乱的Dean瞪着他美丽的绿眼睛看着正居高临下俯视他的牺牲，挣扎着想起身吸他的血，与他接吻，想继续与他彼此抚慰，或是再做些更加放浪快乐的事。  
肩膀却被死死按住。  
他挣动，眼睛洁净得没有一丝阴翳，只是其中却被纯然的欲望占据。  
“Dean。”  
牺牲发出了声音。  
他还在挣扎，手握住胀痛的阴茎自慰，在饥渴中喘息。  
“Dean。”  
他在欲望中合拢了腿，喉结因为快感起伏，呻吟徘徊在唇舌之间。  
牺牲俯身，又和他接吻，急躁粗暴，像用舌头操他的嘴。  
他欣喜地抱住了牺牲的脖子。  
被脱掉了衣服。湿漉漉的舌头舔在脖子上，舔在乳头上，牙齿咬住肉粒磨蹭拉扯。轻微刺痛中夹杂着难以言喻的快感，酥麻与瘙痒在下腹与腿根之间漂浮逡巡，他尖叫，紧绷着腰，虎口快速摩擦着阴茎，把精液射在了牺牲的腿上。  
粗糙的舌苔还在折磨乳尖，牙齿还咬着肉粒，嘴唇贴着乳晕吮吸；两指夹住乳头拉扯、揉弄，指尖掐住乳尖，直到坚硬挺立的乳头被嘴与手指玩弄的得又红又肿，牺牲这才终于肯放过它们，转而又一路向Dean身下抚摸亲吻。  
舌尖舔进肚脐，手指流连与腹股沟，渴望血的Dean猛地坐起来，抓着牺牲的头发想把他拉起，却又被按在了床上。牺牲凝视他，嘴唇与颈侧的伤不知何时又愈合了，只残存着星点血迹。他拉起Dean的胳膊伸直平放在床上，静默无声的束缚再一次将Dean的双臂固定，任凭他如何挣扎都无法动弹。  
于是他们调换了立场。  
牺牲成了王。  
渴血的恶魔成为展开身体等待被享用的贡品。  
少年时做过荒唐的梦。  
兄长在酒神的神庙里与那些捧着酒的女人亲热，她们亲吻他身体的每个部分，他享受，做梦的少年却在梦中都被嫉妒的火焰烧得满心焦灼。  
十六岁时以为用无数场梦换来了美梦成真。冬夜太冷，他们身体滚烫，却还瑟瑟发抖。  
直到二十四岁才知道梦还是梦，美梦里紧紧抱住他的人醉醺醺地说不爱他，吝惜每个吻，用毫无力量的拳头将他砸得粉碎。  
身体很热。  
欲望饱胀。  
半颗心里空空荡荡。  
汗湿的手贴上兄长的胸口，掌心压住他敏感的乳尖。染了血的嘴唇微微张开，呻吟声溢出，他扭动，赤裸的身体摩擦床单，像是即将被快感肢解。  
“Dean。”  
王弯腰，近乎低声下气。  
Dean却像什么都听不见，主动挺起胸膛磨蹭着牺牲的手掌，眯起眼享受，不说话，没有回应。  
你凭着我的半颗心复活，为什么这冷酷的半颗心都不曾想过要去爱上另一半？  
他俯身忽然残暴地咬住了兄长的肩膀。  
手化作了利爪，颔下生出长长的鬃毛，白色的尾巴扫过兄长的腿，白狮的尖牙陷入皮肉，几乎要咬断骨头。动弹不得的Dean痛呼，呻吟，看着白狮的眼中却毫无惧色。  
没有人不惧怕它。  
没有恶魔不畏惧它。  
除了一个人。  
仿佛他再如何威胁、如何强硬，就算囚禁、就算折磨，那个人永远不会对他妥协。  
白狮松了口，巨大的爪子还按在兄长心口。它低头，粉红色的鼻尖摩挲着兄长汗津津的额头，摩挲他的鼻尖，摩挲他带着血的嘴唇，眼中盈满了这个人此时根本无法看懂的悲伤。  
白狮又变回了王。手掌贴近流血不止的伤口，俯身伸出舌头舔舐，不死心地叫着兄长的名字，而对方一心一意只想要他的血，只想继续那些能让他快乐的事。  
悲伤的事就只能先丢弃一旁置之不理。  
于是继续接吻，带血的唇舌纠缠，舌头舔过下巴和脖子，亲吻再也看不见任何伤痕的肩膀、手臂，亲吻手背手指，亲吻胸膛和肚子，咬住金棕色的耻毛轻轻拉扯，舔在耻骨上——舔在再次变硬的阴茎上。  
Sam不觉得肮脏，也不觉得羞耻或是下贱，卷去残留在龟头上已经干涸的精液，一边抚摸兄长敏感的腿根一边含住龟头吮吸。自头顶传来的痛呼早已变成性感柔软的低吟，喘息宛若浪潮。Dean甚至主动挺起了腰，迫不及待想将阴茎顶进牺牲的咽喉深处。  
而他又一次被压住，胯骨被两只手死死扣紧，湿润滚烫的嘴唇只是不深不浅地含着他的阴茎，慢慢吞进，又吐出，舌头舔过前端的凹陷，研磨，吮吸，一点点吞进，一点点折磨。  
钳制着Dean的双手渐渐放松，手指轻抚淌着汗水的皮肤，滑过腹股沟，感受着Dean因为瘙痒而将下腹微微绷紧。他分开了Dean的腿，是那种最为羞耻的姿势，握着Dean的膝弯向上举起他的腿，压着膝盖紧贴着床单。Dean被迫抬高了臀，腰下悬空，赤裸的下体一览无余。  
嘴唇从阴茎移向腿根，牙齿咬着白皙的嫩肉，用力吮出一块鲜红的吻痕。听见Dean的抽气声，Sam抬起头盯着他，面无表情，问话的语气却还很温柔。  
“喜欢吗？”  
Dean没说话。  
主动抬高了腰，用他被吻和被舔过的地方磨蹭着Sam。  
他呼吸浑浊，双眼已经被欲望彻底占据，唯有偶尔露出的凶狠表情昭示着他还渴望着血。  
手指生出尖利的指甲，毫不留情地划破手腕，高举着手，血顺着手臂滴在兄长满布欲望的脸上。  
血的气味钻进鼻腔，Dean的呼吸愈发粗重，他盯着流血的伤口，不自觉张开了嘴唇。  
“喜欢吗？”  
王仍然很温柔地询问。  
仍是没有回答。  
“点头，”尖利的指甲剥落，取而代之的又是平整的指甲，手指沾了血抹在哥哥的嘴唇上，王一边说一边点头，像在教授懵懂无知的兄长这个动作，“点头，就都是你的。”他捏着Dean的下巴强迫他点头，接着将满是血的手指塞进了他嘴里。  
“喜欢吗？”  
手指又一次捏住Dean的下巴强迫他，Dean看着他，在他将手指塞进嘴里的时候饥渴舔舐。  
“喜欢吗？”  
Dean点头，渴切地盯着他流血的手腕。  
Sam眨了眨眼睛。  
“你爱……”  
他张了张嘴。  
顿住。  
不再说话了。  
弯腰抱着Dean让他翻身伏在床上，将淌着血的手腕递到他唇边。  
身体恢复自由的Dean用力抓住了那条手臂，饥渴地将嘴唇贴上手腕。

TBC


	32. Chapter 32

32

Sam低头吻Dean颈后，吻他的肩和脖子。而Dean只是抱着他的手臂，一边吸血一边缓慢起伏身体，亲昵却冷淡地磨蹭着身后的牺牲。他喜欢他的吻，喜欢舔舐和吮吸，喜欢啃咬带来的轻微痛感，也喜欢呼吸喷洒在皮肤上是带来的热度。  
变硬的阴茎摩擦床单，接着就被一只手握住套弄。他咬着手腕低低地闷哼了一声，下意识向后挤动身体，用臀瓣磨蹭牺牲同样坚硬滚烫的阴茎。  
Sam一口狠狠咬在哥哥的蝴蝶骨上，阴茎拍打他的臀瓣，贴着臀缝研磨。手指挤榨般捏着龟头前端，将前液一滴一滴挤在了手指上，便抚摸他的肚子和胸膛，又将重新沾了前液的手指举到他唇边，移开手腕，把手指再次塞进了他嘴里。  
嘴唇包裹着手指，舌头狎昵地缠绕过来，Sam把血涂在兄长身上，又伏在他耳边问他喜欢吗，他点头，视线追随着Sam血淋淋的手臂，索要奖励般挣扎着吐出他的手指，又迫不及待抱着牺牲的胳膊吸食起来。  
像他再也离不了Sam的血。  
像他再也离不了Sam。  
年轻的王总是会有些错觉。  
太年轻，就容易自说自话异想天开。  
再次移开手腕，又把手指塞进了哥哥嘴里，Sam捏着他的手腕强迫他好好舔湿它们。于是舌头乖乖地从指尖开始，每个关节，上上下下。被津液湿透的两指分开撑开唇齿，Dean喘息，被迫仰着头，饥渴的舌头伸出唇外，又合拢了牙关将手指含进嘴里继续舔舐吮吸。  
带血的手拉起Dean的腰，手指上的血不小心擦到臀缝周围，又被信手涂抹在了臀瓣与腿根，Sam分开Dean的臀瓣，满是津液的手指顶在紧窒的穴口。指尖探入，强烈的异物与疼痛让Dean突然挣扎起来，反手一掌扇在Sam脸上。  
咬牙按住兄长，Sam又俯身过去递上了手腕，贪食的Dean便不再理会疼痛，抱着它，迫不及待吮吸。吻落在兄长颈侧，Sam赤裸的胸膛紧贴着Dean的背，一根手指伸进穴中浅浅插入便又退开，接着又缓慢深入，如此往复，直到内壁稍有放松，他这才塞进了第二根手指。两根手指微微勾起慢慢顶入，第一个指节完全没入后便分剪着开始扩张。Dean没有发出声音，却仍像是不太舒服，塌着腰，无意识地朝一旁躲开，仿佛像摆脱这两根令人不适的手指。  
血还在继续。  
吻也是。  
捏住Dean的下巴强行扳过，Sam凑过去吻他，嘴里全是血的味道。腥味总是叫人兴奋，快感迟缓地从胸口向下腹涌去，阴茎拍打臀瓣，手指整个没入穴中，穴口被撑开，褶皱几乎被展平。  
紧张的内壁在耐心的扩张之下越来越放松，Sam又试着塞入了第三根手指。被吻的Dean粘人地缠着他的舌头，甚至一度忘记了血，只是忘乎所以地回应，含着Sam的下唇不肯放开。异物感渐渐退去，被撑开的地方蔓延开一袭陌生的快感，滞涩，饱胀，甚至连辛辣与刺痛都是甜蜜的，尾椎周围萦绕着似有似无的瘙痒，他摇晃着腰，舌头还缠着弟弟的，无意识地在弟弟的手指上操着自己，妄想那滞涩与饱胀的感觉能进到更深处去。  
Dean主动的反应令Sam心口一阵骚动，更加热切地吻住他，抽出手指，扶着早已阴茎顶在一时还无法完全闭合的穴口，挺腰一口气插了进去。  
穴口与内壁像是被撑到最大了，紧窒地缠着筋脉鼓起的阴茎，蠕动，收缩，饥渴地吞吃。Dean的腰狠狠颤抖起来，牙齿毫无分寸地咬住Sam的嘴唇，呻吟就这么肆无忌惮从二人的唇舌之间泄露。被撑开的感觉又痛又热，带着难以描述的满足与甜蜜，令Dean近乎狂乱地向后贴近Sam，背过手按在Sam腰上，推着他，仿佛希望他能更加用力地进到更深的地方去。  
耻骨狠狠撞在被汗水与血弄湿的臀瓣上，接着退开，只剩龟头还堵在穴口。Sam像故意不给Sam满足似的，很长一段时间里只是用龟头浅浅抽插。伏在床上的兄长好似已经完全忘记了血，只是欲求不满地扭腰，竭尽所能地向后推挤身体，抬高了臀想将Sam的阴茎整个吞入。  
癫狂却始终得不到满足的欲望令Dean几欲发狂，他挣扎，想摆脱桎梏，想控制牺牲，想压着他，自己骑上他的阴茎。无奈身体还被牢牢禁锢，下流摆动的腰被按住，龟头退出穴口，空虚的内壁收缩着，他发出不满的呻吟，一双手探向身后，一只手扳开了臀瓣，另一只手粗暴地将手指塞了进去。  
“嘘……你这样会弄伤自己。”Sam倾身抱住兄长，吻他的耳朵，强硬而小心地拂开他自慰的手。Dean仍是高高翘着屁股磨蹭着Sam的阴茎，终于知道开口说话，却只有含糊不清的“给我”。  
“Dean。”  
Sam又叫他的名字。  
“给我……”  
伏在床上的人仿佛没听见。  
Sam把舌头舔进哥哥的耳孔里。  
“Dean。”  
“给我……”  
身体是热的，唇舌是热的，大脑也是热的，唯有心是冷的。  
或许因为它还残缺不全。  
Sam很小声很小声地叹息，又抱着Dean让他翻过身躺在自己身下，俯身吻他，舔他的脖子和乳头，双手分开他的腿，又是和刚刚一模一样的姿势，腰下悬空，正在张翕的穴口也看得一清二楚。  
龟头再次顶在穴口，Dean兴奋地呻吟，腰已经迫不及待动了起来，双手更是急切地握住了Sam的阴茎，摇晃着身体将它推进了穴中。  
滞涩，饱胀，滚烫又潮湿。  
Dean尖叫，喘息，绿色的眼珠旁是泛红的眼角，那双眼睛仍是洁净的，一尘不染，也仍是被欲望侵占，浓郁，深沉，舞动着快感到来的狂热与欣喜，像那些只在传说中出现的梦淫妖。  
说不定它们真的存在。  
在梦里。  
是得不到的人。  
双手握紧腿根，白皙的皮肤浮现几枚鲜红的指痕。Dean张着腿，身体跟随Sam的律动起伏、摇摆，一只手摘弄着自己的乳头，一只手握紧阴茎套弄。他喘息，不常说话，只是呻吟，只在极为偶尔的时候带着享受又放浪的表情无意识呢喃着“好烫”。  
不知是阴茎顶到了Dean体内哪个点，他忽然拱起身体尖叫起来，腰颤抖着，双腿下意识想合拢。内壁更加热切地收缩，紧紧绞住Sam的阴茎，让他跟着也呻吟出声，不得不更加用力掐住哥哥的腿根，狼狈地从他身体中退出来，这才没有立刻射在他的穴中。  
胡乱吞咽下津液，Sam惊讶地看着忽然变得更加下流放肆的Dean，在他喋喋不休的催促声中又挺身进入了他，小心翼翼探寻着刚刚那个不同寻常的点。他很快便再次找到了，阴茎擦过，Dean绷紧了下巴，脖子几乎仰成一条直线，暴露出他不断起伏的喉结。摘弄乳头的手指愈发粗暴，乳尖上布满了半月形的掐痕，而另一只手也被前液彻底弄湿。  
Sam便专心致志地对付Dean那处最敏感的地方，逼得他除了尖叫与疯狂摆动腰臀之外什么都做不了，忘记了血，忘记了他的瘾，只是贴着Sam，含着他，在快感中颤动，绷紧身体。  
酸软的酥麻感渐渐在腿根汇聚，涌向下腹，Dean加快了套弄的速度，最后不得不用两只手一起握住阴茎，在快感的包围之中将精液射在了自己的肚子上。  
牺牲又俯身过来吻他了。  
他用沾着精液的手抱住他的脖子。  
牙齿咬破他的嘴唇。  
血涌进口中。  
好烫。  
他挣扎，双腿环上对方的腰。  
他们贴得更近了。  
于是牺牲又问他，喜欢吗。  
他点头。  
得到了嘉奖。  
又被抱起，被按在墙上，身体保持着被撑开被填满的状态，快感几乎要涨破血管。  
牺牲问知道现在操他的人是谁吗。  
他只是接吻，动着腰，让操着他的阴茎能进到更深的地方去。  
牺牲叫他Dean。  
牺牲问他喜欢吗。  
他点头。

TBC


	33. Chapter 33

33

翌日Dean醒来，腰腿之间与身体中某些难以准确分辨清楚的地方弥漫着一股怪异的酸胀。他从床上下来，腿软得险些跌倒在地。  
支离破碎的记忆随着时间推移在脑中慢慢拼凑起令人惊骇的事实，都顾不上换衣服，赤着脚冲出房间，大力敲着Sam房间的门，迭声叫他的名字。  
Sam来开门时衣服已经穿得整整齐齐。盯着兄长赤裸双脚看了一会儿，他扬眉，侧身让Dean进房。而Dean只是站在门外，紧张地喘息，心口揪痛，脸色惨白。  
“昨晚，你做了什么？”  
Dean自己都没察觉，他问话时一副咬牙切齿的样子，仿佛只要Sam说了什么他不想听的话，他就会立刻挥拳揍人。  
其实是不用问的。  
Sam脖子上有几块明显的红痕。  
Dean感到后背发冷。像还来不及开始的夏季就这么结束了，取而代之的是永无终日的漫漫寒冬。他就这么仰着头，满怀急迫，满怀痛楚，满怀焦虑与惊惶，凝视着弟弟的眼睛，害怕它们会在下一个瞬间便被黑色翳膜覆盖。  
Sam没有说话，好似默认了Dean的所有猜测。  
“我们做了什么，Sammy？”  
见弟弟不肯开口，Dean换了一个方式询问，语气更焦急，几乎在恳求。身体里没有哪一处感觉舒适，并不是因为腿间或是腿间的滞涩，不是因为某些羞耻的地方酸胀，如果他和Sam之间并不存在什么“一定不能”的束缚与阻隔，那些不适反而会变成某种不能说的幽暧甜蜜。  
“你不记得了吗？”  
年轻人终于开口，语气仍是他一贯的温柔。抬起手想拍拍兄长的肩安抚，却见他下意识地闪避了一下。手指僵了僵，他没有泄气，手掌最后如愿落在哥哥肩上，顺着骨骼延伸的方向轻缓抚摸，手指不轻不重捏住肌肉，像某种暗示。  
心跳蓦地就更快了。  
怎么不记得。  
他记得他们接吻了，在沉静的夜里。  
脱光了彼此的衣服，亲吻彼此的胸膛。  
Sam吻他的脖子，咬住他的乳头，含住他的阴茎。  
他伏在床上，喘息，呻吟，用手指撑开穴口。  
“我们做了什么。”  
声音和后背发紧，Sam落在肩上的手变成一张带刀片的网，他疼痛，无处可逃。  
“你喝醉了，没有拒绝我。”  
Sam微微弯下腰，榛绿色的眼睛与他平视。年轻人笑得得意又带着几分少年模样的孩子气，像偷尝到一块鲜甜蜂蜜，忍不住舔着嘴唇回味。那只手慢慢移到兄长背后，几乎是要抱住他了，手指沿着脊椎向下抚摸，轻轻的，很温柔。  
两人的身体靠近，呼吸交缠，Dean戒备地神色一凛，想躲开，背后的那只手却几乎是不容置喙地将他推进了弟弟怀里。  
“你没有拒绝我。”Sam重复，声音又低又轻，像他也喝了酒，醉了，分不清梦和清醒，低头吻在兄长的嘴唇。  
Dean揪着Sam的衣领推开了他。  
“你做了什么！”  
这仿佛是他最后一次发问，语气和眼神变得严厉。Sam的话与他的反应几乎印证了一切猜测，可他还不愿承认，仿佛不松口，事情就还藏着转机，如此弟弟距离魔化的危险就会又远一些。  
“你没有拒绝我，”被推远的Sam又一次逼近兄长，一手贴近他的胸膛将他按在了门上，“我吻你的时候你没有拒绝，脱掉衣服的时候你没有拒绝，你趴在床上像发情一样蹭我的阴茎，求我操你——你以前都在撒谎，你说你不爱我都是骗我的，对吗？你就想和我做这些，你喜欢这个，对吗？”  
消抹了因血发狂的那部分，却故意留下他们交合的记忆。说他狡诈也好，卑鄙也好，他认了，撒过的慌成千上万，并不缺这一两个，他只想用这个试探Dean，哪怕只有最微小的可能，他也想逼Dean承认他对弟弟或许是有其他不同于兄弟之间的感情的。  
哪怕只有最微小的可能。  
哪怕那个部分小到几乎不会有人察觉。  
甚至，哪怕那只是一时的迟疑和错觉。  
Sam对他的执着近乎疯狂。  
贴着胸膛的手心那么热，烫得Dean有种心脏快被熔化的错觉。Sam就这么直勾勾地盯着他，逼他承认，好似只要占有了他就能得到整个世界。  
是啊，就是如此，本该如此。  
因为他是Sam命定的配偶。  
是宿命之中的一把钥匙。  
Sam如此疯狂地执着于他，或许根本不是因为他本身，不是因为他是哥哥，或者他是Dean，而是宿命驱使，是冥冥——倘若一开始这些宿命就不存在于他们之间，他们还会像现在这样迷恋对方无法自拔吗？  
或许不会了。  
胸口被扯开一道伤，Dean压抑着身体的颤意，强迫自己要毫无惧意地回应弟弟的凝视。  
“我喜欢这个。”他说，在Sam讶异又掺杂了些许开心的眼神中移开视线看向弟弟的房间，“但不是和你。”他不知此刻Sam的表情又会如何，不敢看，只觉得疼。心口、肩膀、背心、甚至手臂，像眼泪倒着流回身体里，在那些胀痛不堪的地方汇聚成湖泊，泡烂了皮肉骨血。  
他想告诉弟弟，单纯为了一个只是宿命强加于他的可笑配偶并不值得如此，他们还可以是兄弟，是生死之交，难以解释的“情不自禁”并不值得信任。  
可他不能说。  
聪明的弟弟总是很好奇。  
于是他会被问及宿命，问及其他更多，譬如恶魔，或是王储。  
他不能说。  
有人一辈子没见过恶魔，便不相信这世上真有恶魔存在。  
那是好的，那就是他这种人存在的意义。他们流血就是为了把恶魔拦在众人的视线之外，用自己的伤再多换来几个不相信恶魔存在的人。  
他不想让Sam知道那些，不想Sam为自己的身份困惑、迷茫甚至痛苦，只想自己的弟弟能永远衣食无忧，生命无虞，在闲暇时跟着兄长去河滩练剑，或是在书房里看看书，去镇上喝酒，看马戏，去王宫里参加舞会，骑着马背着箭筒去打猎。  
弟弟已经长这么大了。  
长得比他还要高，甚至力气比他还要大。  
可他希望弟弟仍只是十四五岁的少年，喝了酒就会脸红，在看完马戏回家的途中喋喋不休眉飞色舞。  
而没有人能做到Dean这样。上一刻让Sam如临天堂，下一秒便将他推下地狱。那句“我喜欢这个”令年轻的王几乎欣喜若狂，他靠近哥哥，鼻尖就要贴在他的额头了，他想吻他，告诉他这样没关系，可话刚涌到嘴边，Dean接下来的一句话却利刃般捅穿了他的心。  
那句话又能做很多种解释了。  
所以你心里会存在那样一个人吗？  
那个人出现过吗？  
你们做过什么？去过哪里？  
为什么他什么都不知道。  
是因为他被塔困住了吗？  
所以是在他们分开的那几年里吗？  
Sam压着他挣扎不已的兄长，想逼问是不是真的有那样一个人，转念，又觉得毫无意义。  
他们都死了。  
他想如是告诉Dean。  
都死了，死在死神亡殁那天，血雾弥漫，天崩地裂，无人幸免。  
他想告诉Dean。  
那样一个人也变成了恶魔的食物与贡品，如今不知在哪个丑陋恶魔的肚子里，成为他憎恶的黑烟的一部分。  
Sam残忍地想着，可怜搏动的半颗心脏在嫉妒中收缩，唇角却几乎压抑不住暴戾得意的笑容。  
他忍住了。  
还是那副伤心的模样，眼中的难过并未因快慰而减少半分。Dean咬牙切齿，很生气，可看到他的样子，又喘息着停下挣扎，央求般让他放手。  
如果他伤得再重些，痛得再狠些，Dean会同情他吗，会因为怜悯而放任他吗？  
如果真是那样的话，也很好了。  
Sam低头吻Dean，又被一拳结结实实打中了下巴。  
或许只有在Dean认不出那是他时才会点头说喜欢。

TBC


	34. Chapter 34

34

那个早晨过后，Sam变得愈发肆无忌惮，甚至都不避讳有仆人在场，恣意妄为地拉住Dean的胳膊吻他。有时是脸颊，有时是耳朵，偶尔会吻在嘴唇上，甚至狎昵地用鼻尖顶住柔软下颚，舌尖落在他突起的喉结上。  
每一次接触Dean都能听见恶魔在耳畔呢喃，它声音模糊不清，谆谆善诱，喋喋不休说着Sam的好，说他的英俊与强壮，说他的聪慧与善良。恶魔说不会再有第二个人能像Sam那么爱他，爱到甚至不顾惜自己的尊严和威望，而他也不会再像爱上Sam这样去爱第二个人，为什么不松口，为什么不点头。  
是啊，为什么不呢。  
如果吻再深邃一些，说不定他就会投降。  
如果Sam的手在他身上再多停留一会儿，他们的身体靠得再近一些，说不定他会听从恶魔的话。  
可他不能。  
他既不能输给恶魔也不能输给宿命。  
提心吊胆地悄悄观察了Sam好几天，在蠢蠢欲动的饥渴中忍受弟弟的触碰和吻，生怕哪一个瞬间他就被黑色掩住了眼睛。幸运的是战战兢兢从一个休息日熬到另一个休息日，害怕发生的事没有发生，Sam擦拭过祭堂里的十字架，也没有表现出任何不适。  
暗暗松了一口气。那天领地的农户送来佃租时他还在思考说不定是大祭司弄错了，说不定他们的宿命并非如此，说不定……他们真的可以。  
但那也只是他的妄想而已。  
无论如何都不能抱有这种侥幸。  
就像战场上永远不能掉以轻心。  
或许一切都是存在的。  
Dean感到煎熬。  
他也问过Sam有关大祭司的回信，Sam看着他，带着他走进书房，问他有什么事是非要瞒着他的呢。  
“我虽然是弃徒……”他从书架上接连拿下了几部厚厚的大部头，扭头看向站得远远还一脸提防的Dean，垂下眉毛无奈地笑起来，“也是经过老师同意从塔里带回了不少书。有什么是不能告诉我的呢？我可以帮你。”  
弟弟的样子让Dean陡然想起多年以前，那时他们都还小，他又闯祸了，父亲拿鞭子抽了他，气呼呼离开。弟弟一边哭一边抽嗒嗒问他痛不痛，问有什么可以帮到他的。他让弟弟别哭了，哄着他给自己偷点水和点心来。  
后来两个小家伙躲在祭堂里狼吞虎咽吃光了Sam偷来的所有点心，喝光了水。Dean身上很痛，可吃得饱饱的，弟弟也不再哭了，心满意足。唯有祭堂的地面有些凉，他不敢躺下去，小声又哄了弟弟回房间去，自己最后也不知是怎么睡着的。  
后来每次他被关在祭堂，Sam总会在半夜里偷了点心溜去给他吃。只在极偶尔的时候他哭着睡着了，便不知那晚弟弟有没有去找过他。  
那么久的事不知为何还记得如此清楚，Sam一点都没变，其实他也没变，那究竟是什么让他们之间变得如此，究竟是什么让他们又变得同以前完全不一样了？  
“你帮不了我。”Dean其实不知道Sam能不能研究出新的符咒，可那不重要，重要的是，他不能让Sam知道他究竟为什么才会去看那些他一翻开就会打瞌睡的书——他不能让Sam知道他处心积虑想知道的是怎么才能让自己不再继续爱这个弟弟了，他要再一次从皮囊中将灵魂抽离，重新回到那个虚无的世界里，空空荡荡。  
“你都没告诉我你的烦恼究竟是什么。”Sam并不死心，将怀中的书一本一本放到桌上，“每一本我都看完了，认认真真学习了里面所有的符咒，如果要我创造新的……或许也能成功。”他看着Dean，眼中充满期盼。  
而Dean险些就因为那样的眼神而心软，险些就说出来了。  
他总是不忍心拒绝那么看着他的Sam。所以少年时Sam因为他与别人亲近而闹别扭甚至捣蛋时，他也生气地斥责过弟弟，不理会他，可每次只要他那么期盼又无辜地看过来，他总会立刻忘了自己的原则和立场，他会忘记自己还在生气，忘记自己这次一定要好好给弟弟一个教训，叹息着走过去，捏捏他的颈后，最后也只能温和地告诫他下次别再那么做了。  
他不忍心弟弟难过。  
而他现在每天都在逼迫自己做着最不愿做的事。  
不去靠近Sam也好，或是伤害Sam也好，留在这里变成煎熬。  
他也想过暂时去修道院住一阵，或是将Sam送去，谁去都没关系，重要的是他们必须分开。Winchester家每年都要向修道院捐一大笔钱，教士们对他们也很尊敬，Dean相信无论是他还是Sam，教士们都不会横加责难。  
可他又不放心与Sam分开。尤其在……尤其在他们真的交合过后。他必须守在Sam身边，必须时时刻刻观察他，以防他真的变成恶魔——然而如若那成真了，他该怎么办？  
Dean从未认认真真继续思考过这个问题。  
是他胆怯了。  
每一个战士都知道自己遭遇恶魔时最应该做的是什么，可他不确定自己到时是否真的狠得下心。再如何，那是和他一起长大的弟弟，是父亲交给他的责任，是他此生最重视、最关心、最不愿伤害的人。  
倘若还有什么理由让Dean一定不能让Sam成为恶魔，或许就是因为他无法下定决心来杀死这个恶魔。  
他不可能杀Sam，便只能不择手段地救他。  
哪怕撒谎，哪怕违背本心地伤害他。  
便也只好继续和Sam在一起，几乎寸步不离。在他目的明确地靠近时避开，吻过来时推开他，甚至揍他。  
可什么都赶不走他执着的弟弟。  
他们之间的关系扭曲得甚至到了可笑的地步。午后下楼时无意之间听见仆人们的对话，隔得太远，听不真切，只能从间或传来的笑声里听到只言片语，譬如“不理解”或是“乱伦”或是“监禁”之类。他们具体说了什么他并不想知道，光是那些听来的词汇他就觉得怪异难受，又愤怒又心虚，皱着眉走近想驱散他们，英俊的管家从容跟上来，毕恭毕敬地安抚，走过去，不过多时，几个面如死灰的仆人走了出来，战战兢兢向他求饶。  
他冷哼，脸色阴沉地让管家赶走了他们。  
脸色煞白的几人被轰出屋外，Dean不知他们最后都成为了管家的晚餐，更不知忠心耿耿的管家将那些话告诉了王。  
尽管不守规矩的仆从令人生厌，但它们的话里也不是全无可取之处。把Dean监禁起来有什么不好呢，锁住手脚，他就哪里都去不了了，也见不到任何人，眼中当然只有他弟弟。  
这是个好主意。  
领主向王建议。  
王没有发怒，也没有咆哮，从牙缝中挤出“愚蠢”这个词，挥手让他滚出房间。  
如果可以那么做的话，甚至都不必那么做了——谁的记忆谁的心他都能控制，如果真要监禁Dean的话，他不如一开始就用自己的力量让Dean爱上自己，让Dean忘记他所惦念的，让Dean成为另一个人。  
可那样，复活过来的就不是Dean了。  
而是泥塑，是傀儡，一个玩偶。  
他只想要Dean，只想要真正的Dean真正爱上他，他只想Dean能爱他到忘记一切，抛却一切，只想Dean能爱他到在所有的选择中只会选择他。  
他知道这很幼稚，知道总有恶魔暗地里嘲笑他。  
可他没办法说服自己由着喜好恣意更改Dean。  
反正他寿命无穷。  
Dean也会。  
总有一天，Dean会爱上他的吧。  
总有一天。  
Sam想着，端着烛台走出房间。祭堂里亮着光，他走了进去。


	35. Chapter 35

35

他不喜欢这里。  
十字架，烛台，经书，冰冷的地面。  
关于祭堂的记忆几乎全都与被责罚而受伤的Dean有关。他偷了些点心来，哥哥狼吞虎咽，不忘往他嘴里塞一些。那个时候哥哥总是显得很高兴，可笑一笑就因为身上的鞭伤又皱起眉头。  
听见脚步声，坐在长椅上静默垂首的Dean扭过头，他高大的弟弟端着烛台站在门口，额前的刘海掩住了眉毛，显得分外孩子气。  
Dean有些紧张了，身体朝着长椅另一端挪了挪，压着动静，不愿做得太过明显。  
他也不知Sam发现了没，默不作声，心中惴惴。  
“那些仆人的事，我都知道了。”先开口的是Sam。他走进祭堂，吹灭了自己手中的蜡烛，放下烛台，自然而然坐到兄长身边。挨得还是那么近，双腿再放松些，他们的膝盖就贴到一起了。  
“他们不该那么说话。”他继续说，看着兄长，意图明显地靠近，一只手搁在了长椅的靠背上，伸向Dean，几乎要将他环抱，“管家说他已经赶走了他们。”  
对方的气息几乎要吹到脸上了，Dean缩了缩脖子，竭力不让自己的视线就这么胶着在弟弟张翕的嘴唇上。他试着又往后挪动身体，带着几分警告意味地低喝弟弟的名字，可固执的Sam置若罔闻，搁在椅背上的手扶上兄长的肩，不轻不重地握住，前倾着身体，好似就要这么把他按倒在椅子上似的。  
“我一直很困惑，Dean。”他说，声音很轻，像不敢轻易破坏祭堂里的宁静，“你知道我想要什么，你拒绝我，可为什么不干脆把我赶出去，就像你今天对那些不守规矩的仆人一样？你继承了父亲的领地，是领主，而我不是。除了是你的附庸，我什么都不是，你有权处置我……”他慢慢地说，慢慢地靠近，兄长戒备抗拒的样子让他心酸，可他不想放手。  
他也知道Dean没有那么做的原因。  
Dean还在担心他会变成恶魔。  
Dean是在监视他吗？  
还是想保护他呢？  
如果他告诉Dean，他已经是恶魔了，Dean会杀了他吗？  
Sam很抗拒这些问题。  
他不想Dean难过，也不想自己难过。如果Dean真的要杀他，说不定他也会乖乖地袒露心口等待一柄剑刺穿他空了一半的胸膛——可他不想让事情变成那样，或许他还是幼稚的男孩，缠着兄长，只想享受Dean让他一人独享的溺爱。  
“可你没有赶走我。所以，Dean，所以，你是不是……”他的声音轻到只剩气息了，吹过舌面，喷洒在哥哥的嘴唇上。  
捧着兄长的脸，就要吻下去了。  
“不是。”Dean终于说话了，拒绝得还是那么斩钉截铁。他从Sam掌下挣开，正要起身，却冷不丁地还是被弟弟按倒在椅子上。  
“你都没听我把话说完。”Sam笑起来，很无奈，很苦涩，一手按着肩，一手压着他的胸膛，居高临下看着兄长，抬起膝盖压住他蹬踢的腿，“也许你也不想听我继续说……”他呢喃，俯身吻Dean，小心翼翼。他的手轻抚着Dean的胸膛，隔着布料摩擦他敏感的乳头，膝盖缓慢上推，顶在腿间，不轻不重挤压着Dean的阴茎。  
“我们做过了，你没有拒绝我。上帝什么都看不见，也不会惩罚我们的，别害怕。”一边呢喃一边舔着Dean的嘴唇，舌尖顶开开关伸进嘴里，横行无忌地扫荡。他知道Dean喜欢粗暴的吻，就像他知道Dean喜欢被玩弄乳头一样。手指连同衣服用力捏住Dean的乳头拉扯，被他压住的男人猛地颤抖起来，紊乱的鼻息吹拂在他脸上，偷偷笑起来，他更加亲热地吻着Dean，费心讨好他，全然不顾他们还在祭堂里，那堵墙上还高悬着白色的十字架。  
Sam的唇舌与手还是那么烫，还有他的呼吸，甚至他的眼神，烫得Dean心口一阵发紧。布料的摩擦与手指无忌的拉扯揉捏只让敏锐的感官更加敏锐，疼痛自敏感的肉粒传来，可现在他能感受到的不仅是痛，还有喉间的干渴与心间的骚动。阴茎在摩擦之下也岌岌可危，胀痛自腿间传来，宽松的裤子变得越来越紧，他在吻中艰难喘息，双手在惊慌中卡住了弟弟的脖子，拼命想把他推开。  
一只手却被Sam扯开。  
惊愕的Dean做梦都想不到Sam的力气居然这么大了，整个人压过来能让他无法动弹尚且还在情理之中，单凭腕力他不认为Sam可以如此轻易地拉开自己的手。  
可他就是做到了。  
错愕之余，只感受到Sam的舌头探得更深了，仿佛就要舔进他的喉咙了。被抓住的那只手最后被狠狠按在了小腹上，从布料之下传来的热度和坚硬的触感让他忍不住呻吟出声，眼角和脸颊迅速地泛开灼热，顺着皮肤蔓延到耳根，最后竟连颈后都开始出汗了。  
一只手按着他的手，强迫他隔着裤子揉按自己的阴茎。羞耻感潮水般涌来，他想起身逃走，Sam的手还按在胸前，他像被无形的巨石压住，居然完全推不动Sam。  
“你硬了，Dean。”湿漉漉的舌头从口腔深处又回到了丰满的嘴唇上，Sam喘息，声音嘶哑得不得了。微微撑起身体，盯着满脸通红又急又怒的兄长，他又低头下去，含住哥哥的耳垂，一面轻轻啃咬一面模糊不清地重复那句话。  
你硬了，Dean。  
因为接吻就会想起半个月前那个夜晚，每个细节都还存留在脑中，Sam如何抚摸他，如何吻他，他们紧贴在一起，呻吟，起伏，高潮。  
“你喜欢这个……”Sam把他湿漉漉热烘烘的舌头舔进哥哥的耳孔里，喋喋不休。  
他喜欢这个。  
喜欢到在得到之前就做尽了各种古怪的梦。他总是忍不住偷看弟弟，看他狭长的眉目和高挺的鼻梁，看他结实的肩膀和修长的腿。他们拥抱时他也忍不住想入非非，Sam的胳膊整个环住了他，他却还不满足。  
“我喜欢这个……”他躺在坚硬的长椅上，看着祭堂里的十字架，喘息着说道。可他想继续说点什么时，一只手伸过来捂住了他的嘴。  
那只手终于放过了他的乳头。  
快感消退，他感到不舍，甚至想恳求弟弟别停下来。  
“我知道你想说什么。”Sam看着他，“别说。”  
像命令，又像乞求。  
黯淡的烛光里，Dean感觉弟弟仿佛快要哭出来似的。  
主啊，他有罪。  
吻落在颈侧，被罪恶感束缚的Dean暂时有了片刻安静，他甚至不再挣扎，任由弟弟的嘴唇在他皮肤上吮吻出痕迹，任由弟弟的手按着他的手重重压在他疼痛的阴茎上。恶魔伏在他身边，尖尖的舌头舔着他滚烫的脸，笑嘻嘻问他为什么不趁着这种时刻放弃无谓的抵抗。  
他不能。  
于是他又开始挣扎，自由的那只手胡乱揪住弟弟的头发，扯过他的后领，像发了狂。身体在长椅上扭动，双腿蹬踢，险些一头栽到地面。  
Sam扶住了他。  
自然而然地放开了他的嘴。  
年轻人看着他，眼睛像死去的星辰燃尽剩下的灰烬，一言不发，像等着他刚刚想说却没说的那句话。  
他听过那句话。  
半个月前就听过。  
残忍地想过那些人再如何也都死了。  
而Dean只能在这里守着他危险的弟弟。  
可那又怎么样。  
“你喜欢这个。”他小声说，像因为打碎花瓶而心虚的孩子。  
“你硬了。”  
“你没有拒绝我。”  
他说，越来越小声。  
热汗都变成空虚。  
他有些憎恨光。  
不该让光回来。  
那样一来，Dean去哪里都只能仰仗他。  
颓然松手，直起后背站在长椅旁，愣愣看着慌忙从椅子上爬起的Dean，他转过身想离开。  
却被一只手拽住了胳膊。  
接着他就被一股力量拉扯着坐到了长椅上。  
Dean叹息着靠了过来，眼中满是惴惴不安。


	36. Chapter 36

36

他把手落在弟弟腰上，有些迟疑，很轻很轻，带着忐忑与畏惧。  
“Dean，你……”  
他抬头看向诧异的弟弟，以眼神制止了他接下来的话，只是吞咽着，慢慢抽开了弟弟绑在腰上的腰带。  
近乎哽咽的喘息陡然在耳畔响起，他低下头，不敢去看Sam的样子。可一双手捧住他的脸，强迫他抬头，强迫他去看另一双眼睛，看另一张脸，强迫他直面对方的震诧与欣喜，强迫他看清楚对方眼中的欲望。  
仓皇摆头挣开那双手，再次低下头去，牙齿又一次咬破了颊肉，手里还握着腰带的一端。看着Sam被撑起的裤子他呼吸一滞，欲望盘亘咽喉，热切的舌头忍下舔舐嘴唇的冲动，不知自己为什么还要做这么荒唐的事，扔下腰带想就这么算了，Sam的呼吸声喷洒在脸颊上，他险些呻吟出声。  
“不会再有下次了。”他嘟囔，吞咽声浓重。  
手伸进了裤子里。  
手指扒过略略发硬的卷曲毛丛，耻骨烫得他心跳陡然变得更快了，脑子里一片眩晕，几乎想不起自己身处何处了。Sam没说话，呼吸声却越来越粗重，他能察觉到对方的靠近，忍不住想前倾过去，却还是逼迫自己往后避开，手握住他坚硬发烫的阴茎，仅仅只是一瞬，他又想缩手逃走，却被Sam一把按住。  
“你在可怜我吗，Dean？”一只手环住兄长的肩，Sam话里带着喘息，贴在他耳畔可怜兮兮地问。他忍不住又吻了Dean的耳朵，贪婪地含住他的耳垂吮吸，舌头舔到耳后，甚至隐隐有了往下舔舐脖子的趋势。  
被按住的那只手在裤子里挣扎了一下，但很快就放弃了。Dean抓着Sam的肩推开他，将他按在椅背上，以一种低哑又略略严厉的声音警告弟弟别动。他板起了脸，抬眼去看弟弟，榛绿色眼睛里的欣喜与心酸蓦地撞痛了他的心，弟弟还喃喃着他的问题，问是不是在可怜他，他咬牙没说话，手掌摩擦着弟弟的阴茎，不紧不慢，不轻也不重。  
而Sam只是看着他，喘息，低低呻吟，迫不及待将疼痛的阴茎撞进他的掌心，一双手还蠢蠢欲动地试图抱住他，双唇也妄想再次亲吻他。  
他能看穿弟弟的每个意图，能看穿弟弟眼中的爱意与强硬的占有欲，他想弯腰吻他，坐到他的腿上，脱光衣服，和他互相抚慰。  
饥渴的妄想让脸颊浮起一阵滚烫的热度，潮水般涌向他刚刚被Sam吻过的耳垂。即便只是触碰Sam的阴茎，只是为他手淫，被弄湿的手指与手掌感受着阴茎上鼓起的筋脉，感受着它的热度与急切撞击，他也同样能感受到一丝丝快感正涌向下腹，徘徊在腿根，让他不由自主夹紧了腿。  
“你在可怜我吗？”Sam絮絮叨叨，无奈得甚至感到可笑。肩膀还被兄长的手死死握着，他挣扎着又靠过去，细细吻他的下巴和脸颊，又被推开，被按住，便只能专注地凝视脸红成一片的哥哥，凝视他红透的耳根和脖子，让阴茎在蓬勃欲望中一次一次撞向哥哥的掌心，弄脏他的手。  
我们这样就不算乱伦了吗？  
Sam想这样问Dean，他想问Dean是否只是这样做他就不会变成恶魔。可Dean从未同他提起过恶魔的事，他也不能问，只能渴切而专注地凝视，利用每一个机会靠近。  
“我十四岁的时候就想过这些，要射在你手里，射在你身上……”他强硬地抓过Dean，手臂紧紧搂着他的腰，让他们的身体紧贴，阴茎顶着Dean的手贴上了他的胯。两人纠缠的姿势暧昧下流，Dean挣扎开，又被Sam缠上，他警告般叫着弟弟的名字，让他住嘴，手急切地想从裤子里抽开，却被抓住了手腕。  
“十六岁做了一个梦，梦见你终于成为我的。”Sam呢喃不休，几近痴迷地看着兄长，眼中满是欣然甜蜜的光，“那晚很冷很冷，我的梦却很热很热。我抱着你，你叫我的名字，央求我，我把你压在那件灰色的斗篷上，吻你的脖子和胸口，你没有拒绝我。”低哑的声音近乎哽咽，甜蜜的光破碎成泪光，Sam红着眼睛，脸上笼罩着一层Dean读不懂的悲哀难过。  
“那就可怜我吧，Dean。”他说，仰头看着哥哥，像凡人仰慕天神的造像，“别说那些让我难过的话。”他搂紧Dean，将额头抵在兄长的肩窝，不再说话，只是在兄长的抚慰中喘息，克制地呻吟，在高潮时咬住他的衣领。  
手掌里湿滑一片。  
Sam高潮时Dean险些也跟着尖叫出声，带着痛楚的快感逡巡在骨骼之间，从腿根滑向膝盖，让他双腿发软，险些推倒在地面。身体被Sam紧紧抱住，两条手臂孩子气地在他背后交缠，像儿时这头幼狼气极地对那些他所谓的陌生人展示他独享的特权。  
而肩窝里也湿成一片。  
幼狼执拗地抱着他，不肯松手。  
情愿把所有的难过和不甘堵在他看不见的那片肌肤里。  
意识到弟弟在哭这个事实的一瞬，Dean陡然痛得无法动弹。手还贴着他疲软下去的阴茎，胸膛贴着他的胸膛，两人的心跳声交错着传入耳中，然而不光是胸腔，他的肩膀、他的手臂乃至手指都被那种酸胀滞涩的疼痛占领，近乎麻痹。  
滚烫的眼睛离开肌肤，浑浊的呼吸掠过耳畔，Dean以为Sam要离开了，身体下意识动了动，抱着他的两条手臂又受惊般收得更紧了。这一切都让他不觉反省，是不是自己太强硬了，是不是说得太过分，做得太绝情。可除了一遍遍重复令他自己都痛到无法喘息的谎言，他也别无他法。  
不自然的沉默持续许久，Sam终于又动了动。他不语握住哥哥的手腕，将那只还贴在他腿间的手拉起，嘴唇凑过去亲吻。落在食指上的温柔触感令Dean心头一惊，下意识想缩回来，却被Sam牢牢钳制，动弹不得。  
握紧了拳头，他让Sam别这么做，不知该用怎样的语气，先是冷硬，又软下腔调诱哄，说那太脏了，说这不应该。  
“可弄脏它的是我。”哭过的声音嘶哑，眼睛和鼻尖通红，唯有这么多年的倔强一成不变。  
那仿佛是说，让这一切变得如此的人也是他。  
不，不是这样的。  
Dean想反驳。  
可他只是用力缩回手，把肮脏的精液握紧掌心。他想亲吻弟弟的额头，像他们小时候那样，想抱住他，安慰他，告诉他没事了，可现在他做什么都是错的。  
只有缄默。  
起身，烛台都忘记拿，匆匆忙忙就想离开。  
Sam跟过来拉住他，嘴唇翕动，支支吾吾说着要帮他。  
被撩拨起的欲望并未消退。  
Sam想学他刚才那样把他按到椅子上，会解开他的腰带，再用宽大的手掌握住他的阴茎。  
Dean忍不住吞咽。  
渴望几乎撕开脊背，身体里生出了怪物，沿着不存在的裂痕张开血盆大口。  
在被拖到椅子上之前，他狡猾地挣开了，没有说晚安，近乎逃跑地一头撞进漆黑的走廊。  
不能让Sam那么做。  
不然他一定会投降。  
他会攀在弟弟身上吻他，迫不及待脱掉他的衣服，爬到他身上，骑上他的阴茎。  
像那个夜晚。  
预言的阴影始终笼罩着他，而他不能拿弟弟的命运做赌，那太不负责，而他输不起。  
跌跌撞撞摸回房间，反手用力关上门，还不等爬上床他就扯开腰带踢掉了碍事的裤子，脚软地跪倒在床边，哽咽着握住了胀痛的阴茎。


	37. Chapter 37

37

Sam还坐在祭堂里。  
暴食走了进来。  
Sam并不介意恶魔们的窥视，他不介意恶魔们躲在暗处看他们的王如何痛苦而王的兄长如何冷硬，最好每个恶魔都能把他对Dean的感情看得一清二楚，省得再有蠢钝之徒还打着Dean的主意。  
Dean面前的痛苦自然不是装出来的，但那么可怜未免就太过惺惺作态了。再痛苦也没必要流泪了，可只有眼泪能让兄长心软，Sam一直懂得怎么利用Dean对他的溺爱，一两颗眼泪能博取同情与再多一点的触碰，丢掉的自尊算不上什么。  
强硬的时候强硬，装可怜的时候洒一两滴眼泪。Dean总会迁就他的，虽然吻也不再有了，但能有现在的，也算聊胜于无。  
“您何不侵入他的思想偷偷看看您的兄长在想些什么？”  
Sam冷冷看了身旁的领主一眼。  
英俊的皮囊陡然身躯一歪，痛苦地跪倒在王的脚边，双手抱紧了头，十指泛白，用力到仿佛要用手指顶穿颅骨。  
“我知道你还在打Dean的主意，最好不要这么明目张胆。”王抓住领主的头发无情地将他拉向自己，低头冷冷凝视，双唇张翕，一字一句读着恶魔龌龊下流的想法，接着便揪着他的头发将他提起，“你问我为什么不侵入Dean的脑中？我猜现在你应该明白了。”  
没有人能承受Sam作为地狱君王的强大意识，地狱领主不能，作为普通人类的Dean更不能。Sam不是没想过这些，就像他也犹豫过是否要控制Dean的感情让他爱上自己。他不想让Dean有任何改变，更不愿Dean因为他的自私而意识崩溃。  
他总是如此偏执，宁愿自己痛苦煎熬。  
又舍不得放Dean离开。  
如果他能再狠心一些，暗示Dean他不会有事，或许Dean真的会离他而去。  
王举棋不定，进退两难。  
意识从暴食脑中慢慢退出，他放开领主，走过去端起烛台回到了房间。  
但窥视这种事他是做过的。趁着兄长睡着，隐藏了行迹去到他的房间。熟睡中的Dean似乎也不安稳，偶尔眉头还是皱着的，翻身，睁开眼睛，像做了噩梦，又是辗转反侧，迷迷糊糊再次睡着。  
那时Sam就能肆无忌惮地吻他，抚摸他，尽管手与嘴唇会穿透兄长的身躯，他小心翼翼，在手指即将没入Dean的皮肤中时便停下，模拟着抚摸的动作，很轻很慢，就像他真的在爱抚兄长一样。  
但那也只是偶尔，他还没有完全丢弃羞耻之心。  
翌日早餐室见了面，Dean看他的眼神有些闪躲。Sam早已有了心理准备，在一遍一遍的自我催眠之下，该痛的也就没那么痛了。他镇定自若喝着对他而言寡淡无味的肉汤，看向Dean的眼神仍是充满固执的爱意。  
而Dean的心口揪痛。  
他在为昨晚的事恐惧。  
一时心软不知会造成什么后果，但那种在男性之间不算太过出格的行为也能算乱伦吗？  
如果不算的话，就是为自己找到借口了。  
他想做那些，想对Sam做。他是邪恶而下贱的兄长，荒淫无度，保护不了唯一的弟弟，只想在汗水与热切之中再多做些能让他快乐的事。  
而Sam似乎看穿了他。  
书架上的大部头被一本一本拿出堆在桌子和地上，一个对符咒一窍不通的人想要在这堆不知所云的书里找到一个关于文身的答案无异难于登天。Dean枯坐在椅子上，手边放着酒。Sam总会闯进来说要帮他，虽然行为莽撞，可语气总是小心翼翼。  
他也一再地表示不需要帮忙。  
挫败的Sam就这么反复进出，找了借口赖着不肯走。无赖的弟弟让Dean有些无奈，可这又让他感到有些怀念与亲近。索性收了大部头，他让Sam找些有趣的书给他，两人捧着书坐在庭院的树荫下，身边的Sam挨得很近，但看书很专注，而他草草翻了几页便忍不住打起了瞌睡。  
快要真的睡着时便察觉有什么压在了自己的嘴唇上，热热的，软软的。  
睁开眼睛，Sam正闭着眼睛，嘴唇堵着他的嘴，手指迷恋地摩挲脸颊，而另一只手早就大胆地伸进了腿间，轻轻揉弄他的阴茎。  
一个激灵猛地便醒了，手脚并用地推开弟弟，幼狼不甘心地咬着嘴唇又扑过来，无赖地压着他，表情又凶又委屈，抬手捂住他的嘴，像是害怕他会说出的话。  
而Sam也没有再问那些愚蠢的问题。  
你爱我吗。  
为什么不行。  
只是看着他，低头吻他的脖子，蜻蜓点水，浅尝辄止。每吻一下总要抬头看看他，像是期待他能有什么不一样的表情。  
而Dean只是无声叹息。  
“别这么做。”  
被困于掌中的声音总是瓮声瓮气的。  
“你可以赶我走。”Sam闷闷不乐。  
“我不会那么做。”Dean闭上眼睛，轻轻摇头。嘴唇磨蹭着掌心，像他在吻Sam。这让Sam忍不住低头下去吻在了自己的手背上，像他隔着一只手亲吻了兄长。Dean睁开眼睛便看到了这些，惊诧地瞪起眼睛，想躲开，Sam却趁势挤进他的腿间，用膝盖顶开他的腿，双眼直勾勾逼视，连喘息的机会都不给，又逼问为什么。  
“你在折磨我吗？”  
那只手仍紧紧捂着兄长的嘴。  
仿佛他也不期待哥哥能给他什么令人高兴的答案。  
“我离不开你，Dean，我离不开你。离开这里之后我每天都在想你，每天都会梦到你，塔里没有你，所以塔里什么都没有。”他告白，又一次吻在哥哥的脖子上，还是那么轻那么浅，膝盖架起兄长的双腿，两具身体挨近，羞耻的部位贴在一起若有似无地磨蹭。  
敏感部位的接触让Dean猛地颤抖起来，他狼狈地想爬起来，却被弟弟拉住，后背再次撞上粗糙的树干。皱紧眉头狠下心呵斥，没说几句又被Sam的手堵了回去，越来越紧张，越来越害怕，生怕自己的手会不由自主环住弟弟的脖子吻上去。  
“那么你告诉我，要怎么才能不爱你？”Sam喘息，手指握住哥哥的大腿，拇指几乎顶在了他的阴茎上。他问，又不肯松手，嘴唇游走在Dean的脖子上，牙齿在他裸露的肌肤上留下一圈鲜红齿痕。  
他不知自己问出了一个无解的问题。  
关于宿命的问题，要怎么解决呢。  
如果他们成为兄弟是宿命，最终爱上对方也是宿命，是不是要他们先于宿命降生、要他们斩断宿命，才能阻止其后发生的一切？  
Dean感到痛苦。  
他在撕扯Sam。  
而Sam逼迫他。  
都退无可退。  
“你去爱上别的人……”  
“我把心都给了你。”Sam抬起头，额头顶着哥哥的额头，似笑非笑，眉眼弯弯的，不知是开心还是难过，“别的任何人得不到我的任何东西……”他声音很轻很轻，像呢喃，像梦呓，像喟叹，“那就可怜我吧，Dean。”他央求，“不肯赶我走，总要给我一点甜头……”  
最后就只剩气息了，每个字吹拂进Dean心里，让他又心痛又害怕。  
手被一只滚烫的手握住。  
被抓起。  
又被按在更加滚烫的胯间。  
Dean一个激灵倒吸了一口气，视线瞟向远处，生怕会有仆人或是别的什么人来。  
“他们都知道，他们都知道这个，”Sam放开紧贴Dean嘴唇的那只手，低头迷恋地吻他，“他们都知道我被大祭司赶走是因为我深爱着自己的哥哥。”  
又是一个谎言。  
早就准备好的。  
只是等待适当的时机抛出。  
“所有人都知道。”  
Dean错愕抬眼，不可置信地看向弟弟。  
“你让我受难，Dean，”Sam呢喃，“你是我该背上的十字。”


	38. Chapter 38

38

Dean近乎戴罪的表情让Sam心痛，又莫名开心。  
看，Dean并非是完全不关心他的。  
吻又一次落下，轻得像在半空融化的雪。他央求兄长，错而不知悔改。  
Dean挣扎着仰起头，痛苦喘息，迷迷问为什么他不知道这个，为什么从没有人告诉过他。  
“我警告过他们……”嘴唇贴着嘴唇，Sam说得含糊，手掌肆无忌惮在哥哥身上游走，又一次贴上他的腿间揉弄。Dean发出带着颤抖的喘息，拂开他的手，忽然推开他，揪着他的衣服用力将他推倒在草地上。  
“为什么不告诉我？”  
Dean骑在Sam腰上，表情看起来是真的生气了，他只有在特别愤怒的时候才不会由着任性的弟弟为所欲为。Sam一直都说是因为大祭司新收了比他更有天分的门徒，只有下一任的大祭司才能住在塔里，他没有了资格，自然得从塔里搬出来。  
“我要怎么跟你说？”相较Dean的激动，Sam显得镇定平静。千百个谎言滚成巨大的雪球，一个谎需要用另一个来圆，他习惯了，假话说得面不改色，借口也都信手拈来，“因为老师发现我每天都会梦到你，所以他把我赶回了家？”  
反问很尖锐，而Sam没有生气，甚至还在微笑。Dean误解了他此刻的表情，看着他，又因为他的话受伤。那些问题太尖刻又太叫人难过了，像难以启齿的隐疾，倘若不是近来发生过的这些事，说不定Sam还会继续把这个秘密藏下去。  
“那时我还是有一些羞耻之心的，Dean。”抬手触碰兄长的脸，而后落在他的脖子上，手指搭在颈后轻轻摩挲，Sam仰视Dean，想象自己是那头狮子，一步一步将Dean逼进退无可退的死路，“和现在不一样，我知道你会在心里骂我寡廉鲜耻。”  
“我从没那么想过！”弟弟的话让Dean蓦地皱起眉头，愤怒地高声为自己辩驳，“我不会那么想，不管——不管你做过什么，不管你对我做过什么。”  
“那么……我做任何事你都会原谅我吗？”慢慢支起身体，那只手突然握住了兄长颈后，压得他无法直起身体避开两人的靠近，“无论犯什么错，你都会原谅我吗？”  
他希望得到一个承诺，希望Dean会毫不犹豫地点头，斩钉截铁地肯定。如此，他就会告诉Dean真相，就在这里把一切透露给Dean，包括死亡，包括恶魔，包括那个充满血与意外的夜晚。  
可Dean张大眼睛，定定看着他，却忽然沉默了。  
他在犹豫。  
他在思考一个合适的答案。  
陡然亮起的希望又在漫长无话之中湮灭。意料之中的结果不算太伤人，可期待被消磨总还是会痛的。有时Sam真恨不能撕碎兄长的意识，再亲手造好另一个填入他的灵魂，他要那个Dean全心全意，要那个Dean义无反顾，或许那个Dean还温顺乖巧，或许那个Dean还言听计从。  
就不必追逐，不必挣扎，不必痛楚，不必空虚。  
他该为Dean塑一具泥人的偶，用血让它活过来，藏在自己的房间里，让它安安静静地替代那个从不肯安心让他享受欢欣的哥哥。  
难过极了。  
怒极了。  
却也只能把手掌握成拳。  
再让无可发泄的痛楚勉强酝酿成可有可无的情欲，敷衍地吻在嘴角或是喉结。  
想要的并不只是在谁身上都能得到的高潮。  
他卑劣下贱，同恶魔交合都能得到快感。  
可与Dean在一起时，想要的不是这些。  
Sam感觉自己正从阳光底下被Dean的一只手信信抹去。  
他会越来越淡。  
“我这么做，你会原谅我吗？”他呢喃，扬起下巴吻Dean。不再小心翼翼，只剩急躁和近似发泄的粗鲁，嘴唇摩擦嘴唇，舌尖挑开牙关，他惩罚似的用舌头操着兄长的嘴，手掌沿着哥哥流畅优美的身形线条下滑，从颈后滑到腰下，再往下，一手握住臀瓣，猛地翻身把他压住。  
舌下溢出津液，被弟弟的舌头搅得到处都是，液体溢出嘴唇，沿着嘴角滑向下巴。Dean几乎就要在这样的吻里沉沦了，嘴唇被牙齿轻咬，痛和令人窒息的快感都刚刚好。他急促喘息，呼吸又被弟弟吞吃，湿漉漉的下巴挨着下巴，彼此摩擦。湿热的嘴唇顺着水痕一路吻，舌头舔在他柔软下颚，牙齿咬住喉结，他战栗，阳光刺目到睁开眼睛就涌出了眼泪。  
最后险些连领口都要被扯开了，他急忙拉住弟弟的手，呼出的气息烫得连他自己都觉得要被熔化了，一边吞咽一边摇头，弟弟却还压着他，絮絮叨叨，喋喋不休。  
“你会原谅我吗？”  
他问，又低头吻Dean的脖子，吮出吻痕。扯开腰带，推起衣服，低头吻他的肚子，吻他的胸膛，手伸进裤子里，握住疲软的阴茎。  
Dean喝止了他。  
声音不大，甚至都听不出有生气的迹象。  
Sam却真的停手了。  
他知道自己是迁怒。  
真正令他生气的不是Dean，而是自己，是他自己的臆想与妄断，是他的一厢情愿，是他自私自利又不肯放手。  
“对不起。”  
这是他第一次道歉，声音被压进了喉咙里，干涩得像沙漠里被阳光晒烫的石块。  
他放开Dean，起身，犹犹豫豫伸出手想拉他起来。  
这一回都不是装的了，难过得甚至忘记究竟怎样才能叫伪装。博人同情的眼泪并不存在，这个时候也不会再想从Dean那里博取什么了。只是不知如何是好，不知怎么才能让Dean彻彻底底爱上自己，全心全意，义无反顾，不知怎么才能真真切切得到自己想要的，不知怎么才能让一切都按照自己的期望发展。  
把最开始那场梦当成了真实，于是把所有能想到的都想成了最好的。  
却发现现实恰好相反。  
Dean迟疑地伸出了手。  
那一刻，还是有些开心的。  
心放得太低，任何习以为常都会成为惊喜。  
潦草捡起树下的书，Sam又重复着那些道歉的词汇，含混地嘟囔，抱着书低头匆匆往宅邸走去。  
Dean被他甩在了身后。  
太难过了，这种时候最好别追过来。  
而Dean大步地跟上来。  
走到他身边。  
吞咽，不安，深呼吸。  
“可、可以到我房间……”结结巴巴，支支吾吾。  
陡然停下脚步，诧异扭头，兄长的脸还红着，不自在的视线四处乱瞟，偏偏不愿落在他身上。  
又是在可怜他吗？  
两个人都误会了，以为只要能有那些快感和高潮就好了。  
他还有千千万万的牺牲愿意为他献上血和身体。  
抱紧了手中的书，Sam看着兄长，等待着，看他何时能将视线转到自己身上，看他何时才能过来看他一眼。  
只是沉默良久，等不到的事依旧等不到。  
“好，”他说，“晚上，我去找你。”  
他觉得很可悲。  
他知道Dean在可怜他。  
知道Dean在迁就他。  
知道这是Dean的让步。  
他也知道自己要的并非是这些。  
反驳了千万遍嘲笑了千万遍。  
可到最后，还是拒绝不了。  
或许他就是寡廉鲜耻，唯独自己把自己想象得太高尚。


	39. Chapter 39

39

后来就成为了常态——吻和触碰还是抵触的，反应激烈，帮弟弟手淫这件事反而成为Dean最能坦然接受的。一开始只是三五天一次，半个月过后Sam几乎每晚都会去找他。仆人们大概也知晓了什么，晚餐过后几乎就看不见他们的踪影了，留下空荡荡的厅堂空堂堂的走廊，Dean等在房间里，说不清楚究竟是怎样的心情。  
有时是他们面对面坐在床上，他把手伸进Sam的裤子里，一双眼睛不知该看向何处。Sam总会捧着他的脸强迫他看着他，情不自禁地吻，又被他躲开。于是又被迫记下了Sam的所有反应——被碰到前端时他会如何喘息，碰到根部他会挺直腰杆，手掌握住囊袋时他就就要呻吟出声了，掌心贴着柱体摩擦时他会跟随着晃起腰，搂着他的肩膀把精液射在他手里。  
Sam每次射精的时候总会倾身过来吻他的耳朵。  
还是那么啰嗦聒噪地重复说爱他。  
有时是Sam压着他。  
Dean不喜欢这样的姿势。  
Sam覆在他身上，只要低下头就能吻到他。这总让他心旌荡漾，几乎要守不住自己的坚持。Sam看他的目光总是热切含情，挺腰的动作下流而诱人，他总在担心自己会硬，咬着嘴唇不出声，一双眼睛也只好看向别处。  
Sam就低头来吻他，吻他的额头和脸颊，一下一下，亲热黏人，像极了过去那个缠人的小男孩。偶尔被吻在嘴唇上，一时没能反应过来，无赖的弟弟便又贴过来，笑着吻他，把舌头伸进他嘴里，手拉扯着他的衣服下摆，手掌贴着他的肚子摩挲，处心积虑地想扯下他的裤子。  
他警告过Sam，不止一次。可Sam像永远记不住这些，到了下次一定会再犯，仿佛看穿就算如此他也不会把他如何。  
仿佛看穿他也喜欢这个。  
Dean怕得一颗心都要缩起来。  
他不知那些害怕的夜晚，心口绞痛头痛欲裂之后，弟弟又悄悄催眠了他的灵魂，又用血浇淋他的身体，把血喂进他嘴里。  
“你有没有变得有点爱上我了？”  
第一次听Sam这么说时丝毫不觉得这是玩笑，从早餐里惊愕抬头，管家和仆人都还站在一旁。他感到背心里一热，不觉去偷看仆人们的表情，几乎要责骂弟弟不该在这种时候这种地方问这种问题。  
“我开玩笑的。”  
像是注意到他的紧张，弟弟笑起来，手指轻轻摩挲手中的餐具。  
又是错愕。  
视线落回弟弟脸上，狐疑而困惑地盯着他看了许久，直到最后也猜不到他话里究竟有没有一两分真心。  
真话令人心痛，而玩笑让人心碎。  
Dean发觉自己是个贪得无厌的婊子。  
他不敢让Sam知道他也爱他，又想Sam能揣着破碎的心义无反顾地继续爱他。  
他会下地狱的。  
气候渐渐转热，每年这个时候贵族们总会相互邀约结伴出去打猎，只是今年来自其他领主的信似乎来得迟了些，六月了，还不见有信使登门。  
符咒的事悄悄研究了两个多月也没什么结果，与Sam之间那种扭曲的关系反倒愈发明目张胆，Dean感到挫败——但事情总要往好处想，至少现在他和Sam之间的关系不再像半个月前那么别扭僵硬了。坐在书房里揉了揉脸颊，拿过切好的羊皮信纸，羽毛笔蘸好墨，一手托腮思忖着措辞，低头疾书，不过多时一封信便写好了。  
Winchester们都喜好打猎，只是当年Sam还太小，他跟随父亲去打猎时，幼弟便只能独自留在庄园巴巴等父兄带着战利品回家。  
第二封信抄到一半时Sam进来了，见他在写信，眉毛一挑，问在给谁写信。这么多年，语气里的独占欲真是一点都没变。  
“我是不是从没带你出去打猎过？”没回答弟弟的问题，反倒又抛出了新的问题。  
听到打猎这个词，原本悬起的一颗心略略安定下来。与Winchester家交好的几个家族他还记得，家里的信使也都是恶魔，到时好好吩咐，它们知道该怎么做的。佯装出兴奋的样子，Sam走到桌边问道：“要去打猎？”  
“终于轮到你表现了，老弟。”Dean抬头冲他一笑，笔尖一滴墨不小心滴到了羊皮纸上。他懊丧地皱起眉，哀叹又要重新抄一份了。Sam见状，从他手中拿过羽毛笔，又把他从椅子上赶走，看了一眼作为范本的那封信，便头也不抬地开始抄写起来。  
“出去打猎要准备点什么东西？最好的马？我们还有弓箭吗？还需要别的什么东西吗？”  
因为兴奋而显得格外多话的Sam让Dean觉得有几分可爱，听着他的话不觉便微笑起来。他说他会准备好一切，到时要跟在他身边不要骑着马乱闯。  
抄好了所有信件，Sam叫来信使，吩咐他们要尽快把信送到每位领主手中。他们出门后，Sam又用只有恶魔才能听见的声音向自己的仆从传达命令，让它们直接销毁那些羊皮纸，届时俯身在那些领主身上前来庄园即可。  
回信自然也是要伪造的，而这些麻烦事Sam就交给他无所不能的管家去做了。领主觉得王在讨好哥哥这件事上简直无所不用其极，而他作为臣下，面对阴晴不定的王，决定还是明智地选择闭嘴。  
回信一封封被放到了书房的桌上，如何让每封信的措辞贴近那些领主平日里的行事风格可让暴食煞费苦心。好在他伪装得不错，Dean没能看出任何破绽，悬起的心放下，他谄媚地看向王，希望他能因为这个而得到一点嘉奖。  
搁置许久的剑又被拿了出来，除此之外还有父亲多年前用过的弓和箭。Dean又带着Sam去了河滩，不是练剑，而是练箭。Sam还是笨手笨脚，怎么都射不中目标，Dean气得跳脚，让Sam在打猎时千万别拿弓。  
“我怕你到时会射伤我。”  
Sam咬牙切齿发誓他绝对不会，可哥哥却扁扁嘴摇摇头，表示他不相信。  
“我拿弓，你拿剑，我射伤动物，你追上去砍头。”Dean觉得自己的安排完美，笑得很是得意。  
外出打猎那天，Dean给Sam挑了最好的马，只是有些不解为何远道而来的客人为何都如此沉默。他并不知那些年轻人被附了身，恶魔们不敢在王面前造次，更不敢同王的兄长亲近。  
Sam骑着马，刻意与Dean挨得很近，不时想出些话题转移兄长的注意力。盛夏的林中燥热，蝉鸣不止。阳光穿过树叶间的缝隙在人与马身上打下一圈一圈的光斑，停在树梢的金翅雀欢快鸣唱了一会儿，或许是太热了，没过多久它便停了歌声，躲进了树荫里。  
突然一只鹿跃入众人视线，Dean迅速将箭搭上弓，拉满弓弦，箭矢破开燥热空气飞向那头鹿，刺入了它的后腿。受伤的鹿发出凄厉哀鸣，拖着伤跃入树丛，Dean同Sam交换了一个眼神，便趋马追上。  
他们沿着血迹追了好一会儿，血迹断了，鹿却不见了。  
骑着马在附近兜兜转转也没找到那头受伤的鹿，Dean嘴里嘟嘟囔囔，似乎不相信会有如此奇怪的事发生，全然没有察觉自己和弟弟已经同其他人分散开来。  
追丢了鹿，之后只打到了一头山羊，还有些野兔和貂之类的，天黑时意外地遇到了一头像是与族群失散的狼。Dean杀了它。跳下马把狼拖进草堆里放了血，剐了皮，正思忖着弟弟会不会害怕他这一身血，乌云不知何时竟从天边慢慢在头顶聚拢，还没等他反应过来便下起了滂沱大雨。  
拖着狼皮冲出草堆爬上马背，Dean将带出的斗篷一把扔到弟弟头上，四下张望。这里距离他们的领地太远，在这深山之中冒雨回家不太安全，他决定带着弟弟先找个山洞避避雨，等天亮雨停了再回去。


	40. Chapter 40

40

二人迎着风冒着雨在山林之中兜兜转转许久，终于找到一处可以暂时容身避雨的山穴。Dean下马把弟弟推进了山洞，自己牵着两匹马正寻找着可以拴马的地方。一道闪电在头顶亮起，不过多时，宛若爆炸的雷声在耳边轰然炸开，Dean只觉得两耳一片嗡鸣，雨声连成一片，也分辨不清Sam是否在山洞里叫了他。更糟糕的是两匹马似乎被这道雷惊住了，纷纷扬起马蹄高声嘶叫，Dean抓着缰绳险些被它们拽倒，勉强稳住脚跟，两匹马却发了疯似的转头朝着倾盆大雨的洞外跑去。  
缰绳绕在手上，一时竟无法解开，Dean被受惊的马拖着又跑入雨中，大雨如注，顷刻之间便将他从头到脚淋得透湿。进了水的靴奔跑着踩过脚下的泥与沙石，脚下的步伐随着马匹奔跑的加速越来越狼狈越来越勉强，缰绳在手中似乎被绕成死结，越是心急就越是挣脱不开。  
眼看着离山洞越来越远，Dean喘息着，拼命拽着手中的缰绳，希望能让狂奔中的马冷静下来。不料此举似乎愈发刺激到了它们，扬起身体又是一声漫长嘶叫，飞奔中的马蹄溅起泥水砸在Dean身上，凌乱脚下陡然被一颗石子绊住，失去平衡的身体向前倾倒，眼看就要摔倒在地，双手还在不死心地挣扎，膝盖磕进覆盖着石子的泥中。刺痛让他闷哼出声，绞紧的缰绳将他拽倒，心中一惊，下意识想爬起来，被缠住的双手却无能为力。  
下巴被尖锐的石子割破，湿透的衣服似乎也被沙石划破了，刺痛穿梭游走于体表，Dean喘息着，绷紧手臂试图以此稍稍控制住马奔跑的速度，十指相互拉扯缰绳，奋力想要脱身。突然一个身影出现，冰冷刀光在闪电与雨中闪耀，疾驰中的马忽然发出凄厉哀鸣，身子一斜，一声轰然巨响，倒在泥水之中。  
一切只在电光火石之间。  
还不等Dean反应过来，那身影跃过倒下的马身落进水洼之中，举剑一把砍断了还缠在Dean手上的缰绳。另一匹马在雷电之中惊叫着，跑进了夜雨中漆黑的树林，眨眼之间便不见了踪影。  
那柄剑被插进了一边的泥土中，马血在雨水冲淋之下顺着剑身迅速下涌，不消片刻便被泥土全部吸收。正在疼痛与惊惶之中的Dean喘息着被一双手扶了起来，接着就被很轻地揽进一个滚烫又潮湿的怀抱。  
“你还好吗，Dean？”  
焦急的声音在耳畔响起，带着吞咽与喘息，躁动模糊。  
是Sam。  
惊魂未定的心在听到这个声音之后便渐渐放松下来，虽然身体的每一次都在雷霆与雨声中大声嘶叫着疼痛难受，可他现在感到安全和安心，像他正全心全意依赖者Sam，而Sam就在这里的事实让他无所畏惧。  
“不算太坏。”雨水落进眼睛里，Dean不得不靠着拼命眨眼睛让它能快些流出来。他摇摇头，还在喘息，但语调还算平稳。他能感觉到Sam搁在他腰上的那只手有多热，也能察觉它的颤抖，他们挨得太近了，这不应该，可是这一刻里他实在不愿再顾忌那么多。  
他伸手抓住了Sam的那只手，安抚地捏了捏他的手指，最后用手掌将它整个包裹起来。  
“这一招你是从哪里学来的？”靠着Sam，Dean低头又调节了一会儿呼吸，这才指着一旁倒在地上无法动弹的马问道，“也是保护大祭司时从别人哪里偷学的？”  
刚说完这句话Dean就后悔了。  
他忘不掉Sam曾告诉过他的真相。  
忘不掉Sam离开祭司塔回家的真正原因。  
Sam的体温透过湿透的衣料源源不断传递给他，连同Sam轻微的战栗，连同呼吸声，他的心跳……每一样都令他心动不已。在这倾盆大雨中，在一场虚惊过后，他想捧住弟弟的脸亲吻。  
“只是突然想到而已。”搁在Dean腰上的那只手又紧了紧，Sam拔出泥土中的剑，扶着兄长小心翼翼转身，带他朝山洞走去。  
潮湿的山洞一片漆黑，空气中充满了淡淡的霉味。Sam扶着Dean在干燥的地方坐下，放下剑，伸手捏住他的下巴轻轻抬起。Dean没有受太严重的伤，只是身上到处都是擦伤与轻微的割伤，衣服也被石子划破了，看起来狼狈无比。  
Sam缓缓皱起眉头。  
这场雨并不在他的计划之中，但来了也无伤大雅。今晚是在山洞避雨抑或直接回家与他而言没有区别，有Dean在身边他也不敢明目张胆地驱散云雨，索性就跟在Dean身后寻找可以避雨的地方。如果他能早些预料到马的失控，至少能阻止它们突然从山洞冲出去。  
在Dean面前也无法肆无忌惮地使用自己的力量为他治疗，Sam挫败地咬住颊肉，倒是Dean忽然笑起来，不着痕迹地拉开了与他的距离，低声问道：“现在这么暗，你想给我检查伤口吗？看得见吗？”  
经Dean提醒Sam这才反应过来，在这伸手不见五指的山洞里，普通人几乎是什么都看不见的。庆幸Dean大概也没能看见自己的表情，Sam装作挫败地嘟囔了两句，让Dean坐在原地别动，自己走进雨里，不过一会儿便拿着几块石头进来了。  
“山洞里还有些干树枝，可能是以前别人捡来的。”他说着，摸索着把那些树枝放到一起，将怀中的石头拿出来，撞击摩擦生火。微弱的火苗在尖细枝条燃烧，Sam背对着洞口坐下，挡住了风，一边等待火势变旺一边神态自若地脱下了湿透的衣服和鞋，只穿了一条裤子在身上。  
“不知雨什么时候才会停。”他低喃，孩子气地拎起湿衣服抖了抖，“Dean，把衣服脱下来也烤一烤吧。”他说着摸过身边的斗篷扔了过去，“斗篷不算太湿，你可以先披着它。”  
伤口里浸着泥沙，湿衣服贴在身上，看着渐渐旺盛的火势，Dean难挡诱惑地拉了拉领口。视线不经意滑向Sam，只见雨水从他湿成一缕一缕的头发上滑落，滴在肩和胸膛上，又顺着身体缓缓下滑。  
皮肤黏腻，喉中却一片干渴。Dean猛地吞咽起来，拉扯领口的手依依不舍移开，撑着酸涩刺痛的手臂捡起斗篷又朝Sam扔了过去，勉强起身，拿起Sam的那把剑朝洞口走去。  
“你待在这里。”  
“你去哪里？”Sam见状急忙又爬起来跟过去。  
“这么大的雨，可能会有野兽也想进山洞避雨。”  
磕破的膝盖还冒着血，将湿透的布料和伤口紧紧黏在了一起，每走一步都是令人肌肉抽搐的痛。但这并不是最糟糕的，Dean知道。  
受伤，流血，疼痛。  
都不算糟糕。  
渴望才是最坏的。  
“你都这样了还要守在洞口吗？”Sam闻言，显然有些生气了。伸手一把拽住兄长强硬地往篝火旁拖去，Dean无奈拂开他的手，抱着剑立在山岩旁，看着Sam，很温柔地催他进洞去。  
“你……”  
幽暗的光里，Sam深深看向Dean，一动不动，一瞬不瞬，像是想从他眼中探寻到什么似的。不断亮起的闪电让表情专注的他显得有几分怪异的凶狠狰狞，Dean诧异，眨眨眼睛又看过去，发觉一切不过只是眼花与错觉。  
他没开口，在等，等Sam接下来的话。  
他也不知Sam想说什么，只是紧张。舌头习惯性地舔着嘴唇，牙齿微微焦虑地咬住下唇。自那些细小伤口传来的刺痛令人焦灼不安，身体好似在发烫，一瞬便有了衣服都被蒸干的错觉。  
想要却不能要的总在心上蠢蠢欲动。  
他知道，只要他愿意，只要他肯点头，Sam就会成为他的。他想要Sam，想到几乎就要屈膝下跪，想到最后脑中只剩那些最下流最龌龊的念头。他紧盯着Sam的喉结，盯着他的胸口，他想上前触碰和亲吻，抱紧他，呢喃爱语，相拥而眠。  
这里不会再有谁来了。  
这就是最危险的地方了。  
他心知肚明。  
“没事。”Sam酝酿许久，最终却没能说出他想说的话，只是再次伸出手又小心又强硬地将Dean拉到篝火旁。  
“你现在这样大概也保护不了我。”


	41. Chapter 41

41

Dean闻言抬头，眼神惊诧，还带着几分显而易见的受伤。Sam看得一清二楚，却不打算为自己的话道歉。  
他并非失言，而是故意。  
捡起斗篷扔到兄长膝盖上，他弯腰去解Dean的腰带，却被一只手死死按住。他的脸深陷在背光的阴影里，火光只能勾勒出脸颊轮廓的圆弧，却照不亮他的五官与表情。Dean眯起眼睛想看清，却只能听见弟弟从鼻腔里发出一声不知是无奈还是嘲讽的笑。  
“别担心，Dean，只是想把衣服脱下来放到火上烤一烤。”山洞里没有别人了，可Sam说话的声音还是那么轻，像不忍吵醒可能沉睡在这幽闭空间里的虫或是某些他们没能发现的小兽。手指反握住Dean的拇指缓慢摩挲，半干的手掌黏腻，Sam轻轻地呼吸，不忍放开兄长的手，最终却还是从他掌下抽出了手，又不死心地重新搭上他的腰带。  
“湿衣服穿一晚会生病的。”他像在哄着一个固执的男孩，半跪在Dean膝盖前，轻言细语，慢条斯理，“我什么都不做，什么都不会做。没必要防我像防野兽一样……”他看着兄长，眯起眼睛又凑近了一些，那只戒备的手就搭上了他的肩，手指握紧，阻止他继续靠近，“要是我现在，就在这里，求你再来可怜我，你会帮我吗？”  
Sam静静看着Dean。  
适应了黑暗的双眼终于勉强能看清弟弟的表情，温顺无害，像一头驯服的幼鹿。扣住他肩膀的手指蠢蠢欲动，想温柔地为他梳理湿发，想轻抚他的脸，或是抱住他，让他的额头能抵在自己的肩窝。  
他会帮，当然会。  
施舍只是借口，他是在放纵自己的罪。一次侥幸过后总希望能一直侥幸下去，就这么道貌岸然又偷偷摸摸或许也不错。只是看不下去自己的卑劣，想开口让Sam躲开，又不敢。  
嘴唇翕动，似是有话要说。Sam又叹息，摇头，让Dean别说话，最好都别出声。无论Dean点头还是摇头，他都不会开心。不如让答案变成一个永不能被知晓的谜，谜面写进空虚里，永远找不到谜底。  
勉勉强强脱下了上衣，前襟全都是石子划出来的破口。Sam拎着抖了抖，无奈垂下肩膀，一脸无力地把它铺在了篝火旁的石碓上，又转过身来想帮Dean把裤子也脱了。Dean脸上一热，假咳着说可以自己来，让Sam坐到了篝火另一侧，自己低头脱掉了满是泥水和血的裤子，拉紧了膝盖上的斗篷，姿态怪异地起身把裤子扔到了上衣旁。  
火焰将树枝燃烧得哔啵作响，Sam不时起身伸手探一探他们的衣服，生怕它们会一不留神被火点燃。搭不起木架无法把衣服挂在火上，平铺在旁的方法衣服干得有些慢，洞外的倾盆大雨未停，而更慢的却是时间。  
Dean抱着斗篷盯着熊熊燃烧的篝火愣愣出神，也不知在想些什么，更没察觉坐在另一边的Sam趁着他发呆之际就这么不眨眼地盯着他。  
不是每次和Dean在一起都非要做点什么的，就算只是就这么相对坐下，不说话，一起聆听时间滑过的声音，听雨，听火焰燃烧，对Sam来说都是美好的。可在这样美的时间里，他又急迫地想做点什么，做点能让Dean慢慢归属于自己的事，他想引诱Dean，或是逼迫他，想让一个顽固的人承认自己爱上了弟弟，让这个顽固的人承认自己成为了弟弟的所属。  
是的，无时无刻不在想着这些。  
Sam一直好奇，在他思考这些的时候，在Dean胸膛里跳动着的那另外半颗心是否也会有所感应，Dean是否也能模糊感知到他的感受，是否会和他一样心口酸楚疼痛，是否也有渴望。  
他想知道，却开不了口。  
Sam起身，Dean的身体跟着也动了动。他站起来，Dean便抬起头。他朝篝火走近了一些，又坐下，小孩子似的用手臂抱住膝盖，把鼻尖埋进双膝之间，只露出一双眼睛傻傻盯着那团火焰，还不时将手伸到火焰附近，烤一会儿，又蜷起手指缩回去。  
“Sammy，坐到我这边来。”一直沉默不语的Dean忽然开口说话了，抬手冲Sam招了招，自己又抱着斗篷往一旁挪了挪身体。  
年轻人抬头看着兄长，满眼困惑。Dean翻了个白眼，看不下去地索性起身坐到弟弟身边，将膝盖上的斗篷抖开披到他身上，伸手抓了抓他的手，发现他指尖发凉，又把手背贴到他的额头上，确认他的身体没有发热，这才又拉紧了他身上的斗篷，嘱咐他别乱动了。  
“你被雨淋傻了吗？觉得冷为什么不过来？”费力地把大块头的弟弟整个塞进斗篷里，Dean有些生气地瞪了他一眼，结果一不小心差点把放在火堆旁的衣服踢进了火里。幸好Sam及时过去扯住了它，拿起来又抖了抖，这才再次铺在了一旁的石块上。  
“我怕你不想让我坐在旁边。”Sam慢慢把湿衣服展平，小声嘟囔，听起来有点委屈。  
“我为什么不……”Dean瞪起眼睛正想反问，忽然就懂了Sam话里的意思。猛地顿住，支支吾吾半天，终于还是抓着头发说道，“你永远都是我弟弟，Sam。”  
所以永远都会照顾他，永远都会保护他。  
Sam缩进斗篷里，瞪着他无辜的眼神看着Dean，有些可怜，又有些悲伤。  
手指悄悄地触上兄长赤裸的肩，皮肤发凉。Dean不自在地抓了抓颈后，想躲，又怕Sam难过，一时不知所措。而Sam已经拉开斗篷，示意Dean坐到他身边去，他们可以暂时挤在同一条斗篷里。  
犹豫了一会儿，Dean最终还是没有拒绝，挪动身体坐进了Sam为他腾出的空间里，胳膊贴着Sam的胳膊，用斗篷勉强盖住了自己赤裸的背。  
“还冷吗？”他一边说着一边又把斗篷往Sam那边扯了扯。  
“不冷。”Sam摇头，声音忽地就变得嘶哑起来。  
Dean看见Sam扭头过来。  
眼神热切。  
喉中蓦地一紧，Dean又忙不迭扭头过去盯着那团火，想说点什么，又不知还有什么可说。  
一只手悄悄贴上腰际，Sam搂着他往自己怀中带，他猛地就直起了背，斗篷从两人身上滑落。Sam没说话，反手抓过斗篷又披在了他们身上，那只手依然是搂着他的，理直气壮，理所当然。他们挨得更近了，Sam的呼吸喷洒在Dean的耳尖，有点痒，又很诱人，热度在耳根汇聚，不过多时便侵占了脖子与肩膀，Sam的嘴唇凑过来，在他耳边低低问是不是压到他身上的伤口了。  
“斗篷太小了，我怕你冷。”他说着，居然就这么把Dean抱得更紧了，Dean的肩顶在他的锁骨，后背贴着他的胸膛，大腿贴大腿，膝盖抵着膝盖。  
“我……不冷，”Sam的呼吸吹拂在耳后，乱跳的心让Dean看起来像病了，连说话的声音里都染上了颤意，“你不睡吗？”  
而回答他的只有一个语意非明的鼻音。  
Sam的嘴唇凑了过来，柔软潮湿的气息喷洒在他脖子上，而后就是一个温柔的吻。Sam细细啄吻他的脖子，不敢多做停留，也不敢发出任何声音，只是蜻蜓点水般带过，从颈后一路吻到耳垂，最终放肆的舌头这才慢慢舔上耳廓，钻进耳孔，像是要细细舔湿每个部分。  
Dean听见了弟弟的呢喃。  
那些说过成千上万次的爱语。  
迷茫，诚恳，破碎又卑微。  
一只手谨慎地触碰着他的脸颊，生怕不小心弄痛了他下巴的伤口。  
“别挣开，Dean，我什么都不会做。”  
那条舌头又慢慢从Dean的耳朵上离开，还有吻，还有气息。Sam只是抱着他，像抱着只属于他的宿命。


	42. Chapter 42

42

起初拥抱很安静，宛若Sam的呼吸，静得如同潜入大海的水滴。火光与热扑面而来，Dean有些倦了，眼皮和脑袋都沉甸甸，未能全部清理的泥土还在伤口里，又痛又难受。他垂眼看着自己搁在膝上交叠的手指，目光仿若有了自己的意识，游离出自己的身体，落在弟弟贴在他腰上的那几根手指上。  
如果他们之间只是这种程度的触碰，或许他就不必成天提心吊胆——如果他们之间只是这种程度的爱慕，宿命便远在天边，黎明的阳光便能将它驱散。  
可惜了，并不是。  
Dean想去握住弟弟的手。  
咬住嘴唇，扭头让视线从手指上离开，雷霆与闪电都已停歇，可洞外仍是夜雨淅淅漆黑一片。思忖着应该不会有野兽来了，他疲惫地舒了一口气，小声告诉弟弟如果困了可以靠在他身上小憩一会儿。  
“天亮我们再想办法回去。”  
失去马是个大问题，就算想雇辆马车也得先找到最近的镇子——贫穷的农户不会养马的，就算他们带了大笔的钱也找不到卖家，况且，十分不凑巧的是，他也没带足能买下一匹马的钱。  
Sam依旧没说话，只是虚应，搂着他，把斗篷往他这边扯了扯。  
搁在腰上的那只手就变得没那么安静老实了。它贴着Dean的皮肤，谨慎绕过他身上的细小伤口，从侧腰一路抚摸到肚子，又偷偷摸摸往下面的小腹探去。搂着Dean的手臂陡然察觉到怀中人的僵硬，Sam将下巴搁在了哥哥肩上，不依不饶贴着他，手上并没有停下动作的打算。  
而Dean没有出声，没有打断，没有喝止。他好似默许了，由着那只手抚摸他，直到它伸到不太体面的地方，贴着毛丛就要握住他羞耻的器官。  
“Sam……”他头痛地叫出弟弟的名字，膝上的手不情愿地握住Sam的手腕，无声警告他别再继续。  
抱着他的青年不情不愿地缩回了手，却颇是不甘心地忽然在他颈侧咬了一口。突如其来的疼痛让毫无防备的他猛地抖了一下，那只过分的手张开手指贴着他的腹部，不算太过分，张了张嘴，没叫痛，也不再出声，一切没有说出口就只是化作一缕叹息，呵出唇际的一瞬便被旺盛燃烧的火焰蒸干殆尽。  
而后又是不长不短的沉默和宁静，手指再次蠢蠢欲动。Dean不知自己该是生气还是懊丧，哭笑不得，拎着弟弟的手腕像拎着一只不听话的猫，正想教训几句，却被他反手抓住，像被猫咬住手指，不轻不重，只是有些痛。  
“你说你什么都不做的。”说出这句话时连他自己都在嘲笑自己的刻意与虚伪。无奈当然是真的，不情愿却是假的。弟弟的出尔反尔让他苦恼，却不生气——他气不起来，Sam无赖又可笑又可悲，倘若不是他撒谎，Sam也不至会有如此幼稚又酸楚的举动。  
“我反悔了。”Sam闷闷说，握着哥哥的手却是真的什么都没做，只是用拇指摩挲他的手腕，贴着他的脉搏，问他心跳为什么这么快，问他为什么这么紧张，问他是不是有一点爱上他了。  
Dean没说话。  
也没有回头。  
不忍心看弟弟丧气又伤心的样子。  
“我总会想起那天你在我面前高潮的样子，那么美，那么迷人，没有挣扎，也没有拒绝……”Sam一边说一边将Dean的手压在了他自己的腿间，半是强迫地让他在自己怀中自慰。Dean终于开始挣扎，抽开了手，拖着漫长粗重的喘息从他怀中逃开。斗篷再次滑落，感知不到冷的王轻轻打了个颤。  
他恨不得能就这样地爬向兄长，抓着他的脚踝拖向自己，变成狮子将他压在掌下，用利爪固定住他的双手，用带刺的舌头舔舐他的脸和身体。他希望Dean恐惧，希望Dean乖顺，希望Dean臣服。  
于是他那么做了。  
半跪下去，弯腰握住了Dean赤裸的脚踝。  
Dean几乎是逃跑地踢开了他的手。  
他抬头看向兄长。  
表情没有他想象中那么慌乱，也没有憎恶，倘若不是过于急促的呼吸，他的表现称得上平静。  
他看着他。  
他也看着他。  
一个抬头仰望，一个低头俯视。  
Sam是地狱的王，是新世界的神。  
可在Dean面前他总是卑微，宛若朝生夕死的虫蝇。  
Dean又叹气。  
弯腰推着他坐上他们刚刚坐过的地方，捡起斗篷披在了他身上。又半跪下去，低着头，把手伸进了他的裤子里。  
“你就喜欢我做这些。”  
Sam听见Dean的咕哝。  
Dean的手指还是凉的，却很干燥，握着他，不轻不重，指尖绕着前端打着圈，转动手腕用虎口摩擦柱身。  
“不是的。”他看着兄长低垂的长睫，轻轻说道。  
像是没听清他说了什么，Dean抬起头看他，眼皮和鼻尖都红了，嘴唇干燥，喉结滚动。他拉出Dean的手，双手揽住他的腰将他拉到自己的腿上坐下。张开腿面对弟弟坐下的姿势让Dean有些焦虑不安，一刻也没停下挣扎。Sam伸手又一次捏住他的下巴，避开了伤口，强迫他低下头来看自己，一言不发地吻了他。腰后的那只手推着Dean贴近，已经兴奋起来的器官隔着两层潮湿的布料顶着大腿磨蹭，湿润的舌头反反复复舔在干涩的嘴唇上，Dean险些忘乎所以地回应，是捏住下巴的那只手不小心碰到伤口，疼痛让他一个激灵被拉扯回现实，黑暗之中弟弟的双眼亮得宛若晴空里的星辰。  
下流饥渴的吻与顶在腿根的灼热在下腹点了一把火，烧得口干舌燥。他慌不择路抬手压在了弟弟脸上，粗暴推开，从他身上跳开，哑着嗓子告诉他说别做这个。  
“为什么不让我帮你？”差点被推倒的Sam双手支撑着身体，抬头问Dean，表情顽固执拗。  
Dean没看他，视线越过他的肩膀落在那条掉落了无数次的斗篷上，像是思考着现在还要不要再去把它捡起来披在Sam身上。  
“不用你帮我做那些。”  
后来的很长一段时间里Sam都没说话，只是看他，仰着头，像瞻仰天顶的光。那犹豫的心在沉默与等待里就成了煎熬，沾染了雨夜的潮湿和摔进泥水里的痛，Dean不敢回望，走向Sam，越过他，弯腰，手指抓住了斗篷，下一刻就被弟弟拽住了手腕。  
Sam动作粗暴，他被拽了一个踉跄。  
斗篷被年轻人扔在地上，手指要在兄长的手腕上握出粗粝醒目的指痕。他拉过哥哥，横蛮地让他跪在自己身前，再也没有抚摸他，没有亲吻他，甚至没有强迫他，眼神阴鸷宛若藏匿于黑夜的亡灵，然而开口却只有央求。  
一个最终失掉尊严的人是不是就是他这样呢。  
爱到痛得无法动弹，爱到变得残暴阴郁，爱到恨不得撕碎眼前之人，爱到想破坏他、摧毁他，却仍旧只能在他面前弯腰屈膝，卑微示弱。  
他颓然跪倒在Dean面前。  
Dean有些迟疑，看着他，片刻之后又移开视线，低下头，寡默地将手伸进了他的裤子里。  
“我总会想起那天你在我面前高潮的样子，那么美，那么迷人，没有挣扎，也没有拒绝。”  
Sam说着，将额头慢慢抵在了哥哥的肩上。  
Dean没说话，低头的样子很专注。  
不是的。  
只要一个吻就好了，一个不会被拒绝的吻。  
或是拥抱，或是触碰。  
如果都被满足，他就不会再央求Dean为他做些什么，不会央求Dean的垂怜。  
太丑恶，才会变成恶魔。

TBC


	43. Chapter 43

43

Sam最后哽咽地在Dean手中高潮了。嘴唇摩挲兄长的脖子，他呼吸颤抖，握着Dean的手腕将他的手死死压在自己的腿间，喘息，呢喃，直到快感带来的白光逐渐从脑中退去，他这才终于记得放松握得太紧的手，将Dean的手拉到唇边，专注舔去沾到的精液。  
不是第一次了，Dean还是会下意识缩手，急切寻找什么能擦去精液的东西。  
舔舐又慢慢变成细密的吻，从指腹到手腕，Dean吸着气抽回了手，看了一眼Sam依旧潮湿的头发，抬手摸了摸他的脸，像试探体温。被人遗忘的斗篷就在Sam脚边，Dean捡起它重新为弟弟披上，推着他坐到火堆旁，又扭头朝洞外看了一眼。  
雨还在下，天还没亮。  
衣服也干得很慢，Dean不知还能跟沉默的弟弟再聊点什么话题，搜肠刮肚，最后提起和他们走散的几个领主。他嗓音哑得惊人，粗粝难听，连他自己都忍不住嫌恶地皱起眉头。假咳几声，正想继续话题，只觉得鼻尖发痒，猛地打了一个喷嚏。弟弟的胳膊又伸过来把他搂进怀里，下意识挣扎，无奈叫着弟弟的名字，Sam把他裹进斗篷里，伸手摸了摸铺在地上的衣服，还没干。  
“天亮了就去找他们，”Sam将衣服翻了个面，又扒了扒自己的湿发，“说不定他们已经提前回去了。”  
“也许是那样没错。”Dean说着又打了一个喷嚏。揉了揉鼻尖，他思来想去还是把斗篷又扔给了弟弟。  
“打喷嚏的不是我，Dean。”Sam无奈看着兄长。  
而Dean却窜到火堆旁，拣了一件相对干燥的衣服，等套到身上这才发现是Sam的。宽松的上衣罩在身上，袖子长得几乎没过指尖，下摆遮住半条大腿。他扬眉，思索着说不定正好能把里头这条裤子也脱下来烤一烤，手已经搭在了裤腰上，不经意瞥见一旁Sam看他的眼神，手上的动作一顿，最后还是放弃了。  
“我穿这个就好。”他一边说一边低头烦恼地卷起袖口，拎起下摆隔着篝火坐到Sam对面。也不再提其他领主的事，或是别的话题，只是看着火中燃烧的树枝愣愣发呆。  
后来不知怎么就迷迷糊糊睡了一会儿，每次半梦半醒时睁开眼睛都发现Sam过来把斗篷披在他身上，他又揉着眼睛一边抱怨一边把斗篷扔过去，最后实在不想与这个讨厌的弟弟纠缠，索性将他连人带斗篷地抱进怀里，两人就这么依偎着躺在火堆旁，Sam抱紧了他的背，他打着哈欠摸摸弟弟湿漉漉的头发，困得险些胡言乱语，最后也只是呢喃着“我在这里”，希望这样就能让弟弟快些入睡。  
趁着Dean睡着之际，Sam一直悄悄地提升自己的体温以保证抱着他的Dean不会继续受凉。Dean主动过来抱住他的举动难免让他又产生了一些不太体面的胡思乱想，但比起那些，充盈心脏的还是纯然的欣喜更多。Dean睡着之后，他悄悄驱散了外面的风雨，驱散在洞外徘徊迟迟不敢入内的野兽，让火焰熄灭，用斗篷把他们二人的身体紧紧包裹在一起。  
但翌日黎明时，Sam发现Dean还是开始发热了。复活之后，Dean的体温一直都比正常人要低一些，无论呼吸还是皮肤总是凉凉的，那曾让Sam着迷，让他爱不释手。现在Dean的身体比普通人还要烫，对Dean来说，此刻或许就是被投入火狱般的痛苦了。  
但他没有昏迷，说不上是清醒还是迷糊，知道自己身处何处，也记得之前发生过的事，就只是身体发软，说话无力，眼皮浅阖，一副随时都会睡着的样子。  
Sam本想趁着Dean不清醒之际直接使用他的力量带他回家，可现在Dean还算清醒，他要是真那么做了可就解释不清了。让Dean的灵魂暂时沉睡当然也不行，一样需要找到更多借口为自己搪塞开脱。  
Sam先为Dean套上了干燥的衣裤和鞋，这才穿上了自己的。将斗篷披在Dean肩上，小心翼翼扶着他走出山洞。洞外雨过天晴，夏日早晨的阳光炫目耀眼，身体不适的Dean只觉得一阵目眩，抬手挡住阳光，扭过头，下意识就想将自己的双眼埋进弟弟的胸膛。  
“还能走动吗？”  
“没那么虚弱，老弟，只是热而已。”Dean说着，果然固执地从弟弟怀中离开。可迎着阳光走了短短一段路程便觉得天旋地转，疲乏与无力感从四肢的最末端开始浪潮般涌来，强撑着又走了一段，最终不得不停在一棵树下，扶着树干佝偻着背不停喘息。  
不是难受，只是累。  
他们在林中走走停停，汗水浸湿了Dean身上不久前才被烤干的衣服，上面还留着那些被石子割破的裂口，很狼狈，伤口也结了痂，没来得及好好清洗，大概过两天还得揭开痂子让它们重新长合。舔舔干涩发白的嘴唇，Dean感觉自己的眼睛都快睁不开了，却还不得不勉强挺直后背，不愿在弟弟面前示弱。  
直到一辆与这山林格格不入的华贵马车忽然出现在崎岖山道上。  
年轻英俊的管家握着马鞭从马车上跳下来，毕恭毕敬地给主人们鞠躬。他见Dean脸色有异，贴心地上前搀扶，Sam却挤到他身边，眼神阴冷地无声遣退。王的独占欲让他忍不住笑起来，打开车门让王扶着兄长上了车，Dean探出半个脑袋，苍白脸上满是狐疑神色。  
“昨晚暴雨，您和Sam少爷一夜未归，派了仆人出来寻找也没能找到，我很担心，才亲自出来寻找。山路难走，所以来得迟了。”管家一边说一边盯着Dean下巴上的伤，顿了顿，“您下巴和身上的伤是怎么回事？”  
Sam跟着上了马车，最后看了一眼明知故问的暴食，冷哼着关上了门。  
倘若要与不在身边的领主联系，即便是王也需要用活血祭祀。Dean就在身边，他不敢造次，趁Dean睡着时唤来附近的恶魔让暴食来迎接他们，于是才会有贴心的管家赶着马车攀上这崎岖山路。  
管家拉着马缰，车赶得谨慎。Dean坐在马车里一副迷迷糊糊随时会睡着的样子，手指无意识摩挲着下巴的伤。柔软的痂鼓起来了，里面又胀又痛，他想撕开它早些让脓液流干，才刚揭开一个角，血顺着脖子滑进了衣领，Sam过来按住了他的手，低低说着回家再处理伤口。  
Sam坐到他身边，身上还带着一股潮湿的味道。  
大概这时他们身上的气味都不太好。  
Dean迷登登想着，忽然就笑了起来。  
用袖子草草擦掉Dean下巴的血，见兄长莫名笑了，Sam不解地歪了歪头，低头看看自己的手和袖子，还以为自己做了什么引人发噱的事。  
“打到的猎物还绑在马上。”Dean一边说一边笑着摇头，歪着无力的身体就要靠在Sam身上了，“在山里转了一整天结果什么都没带回去。”  
不算是笑话，可不知为何，在听完这些之后Sam也跟着笑起来。他悄悄地又往Dean那边挪了挪，揽住Dean的肩，让他能安心靠在自己身上。  
“睡一觉就到家了，Dean。”他小声说。  
气息吹拂在脸颊上，很温柔，有点痒。Dean嘟囔着自己又不是小孩不需要这么诱哄，却还是难得合作地闭上了眼。Sam的手握着他的肩，也是那么难得地没有任性妄为，规规矩矩。一颗心竟因为这个又开始发胀发痛，Dean觉得自己不可理喻，笑容里也掺进了自嘲。  
睡一觉就到家了。  
可闭上眼睛全都是昨天夜里在一片漆黑之中Sam宛若明星的双眼。  
如果不是因为痛，他大概不会记得要拒绝。  
越来越煎熬，越来越煎熬。  
不能离开，也无法留下。  
仿佛是惩戒。  
因为他对自己的弟弟有了非分之想。  
困倦的双眼酸涩肿胀，Dean想暂时抛却这些，调整了一下坐姿，将头埋进了弟弟的肩窝。Sam的手还扶在他肩上，安抚般轻轻揉捏。  
如果他现在睡着了，Sam会低头来吻他吗。  
——最好别。


	44. Chapter 44

警告：有第三人在场目击的性爱。

44

Dean的呼吸渐渐平稳，似是睡着了，Sam垂眼看向他，手指悄悄触上泛红的脖子。  
身体还是有些烫。  
Sam双眼紧盯着Dean阖上的双目一瞬不瞬，在颠簸中将他又拉近了些，一手轻轻抵在他的眉心，打算稍微利用一下自己的能力帮兄长治愈发烧。  
荧蓝色的光刚从指尖迸射而出，Dean突然睁开眼睛。惊慌失措的Sam倒吸了一口气，急忙将指尖握进掌心，在心下祈求Dean没能看见刚才的光芒，不料Dean居然抬手挑起他的下巴，倾身过来，猛地咬在了他的脖子上。  
刺痛袭来，接着便是Dean灼热的体温缠上身体。兄长仿若忘却羞耻地爬过来张开腿跨坐在他腿上，勾着脖子贪婪吸着血。湿润滚烫的舌头舔着颈侧，内着下巴的手指摩挲着温暖的皮肤，顺着颔骨延伸的方向朝耳朵抚摸，又从耳后滑下脖子，接着游走到肩膀，最终停在胸口，隔着衣服挤压揉捏Sam的乳头。  
Sam立刻明白过来发生了什么事。他没有像上次那样拉下Dean绑住他，而是顺从地任由他脱掉自己的衣服，任由他在自己的脖子和手腕上咬下无数皮开肉绽的伤口，甚至自己划破手腕递到兄长面前，看他抓着自己的胳膊贪婪吸食。  
“Dean。”  
他叫哥哥的名字。  
吸血的人没有回应。  
他又抬高手腕，血顺着胳膊蜿蜒而下，Dean便跟随着血色也抬起头，伸手想拉下，无奈如何用力都无法让喷涌的血泉回到唇边，想起身，又被一只手死死按住动弹不得。挣扎扭动之间，对血的渴望越来越强烈，喉咙涌上意义不明的单音，几乎要绞碎身体的疼痛拉扯着肌肉骨骼，他喘息，低吟，叫着痛，眼泪从眼眶中滑落。  
血滑向手肘，在肘下汇聚，滴落，贪食者在痛楚中凝视着那滴血，喘着粗气，凑近了那条胳膊，伸出舌头饥渴舔舐下滑的血液。  
一只手将手臂上的血信信涂得到处都是，他满是眼泪的脸上，他布满细伤的下巴，他的脖子和胸口……另一只手还攀在牺牲身上，从胸膛到下腹，触碰，抚弄，下流地引诱。  
捞过兄长堵住他的唇，蛮横的舌头在滚烫潮湿的口腔里扫荡侵略，不知怜惜地舔过牙床与侧壁，舌尖挑开Dean的舌头顶着舌下，像操着他的嘴，直到越来越多的津液在来不及吞咽与分享的间隙溢出嘴唇，顺着唇角滑到下巴。  
而Dean喜欢这个。他被吻得忘乎所以，一手还攀着Sam的手臂，另一只手从弟弟身上移开，伸进了自己的裤子里，在弟弟面前握住早已勃起的阴茎套弄。肆无忌惮的呻吟跟随津液自唇舌之间流溢，又被粗暴的吻揉碎成不成片段的音节，跟随唇舌与手指的频动时而纾缓柔软时而紧绷尖锐。  
Sam不小心撕烂了哥哥的衣服，就在他想脱掉他碍事的上衣时。手指伸进了那些裂口之中，Dean咬着他的下唇拉扯轻咬，裤子里的手隔着两层布料顶到他疼痛的阴茎，像他们丑陋的性器撞到一起，Sam的舌尖几乎要舔进哥哥的喉咙里，他们贴得那么紧了，Dean还跨坐在他身上，手中的力道失控，碎布自指间飘落，叹息着摇头，眼中却毫无惋惜之色。  
吻移向哥哥的脖子，涌着血的手抱住了他的背。Dean仰头翕动鼻翼，嗅闻着空气中血的气味，背过手想拉过那条手腕，固执的牺牲却不肯听话。几乎癫狂的贪欲让他粗暴地抓住牺牲的头发强迫他从自己身上离开，倾身下去再次咬破脖子。手指迟缓地在腰间摸索，金属贴着手背，他毫不犹豫地抽出插进了牺牲的脖子。血跟随拔出的刀刃喷涌，疼痛饥渴的眼泪都染上了鲜红，他像一条从冬眠中醒来的蛇，在温暖腥香的液体中欢欣狂热，俯身咬住伤口周围的皮肉撕扯，只想让伤口再长些再大些，想让血流得更多些更快些。  
他便能饱食。  
突如其来的剧痛与失血让Sam陡然一阵目眩，险些从铺着绒垫的椅上栽倒。Dean攀在他身上，呼吸喷洒进疼痛不已抽搐不已的伤口里，牙齿与舌头轮番折磨皮肉，最后是柔软的嘴唇贴了上来。  
“Dean……”  
匕首险些割断了喉咙，声音粗粝，像他吞进了一块滚烫的火炭。  
而兄长仿若没能听见他的低唤。  
“Dean……”  
“Dean。”  
“Dean。”  
到最后发不出声音了，而Dean还跨坐在他腿上，紧紧抱着他，手指陷入肌肉里，放浪地抚弄挑逗，从腰后到腰侧，钻进裤子里，握着阴茎不知轻重地套弄摩擦。  
可Dean没有理会那些轻呼，没有抬眼看他，甚至没有发出任何一个当属回应的音节。  
像属于Dean Winchester的那部分灵魂在此刻已经死去，那个理应还关切爱护Sam Winchester的灵魂不复存在，现在支配着这具皮囊的不过是渴血的恶魔。  
已经经历过一次了，第二次依然痛不可当。  
在清醒时，这些便都不属于他了。  
而当终于有机会靠近了，终于有愿意主动倾身吻他的Dean出现了，他却只能用血与不可言说的心碎麻木博取。  
太痛了。  
Sam靠在马车上艰难喘息，耳边的一切声音忽地都被放大，像钻进头颅之中，在内里疯狂旋转疯狂踢踏，好似要顶穿颅骨。压在他身上的Dean拼命吞食他的血，发出急迫的吞咽声，在他腿上起伏、磨蹭，阴茎顶到一起，前液弄湿了裤子。  
车轮碾过石子，车内颠簸，牙齿陷入伤口，Sam发出将死般的呻吟。  
车门陡然被从外面打开，领主拉紧马缰向后探进半个身子。尽管飘散的血腥味让他对车里正在发生的事早有心理准备，然而真正看到时仍无可避免地愣住。  
赤裸的Dean跨坐在王的腿上，背后是王还淅淅沥沥涌着血的手臂。血顺着他病态苍白的皮肤在背后那道笔直的凹陷中静默流动，滑过尾椎，最终隐没于臀瓣之间。而王的大半个身体也被从他脖子上的那道伤口中的血染红，Dean已经完全失去了意识，僵尸般抱着弟弟，吸他的血，身体淫荡地起伏，双手被挡住，唯有两人不时的颤动与呻吟泄露了他的双手此刻正在做着什么。  
一把带血的匕首落在了地毯上。  
车轮不时轧过山道上的碎石，车轴发出吱呀响声，怔忡之中的领主终于回神，正想爬进车里扯开割开了王的咽喉的Dean，王却抬眼无声制止了他。  
染尽了血的双手深陷汗湿而苍白的皮肤，顺着均匀分明的肌肉向下抚摸，握住饱满结实的臀瓣用力揉弄，手指同蜿蜒的血一起隐没臀缝之中。王膝上的人蓦地绷直后背，扬起下巴发出颤抖喉音，混着血与前液的手胡乱贴上王的脸，两根手指勾着嘴角从齿列之间伸了进去，微微抬高了臀，像是邀请那两只手能进到更深的地方去。  
近乎淫乱的情景令暴食喉头一热，不由自主矮下身体钻进马车，一手握住Sam的脚踝，匍匐在华贵的地毯上，另一只手藤蔓植物般攀附在Dean滚烫湿润的腰上。他像人类一般喘息，爬过去，就要吻在Dean几乎要被血水注满的腰窝。  
“滚出去！”王拖着哑得声不成声的怒喝踢开急切想与他共享牺牲的领主，紫色的电流在他周身张开，颈上与手腕的伤口在一瞬之间愈合，正欲赶走胆大包天的暴食，怀中的Dean却突然发出不堪痛苦的呻吟。  
英俊的皮囊形容狼狈地缩在马车一隅，渴慕地看着王，又不死心地贴着地毯爬了过去，匍匐着，抬头说道：“您兄长的灵魂正在逐渐魔化，也会惧怕您的力量。他比那些普通的恶魔更脆弱，稍有不慎就会再次分崩离析。”他笑起来，得意得近乎谄媚。  
王闻言又惊诧又愤怒，面目狰狞地收束了令恶魔畏惧的紫色电流，双手颇有独占欲的抱紧了Dean，任由痛苦呻吟的他再次咬开了自己的脖子。  
暴食再次伸出手捧住王的脚踝，亲吻他的脚背，得寸进尺地挪动膝盖靠近，亲吻Dean的后背，舔食在他身上干涸的血，直到又一次被满脸怒容的王打断踢开。  
“滚出去！”  
王第二次命令。  
“别担心，亲爱的陛下，它们知道回家的方向。”知道王受困于兄长的脆弱灵魂，不会再肆无忌惮放出他骇人的力量，贪婪狡猾的领主靠在角落，下流的目光舌头般滑过他们赤裸的躯体，缩紧了膝盖。  
“请让我留在这里。”  
恳求的措辞，语气慢条斯理，像与王谈着条件。  
“我愿成为他的牺牲。”  
贴着Sam的Dean忽然咬紧了他的脖子，身体起伏的幅度变得更大了，自慰的手套弄得急切猛烈，而这一切在某个瞬间陡然通通静止，Dean颤抖着，呼吸急促，精液射在了Sam的肚子上。  
Sam一只手搭在了Dean颈后，居高临下看着蜷缩成一团的领主，那笑容令人生厌。  
“你不配。”

TBC


	45. Chapter 45

警告：有第三人在场目击的性爱。

45

他想赶走暴食，Dean却缠着他，仿佛一次高潮根本无法满足。精液很快在手指干结，Dean继续抓着自己的阴茎套弄，在Sam用手撑开他的臀瓣时猫一样翘起了屁股，晃动着，主动将穴口撞上指尖摩擦。  
Sam抱起Dean让他背对自己坐在腿上，冷酷视线扫过一旁舔着嘴唇满脸兴味的暴食，一手原本还有意遮挡Dean的身体，他贪心的哥哥却挣扎着想要再转过身去继续将他的脖子咬得血肉模糊。  
垂眼，喟叹，妥协地将手凑到兄长嘴边。双手放弃了抚慰，抓住青筋毕现的手臂，染血的红唇贴上脉搏跃动的手腕，触感柔软像吻，王心动不已，沉溺血欲的怪物却张开嘴凶狠咬破，任由血顺着他不知餍足的嘴角滑向带伤的下巴。  
指尖生出锐利的长指甲，刀一样在手腕上割开更深更长的裂口，随后脱落，掉在地毯上，消失不见。血滴在Dean白皙的身体上，滴在他的胸口、腹部和膝盖，王将它们涂抹在兄长的皮肤上，带血的手绕过膝盖勾起哥哥的一条腿，握住他的阴茎，胀痛的性器顶在饱满圆翘的臀瓣之间，上下滑动着，摩擦带来的热与快感令吸血的人一面摆动身体一面发出模糊的呻吟。  
空气中满是血的气味，对暴食而言不啻酷刑——那是王的血，他知道那有多么诱人美味，知道那将给他带来多么大的快感与力量。灵在皮囊中躁动不安，又一次斗胆爬过去，想吮去Dean身上的血，却第三度被王踢开。  
舔舔沾在手指上的星点血迹，暴食身体战栗，靠在马车一隅仿若进到了梦里。王的手指圈着Dean的阴茎，满是血和透明的前液，指腹顶着前端缓缓绕着圈。粗鄙的人类张着腿，一面吞食血一面喘息、发出短促低吟，他按住王的手，于是被血浸润的十根手指在肮脏的液体中交缠，一同抚慰性器，抠弄前端的孔洞，摩擦柱身，揉捏沉重的囊袋。  
暴食凝视在血中沐浴的躯体，又嫉妒又向往，魔化的灵魂散发着一股他无法形容的气味，带着信徒的寡淡清香，带着血的鲜甜，以及地狱的腥臭，让他好奇，让他憧憬，希望能将它一口吞吃入腹。  
急切的欲望在皮囊逡巡游走，不知羞耻的恶魔领主在王面前解开腰带，将手伸进了裤子里。  
他看着王低头亲吻人类汗湿潮红的颈后，舔他的脖子，轻轻吮吸他肩上的血与汗液。他看着王把手上的液体涂抹在人类的肚子和腿根，手指按住人类的会阴摩擦，一直埋首于血中的人类陡然扬起脖子尖叫起来，双腿大张，仿佛已经到极限了，胯部下流地向前顶动，甚至刻意高高抬起了屁股磨蹭王的阴茎。  
暴食不知自己在嫉妒谁。血和灵魂都是他所好，如果王愿意让他加入，他甚至甘愿暂时放下对它们的执迷。  
皮囊越来越热，他不得不学着人类的样子微微扬起脖子张嘴呼吸，勃起的阴茎被他的手掌压住贴在肚子上，滚烫的柱身抽搐着，而他的视线完全无法从那两具赤裸的躯体上离开。  
人类的手终于也从他的阴茎上离开，绕过王仍在玩弄会阴的手指，陷入臀缝，抓着王的阴茎就想塞进他饥渴的屁股里。暴食听见王发出了呻吟，热切，急迫，淫荡而放浪，可王的手却拂开了人类，淌着血的那只手终于也来到人类身下，架起他的腿，两指撑开他汗湿的臀瓣，露出闭合的穴口。  
暴食忍不住动了动，大口呼出过热的气息，刚想靠近便看到王投射过来的警告眼神。  
沾满血的手指抵在穴口缓慢地绕着圈，撑开臀瓣的手指几乎要展平周围的褶皱。而人类反手勾住了王的脖子，仰头索吻，舌头舔着王的嘴唇，伸进他嘴里，暴食甚至能看到那两条淫荡的舌头交缠的样子。  
手指终于刺进了穴口，没入第一个指节，像是疼痛，人类忽然绷紧了腹部的肌肉，一口咬破了王的舌头。王吸着气放开他，半截流着血的舌头露出嘴唇，他又缠了上去，含住王的舌头，一只手背到了身后。  
王再次握住人类的阴茎，手指捏弄前端，不断将前液涂在他胀大的龟头，或是将阴茎压在他肚子上摩擦。紧绷的身体终于渐渐放松，第一根手指全部没入，节奏缓慢地抽插。疼痛似乎已经散去，人类不再抗拒，反而主动迎合手指进出的频率扭着腰，背后的那只手绕到身前，满手前液滴在自己的腿根，它握住王的手腕，仿佛想自己来操控它进出的力度与频率。  
但王没有让哥哥等待太久，他很快就伸进了第二根手指，分剪着扩张，撑开紧窒的穴口。暴食用力吞咽，虎口圈住根部，人类身下紧紧箍住手指不断收缩的肉环让他兴奋不已，此刻他有些后悔当初没能花言巧语让王将淫欲也留下，那样一来，至少此刻他不必独自一人缩在角落里，淫欲总有办法让快乐的事变得更加快乐。  
叹息，又被快感逼得吐出更多滚烫气息，暴食独独不敢发出声音，回神抬眼再向那边看去时，王不知何时已经抽出手指，反握着人类的手，一面吻他一面引导他将手指塞进自己已经开始张翕收缩的穴中。或许是喝饱了血，又或许此刻性欲终于战胜对血的渴望，人类很听话，又很贪婪，三根手指插进穴中，肉环被撑开，紧紧咬住了手指。  
汗水流淌在被热度与性欲蒸熏成红色的躯体上，人类几乎整个缩进了王的怀里，两边的膝盖还被王的手臂勾住，肆无忌惮的呻吟跟随他自慰的手指一声高过一声。王吻他，舔他下巴的伤，一只手不时试探般触碰他的阴茎，每当他挺起腰好似要高潮时便退开，而人类只能更加用力地用手指操着自己，双腿绷紧，脚趾蜷缩。  
暴食吞咽，耳边仿若有上万飞虫嗡鸣。他听见王叫人类的名字，艰难睁开眯起的双眼，湿发掩住王的半张脸，他看不清他的表情，而人类置若罔闻，只是捧着他的脸吻他，呢喃着谁也听不懂的词汇，贴在王身上磨蹭。  
有那么一瞬，暴食内心里是有些同情王的，但也只是一瞬而已。  
人类的灵魂沉睡，支配他的不过是欲望。他谁也不认识，又怎会对那个名字有反应？  
王不再说话，手顺着汗津津的腿一路抚向根部，在人类自慰的同时又往他狭窄幽窒的穴中塞进了两根手指。蜷曲的手指用力钉入，没进两个指节，人类忽然发出哭泣般的叫声，无人触碰的阴茎摇晃着，在那两根手指彻底进入穴中时喷溅出精液，洒在了他绷紧的肚子上。  
双腿跟随身体的震颤抽搐着，人类呜咽，下意识用手按住还未完全疲软的阴茎，三根手指停在了穴中，而王却毫无悯恤地继续用手指操弄着兄长，每向里推进一次，便又有精液射出，人类全身无力地缩在王怀中，抽噎着，想合上双腿，王却一把翻身将他压到身下，推起膝盖压到他充血硬起的乳头上，甚至都没有留给他抽出手指的时间，就这么将坚硬巨大的性器顶入穴中。  
人类哭了出来，呢喃着痛，腿却紧紧夹着王的腰，空出的那只手抱着王的脖子揪着他的头发。后背紧贴着椅子，悬空的下体又好似竭尽所能地偎向粗暴的王，蛇一般扭动、起伏，边哭边呻吟，咬住王的脖子，喋喋不休的呢喃从“痛”变成了“热”。  
“Dean。”  
王轻吻人类的耳尖，暴食不明白为什么他总要在这种时刻去叫他的名字。  
他听不见。  
“给我……”人类啜泣，却还不知餍足。他又射了，射在了王身上，王将他抱起，两人又坐了起来，宽大手掌分开臀瓣，阴茎和手指是如何进出在穴中暴食看得一清二楚，下体疼痛，他胡乱套弄，还没得及叫便射在了裤子里。  
王也射了，高潮时一手搂住人类的腰，低头吻他。太热烈，连唇舌交缠的水声都显得没那么放荡了。阴茎和沾着精液的手指一同退开，白浊液体从一时无法闭合的穴口流出，滴在了王的膝盖上。  
人类还在哭，手抚摸着王的阴茎，仿佛期待着他的第二次临幸。  
“Dean。”  
“给我……”

TBC


	46. Chapter 46

46

Dean直到深夜才醒来。  
躺在自己的床上，热度退下，无力与疲乏感已经消失。  
他记得管家赶着马车上了山道，记得自己上了马车，在车里自嘲打了猎却得两手空空回家……之后发生了什么就完全没有印象了，歪着头努力回忆也想不出什么所以然。想到很有可能是Sam抱着自己上楼的，他懊丧地捂住眼睛，开始思忖天亮之后该怎么向Sam问起这些。  
抬手摸摸下巴的伤口，又结痂了，痂很干燥，下面平整，没有酸胀疼痛的感觉。之后又摸了摸身体各处的伤口，同样都结了痂，看来过不了几天就能愈合。  
在床上辗转了一会儿，侧过身倒在月光里，阖上双眼，昨夜在山洞里发生的那些事却毫无征兆地涌入脑中——Sam的拥抱，他的触碰，他的吻；Sam的耳语，他的气息，他的体温；他的眼神，他的爱意，他的乞求……它们交织纠缠，藤鞭般缠绕在他心上，尖锐小刺扎进心脏，他觉得疼，又舍不得挣扎逃避。  
因为Sam那么好。  
因为Sam英俊。  
因为他聪明。  
因为他善良。  
因为他有美丽的眼睛与修长的手。  
因为他博学多闻又睿智沉静。  
因为他总用那样无辜又充满独占欲的眼神看他。  
因为他那么爱拥抱他。  
爱一个人不需要成千上万个理由，只是因为心动，因为恋慕，因为渴望，那成千上万的理由都是做作矫情的借口。  
不为什么。  
或许宿命使然。  
又或许每个人的降生与境遇都是宿命，而每个人都在为生老命死或是欢欣或是悲伤，舌尖的甜与指尖的痛都是真实，如果这些都是宿命的赋予，那么宿命也是真的。  
他甚至愿意为了Sam而接受他是因为宿命而爱上了自己的弟弟。  
他毫不怀疑，倘若Sam继续如此，倘若Sam继续拥抱他，亲吻、触碰，继续用那样无辜又哀伤的眼神看他，继续说爱他，儿时那般无赖又率直地独占他，他一定会撑不住缴械投降——甚至不是因为不忍，而是出于他对Sam的渴慕。他厌倦对Sam撒谎，说那些伤人的话，拂开Sam的手，推开他，挣扎，躲避，又在弟弟企盼的眼神中屈膝妥协。  
他厌倦将自己塑造成是无奈被逼，厌倦自己的畏首畏尾，也厌倦自己在伤害Sam过后那些虚情假意的痛楚与难过。  
有时甚至忍不住想，就算Sam变成恶魔又如何呢。  
那些黑眼睛的怪物陡然从心头掠过，他听见它们的怪笑，看它们扯下人们的头颅，撕开人们的心脏，拽出肠肚。  
——他不能让Sam变成那样的东西。  
一阵脚步声从门外经过，Dean警敏地在床上翻身坐起，侧耳聆听，可下一秒，那脚步声便消失了。微微收敛眉峰，他静坐无声，屏息注意外面的动静，却再也没有声响传来。  
就这么坐了许久，直到确定刚才那些脚步声真是自己的错觉，他这才又缓缓倒回床上，仍是面对着月光，轻轻阖上双眼。  
沉沉睡意再次袭来，眼皮变得沉重，呼吸迟缓，压在手臂上头颅的重量越来越轻越来越轻，浓郁的黑暗之中像有一口深潭，他走过去，脚触碰到了水。  
水下好似有人在叫他的名字。  
他迷茫不解，却仍难掩好奇地继续朝潭中走去。冰凉的水一开始只是被他踩在脚下，而后覆过脚背没过脚踝，水下好似是柔软的细沙，又或者是泥，他分辨不清，只是循着声音一径向前。  
一条手臂温柔地揽住了他的腰。  
回头，高大身影隐没在黑暗之中，他看不清他的面容，却叫他Sam。对方没有说话，只是低头过来吻他，嘴唇落在他的唇角，很轻很软，呼吸里仿若带着一股他无法形容的异香。  
这是梦吗。  
他不知道。可他没有拒绝身后的人，任由他把自己抱进怀里，任由他恣意地吻，甚至没有拒绝他那些过火的抚摸。  
他们在水中拥吻、交缠，对方吻他的脖子，把手伸进他的衣服里。他什么都没说，只是抱着对方的脖子，仰起头吐出安静的呼吸，由着对方将他朝有声音传来的方向推去。  
水没过膝盖、大腿、腰际，对方弯腰潜入水中，亲吻他冰凉的腹部，不知羞耻地扯下他的裤子，猫一样舔着他疲软的阴茎。他忍不住又一次叫出了Sam的名字，像过去弟弟央求他那样地央求弟弟。  
他被推入潭中，每一个感官里都涌入了冷水，眼睛里冒出气泡，耳朵里逡巡着细小的鱼。猫一样的舌头还在舔他，从他敏感的阴茎到腿根，他忍不住发出细微破碎的啜泣声，在水下用尽每一个被融化的感官去感知弟弟，胡言乱语，哀求他吃掉自己。  
他不知道自己这是怎么了。  
水灌入身体，他感觉自己变成了容器。皮肉变得透明，骨骼腑脏在水中悬浮、飘荡，Sam用指甲划开他的肚子，透明的清水涌出，肠肚被鱼叼走，而他的心被一双手捧在掌心。  
这是梦吧。  
只有梦才会如此怪异。  
黑影吃进了他的心，又过来吻他。手掌抚摸他麻木无力的肩膀，绕到后背，顺着脊椎缓慢下移，最后按在尾椎上，手指陷入臀缝。  
他们会做点什么吗？  
像那天晚上那样？  
做点什么吧。  
做点什么。  
他抱住弟弟的脖子，献祭般将自己残破的身躯贴近弟弟。  
体内的水流空了，只剩下空空皮囊，水中的声音消失，而他在下沉。  
脑后碰到了水底。  
原来是沙，又细又软。  
他沉入沙中。  
仍在下沉。  
轻盈的身体陡然变得沉重，下坠的速度越来越快，水下是天空，没有太阳，也没有月亮，遍布猩红的光。  
水下是火焰。  
湿漉漉的他落入火中。  
闻到焦糊的气味。  
于是又有声音响起，不再悠远，不再温柔，而是号泣，而是嘶吼。凄厉的尖叫环绕，他觉得痛，冷，毛骨悚然。  
手指在虚空中抓握，想攀住弟弟的肩，可那看不清面貌的身影在他沉入沙土之下时便陡然消失，火焰长舌般卷住他，舔进他敞开的胸膛，几乎要压碎骨骼。  
痛楚中，他开始挣扎，一面大喊弟弟的名字一面妄图从火焰中逃离。火焰烧空了皮肉，于是一副骷髅强撑着在火焰中翻滚、撕扯，试图撞碎灼热的墙壁，试图挣脱。  
“Sam！”  
他大吼，举目四望，担心弟弟也被这烈焰吞噬。破碎的骨骼落入火中，不消片刻便被焚烧殆尽。他逃不出去，便一头撞回火中，迎着热浪艰难前行。  
视线中只剩火光，那么亮，那么烫，而他焦急，惊惧，忧心忡忡。  
他必须赶快找到弟弟才行。  
要带他出去。  
骷髅在火中奔跑、搜索、找寻，忘却他曾有过那么一段时光，用斗篷裹紧了丑陋骨骼，来回于生死之间，引领亡者度过冥河；也忘却有过那么一段时光，他在空无一人的世界中徘徊，痛不是痛，冷不是冷，尝不出甜与苦，也分不清笑与泪。  
那就是死亡。  
这就是死亡。  
他在地狱之火中揪心寻找着从未出现过的弟弟。  
行走，奔跑，疾呼。  
茫然四顾。  
匆然行走中忽然被一只手拽住了胳膊。骷髅停下步伐，扭头，骨骼喀啦作响。年轻人喘得上气不接下气，半长的棕色卷发落到颊边，掩住半只狭长深邃的眼。  
光秃秃的指骨猛地握紧了年轻人的手，失去皮肉的脸颊却再也堆不起笑容。  
“这个梦好奇怪。”他喃喃。  
“那就赶快醒过来。”年轻人看着他，一副泫然欲泣的样子，又开心地笑起来，拉着他的手往火焰中走去。

TBC


	47. Chapter 47

47

睁开眼便闻到弥漫在房间中的焦糊味。  
月光仍是那么亮那么安静，像夜下的海，将他无声环抱。用来驱除燥热的冰块在房间一隅腾起被夜色遮掩的白色迷雾，他深吸了一口气，即刻便呛咳出声。  
呛鼻的气味让他忍不住皱眉，翻身从床上坐起，茫然看进黑暗，却什么异样都没能发现。  
像做了梦，梦见什么却想不起，只觉得疲乏，心下悸动，好似在为了什么担惊受怕。  
古怪的情绪挥之不去，Dean犹豫再三还是下了床，找来蜡烛点燃，光着脚迷迷糊糊想走出房间。脚踩过冰凉地面，突然感觉脚下好似踩到什么黏腻湿物，小心翼翼抬脚，端着蜡烛弯腰凑近，却发现地面上竟散布着几点红色的液体。  
心下一凛，Dean急忙沾了些液体在手上，两指轻捻，又凑到鼻前嗅了嗅。  
是血。  
那么少，还没干，说明是不久前刚刚留下的。  
房间里静极，月光悠然，所有物事都安安稳稳摆放在它们原本所在的地方，有条不紊，一丝不苟。  
他就睡在房间里，没能听见任何动静，房间里甚至没出现任何异样，却有血留下。  
陡然被不祥的预感击中，连鞋都来不及穿了，拉开门，端着蜡烛在寂静燥热的走廊上飞奔向Sam的房间。那股焦糊味从大开的房门溢出，仿若水灌注进湖泊，在燃烧的烛火中显得尤为怪异讽刺。  
平日里总会在出其不意的时间里出其不意出现的管家今晚却没有现身，Dean分神花了一点时间来思索这件事与焦糊味以及血的关系。  
当然联系不起来。  
急切的呼吸，躁动的心跳，热度从脸颊向四肢百骸涌动，短短几十步的距离却跑得他喘息不止。汗水从额角与颈后渗出，淌过黏腻皮肤，Sam的房门紧闭，都来不及确认弟弟是否在里面便毫不犹豫地撞开了门。  
房间里一片漆黑。  
却藏着喘息与嘶哑的呻吟。  
脚下又踩到了什么东西，湿的，很滑，浓稠，黏腻。  
木然倾斜蜡烛照向地面，长蛇般的血由房间里蜿蜒着朝门外缓慢流动。在渐次减弱的烛光里，错愕的一双眼对上错愕的另一双眼，那眼下的颧骨上还沾着血，却不止颧骨，还有嘴唇，还有下巴，还有手与遮掩手腕的衣袖。  
全都是血。  
他眯起眼睛看进黑暗里。  
仆人倒在血泊之中，脖子上横开一道漫长伤口，像恐怖的怪笑，冒着血。她的手正抱着年轻少爷的脖子，双腿环在他因衣服上撩而裸露的腰上，下摆推到大腿的长裙底下什么都没穿。那双错愕眼睛的主人——年轻少爷——他弟弟，一手抓着仆人的肩一手握着她的腰，身前全都是血，而身后……滚动着紫色的细小闪电。  
夜里的房间也不该这么暗。  
像月光根本照不进这里。  
站在门口的Dean还举着蜡烛，因为太过震惊而忘了说话，视线凝固在弟弟染了血的嘴唇上，最终却因他身后的紫色闪电这才终于扑进房间。  
房间一隅还放置着冰块，却不见它们腾起白雾。  
只有浓郁的黑。  
只有暗，没有光。  
进到房间里Dean这才陡然明白过来为什么Sam的房间会如此暗。  
因为有黑烟笼罩。  
直到他快要站到Sam身前这才发现原来地上还躺着另一个仆人，双眼睁着，眼球上翻只剩下眼白，微微张着嘴，呼不出气息，喉上的伤口里也已经流不出血了。  
死了。  
那两只沾满血的手放开了身下的仆人，他听见年轻人急促的呼吸，却无法分辨那究竟是因为害怕还是因为快感。他只是感到有一团火在烧，在他的头颅里，在他的眼球里，在他的喉咙和胸膛里，火焰让他从焦糊味里嗅到了血腥，嗅到了恶臭，嗅到他觉得应该属于眼泪的气味。  
染血的手将硬起的性器塞进了裤子里。  
铺满整个房间的紫色电流虫群般涌向此刻正低着头不敢说话的年轻人，连同那些遮掩了月光与白雾的黑烟，全都钻进了他的身体里，房间里变得明亮，就算不需要蜡烛也能看清年轻人此时的样子。  
淌着汗，满身的血。  
空气里是汗水与交媾的气味。  
而血的气味令人作呕。  
在如此清明的月光之下，烛火就显得可笑了。  
他吹灭了蜡烛，赤着脚踏着地上的血走向弟弟。  
“Dean……”  
“你是什么怪……你是谁？”  
Dean知道自己没有选错措辞，可在他的视线对上那年轻人惊愕又破碎的视线时，竟又不忍心地改了口。倘若是身为战士的他，此时此刻他不该如此温和地问询，而是要直接拔剑的。  
就像那天他在回家途中遇到了……恶魔那样。  
他知道恶魔是什么样的。  
也知道在他和Sam的宿命之中永远都有那么一个诅咒横在那里。他本以为可以逃过的，一次意外之后竟相安无事，提心吊胆日日守着弟弟，见他仍旧如常，也就悄然放下心来，甚至被他的疼痛与酸楚打动，乃至险些妥协。  
“Dean，我……”  
那身影遮掩了月光跌跌撞撞朝自己走来，Dean下意识喝止了他，恍恍惚惚将手中的蜡烛错当成了剑，举起时才发现不过是一截软烂的照明物。自嘲的笑还没来得及爬上嘴角，他浑身是血的弟弟却脸色霎变，失魂落魄愣在那里，身体猛地抖了一下，像他真的被一柄利剑刺中心脏，真的死在战士手中。  
“多久了。”将蜡烛扔到一边，Dean垂下手，强迫自己别再摆出防备的姿态，可脚下像生根长进了地面，身体牢牢钉在原地，前进不了，也退不开，“为什么瞒着我？”  
“比你想的更久。”漫长沉默过后，Sam终于开口。血泊中的恶魔翻身爬到他脚边，一只手抓着他的腿想站起来，似乎还妄图与他继续刚才没能做完的事。心如死灰的王踢开了它，它呻吟，倒在地上翻滚，善良的战士趋身上前，却在扶起它之前被一只手蛮横拉开。  
“别碰它。”  
Sam踩碎了皮囊的肋骨。女人的胸膛塌瘪下去，很快便失去了呼吸，同另一副皮囊一样，眼珠上翻，就这么睁着眼睛死了。  
而Dean挥开他，满脸怒容地瞪着他，仿佛震怒于自己的弟弟竟会如此轻描淡写地杀死一个无辜之人。  
Dean不肯上前，浑身戒备，却愿意触碰一个无关紧要的牺牲，甚至肯为它而对他怒目而视。  
爬满咽喉的血不知在何时就变了味，他说不清是冷还是苦，或许离开身体就变了质，酸腐不堪，难以下咽。  
“它是恶魔。”  
他甚至不知自己是怎么做到的，还能保持这份冷静，而没有撕碎脚下令他嫉妒的牺牲。  
他又侧过身指着另一具皮囊。  
“那也是恶魔。你……别碰它们……”  
“我不在乎他们是不是恶魔！”Dean终于忍不住咆哮着打断Sam。年轻的王看着兄长，期待他能像从前一样冲过来揪住他的衣襟，或许他们会争执几句，接下来的几天里不会跟彼此说话，那都没关系，都没关系。  
可是Dean没有。  
Dean只是站在那里，身体僵硬，不停喘息。他看着他的眼睛，想看清楚藏在那双绿色眼球中的究竟是恐惧更多还是憎恶更多。  
“你只在乎我是不是真的变成恶魔了是吗？我说是呢？我说我变成恶魔了呢？我说我就是恶魔呢？”高大的身影跌撞着走近兄长，漆黑的影子将他此刻瞪大双眼而胸膛正起伏不定的心爱之人牢牢笼住，他伸手想抓住哥哥的肩膀，渴慕已久的身体却躲开，后退，仿佛他从头到脚都是污秽。  
“你要怎么办？会杀了我吗？”他弯下腰，让双眼与兄长的齐平。他猜这是他和Dean都不敢想的问题，可他问出来了，他觉得自己残忍，觉得痛，可现在的Dean这样看着他，这样躲开他，他感觉自己疯了，比Dean说不爱他时更疯，他现在甚至无法确定Dean还会不会继续把他当做弟弟。  
“什么时候的事？”Dean没有理会Sam的问题，自顾自地问。Sam的眼神与话语刀一样捅进他心里，古怪的是，他不觉得痛，像心脏停跳了，灵魂离开身体。他只是感到恐怖，刀劈开身体剥下了皮，仿佛他身体中涌出的也不是血了，而是黑烟。  
“是我和你交合的那晚吗？是吗？”Dean的眉皱得更紧了，疼痛迟缓地从某个他不知该如何描述的地方向四周蔓延，好似钝刀砍下手指，一刀，两刀，三刀，砍不断骨头，皮肉绽开还连着筋。  
“你会杀了我吗？”  
他们像两个聋子，听不见对方的问题，自说自话；像两个疯子，在自己的世界里胡言乱语。Sam趋身向前，一直试图触碰兄长，而Dean则不断后退躲避。王看着兄长的手，它刚刚试图去扶起那可恶的牺牲，他甚至愿意触碰它都不愿意碰他。  
因为他更不堪吗？  
因为他更丑恶吗？  
因为他变成恶魔就不再是Sam Winchester了吗？  
过去的Dean守着的究竟是弟弟还是一个人类呢？  
他想知道。  
“别杀我，Dean。”  
央求的声音让Dean猛地一抖。  
“杀了我，过去那个Sam也会死。”


	48. Chapter 48

48

Sam承认是自己做错了。  
他是说，杀了暴食之后竟就这么忘形地将牺牲引到了自己的房间。  
他们从马车上下来，他抱着饱食恶魔之血而沉沉睡去的Dean回到房间，守了他一整天，不食不眠。魔化之后再也没有过饥饿的感觉，进食不过为骗过Dean，所有的食物吃进嘴里寡淡无味，远不如牺牲的血。  
入夜后也是暴食劝他暂时避开，倘若Dean在夜里醒来发现弟弟还清醒着守在床边势必会起疑心。Dean虽然信任他，却也不是傻子，Sam知道暴食的话有道理，也没有反驳，起身从哥哥的房间离开，低声警告这花样百出的领主绝不可打Dean的主意——他很在意上午暴食在马车里盯着Dean的眼神，兴奋，饥渴，贪婪，仿若要不是有他这个王在场，贪食的领主早就撕碎了即将变成恶魔的灵魂吞吃入腹。  
领主在王面前不敢造次，谄媚立誓，王将信将疑地走进书房，试图从那些大部头里找出阻止Dean继续魔化的办法。  
他们这对兄弟真是奇怪，明明自己都堕落了，还拼命地阻止对方变成恶魔。地狱是泥潭，他们深陷其中，深知自己肮脏，一面绝望地抓着对方不许离开，一面又竭力想把对方从这泥泞之中推开。  
这是难得安静的夏夜。Sam从那些厚重的典籍中抬头，叹息着起身，走到窗边看向外面的花园。大概整座庄园里最兢兢业业的就要数被他打发去照顾花园的恶魔了，他答应给它最好的皮囊和灵魂，答应给它自己的血，只要它照顾好花园里的每一株植物，包括那些低矮的草和高大的树。  
母亲当年种下的蔷薇枯死在了天启中，如今仍是欣欣向荣，它也喝过他的血，他命恶魔把尸体埋在它们的根系旁，腐烂的尸体会让它们生长得更加繁盛。几株含苞待放的骨朵在夏夜的微风中铃铛般招摇，或许明天就会开花。  
那总是Dean在一年之中最高兴的时刻。幼年的男孩会小心翼翼抚摸它们，等他长大了一些，就会代替园丁亲自照料。后来父亲亡殁，弟弟跟随祭司去了祭司塔，Sam不知即将赶赴战场的Dean将它们交付给了谁。  
明天就会开花。  
王心心念念。  
明天的Dean一定非常高兴。  
正想着，敏感的皮肤忽然从静默无声的空气中感知到一丝微小的波动，非常微弱，像一根头发落在衣服上，没有声音，也没有重量。可他的心突然就剧烈跳动起来，血涌上脖子，涌上脸颊，他感到眩晕难受，呼吸好似哽在了鼻腔里，凝固了，天旋地转。  
下意识便冲出了书房，头也不回地大步奔向Dean的房间。  
踢开房门，贪食的领主正伏在Dean身上，一面抚摸他一面吻他。白烟般的灵魂自Dean的鼻腔逸出，很快又钻入暴食的鼻腔，恶魔发出享受的低吟，放肆的手掌贴着Dean的小腹，伏低身体磨蹭着Dean，更加贪心地汲取人类异变的灵魂。  
Sam不再给暴食任何机会，无论是解释还是逃走。像担心弄脏了哥哥的床，他将那副英俊的皮囊拽下床，紫色的电流一瞬之间贯穿皮囊，刀一样将肉身切割成零碎的肉块。黑烟弥漫，电流扑过去紧紧缚住。Sam上前抬手抓住扭动腾挪的黑烟，咬牙切齿地将它撕开成两半，房间中仿若有烈风吹过，角落里的冰块一瞬之间融化殆尽，就连水都在眨眼之间蒸发得无影无踪。  
被吞食的灵魂要先去地狱，成为领主的奴隶，之后才会真正成为它的食物。  
坚实的地面陡然涌出红色气泡，刺鼻的硫磺味在烈风之中愈来愈盛。王站在红色的滚沸岩浆中，面无表情地看着肉块被侵吞熔化，肉泥混着骨水沉入熔岩，无声昭示越过雷池的领主最后的下场。  
岩浆从王的脚下朝着四周涌溢，铺满整个房间，而后是走廊，而后侵占其他房间，顺着楼梯瀑布般倾倒在一楼的地面，接着便扩散到整个宅邸乃至整座庄园。  
晴朗夜空被庄园中陡然亮起的红色照成怪异的暮紫，月亮发出妖异的橘红色亮光，星辰黯淡，天空好似浸淫在泼天大火之中。天象异变惊动了居住在这片领地中的所有人，他们惊恐地披着衣服挤在窗边，瞪大双眼凝视仿若下一刻便要整个烧空塌陷的夜空，不敢入睡，也不敢出门。  
是恶魔将地狱带到了人间。  
所有人惶恐不安。  
王拖着暴食的灵魂顺着岩浆涌动的方向缓步下楼，走出门去，穿过繁盛的花园，离开庄园。他每走出一步岩浆便朝四周侵吞更多的土地，于是山林被熔岩包围，农田化作血池，小镇乃至王城浸泡在猩红滚烫的湖泊之中，风里全都是催人呕吐的硫磺味。  
王带着他不听话的领主回到了地狱。  
这是他第一次离开人间。  
亡魂的凄厉哭叫与恶魔扭曲的怪笑回响在耳畔，离开滚沸湖泊他走进火中，任由长长的火舌卷走手中的黑烟，将它焚烧殆尽。  
Dean的灵魂在火中奔跑，大声疾呼弟弟的名。他那么焦急，满面愁容，像儿时捉迷藏他以为弄丢了弟弟。男孩在宅邸背后那片树林中穿梭奔波了整整一个下午，入夜抽噎着被管家抱回家时这才发现悄悄溜回来的弟弟此刻还躺在床上呼呼大睡。  
王从背后追上Dean，一把拽住了他的胳膊。Dean茫然回头，在看清楚是他时，终于笑起来，喃喃说这个梦好奇怪。  
Sam带回了Dean的灵魂。侵吞天空的红光终于收束，月光恢复清明，星辰再次闪耀。滚沸的红水没有夺走任何人的性命，而夜空自然也没有塌陷。  
Dean又沉沉睡去，Sam希望他明天醒来时仍会把今夜的危险经历当做是一场古怪的梦。  
造了冰，草草收拾了房间里的残局，疲累的王回到房间，果然已有牺牲在那里等着他了。  
他以为Dean不会醒来，以为Dean不会发现。  
是他做错了，是他太疏忽大意。Dean太纵容他，以致他都忘了自己苦心孤诣地欺骗Dean隐瞒Dean究竟是为了什么。  
因为他害怕此时Dean看他的眼神。  
——他不是害怕Dean会杀了自己，他不怕死，倘若Dean真的开口，他愿意袒露胸膛让Dean刺中仅剩的那半颗心。他愿意为Dean的一句话死。  
可他害怕的就是Dean会说出那句话。  
他怕Dean再也不认他了，那比Dean不爱他的事实可怕千倍万倍，剑杀不死他，可Dean能。  
他没有自信Dean会放过自己——他不是不相信Dean，他相信Dean是爱着弟弟的，就算不是他曾渴求的那种，但至少Dean从不曾丢下那个Sam；他只是不相信自己，他不相信一个恶魔还能向战士证明自己的无辜。  
“杀了我，过去那个Sam也会死。”  
他说，看着Dean愈发不可置信地瞪大眼睛。吃惊的表情也很好，好过愤怒，好过憎恶和麻木。这是他最后的退路了，割裂过去与现在的行为显得可笑，可他没有办法了，总不能老老实实告诉Dean是为了他才变成恶魔的。  
那会杀了Dean。  
Dean已经死过两次了，他不想再让Dean死第三次。  
灵魂离开身体尚能收集碎片等他醒来，心死了就再也救不活了。  
“就当是留下这具皮囊吧，我和他那么像，你不忍心让他死的，不是吗？”Sam将Dean逼退到墙角，不敢看他的眼睛，只是犹豫着，嘴唇凭着湿热急促的气息寻找着另一双嘴唇，想吻下去。  
“回答我的问题。”  
Dean的声音颤抖，却咬牙切齿。  
“我十六岁的时候做了一个梦，梦里你那么好，没有拒绝我。”Sam闭上眼睛，嘴唇贴上Dean的，“也许是，也许不是，我不知道，或许一出生我就恶魔，而你们都被蒙在鼓里。”  
Dean连嘴唇都在发抖，Sam以为他在害怕。可是下一秒他就被一股势不可挡的力量按倒在地，战士一手扼着他的脖子，膝盖抵在他的胸膛，目光凶悍。  
“你不该说这种话，我们谁都没放弃过你。”Dean低吼，可说完这些，他突然又瑟缩了，手指蜷缩着退开，膝盖也失去了力道。他看起来失魂落魄，眼睛里空无一物，像在地狱里被火焰焚烧殆尽。  
他又退开了。却没有像过去那样扶起弟弟，只是越过他，弯腰抱起其中一具死去的皮囊，或许是想带出屋外掩埋。  
可他刚走出两步脚踝就被一只手死死抓住。  
Sam绊倒了他，怀中的尸体摔了出去，他沾了满身的血。  
“你以前从来不会不管我。”Sam脸上带着Dean极为熟悉的愤然，像多年前少年看着兄长与他人交好时的阴郁。  
他在Dean的挣扎中将他抱起。  
“它是恶魔，你却悯恤它。”  
将浑身是血的Dean扔到床上。  
“因为只有我不配吗。”  
伸手按在挣扎着想要爬起的Dean的胸膛，掌心之下那扑腾跳动的心脏好似要撞碎与之分离的另半颗心脏。


	49. Chapter 49

49

Sam低头亲吻Dean，粗暴，狂野，带着他的心伤与阴鸷，带着嫉妒与愤懑。他想得到Dean，想到不敢得到，正如他爱Dean，爱到不敢深爱。他撒了一个谎，再用千万谎言圆谎，谎言之后永远都是谎言，他用真心填埋，可真话也说得像谎。他害怕复活的皮囊不堪重负，害怕复活的灵魂过于脆弱，从不敢窥视兄长的内心，不敢探听他的所思所想，只能猜测，精心谋划，步步为营，只盼望有一天兄长真的会遵从他们的宿命爱上他。  
而不是十六岁那场虚妄的梦，不是因为血，不是因为失了灵魂入了魔。  
就算只是因为宿命。  
就算只是因为那样的不可抗力。  
牙齿咬住下唇泄愤般撕扯，舌头在湿润的口腔中翻搅，他将手伸进了哥哥的衣服里抚摸，想到它曾被暴食触碰，心中又是一阵憎恶，让他恨不能熔化这具皮囊，拆下自己的肋骨割下自己的肉，用它们再重塑一副肉身给Dean——他恨不能Dean从里到外都是他的，恨不能他睁眼Dean才能睁眼，他呼吸Dean才会呼吸，恨不能Dean也有一刻能像谄媚的恶魔对他卑躬屈膝，乖乖献上自己的血与身体。  
可假如真是那样，他又会痛恨那个卑贱的Dean。  
他的Dean要在光里，在风里，迎着雨和雪，顶天立地。  
如若不然，他也不会驱散黑暗，不会造物，不会让世界恢复原貌。  
他就要Dean在光里，在风里，迎着雨和雪，顶天立地。  
他迷恋那样的Dean，哪怕那个Dean只爱自己的弟弟，只爱当初那个纯然少年，哪怕那个Dean痛恨恶魔，痛恨披着那少年皮囊的他。  
Sam感觉自己病入膏肓，无可救药。  
舌头被咬破，疼痛中，他也咬破了Dean的嘴唇。他们像化作野兽，不懂语言，不懂眼神，只是身体相抵奋力角力，用牙齿和利爪伤害对方，妄图征服对方，让对方臣服。  
而Dean在粗暴的吻和触碰中挣扎。与他往常那些看似不愿的妥协不同，有力的膝盖无数次顶上柔软的腹部，手肘顶开下巴，手指扣住咽喉，Sam喘息，人类的力量渺小如虫蚁，哪怕是他的兄长亦是如此。  
可是他痛，呼吸困难，像被战士击中要害流血不止。  
Dean从他身下钻出，想要逃走，却又被他拖住按回床上。皱紧的眉头拧成绳结，嘴唇涌着血珠，王不敢看他的眼睛，怕自己难过，便用手覆盖，随即就被扯下，有力的肘击顶中胸口，闷痛从胸膛一路攀上咽喉，他呛咳，好似会吐出血来。  
Dean好似就想逃跑，不择手段，不顾后果，仿佛知道了弟弟是恶魔，也就不再顾忌是否会让他受伤。  
不流血也会痛，看不见的地方也会伤。  
Sam最终用力量将Dean死死压在了身下，腾出双手撕下他的衣服，在他不知是惊恐还是愤怒的注视之下脱掉了他的裤子，低头在膝盖上轻轻吻了一下。  
一只手又一次覆在那双瞪大的眼睛上。  
眼睛里有一团火。  
Sam刚从地狱里回来，他认识它。或许是Dean将它从地狱里带了出来，留在了自己的眼睛里，等待某个时刻能用它烧死罪该万死的恶魔。  
眼皮沉坠，覆住眼球，再也睁不开了。  
世界陷入黑暗。  
Dean的身体猛地一震，肢体好似被黏在床上，无法动弹。Sam的手从他的脸颊抚摸到脖子，很急，却很轻，他咬牙切齿想让Sam放开他，张了张嘴，却叫不出那个名字。  
苦涩的味道在还残存着血腥味的口腔里弥漫。  
之后是吻，吻在额头和脸颊，舌头舔去他唇上的血，撬开牙关又钻进他嘴里。  
不再像刚才那么粗暴了。  
就像之前的那些，谨慎，小心，带着一丝试探与忘乎所以的贪恋。  
这一秒，Dean有些害怕，怕的不是恶魔，而是那些苦涩的味道会让Sam知道。  
一定是他的过错。  
那些醉醺醺的夜晚，做了不合时宜的事，犯了不可饶恕的错。惶惶不可终日里为什么没能发觉弟弟的异样，过完第一个休日竟还兀自放下了悬起的心，以为终于逃过一劫。于是后来纵容了Sam，更是纵容了自己，他默许了Sam的吻，就算挣扎也不过是自欺欺人，Sam央求，他就以为自己真的是勉为其难。  
吻几乎耗尽呼吸，他涨红了脸，微微抬高下巴想摆脱，弟弟的唇舌却紧追不舍。吻又变得粗暴起来，翻搅，啃咬，磨蹭，呼吸越来越艰难，眩晕感在黑暗中堆积，他痛苦低吟，直到那条舌头终于从他口中退出，直到堵住嘴唇的嘴唇撤开，只剩牙齿扯住疼痛的下唇，他却顾不了许多，张着嘴唇贪婪呼吸，掠过舌面的凉稍稍缓解了Sam的身体带来的热，然而也不过是杯水车薪。  
被蹂躏的嘴唇变得麻木，破开的伤口甚至都感知不到痛了，只觉得爬满虫蚁。曾经总是喋喋不休的Sam此刻也分外安静，除了呼吸，不再发出任何声音。撤开的舌头舔着他的嘴唇，又顺着他外涌的津液舔到下巴，他看不见自己此刻的样子，只能感觉不光是嘴里，连下巴甚至脖子都是湿漉漉一片，津液什么时候溢出嘴唇他全然不知，不知自己现在的模样看在Sam眼中会被唾弃成何等的道貌岸然。  
此生从未憎恨过谁。  
于是二十多年来第一次爆发的恨意全都用在了自己身上。  
吻落在他的脖子上，仍是那么粗暴，喉结上传来疼痛，不知是否出血。他在黑暗中惴惴不安，不知Sam接下来会做什么，身体动弹不得，逃不掉。  
“停下来……”他呢喃，声音微弱。  
Sam置若罔闻。  
“停下来。”  
舌头舔着脖子发出水声，他不知Sam是不是故意的，声音黏腻淫荡，仿佛能看见Sam伏在他身上的样子，舌头红艳，滚烫湿润。  
“住手！”他终于低吼出声。  
轻吻停在锁骨之间，手掌还按在他的胸口，他听见了呼吸声，然而一切都像凝滞在被他低喝出口的那个词汇里。  
可那也只是一瞬间的事。  
吻在继续，抚摸也是。  
乳头忽地被含进嘴里，毫无防备的他狠狠抖了一下，低吟出声，双腿下意识想合拢，无奈却完全动弹不得。粗糙舌苔舔过乳尖，牙齿啃咬肉粒，吮吸、拉扯，发出令人脸红的水声，疼痛里带着难以言喻的酥麻，像微弱的闪电，沿着身体涌向他暴露在外的小腹。另一边的乳头也被两根手指夹住，揉捏、轻扯，指腹按住、旋转、手掌压住、研磨。  
敏感的器官突然被一只手握住，他哽咽着尖叫起来，气息不稳，声音半途被吞回喉咙里，只剩下大张的嘴竭力往肚里吞入空气。  
“你硬了，Dean。”乳头还被舌头缠住，Sam说话瓮声瓮气，嘴唇还贴着他的胸膛，嘴唇每一次触碰都像挑逗，压在乳晕上，说完便含住乳头用力吮吸。两只手也各自抚慰着乳头和阴茎，肉粒充血变得坚硬，而铃口张开的小孔中涌出透明的液体。  
“你喜欢这个。”恶魔说道，嗓音怪异，“你喜欢我碰它，含进嘴里的时候你下面就硬了。你还喜欢被我吸这里。你说，我一直吸它的话，你会射吗？”他说着又用力吮吸，古怪的快感让身下之人发出压抑的喘息，身体不自然地震颤。  
“这很不正常，不是吗？你又不是女人。”恶魔喃喃，不知是自言自语还是对Dean说。嘴唇离开被吸得红肿不堪的乳头，他爬过去捏住兄长的下巴，温柔舔他的嘴唇温柔地吻，“还是你一直就想有人能对你做这些事？你想过谁？你告诉过那个人吗？他这么做过吗？”他一边问，嘴唇离开哥哥的唇，忽然低头狠狠咬住乳头，直到听见兄长疼痛的呻吟这才放开，捏住他下巴的手指更加用力，仿佛就要捏碎他的骨头。  
从未提过不代表真的不在乎。只是想到那样一个他并不知是谁的人早已死在天启，想到Dean因为担心而不可能离开他，嫉妒就被他硬生生压在心里，假装相安无事。  
Dean没有说话，甚至闭上嘴，痛都不再叫。  
“你刚才想带那皮囊去哪里？你埋了它之后会去哪里？你要离开我吗？”恶魔一边说一边吻兄长的身体，在他白皙的皮肤上留下深深浅浅的吻痕。他弓身推起哥哥的腿，吮吸腿根，舔他的阴囊和会阴，手指分开臀瓣，指腹顶在紧闭的穴口。  
“别那么做，Dean……别那么做。”他喘息，快速眨眼，语无伦次，“你上次没有拒绝我，那么多次都没拒绝。你没有赶走我，也没有离开过。你放不下我，不是吗？”  
Dean仍然没有出声。  
像他挟持了一具冷透的尸体。  
恶魔将哥哥的阴茎含进嘴里，一点点吞入，前端顶在咽喉，他吮吸，费力地舔，慢慢吐出，又吞进。  
他让哥哥射在了自己嘴里。  
吞下了哥哥的精液。  
Dean的身体滚烫，泛开诱人的红色。  
尸体不会有这样的温度。  
恶魔自我安慰。  
可Dean还是一言不发。  
“要是你走了，我会去找你，会杀死途中遇见的每一个人。”他把哥哥抱进怀里，用力咬住他的喉咙。  
怀中的身体又猛地震了一下，他不知那是因为痛还是因为他的威胁。  
“你不会。”  
一直沉默的Dean终于出声。  
狂野的凌虐陡然停滞，沉重的眼皮一瞬减轻了重量，他终于得以睁开眼睛。弟弟自他颈间抬头，爬过来，看着他，笑得仿若此刻窗外的天空，月光明亮，万里无云。  
像那个看完马戏的十五岁少年，欢天喜地。

TBC


	50. Chapter 50

50

“你相信我吗？”青年的手指贴着兄长的腰，摩挲他滚烫的皮肤，惊喜而纯然，“你相信我不会吗？”  
或许是笑容太过耀眼，又或许是弟弟惊喜的声音过于甜蜜，Dean竟觉得痛，痛得手指抽搐，手臂酸胀，痛得心脏缩在心口，却不知该怎么回答。  
那是他下意识的回答，因为他记得曾经的Sam是怎样的人。可现在就有两具尸体躺在房间里，死状可怖，血色污染夜色，而他脑中只剩刚推开门时的所见。  
他应该相信Sam的。  
应该。  
可他依然叫不出那个名字。  
像他困惑于眼前这个人究竟还是不是他的弟弟，困惑于是不是他杀了他就真的连同过去那个Sam一起杀死。  
他犹豫了。  
阴鸷重新笼上恶魔的脸，撕碎了少年般的笑容，他在兄长踟蹰不定的沉默中垂下嘴角，收紧手臂将他抱得更紧了些，低头默不作声地吻在他颈侧。  
“你不相信我。”他说，喘息着在Dean的脖子上吮出浅红色的吻痕，“你相信过去的Sam，却不相信我。你是对的。我会那么做，杀光我遇见的所有人，把他们的灵魂分食给恶魔。你是英雄，Dean，所以你要留下来，代替他们受难。”  
搁在腰间的手下滑，握住臀瓣推挤揉捏。手指顶入干涩的穴中，Dean的身体陡然变得僵硬，屏住呼吸，肌肉下意识绷紧，而疼痛反倒因此更加强烈，徘徊在尾椎附近，像是要撕开皮肉抽出脊椎。Sam抓着Dean的腿，僵硬的肌肉昭示着兄长的不适与痛苦，他却毫无顾惜，径自将手指推到深处，抽出，复又推入。  
他想要Dean向他道歉。  
因为Dean不信任他。  
真相无数次徘徊在嘴边，他想告诉Dean一切，想告诉Dean关于死亡与创世的事，告诉Dean他眼前的恶魔是为了救他才魔化，他想让Dean和他一样痛苦、煎熬，和他一样痛到欲癫欲狂——可就算如此，又有什么意义呢？两个疯子在属于地狱之王的宅邸中抵命相搏，恶魔深爱着的那个兄长不会回来，而战士缅怀的弟弟也不会复活。  
有什么意义。  
不如让这个谎继续下去，他还能以此自我感动，以此说动自己，他是对的，他复活了Dean，给了Dean一切，理所当然能占有Dean。  
反正从一开始他就知道，恶魔得不到战士，只有Sam才有可能得到Dean。  
现在Sam死了，在恶魔面前的只剩战士。  
命运不公，命运不公。  
无知的少年能占有兄长，救活Dean的反倒成为罪人。  
王从不曾想竟有如此一天，善妒的他连过去的自己都会妒忌。  
手指在干涩紧窒的穴中艰难抽插，清醒的Dean仿佛学不会放松，绷紧的身体除了让他们痛之外一无是处。  
而Sam不愿再等了。  
他等不到的。  
等不到Dean再像以前那样叹息着妥协，任由他任性地亲吻他，任由他将哥哥的手按上自己疼痛的性器，任由他把那些肮脏的精液射在哥哥的手中甚至身上。  
他拉开Dean的腿，盯着他疲软的阴茎，心中空荡荡的。他猜是不是因为它失去了自己的一半，空出的那块总是无所适从。  
可以让Dean把那半颗心脏还回来。  
让他还回来。  
Sam把性器操进了兄长身体里。  
Dean痛得浑身颤抖，抽着气，Sam弯腰把他抱进怀里，轻抚他的背，没说话，也没去看他。他不去想Dean是不是震惊或是愤怒，是不是恐惧或是痛苦，不去想那对美丽的眼珠是不是死寂地镶嵌在眼白中，不去想牙齿是不是又深陷被咬破的嘴唇中，也不去想在他哥胸膛里的那半颗心会不会因为痛楚停跳。  
如果那样的话，他会再塑造一具躯体，切下这半颗心的一半放进胸膛，Dean总会复活的，那时他不会再撒谎了。  
滞涩的内壁紧紧箍住性器，Sam发出疼痛的喘息，却不舍得放开。欲望不该以如此痛苦的方式收场，他可以用自己的血收买Dean，让那个对什么事都浑然不察的恶魔替代Dean，他们可以在这张床上厮磨直到天亮，他会用血引诱恶魔说喜欢这些，甚至说爱他，他会驯服恶魔，让他对自己言听计从。  
王感到茫然又麻木。  
他放开了对Dean的束缚，只是以一己之躯抱着他，缠着他，做好承受挣扎的准备。  
就算Dean逃开也会被抓回来。  
可是Dean没有，他没有挣扎，更没有逃走，只是发出一声带着疼痛的惊诧低呼，也只有那么一声而已。麻痹的手臂抱住Sam的脖子，酸胀难受的腿生疏迟疑地环住弟弟的腰。  
他没有逃开。  
“Dean？”  
王终于忍不住出声，抓着兄长的颈后将他微微拉离自己，诧异地看他，想从他的表情里找出蛛丝马迹，找出他不再挣扎的理由。  
而他看到了愧疚，看到了负罪感。疼痛被堆挤到不起眼的角落，Dean忍受着，咬住嘴唇，气息滑过鼻腔，发出尖锐的哨音。  
当然不是爱意，甚至不是妥协。  
可那双手却攀在他身上。  
那双手攀在Sam肩上，倘若他松开捏住后颈的手，两条手臂一定会再次环住他的脖子吧。  
那样一来他们就会贴得更紧。  
于是Sam松了手。  
Dean果然抱住了他的脖子。  
可疼痛并未因此缓解分毫。两人在几欲撕裂身体的痛与难受中皱紧眉头，手掌握成了坚硬的拳头，每一次律动与撞击都是酷刑，可谁也没有退开。  
谁也没有高潮。  
Dean没有勃起。  
而Sam还硬着。  
年长者的腿根淌下血色，而他好似感知不到似的，拖着汗湿僵直的身体从床上坐起来，仰头看着跪在他身前的年轻人。  
“是我让你变成了恶魔。”  
王看见兄长红了眼睛。就算在刚才那样的痛楚里，他也没有露出这样的眼神过，没有叫过痛，没想过要流哪怕一滴眼泪。  
“我很抱歉。”  
Dean仿佛丧失了说话的能力，只能一句一句拘谨笨拙地表达。  
“我一定会找到办法让你变回人类。”  
“相信我。”  
“我一定会。”  
Sam没有回应，他还是那么跪在兄长面前，对自己丑陋的身体与欲望毫不遮掩，微微俯身歪着头吻他涌出眼泪的眼睛。  
Dean从未在他面前哭过——那些因为快感和愉悦的眼泪不算，那时的Dean并不痛苦，甚至称得上快乐。可眼前的Dean不一样，他不是单纯地流泪，而是哭，他哭起来一点声音也没有，连痛苦的神色都隐藏得很好。而Sam知道他难过。  
Sam捧住Dean的脸吻他，像趁虚而入的奸邪之徒。他也知道自己卑劣，都已经是恶魔了，何必再掩饰不堪。他把舌头伸进了哥哥嘴里，忘乎所以地汲取，津液也好呼吸也好，什么都好，只是汲取，像他心有不甘，算计着从Dean这里索要报酬。  
Dean没有拒绝。  
Sam又一次将哥哥按在床上，这一次很温柔，什么都很温柔，吻也好，触碰也好，甚至眼神，甚至呼吸。他叫Dean的名字，一遍一遍，嘴唇流连在他的脖子与肩膀之间，手掌爱抚他依旧发烫的身体，握住他仍然疲软的阴茎。  
“你为什么不像以前那样叫我的名字呢，Dean？”他含住哥哥的嘴唇轻轻拉扯，牙齿撕开本不再流血的伤，湿漉漉的舌头伸过来卷去涌出的血珠，“为什么从刚才到现在你都不肯叫我的名字？”  
他推起哥哥的膝盖。  
“因为我会玷污它吗？因为你要把它留给你的弟弟吗？”  
他托起哥哥的腰。  
“你不用向我道歉。我没有怕过，也不后悔。”  
Dean的身体里依旧那么干涩那么紧。  
“你憎恶恶魔，所以你要做我的英雄，Dean，你要把过去的Sam带回来。让他杀了我。”  
所以还是那么痛。

TBC


	51. Chapter 51

51

直到天亮，他们谁也没能睡着，交合里没有快感，只是用痛楚折磨彼此与自己。畏惧王的仆人不敢贸然闯入房间收拾那些流干了血的牺牲，倒是感知到暴食消失的领主们匆匆赶回，挤进房间时才发现他们的王仍抱着哥哥，面无表情地温柔吻着他的眼睛。  
突然出现的恶魔让原本死寂的Dean身体又是一抖，下意识从弟弟怀中挣开，拖着赤裸疼痛的身体挡在了他身前。Sam盯着那布满齿印、吻痕与指痕的后背愣了愣，叹息着过去再次将兄长抱进怀里，用毫无波澜的声音让领主们先出去。  
直到此时Dean这才忽然想起Sam甚至不是普通的恶魔，藏在他体内的恶灵是王储。  
倘若恶灵复苏，是不是就要为王？  
嘴唇被一截干燥手指擦过，指腹落在刺痛的伤口上，很快地，痛感消失了。后知后觉伸出舌头舔到伤处，无论是痂还是伤都消失了，他瞪大眼睛看着弟弟，还没来得及发问，又被压到床上推起膝盖，手指毫不温柔地探入他受伤的内里，疼痛让他不由绷紧了腹部与腿。  
温水般柔和温暖的感觉缓缓灌注入身体，撕裂的疼痛缓缓被抚平消抹，最后只剩容纳手指的突兀异物感。Sam为他治愈了伤，自己穿好衣服，打开门让仆人们进来抬走了尸体。  
“我从祭司塔带回的书都在书房里，或许会有如何让恶魔变回人类的书，我不知道，我对那些都不感兴趣，没有费心找过。”他看向错愕茫然的Dean，顿了顿，直到兄长终于收束起他略略无助的眼神，这才继续说道，“我昨晚说的都是真的，只要你离开这里，我一定会去找你，走你走过的路，杀死沿途的每一个人。留下来吧，就当是可怜他们。”  
Sam也没有错过Dean渐渐变得严肃甚至阴郁的眼神，可他没有点破，也没有消除Dean身上那些痕迹，更没有消抹他的记忆。  
其实那些对他来说都是轻而易举，做过一次，第二次就不会生疏。  
可当发现Dean一心一意只想着过去的Sam时，他突然就不想再粉饰下去了。过去的Sam眼睁睁看着兄长死在自己面前却无能为力，最后救活Dean的还是恶魔。  
如果Dean真的爱他，哪怕不是把他当做爱人的那种，那也应该承认他的全部。  
至少是承认。  
眼前的Dean连这个都做不到。  
厌倦地叹了一口气，年轻的王离开房间。领主们还在焦急等待，不知究竟发生了何事，王只说暴食逾矩触了逆鳞，多余的一个字也没透露。他没有义务向领主解释清楚，地狱就是如此，力量越大权力越大，就算他残暴无度，只要还拥有凌驾所有恶魔之上的力量，便不会遭到反抗。  
领主们默然对视，猜到或许与Dean有关，也就不敢再继续追问。同王储一样，领主消失的同时便会有七个新的恶灵寄生在新生的人类婴儿体内，只有最强的那个能支撑到最后复苏成为新的领主。  
打发走领主之后，Sam再回到房间发现Dean已经不再了。转身走向书房，Dean果然就一脸凝重坐在窗边，手中捧着一本厚厚的大部头。  
他留下来了。  
Sam想，却并不高兴。他所有的欢喜在察觉Dean并不信任并不承认甚至不肯叫他的名字时便消散殆尽，在胸中焚烧的是空洞虚无的爱意，连他自己都无法理解，为什么都到了这种地步，他还能爱得如此无怨无悔。  
真是因为宿命吗。可这份宿命的终点只能到他魔化，他已经是王了，Dean是否爱他，或者他是否爱Dean，于宿命而言已经无关紧要。  
这让他无望。  
无望的不是还要继续如此爱下去，而是在Dean心中，他们恐怕连兄弟都做不成了。  
除了侵占Sam Winchester皮囊的恶魔，他什么都不是了。  
而Dean要从恶魔手中救出弟弟。  
Sam让仆人为Dean准备食物和水，而自己再也不出现在他面前。他想也不会有谁愿意若无其事地出现在一个妄图杀死自己的人面前，大摇大摆，招摇过市。起初他以为Dean会拒绝他的那些好意，特意叮嘱仆人假如Dean不愿进食，用尽手段也要让他吃下去。出乎意料的是，Dean的态度没有他想象中的强硬，就算食物是恶魔准备的，他也吃得毫无羞愧之心。  
Sam以为这是某种松动的迹象， 受过伤的心中还是滑过一丝模糊的窃喜。他试探地跟进书房，试着同Dean说话。Dean没有拒绝，有问必答，却还是不肯叫他Sam。  
王失望极了。  
昨夜看到的那几株蔷薇的骨朵今天果然开花了，在阳光的照耀之下娇艳欲滴。窗边的Sam看到时心中一动，想到自己昨夜所想，又觉得讽刺，可还是叫Dean抬头看窗外。  
于是Dean也看到了，那几朵蔷薇。他像是被迷住了，凝视许久不舍移开视线，那表情同他少年时如出一辙，仿佛看到盛放的蔷薇便想起了他们美丽的母亲。  
“妈妈去世之后爸爸把我叫到书房，严肃地跟我说了很多话。”沉默的Dean忽然开口，目光还胶着在那些蔷薇上，并没有投向站在他旁边的Sam身上，“很多秘密那时他还没告诉我，我什么都不知道，只是他的眼神和语气让我很紧张。他让我一定要照顾好你，一定要保护好你，我不懂他为什么要跟我说那些话，但是我答应他了。”满是缅怀与悲伤的视线终于转向身边的青年，Dean仰着脸，眉头又皱了起来，“我答应过，但是没做到。”  
“所以你觉得愧对父亲吗？”Sam看着哥哥的眼睛，“你这么失落这么难过，是因为你没有兑现自己对父亲的承诺，而不是因为我？”  
Sam的逼问让Dean再次沉默。  
“所以你从前之所以会那么对我，都是因为你答应过父亲？你是纵容我吗？还是监视？你在保护我吗？还是你不想做个不守承诺的人？你心里是不是只有父亲的话，是不是只肯听他的话，就算他永远都只会不留情面地责罚你，鞭挞你，把你一个人关在祭堂，让你……”  
“闭嘴！”  
愤怒一瞬又点燃了麻木如木偶的Dean身上的生气，潮红在脸颊泛开，胸膛跟随喘息起伏。Sam看着兄长就这么活生生地出现在自己面前，然而这个兄长却不是因为他复活。  
“难道不是吗？”他呢喃，“你现在连生气都不是为我。是不是在你心里，我现在除了恶魔什么都不是了？”他见Dean嘴唇翕动像是想说什么，摇摇头，抬手轻抚Dean的咽喉，年长者就再也发不出任何声音。  
“我只想听你说对你来说我最重要，我只想你告诉我你不在乎我变成什么样。”手指握住兄长的咽喉将他拉向自己，Sam低头吻他，在感知到他的挣扎时，又出声说道，“要顺从，Dean，就当是可怜……就当是可怜那些无辜之人。”  
到现在，连央求都无用了，兄长不会悯恤一个恶魔，软肋从曾经的弟弟变成除了恶魔之外的任何人。  
“如果你想做英雄，就咬牙撑下去，到找到杀死我找回你弟弟的办法为止。我不会放你走的，Dean，你也不必向我道歉，不必对我愧疚，这是我自己选的。我不会再让你身边出现任何人，从很久很久以前我就是这么想的，我从没变过——只是你不承认而已。”  
王说完便闭上眼睛加深了他们之间的吻。  
或许是他的威胁奏效了，Dean没有反抗。可是这与从前那些妥协的吻也不一样，他感觉不到满足，像落入深渊，耳边呼啸着风声，也不知什么时候会粉身碎骨。  
是不是现在Dean所做的一切都不再是为他了。


	52. Chapter 52

52

那天晚上Sam发现Dean又去了祭堂，坐在长椅上，仰头盯着悬挂在墙壁上的巨大十字静默不语。他跟了进去，Dean有些吃惊，也不再有其他表现——他还是不能发出任何声音，自然没说过任何话。视线在Sam与十字架之间逡巡，有些想问为什么宅邸里的恶魔都不害怕十字架。  
而他略略困惑的眼神让Sam猜到他心中的疑惑。王没有告诉兄长那是因为这个世界经历过一场天启，因为神与祂的神权都已颠覆，创造新世界的神实际是坐在他身边的恶魔。  
新神不畏惧任何东西。  
“你是想问为什么我不怕它？Dean，你就没想过也许你的信仰是假的吗？”  
Dean闻言，居然真的凝眉沉吟，然而直到最后也没有给弟弟一个确切答案。他想起今天翻阅的那些书，当中有几本提到过驱魔的方法，但都是直接驱逐恶魔，最后人类的皮囊也会死去。他确信此刻在身边这具皮囊之中的不是别的恶魔，就是Sam，不过是Sam变成了恶魔。  
他不能驱逐Sam。  
可他也不能让Sam继续作为恶魔存在下去。  
也许还有别的办法。  
一定还有别的办法。  
他看着弟弟。  
昨晚过后，Sam就变得很陌生了。或许对Sam而言，他也是。Sam说得没错，他甚至都没法认真叫出那个名字，他害怕把弟弟和恶魔联系起来，他不愿承认过去他和战友们拼死铲除的如今成了Sam的族类，而Sam也将是他要铲除的其中之一。  
他不能那么做。  
就只能去寻找让Sam变回人类的方法。  
“你的眼神会让我误会你还关心我。”Sam低下头，笑了笑，忽然凑过来吻他，抬手捏住他的下巴强迫他张开嘴，把舌头伸进了口腔里。  
他把Dean压在了椅子上，像极了某个亦是在祭堂里度过的夜晚。而与那夜不同的是，此刻的Dean出奇顺从，没有任何抵抗，安静地躺在他身下，任由他吻，任由他触碰抚摸，甚至抬手攀住了他的肩。  
这个Dean不能说话，不然Sam想问问他是不是在替那些无辜之人受难，是不是在为那些人献身。  
而他又那么庆幸Dean发不出声音。  
他不想从Dean口中听到任何不想听的答案，也不想Dean沉默。  
不能说话成了最好的借口，他们都不必太过挂怀。  
热切的吻移向满是吻痕的脖子，又在吻痕与吻痕之间留下新的痕迹。他脱掉了哥哥身上的衣服，亲吻他的肩膀和锁骨，抚摸他的肚子和腰，将膝盖挤进他腿间，顶在他疲软的性器上。  
只有在性器被触碰的一瞬Dean才终于缩了一下，但很快他又放松下身体，同昨晚那个宁愿疼痛也一定要绷紧的他简直判若两人。  
吻从锁骨之间流连到胸口、侧肋、甚至胁下，也许吻也不是吻，是另一种触摸，是破坏与憧憬，蹂躏与祈祷，践踏与膜拜。Sam想起了多年前的祭祀，女人们戴着花环涌进神庙，他想起栖息在神像背后的猫，想起自己的梦，想起梦中的少年。  
他做梦都想得到那少年。  
或许曾经的他真有一瞬得到了，可而今的他却彻底失去了机会。  
他将Dean的性器含进嘴里，慢慢地舔，轻轻吮吸，一点一点吞进咽喉。  
Dean硬了，腿根被汗水打湿，会阴鼓起。他发不出声音，只能喘息，胸膛起伏，像月下涨落的潮汐。  
手指小心翼翼探入，慢慢推进、扩张，顶在他脆弱敏感的那点上逡巡研磨。赤裸的身体弓起，急促的呼吸里满是颤意，撑满口腔的性器上血管跳动，前液溢进王的喉咙。  
Sam放开Dean，在他面前脱掉了衣服，接着抱起他，自己坐在长椅上，让他面对着自己分腿跪在他的大腿两侧。  
手指再次探入臀缝，绕着穴口打圈。适应异物侵入的内壁开始收缩，他觉得可以了，抬头又吻了哥哥，扶着腰将他慢慢按在了自己疼痛抽搐的阴茎上。  
或许这样的姿势会好一些。  
Dean坐在他身上，双手攀在他肩上。他们接吻，交换呼吸，他把哥哥的腰搂得很紧，鼻尖磨蹭他的喉结，一只手握着他的性器套弄。  
至少看起来会好一些。  
像他们都心甘情愿。  
这一次，Dean射了。高潮的时候他哭了，手指掐进Sam的皮肤里，抓出了血，脚趾蜷得很紧，好似再久一些就要抽筋麻痹了。  
Sam也不知哥哥为什么哭。他太木讷，分不清到底是因为快感还是因为屈辱，或许二者皆有。唯一叫人庆幸的是，Dean说不了话，他也就不必强求一个或许自己根本不喜欢的答案。  
这样很好。  
后来是他把Dean抱回房间的。一开始Dean挣扎，但走出祭堂时挣扎就停歇了。他觉得Dean的每一次顺从都充满了令他愤懑心碎的理由。  
他把Dean放到床上，没有给他穿衣服，而是自己也爬过去睡到他身边，伸手抱住了他。就像幼时那些打雷的雨夜，他赤着脚敲开哥哥的房门，在哥哥无奈又疼爱的眼神中爬上他的床，心满意足。  
这又是一个无眠的夜晚。困倦的Dean被迫靠在弟弟胸口，就算闭上眼睛，就算身体倦极，可心中思绪万千怎么都睡不着。紧紧抱着的那双手臂放开了他，他以为是Sam要离开了，依然低着头闭着眼睛装睡，等待Sam走出房间。  
可Sam没有。  
Sam握着他的肩让他仰面躺在床上，手指抚上胸口的文身。  
他有些慌乱，终于睁开眼睛挥开弟弟的手，猛地从床上跃起，战士的本能让他立刻摆开了防卫的架势，眼睛里满是戒备。  
Sam对此却不以为意。或许就是这样，一旦获得了力量，也获得了与之匹配的傲慢。他拉过Dean的手，又一次把自己的手贴在Dean的文身上，Dean最后一次拂开他，接着就又被按倒在床。  
“我知道这是什么，已经没用了，不是吗？”Sam低声说着，一面用手信信摩挲Dean的皮肤，竟然就这么将文身从他身上擦去——它本就是假的，Sam做的伪装，可Dean不知，只是瞪大眼睛满脸震诧惊慌，身体剧烈挣动，双唇飞快张翕，静默让他越来越急越来越躁，他几乎是嘶吼，却什么声音都发不出。青筋在额角与颈侧跳动，他看着Sam几乎睚眦俱裂，直到文身真的完全被抹去。  
“不是已经没用了吗？为什么这么怕？难道你还在想，如果我以后变回人类你还要靠它来疏远我和你的关系吗？”Sam那双狭长的榛绿色眼睛在夜色之中显得格外明亮，漂亮得宛若秘境中难寻的宝石，“你已经说过不爱我了，你已经很残忍了。不如给我一点希望。”他看着Dean眼中慢慢汇聚起错愕与困惑，仿佛不解为什么他会知道文身的效用，“我可是地狱的王，有关我和你的，总会弄得一清二楚。”他说完又低头去吻Dean，却在抬眼时察觉到Dean眼中一闪而过的恐惧。  
他用力咬破了Dean的嘴唇。  
这夜剩下的时间他没有继续留在Dean的房间，为Dean关好了门，自己去了书房。他想找到的还没能找到，其实他和Dean的目的都是一样，都为了阻止对方的继续魔化。但不管怎么说，阻止Dean总归容易些，Dean不想变成恶魔，而且他还没有完成成为恶魔。  
总会有转机的。  
而他自己。  
而他自己，如果Dean也找到方法，他猜撑到最后，他也不会拒绝。  
是不是回到过去就能得到Dean？  
杀死现在的自己，让过去的自己得到Dean，也不算太坏。  
如果现在的自己死了，也就不会再嫉妒了。  
Dean会满意。  
过去的自己也会。  
皆大欢喜。


	53. Chapter 53

53

在一夜忧思中，心脏绞痛再次复发。冷汗滑过身躯，呼吸变得艰难，Dean感到天旋地转，想出声、大吼，张开嘴，吐出嘴唇的只有他断续的气息。  
Sam突然推门闯入，在来得及做出任何反应之前他便陡然陷入一片黑暗之中，意识涣散，直到最后不省人事。再醒来时，Sam已经走了。或许是睡过一觉，不适感消散，他爬下床穿好衣服走出房间，关门时发觉房间里好似飘散着一股极淡的血腥味。  
微怔，狐疑地推开门，翕动鼻翼嗅了嗅，然而房间里的气味如常，并没有他以为的那种气味存在。  
或许是错觉。  
书房里的书太多，他不知自己究竟得花上多长时间才能将它们统统看完。与昨日翻阅的结果大致相似，驱魔的仪式很多，可拯救与净化恶魔的几乎没有。大概人们一开始就认定恶魔是极致邪恶的，坏透了，拯救不了，只能想方设法驱除干净。  
苦恼地揉揉额角，觉得房间里太过压抑，抱着书想下到花园中去，刚走到门口就听见门外传来恶魔们的窃窃交谈。  
“王现在纵容那个人类寻找净化他的办法。如果人类真的成功了，别的领主会放过他吗？”  
“他杀了一个领主，如果到时真的变回人类，最后只会被其他领主吃掉……他们的事轮不上我们操心，只求到时能分食到一星半点的灵魂。”  
“变回人类就不再是王了，血和好灵魂也好，和其他普通人类有什么区别？不一定会特别美味，如果存留，至少能奴役取乐。”  
恶魔们声音不大，或许也没想过王让它们看守的人类此刻就伏在门上偷听。  
地狱就是如此，没有忠心赤诚，王之所以为王是因为他强大，失去了力量的他变回普通人类也逃不过被吞食的命运。毕竟天启过后，整个世界都属于地狱。  
说者无心，偷听的Dean却心中一凛。恶魔们口中的领主，如果他没猜错，应该正是消失的管家，而其他领主大概就是昨天早晨到访的那六个人。关于恶魔王储的全部他也只知道从父亲那里听来的，而父亲懂的应该也不多，他们只知道要保护要Sam，阻止他的魔化，从不知地狱的真正模样为何。  
Sam变回人类就会被那些恶魔吞噬。  
意外听来的现实令Dean陡然背脊一冷，低头看看怀中的大部头，一瞬之间只觉得它变得有千钧重量，压得手指酸胀。  
继续寻找的话，总能找到办法的。  
可那样一来无疑就是置Sam于危险之中。  
他迟疑地咬住嘴唇，在门后呆立许久，最终妥协般又搬着手中的书折回，将沉重的它放上了书桌。  
曾经的Sam和现在的恶魔，非要选的话，他一定会选择前者。前者在他的记忆里，像清晨的云霞，或是雨后的彩虹，是春夜的雨，夏夜的风，是秋天从树上落下的果实和冬季无声坠落的雪，曾经的Sam是一切美好的总和，是梦，是不敢伸手的求不得，他的希冀和失落，是燃尽的火与融化的冰。  
是他的弟弟。  
他的所爱。  
而后者，或许，或许是另一个梦，梦里有馥郁芬芳，有光怪陆离，可芳香里带着果实腐烂般令人作呕的甜，光里带着令人恐怖的血色。那是用他的丑陋与卑贱筑成的梦，所有妄想成真，最终却被熬成散发着腥臭的烂泥。  
他真的接受不了弟弟变成恶魔的事实。  
可他不得不承认，倘若让Sam变回人类的代价是让Sam死，他宁愿放弃他永远得不到的前者。  
如果相爱是宿命，底线就是他必须拼死守住的。而他没能做到。于是Sam的魔化与他有关，甚至算得上他推波助澜，他是罪魁祸首，如果真要惩罚的，他首当其冲，没理由让Sam替他承受。  
这不公平。  
他阖上双眼。  
曾想过若有一天宿命终结，也许他就能向Sam吐露藏在心底的秘密，他能坦诚自己的爱意，而那些道理或是伦理都当成为无物。  
可是现在——  
他甚至怀疑自己是否还能继续像从前那样深爱Sam，深爱一个恶魔。  
或许不会了。  
文身被消抹，预言之中的感情却以这样的方式终结，他觉得讽刺，又无奈，心中茫然空虚，好似有千万般情绪堵在胸口，可细细计较，又牵不出头绪。  
想嚎啕大哭。  
却发现自己根本哭不出来。  
也许他是真的对成为恶魔的弟弟没有一丝感情，也对这样的妥协毫无办法。  
叹息着睁开眼睛，他拿起了笔。  
Sam走进书房时，Dean还坐在桌前，书就摆在面前，他没有看，扭头呆呆盯着窗外，也不知在凝视着什么。听见声响，起身，扭头，身体下意识又摆开了防御的架势，直到看见来人是Sam，这才慢慢卸下防备，低着头又坐回到椅子上。  
摊开的书上放着一张羊皮纸。  
起初Sam以为那是Dean的笔记。  
可纸上只有疏疏落落的一行字。  
他走进，拿起它。  
我放弃让你变回人类的想法了。让我走。  
错愕抬头，双眼看进兄长眼中，而后者双目之中居然一片平静，像他突然感觉疲惫，便厌厌想要放下一切。  
“为什么要放弃？”Sam绕过桌子走到Dean面前，弯下腰，抬手抚上哥哥的咽喉，将声音还给了他，“不想让我变回人类了吗？”  
“我听说你变回人类就会被那些领主复仇。我从没想过让你死。”Dean开口，声音还有些嘶哑，腔调也怪怪的。他颇不习惯地吞咽，喉结滑动，来回磨蹭着Sam的掌心。  
“你在担心我吗？你害怕我会死所以才放弃的吗？”听出兄长话里的弦外之音，Sam竟有些开心。期望放得很低的话，任何一点意外的垂怜都会化作狂喜。  
“是。”Dean没有否认。  
面前的Sam笑起来，像极了过去那个听哥哥承认自己最重要的少年。相同的眉眼与相似的表情让Dean陡然感觉一阵疼痛，那时的少年会扑进他怀里，他会抱住少年的肩，而现在眼前的青年却没有那么做，手依然放在他的咽喉，像掌握着他的生杀。  
“我不会放你走的，Dean。”Sam轻轻说，看他的眼神很温柔也很阴鸷。  
Dean以为Sam会吻过来，像昨晚或是前一晚，嘴唇上泛开了一股让他不快的感觉，他说不清楚那是什么，只是抗拒。  
可Sam没有那么做。  
Sam没有吻他。  
也依然没有像从前那样抱住他。  
“你选择了现在的我，不是吗？从前那个Sam Winchester只能永远消失。”手指摩挲兄长的皮肤，Sam的语气又得意又甜蜜，宛若当年的少年一直存在，恶魔不过都是幻觉，“那你为什么不试着接受我？”  
Dean张嘴，又在这一瞬再次失去了声音。  
“别急着回答，时间还有很多。你该再多考虑考虑。”王凝视诧异的兄长，轻轻吻了他一下，“也别想着离开，过去的我只能拿自己威胁你，可现在的我手里握着所有人的命。你可以不在乎我，可你是英雄，想想那些无辜的人吧。只要你留下来，他们就能无虞地过完这一生。”  
他说着放开了放在Dean喉咙上的手，转身若无其事地收好了桌上的书，又将那张留字的羊皮纸撕得粉碎。


	54. Chapter 54

54

时间在虚耗中一天天度过，而Dean则发现自己的时间已然失去意义——他不需要再去找寻什么让Sam变回人类的办法，也不用再像以前那样陪着自己的弟弟。他成为囚徒，与交好的领主们断绝了联系，王城更是去不了了。他待在庄园中唯一可做的事就是虚度时光，在虚度中等待他身为王的弟弟临幸。  
也许临幸这个词会伤害Sam。  
也许Sam看来他自己的行为并不是那样。  
也许Sam更愿意将他的所为归结为爱。  
细枝末节的问题Dean也不再细究。  
反正他出不了声，无人同他说话，Sam来时多半是自言自语，莫名其妙地开心，又莫名其妙地暴怒。那些表现让他感到疼痛，从心口开始一圈一圈向四肢蔓延，有时痛到手指都打颤了。他想让Sam别再摆出那些表情了，不必为了他的眼神或是表情甚至只是一个缩手的动作就那么反应强烈。  
可是，怎么能够？  
譬如他那些麻木无知的年岁，别人提起兄弟满眼怀念，他却满腔空洞，像被人剜了心，恶心得想吐。他亦是想念Sam，记得弟弟的容貌，记得他那些习惯性的表情和动作，记得他们在一起悄悄干过的“坏事”，记得Sam夜里偷到点心送去给关在祭堂接受责罚的他——他想念，每个细节都记得一清二楚，可他却想不起想念是什么感觉，感受不到自己对Sam的感情。  
激烈也好麻木也好，都是一样的，反反复复确认自己对对方的感情，又反反复复猜测对方对自己的，不同的只是他患得患失，而Sam再也无所畏惧。  
Sam再也不隐瞒任何事了。  
领主们相继回到庄园，Dean每个都见过，一双眼戒备地盯着他们，想起那天偷听到的对话，暗暗揣测倘若有一天他们真的会对Sam动手，他以一敌六不知有几分胜算能保护Sam周全。  
傲慢不满于王的居所，信信抬手，暗红色的云笼罩天空，藤蔓植物张开触手般的枝条将宅邸紧紧包覆，熔岩从地底翻出地面，鼓起滚烫气泡，而寒冰冻住了庄园后那片树林，盛夏正午的林中一片银装素裹，弥漫着阴冷的肃杀之气。几条三个头的地狱犬守在庄园的大门之外，对每个路过此地的人类都是虎视眈眈。  
傲慢对自己的杰作很是得意，眉飞色舞向王建议。Dean看着枯萎死寂的花园面色铁青，冲过去一把揪住傲慢的衣领。领主拂开人类的手，高傲矜持，全然不把他放在眼里。王明白傲慢的意思，领主以为王不可对人类低头，不可事事都依循人类的意思，王没有反驳，只是冷漠地告诉他应该尊重他的兄长——而他不喜欢毁掉自己曾经的家。  
他让庄园恢复了原样，只留下了看门的几条地狱犬。  
冰封的花园又恢复了往日了模样，王对那里一直万分挂怀。或许那里还藏着他属于人类的最后一丝柔软脆弱，其实并不需要了，他却执意保留。  
领主的归来使得每天进出庄园的恶魔多了起来。地狱里也不是一团糟乱，有领主们的治理，也算井井有条。而今王已经复活，甚至没必要对兄长隐瞒，他们自然要将权力归还给他。  
Dean每天目睹无数恶魔进出。第一天他拿着剑出其不意杀了一个恶魔，而第二天他再想如法炮制时却被恶魔抬手抛到墙上，手中的剑掉落，姿态扭曲的身体无法动弹。恶魔们都知道Dean是谁，谁也不敢伤害它，可也不会有哪个恶魔傻到就任由他来杀了自己。  
“就当做是你让王降世的谢礼。”它们发出轻蔑的嘲刺，捡起剑归还给战士，欣赏他受尽屈辱又恨得睚眦欲裂的表情，直到被阴郁的王前来驱散。  
Sam为他细细检查伤口，不能说话的他也没有挣扎。手里握着剑，剑柄好似化作剑刃割开掌心，痛得他想嘶吼。后来他就握着剑守在庄园门口，不许任何恶魔进入。可是连地狱犬都不屑于他，它们轻而易举就能撂倒他，躲过他手中的剑，利爪撕碎他的衣服，在他肩膀或是胸膛留下见血的抓痕。  
其实他很早就知道了，凭着人类的一己之力根本伤不了恶魔。所以当年的战争他们牺牲惨烈，他们必须用十倍于敌方的兵力作为牺牲来博取最终的惨胜，即便最后终于消灭了恶魔的军队，活着归来的战士不过寥寥数人。  
他很早就知道了。  
可是不甘心。  
他守不住自己的国，最后连家都守不住。  
Sam的魔化是他必须忍受的事，可他不能容忍这些恶魔出现在他家里。被火烧过的地方仍有修缮过的痕迹，沦为血池的房间最后被空置，这个家因为恶魔坍圮过，母亲因为恶魔而死，他为什么还要容忍这些杂碎在自己面前招摇！  
他痛恨恶魔。如果它们也有形体，他愿意化作野兽，食其肉啖其血，枕着它们的尸骨而眠。  
他痛恨恶魔。  
所以他不能接受自己的弟弟变成恶魔。  
被地狱犬戏弄的战士从地上爬起来，捡起他的剑，喘息着，抬手擦去了额角的血。  
他像小丑那般被几头畜生耍得团团转，王暂时还没出现，恶魔们好整以暇地看他取乐，像他变成马戏团里逗趣的侏儒，或是莫名长着两颗脑袋四只手的家伙。他砍下一条地狱犬的头，被黑色的血溅了一脸，腥臭的气味攀附在皮肤上，他感到恶心，却咬着牙伸出舌头舔掉沾在唇上的血。  
食其肉啖其血。  
最后的下场自然凄惨。不懂察言观色的地狱犬也不知眼前的人类是谁，戏弄够了，也该饱餐一顿，三条牲畜扑倒人类，任由他手中的剑贯穿其中一颗头颅的咽喉。利齿陷入温热躯体，直到要撕下皮肉，黑色的尾巴欢天喜地地摇来甩去，下一秒便被捏碎了头骨。  
黑血雨一样落在伤痕满布的身体上，震怒的王怒吼着让恶魔滚出自己的家，急匆匆跑向兄长，面色焦急地一把抱起了他。  
伤很容易就被治愈了，肮脏的血很快也被洗去，Dean从床上坐起，自己穿好衣服，系好腰带，握着剑便再次走出房间。Sam盯着他的背影陡然愣了一下，突然起身跟过去，无措地开口：“别……”  
可吐出一个音节便说不下去了。  
这是自Dean知道真相以来他第一次如此慌乱，如此手足无措。他也不知是怎么回事，只是感到惊慌，全然失去了平日里的从容。  
说不出话的Dean看着他，看着他垂下的眉毛，看他满是焦急的眼睛，忽然放松下紧绷的双肩，抬手在他肩上轻轻拍了拍。  
这动作突兀又意义非明，Sam不知Dean想说什么，茫然抬手抚上他的喉咙，希望他能说些什么。可兄长好似还没恢复说话的能力似的，双唇紧闭，也不打算说话了。  
Dean又在庄园门口守了一整天，有了王的庇护，再也没有恶魔敢靠近一步。  
那天傍晚他甚至连原本就待在庄园中的恶魔仆人们也赶了出去。每个恶魔看他的眼神都像在看疯子，离开时莫不是窃窃私语，用最恶毒的话揣度王的兄长是不是终于被自己的弟弟逼疯。  
夜里，他没有回去自己的房间，又坐进了祭堂。Sam找到他时，他已经拆下了墙上的十字架。Sam大惊失色，冲过去问他想做什么，他也没有说话，只是小心翼翼将它放到墙角。  
他已经不信仰神了。  
从很久以前他就明白支撑自己消灭恶魔的动力不是信仰而是憎恨。  
“Dean？”  
这是Sam在今天里第二次表现得这么无措了。  
“我很抱歉。”他向弟弟道歉。  
弟弟不解地看着他，表情是说不出的慌乱。  
而他又一次沉默下去，不再开口。


End file.
